The Burning Dragon Next Longinus
by jockztheblackdevil
Summary: Kisah Namikaze Naruto putra angkat dari gubernur malaikat jatuh yg tlah selesai dari pelatihanya dan siap menunjukan hasil latihanya selama ini pada makhluk superanatural
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto[Naruto]**

 **and Ichiei Ishibumi[Highschool DxD]**

 **Oshu**

Disebuah Desa yg tenang dan agak jauh dari perkotaan Desa yg damai..Disebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya di kamar terlihat seorang remaja yg mengemah beberapa brang . Pemuda itu menpunyai ciri ciri . Berambut pirang panjang mata biru yg indah kulit putih badan tegap yg akan membuat,semua wanita histeris bila melihat bentuk tubuhnya,pemuda itu tak lain adalah tokoh utama kita,,Namikaze Naruto . Naruto sedng mengemasi brang brangnya untk kmbali ke kuoh atas permintaan sang ayah , lbih tpatnya ayah angkatnya karna orang tua kandung naruto sendiri tlah menunggal karna kecelakan pada saat Naruto umur 7 tahun, dan hanya Naruto lah yg selamat ,karna kedua orang tua Naruto melindunggi dirinya dengan mendekap tubuh kecil Naruto. Dan pada saat kejadian itu Azazel yg berada tak jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan langsung menghampiri mobil yg dinaiki keluarga Naruto. Dan Kushina yg masih memilki sedikit kesadaran melihat Azazel datang meminta tolong untuk merawat putra mereka ,dan Azazel pun menyutujuinya setelah itu Kushina pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Setelahnya Azazel membawa Naruto kerumah sakit bersamaan dengan dtangnya ambulance .setelah Naruto sadar Azazel menceritakan bahwa dirinya mendapatkan amanah dari ibunya untuk merawatnya ,, Dua hari kemudian naruto keluar rumah sakit dan tnggal bersama Azazel ayah angkatnya dan dia diceritan bahwa didunia ini ada makhluk lain selain manusia , awalnya Naruto tk prcaya tpi setalah ada bukti akhirnya dia prcaya. Lalu Naruto dikenalkan teman ayahnya yg mempunyai anak seumuran dnganya dialah Akeno Himejima putri dari Barqiel dan Shuri Himejima . Saat pertama kali Naruto bertemu Akeno dia agak ragu untuk berteman karna kejadian yg merengut orang tuanya . Tpi lama klamaan dia terbiasa hingga dia jatuh cinta pada Akeno ,dia berharap agar bisa selalu bersama sama hingga dirinya meminta dilatih oleh ayahnya ..Naruto selalu bersemangat saat berlaltih agak bisa melindungi orang berharga untunya karna dia tak ingin kehilangan lagi , namun semua angan naruto hilang karna pada saat umur 12 tahun dirinya harus terpisah oleh Akeno ,karna orang dari klan Himejima mengetahui bahwa Shuri berhubungan dengan makhuk supranatural yg dianggap jjik oleh klan meraka .dan klan Himejima memutuskan membunuh Shuri dan Akeno . Shuri yg tk ingin putrinya mati menyuruh pergi sejauh mngkin karna bagaimanapun tugas orang tua adalah melindungi anaknya walau harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun,hingga naruto yg pada saat itu ingin berkunjung pun dibuat kaget karna bibinya tertusuk pedang hingga amarahnya pun memuncak hingga dia memunculkan sesuatu dalam dirinya dan akhirnya Naruto membunuh ketiga orang yg melukai bibinya akhirnya naruto bisa mnyelamatkan bibinya, walau harus kehilangan banyak darah ,setalh kejadian itu Naruto membawa bibinya ke rumah sakit untk mndpatkan pertolongan .pada akhirnya bibinya dpat tertolong walau bnyak darah yg hilang . Sehari setelah kajdian itu Naruto mncoba mncari akeno tpi tk menaikan hasil hingga dia dpat kbar dari ayahnya bahwa Akeno berada di pihak iblis dan tentunya Naruto ingin menemuinya tpi ayahnya melarang karna bisa terjadinya conflik antar fraksi . Dan Naruto pun berat hati menerimanya , dan dia memutuskan untk berlatih lebih keras lagi agar tidak trjadi hal yg sama trulang kmbali dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan Shuri dan Naruto agar bisa berlatih dan dijaga oleh suami Shuri itu sendiri Barqiel di Oshu dan Naruto mnjali latihan kerasnya hingga saat ini .

Kmbali kecerita Naruto yg saat ini sudah mnyelesaikan kemas brangnya pun siap berangkat menuju kuoh untk menghadiri rapat 3 fraksi dan bertemu kembali dengan Akeno ,dia sungguh tidak sabar untk bertemu Akeno stelah sekian lama berharap bahea gadis yg disukai tidak melupakanya

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Rapunsel " ucap Naruto dengan senyum

"Naruto-kun apa sudah siap " kata Shuri

"Sudah siap kok baa-san " kata naruto

"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat "

"Hai "

Dan perjalanan menuju kuoh pun siap dengan naik kereta api walau pun memakan waktu yg cukup lama tpi Naruto tetap senang karna akan bertemu dengan gadis yg di sukainya.

 **Skip time**

 **Kuoh station**

Di stasiun kota kuoh Naruto dan keluarga Himejima telah tiba dan langsung pulng ke apartemen yg sudah di siapkan ayahnya dan perjalanan ditempuh dengan naik taksi sesampai di apartemen mereka langsung menata barang dan istirahat.

 **Skip time**

Pagi hari matahari telah mnunjukan sinarnanya untk mengusik para makhluk hidup tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita yg sudah bngun

"HHHOOAAMM... sudah pagi ya ,sebaiknya aku mandi lalu kesekolah Akeno-Chan" ujar naruto

Dan Naruto pun pergi untk mandi membersikan dirinya ,sekitar 15 menit selesai mandi lalu memilih pakain jelana pnjang berwarna hitam ,kaos lengan panjang dan jaket tanpa lengan dan rambut acak acakan lalu turun untuk sarapan.

"Ohayo" kata Naruto

"Ohayo/Ohayo Nii-Chan/Ohayo Naruto-kun" ucap Barqiel ,Shuri dan Arata

Arata adalah anak kedua dari Barqiel dan Shuri setelah setahun kejadian itu Shuri hamil dan melahirkan putra dan diberi nama Arata .Naruto pun duduk dan ikut sarapan

"Hari ini apa yg akan kau lakukan Naru-kun " kata Shuri

"Aku akan pergi ke sekolah Akeno-Chan Baa-san"jawab Naruto

"Souka ,, apa kau akan memberithunya langsung Naru-kun bahwa bibi masih hidup"

"Kalo itu baa-san lngsung temui saja kudengar dari ayah bahwa Akeno tinggal di kuil di bukit ,jadi sekalian bibi menjelaskanya ,,jika aku yg mnjelaskanya belum tentu Akeno-Chan akan percaya" jawab naruto sambil menggunyah makanan

"Baiklah kalo begitu siang nanti paman bibi dan Arata-kun akan kesana,bagamana Anata "jawab Shuri sekligus brtanya pada suaminya

"Kurasa tak masalah sekalian kita mnjelaskan semuanya " jawab Barqiel

"Um Arata tidak sabar bertemu One-Chan " jawab bocah 5 tahun dengan riang

"Kau akan bertemu dengan One-Chanmu nanti Sayang " jawab sang ibu

"Umm Arata benar tk sabaf bertemu One-Chan"

Dan seisi ruangan itu tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban anak 5 tahun yg tidak sabar bertemu kakaknya .

"Aku sudah selasai ,aku brangkat dulu paman bibi Arata " ucap Naruto

"Y hati-hati /hati-hati Nii-Chan/Hm" jawab mereka

 **Skipp gerbang depan kuoh akademi**

Naruto saat ini tengah menunggu Akeno berangkat di dpan gerbang kuoh dan bersender ditembok . Sekitar 10 menit Naruto menunggu akhirnya orang yg ditunggu datang bersama teman temannya .dan Naruto pun menoleh kearah mereka .

 **Degg degg degg**

Jantungnya berpacu cepat shok melihat pemandangan yg itu Akeno berjalan dngan temanya ,tpi bukan itu yg membuatnya shok Akeno memeluk legan laki laki dan seperti berebut oleh perempuan berambut merah darah .. dan dia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya . Sakit tentu orang yg di sukai nya bergndengan dengan cowok lain tngannya terkepal erat dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ .

 **TBC**

 **YO BERSAMA SAYA AUTHOR BARU SEBARU BARUNYA DI FN IN JIKA ADA YG KOMEN INI MIRIP SAMA NARUTO THE LAST NOBLE YAK SAYA KASIH 70% HEHEHE FIC INI EMNG TERINPIRASI DARI FIC NARUTO THE LAST NOBLE . Y BEGITULAH AUTHOR BARU BISANYA CUMA NIRU YA GK KREATIF YAH . Y SAYA BUAT BRRBEDA TENTUNYA KARNA INI FIC SAYA TERIMA KASIH ..TINGGAL KOMEN APAPUN AKAN SAYA TERIMA KARNA SAYA AUTHOR BARU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto] and Ichiei Ishibumi [Highschool DxD]**

.

.

.

.

Setelah dirinya melihat orang yg di sukai bergandengan degan laki laki lain ,Naruto merasa sakit dihatinya dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa apa ,karna dia bukan siapa siapa Akeno dia hanya teman masa kecil tidak lebih. Akeno bebas memilih siapa laki laki yg dicintainya, maka dari itu Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi di sana.

.

.

Tepat saat Naruto berbalik arah Akeno merasakan perasaan tak nyaman dihatinya antara gelisah rindu senang menjadi satu,dan dilihatnya pemuda yg tak lain adalah Naruto yg berjalan menjauh ,ingin rasanya Akeno memanggil pemuda yg berjalan menjauh itu tapi apa daya dirinya tau namanya saja tidak . Jadi Akeno memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanan masuk sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Change scane**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tepi sungai terlihat seorang pria atau lebih tepatnya malaikat jatuh yg memiliki ciri-ciri rambut hitam dan bagian depan pirang rambut yg cukup aneh menurut yg melihatnya. Dan di belakang malikatjatuh itu sendiri ada remaja tampan dngan ramput silvernya bersender di pohon dan melipatkan kedua tangannya .

 **Tapp**

 **.**

 **Tapp**

 **.**

 **Tapp**

 **.**

Suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka berdua . Azazel yg merasakan kehadiran putra angkatnya tersenyum tipis ,berbeda dengan Vali menampilkan seringaian merasakan seseorang yg cukup kuat untuk bisa di ajak bertarung.

.

"Kebiasaanmu tak pernah hilang tou-san" ujar Naruto

"Hahahahaha ini adalah hobi Naruto jadi wajarkan kalo ayahmu ini sering melakukannya" balas Azazel

"Yah itu terserahmu saja tou-san aku kesini ingin mengambil pedangku"

.

Azazel yg mendengar itu langsung membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengambil sebuah katana berganggang hitam dan sarung katana berwarna biru laut panjang katana itu sekitar 175 cm. Azazel lalu melemparkan pada Naruto dan ditangkap dengan baik ,lalu Naruto menarik sedikit demi sedikit katananya dan diiringi pula hawa yg dingin disekitar katana itu,dan akhirnya terlihatlah katana berwarna hitam dengan bilah biru **(note tau BM league of stickman. ya sperti itu pedangnya cuma berbeda warna pada bilahnya)**

"Aku suka katana ini tou-san " ujar Naruto

"Hahaha aku juga senang bisa membuat katanamu itu menjadi sacred gear yg kau inginkan " balas Azazel

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kemampuan katana ini tou-san dan juga balance breakernya " tanya Naruto

.

.

"Untuk kemampuan aku menirukan sacred gear sword bird tapi berbeda jika sword bird memunculkan pedang maka katana milikmu akan memunculkan tombak es . Dan untuk balance breaker mu sendiri akan membekukan sekitarnya mungkin seluas 100meter dan menjadikan itu daerah kekuasaanmu sehingga kau bisa melakukan apapun di daerahmu itu " jelas Azazel tentang sacred gear buatannya atas permintaan putranya 3thun lalu Naruto meminta dibuatkan katana sekaligus sacred gear.

"Hm itu hebat tou-san aku tidak sabar mencobanya" ujar Naruto

"Kalo begitu ayo kita bertarung kelihatanya kau cukup kuat untuk menjadi lawanku" ujar Vali yg sedari tadi diam menyimak percakapan ayah dan anak angkat itu,,dia memang sudah tau kalo Azazel memilki putra angkat yg berlatih di luar kota kuoh dan Vali penasaran dengan kekuatan putra angkat dari senseinya itu.

.

"Kau siapa "tanya Naruto

"Namaku Vali Hakoryukou terkuat sepanjang sejarah " balas Vali dengan nada sedikit menyombongkan

Naruto hanya diam saja dia memang merasakan aura naga dalam diri Vali dan tak disangka ternyata salah satu naga langit.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan " balas Naruto dengan tenang tanpa takut sedikitpun akan gelar lawannya,mungkin ini bisa melampiaskan sedikit kekesalanya.

.

"Hahhh kalian ini mnggangu acara memancingku saja " ucap Azazel dengan nada tidak suka,lagi pula Azazel ingin tau seberapa jauh perkembangan putranya itu,lalu Azazel bangun dan membuat kekkai untuk mereka bertiga agar tidak dpat dirasakan oleh para manusia.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Vali telah saling berhadapan dengan jarak 10 meter memisahkan jarak anatara kedua petarung itu,Vali telah siap dengan stlyenya begitu juga dengan Naruto dengan posisi yg tenang .

.

.

Melihat lawanya yg tenang Vali langsung melesat ke depan dengan kecepatan tinggi yg langsung berada di depan Naruto dan langsung melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya,Naruto yg melihat serangan tersebut hanya memiringkan kepalanya sehingga pukulan Vali melewatinya. Melihat serangganya gagal Vali langsung menyerang lagi dengan upper cut sasaran perut dan ditahan dengan tangan kanan Naruto yg bebas,melihat itu Vali langsung memberikan sapuan berniat menjatuhkan lawannya tpi itu tidak mudah karna Naruto langsung salto kebelakang dan menjaga jarak.

.

"Lumayan cepat seranganmu itu " ucap Naruto

"Itu memang belum kecepatanku sepenuhnya " balas Vali

.

.

Dan kali ini keduanya melesat bersama dengan cepat langsung memisah jarak diantara mereka dan siap beradu pukulan tangan kanan mereka.

 **Bugh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Srettt**

.

Suara adu pukulan dan terseretnya Vali kebelakang karna kuatnya pukulan Naruto dan juga membuat tanganya sedikit sakit karna baradu pukulan.'Kuat sekali pukulan hingga membuatku terseret dan juga terasa sakit 'batin Vali sedikit meringis

.

Naruto pun langsung mengarahkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang rusuk Vali dan masih bisa ditangkis dengan tangan kirinya tpi tetap saja tendangan itu terasa kuat dan membuat Vali meringis ,melihat seranganya gagal Naruto langsung menggarahkan katananya ke kepala Vali dan mengenainya membuat Vali terlempar.

.

 **Buagg**

.

Vali pun langsung bngun dari jatuhnya sedikit meringis terkena pukulan sarung katana itu

" **Sepertinya kau mendapatkan lawan yg cukup kuat Vali"** tanya albion

"Yah sepertinya begitu albion ini membuatku semngat" balas Vali melaui telepati

" **Berhati hatilah aku sedikit merasakan aura yg cukup familiar yg aku rasakan darinya Vali"**

"Apa maksukmu itu albion "

" **Entahlah aku sedikit merasakan aura yg dulu aku kenal tpi siapa aku sedikit lupa"**

"Begitu ya "

Lalu Vali mengeluarkan sacred gearnya **divine dividing**

 **"Balace breaker"**

 **"Vanishing Dragon balance breaker"**

.

Dan seketika cahaya putih menyelimuti Vali setelah redup kini Vali sudah memakai armor miliknya

Naruto yg melihat itu langsung menarik katananya dan udara di sekitarnya menjadi lebih rendah.

" **Kau tak ingin menggunakan kekuatanku Naruto "** tanya Flame pada inangnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menjawab.

'Tidak aku ingin mencoba batas mana stamina ku ini Flame,lagi pula aku juga ingin mengguji katana ku ini ' blas Naruto pada naga yg mendiami tubuhnya.

' **Yah terserah kau saja,tpi kapanpun kau butuh aku selalu siap untuk memberikan kekuatanku padamu terlebih lagi melawan naga bodoh sperti mereka berdua'** balas Flame

'Hm Arigatou Flame '

Ditempat Azazel

'Apakah dia akan menggunakan kekuatannya itu,jika iya maka akan terjadi pertarungan naga langit kembali dan ini akan sangat seru,aku juga ingin tau seberapa jauh dirinya mengguasai kekuatanya itu' batin Azazel mnggamati pertarungan tersebut.

.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi " ucap Vali dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto

Naruto pun juga lngsung maju dan memberikan tebasan vertikal dan ditahan dengan lengan armor milik Vali.

.

 **Trankk**

 **.**

Melihat seranganya gagal Naruto langsung menarik katananya dan terjadilah gesekan logam antara armor dan katana,lalu Naruto menyabetkan katananya lagi secara horizontal dan masih ditahan oleh Vali lalu Naruto memberikan tendangan kaki kiri diarahkan kekepala lawannya dan ditangkap Vali,Naruto yg melihat seranganya gagal langsung memberikan tendangan kaki kanan lurus kedepan dengan kuat walau pun masih ditangkis oleh Vali tapi kuat tendangan membuatnya sedikit mundur dan melepaskan kaki kiri Naruto.

.

Narutoyg melihat kesempatan itu pun langsung mnyarungakan katananya kembali dan melaju lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan menyabetkan pedangnya cepat.

.

 **Dai butsu giri**

 **.**

Tiga tebasan cepat Naruto mengenai Vali telak meskipun tidak dapat menghancurkan armornya tapi cukup membuat luka menyilang di armor dan horizontal. Vali melihat armor tergores menyeringai maniak.

"Menarik sungguh menarik " ucap Vali dengan senang,lalu armornya tertutup kembali

Naruto yg melihat itu sudah siap mencoba balance breaker katananya.

"Mari kita coba ini **balance breaker "**

 **.**

 **Eternal ice land**

 **.**

Tanah yg dipijaknya membeku dangan radiasi 100 meter bahkan Azazel harus terbang agar tidak ikut membeku Vali pun juga sama melakukan apa yg di lakukan Azazel.

"Mari kita lihat kemampuan katana ini " ucap Naruto.

.

Lalu Naruto menebaskan katananya dari bawah ke atas dan seketika muncul runcing es yg panjang menuju Vali diatas,Vali yg melihat itu tentu saja menghindar tpi runcing es itu trus ada menggincar Vali,dan akhirnya Vali terbang ke atas lagi untuk menghindari dan trnyata runcing es tak dapat menjangkau Vali yg terlalu tinggi.

Naruto yg melihat itu langsung menancapkan katananya ke atas es yg ada dibwahnya.

.

 **Ice spear.**

 **.**

Dan muncullah 10 tombah es besar yg langsung terbang menuju Vali,Vali yg melihat itu pun langsung merentangkan tangan kanannya.

.

 **[Divine] [Divine]**

Seketika 10 tombak es itu lenyap tpi Vali di kejutkan datangya tombak es yg lebih banyak dari tadi 'sial aku tidak bisa mengantisipasinya'batin Vali ,sehingga dia tk bisa mengantisipasi serangan yg kedua dan mengenai kaki kiri dan perutnya membuatnya haris terjun kebawah,dan Naruto yg melihat rencananya berhasil langsung melesat mengunakan sepatu skii untuk mempercepat pergerakanya saat sudh dekat dengan lawan dia langsung menbaskan katananya yg sudah teraliri mana dan

.

.

 **Jrassh**

 **.**

 **Pyarrr**

 **.**

Armor Vali hancur berkeping keping dan luka melintang di dada Vali juga terlihat berwarna biru karna elemen es yg ada pada katananya . Katana Naruto terbuat dari 3 bahan besi terbaik sehingga mampu menembus armor hakouryouko dan elemen es yg ada itu terbuat dari air es abadi sehingga mampu membekukan apapun dan menjadikan sacred gear ini sempurna mekipun hanyalah sacred gear buatan .

Vali meraskan dingin di bagian dadanya hanya bisa saat dia mendonggak ujung katana telah di depan matanya.

.

"Menyerah " kata Naruto

Vali yg melihat situasi yg tidak mengguntungkan pun hanya bisa pasrah

"Baiklah "kata Vali walau pun rasanya enggan mengakui kekalahanya

.

Lalu Naruto menyarungkan katananya kembali dan udara pun juga kembali mengulurkan tngannya membantu Vali berdiri.

"Hahahaha tak kusangka kau bisa membuat Vali menyerah Naruto hasil latihanmu benar manakjupkan nak " ucap Azazel bangga dengan putra angkatnya itu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan lagi tou-san makanya aku berlatih dengan keras " balas Naruto

"Iya aku tau tpi ini bnar manakjupkan kau bisa membuat si maniak ini menyerah hahahaha, minumlah ini Vali " balas Azazel dan memberikan air mata phoenix

"Lain kali ayo kita bertanding lagi senpai " ujar Vali sambil meminum air mata phoenix.

"Senpai "

"Itu penghormatanku padamu krna membuatku bisa menyerah " balas Vali

"Souka ,,, baiklah ayah aku pergi dulu " ucap Naruto

"Mau kemana apakah ingin menemui Akeno hm " ucap Azazel sedikit mengoda putranya tak bisa di pungkiri kalo dia tau kalo putra angkatnya itu menyukai anak temannya .Naruto yg mndengar itu hanya bisa menunduk dan mngepal erat kedua tangannya ,Azazel yg melihat putranya menunduk memincing curiga apa ada masalag hingga membuat putranya begitu.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto singkat lalu pergi.

.

.

Azazel yg melihat itu benar curiga terhadap putrannya sedangkan Vali dia diam saja tk ingin ikut campur dalam hal keluarga mereka .akhirnya Azazel memutuskan untk mlanjutkan memancing dan Vali pergi entah kemana

.

.

.

Bersama Naruto saat ini dia tnggah berada di gedung kosong yg ditempati sekumpulan iblis liar berjalan memasuki gedung kosong tersebut meskipun masih siang tpi di dalam gedung benar benar gelap.

.

.

 **Tap tap tap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hemm ninggen datang menyerahkan nyawanya pada kita untuk dijadikan santapan khukhukhu"** ujar monster berbentuk banteng dengan kapak besar ditangannya. Ada 15 iblis liar yg berarti satu set sekelas high devil yg ada di gedung kosong ini.

.

 **Tap tap**

 **.**

Naruto berhenti 15 meter di depan kumpulan iblis liar "Kalian akan menjadi percobaan pedangku iki " ucap Naruto tenang dan sedikit memprovokasi.

 **"Manusia rendahan beraninya kau berkata menjadikan kami uji coba ,, kau lah yg akan kujadikan santapan dan kami makan "** ucap monster yg memilki bentuk manusia setengah kuda.

"Benarkah . Kalau begitu mari kita hitung semua dosa dosa kalian" setalah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju salah satu dari mereka yg berbentuk babi,mereka semua shok melihat kecepatan manusia yg akan mereka jadikan santapan itu,sesampai di depan monster babi itu langsung saja menebaskan katananya secara horizontal dan membelah tubuh monster babi tersebut.

.

 **Jrass.**

 **.**

Darah berceceran saat tubuh monster tersebut terbelah tak lama kemudian hilang menjadi partikel debu." **Brengsek kubunuh kau,,rasakan ini sialan,,, Demonic laser"** ujar monster yg memilki tubuh manusia setengah ular menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan laser hitam kearah Naruto,Naruto yg melihat itu langsung melompat dan menebaskan katananya yg sudah teraliri mana dan berguman.

.

 **Freze Claw**

 **.**

Seketika terciptalah gelombang biru panjang dan membekukan apa saja yang di lewatinya,para iblis liar yg melihat itu segera menghindar namun ada ditiga diantaranya yg tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya membeku.

.

Yg lainnya melihat itu shok 4 diantara mereka dihabisi dengan mudah okeh seorang manusia,"Ayo kita lanjutkan penghitungan dosanya iblis liar **Balance breaker "** ujar Naruto yg mengaktifkan balance breaker untuk menjadikan wilayah sekitarnya menjadi es,dan seketika kaki mereka membeku akibat tidak tahuan akan kemampuan lawan,Naruto yg melihat kaki lawan membeku langsung membuat sepatu skii dan langsung meluncur ke arah iblis liar dengan cepat.

.

 **Jrass jrasss jrass jrass**

 **.**

 **Akkhh akhh akhh**

 **.**

Dengan cepat Naruto menyayat tubuh mereka,lalu menuju manusia setenga kuda,,melihat musuh mendekat iblis liar itu menebaskan pedangnya vertikal saat berada didepanya tpi sayang musuh bisa mengelak kesamping dan merendahkan tubuhnya lalu menebas kedua kaki depan **CRAASS** lalu Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menebas kepalanya.

.

 **Craas**

 **.**

 **Bruk**

 **.**

Dan tubuh itu pun ambruk tak lama kemudian hilang menjadi pertikel debu,lalu Naruto melihat ada beberapa yg sudah lolos dari pembekuan es miliknya dengan mengunakan sihir masih sepuluh iblis liar yg tersisa." **Brengsek akan ku cincang tubuhmu ninggen"** ucap salah satu dari mereka marah benar benar marah"Hm buktikanlah kalau kau bisa" balas Naruto

"Kita coba tehnik yg telah aku siapkan sebelum kesini " lanjutnya,lalu Naruto menancapkan katananya kebawah dan mengucap.

.

 **Ice Dragon**

 **.**

Seketika es yg dipijaki Naruto naik dan membentuk seekor naga berukuran 5 meter berwarna biru dan bermata kuning yg terlihat sangat garang empat kaki dan sayap yg lebar,lalu Naruto mencabut katananya yg berada dikepala naganya dan mengacungkanya kearah para iblis liar,seolah mengerti apa yg diinginkan tuannya naga es itu melesat kedepan dan melancarkan serangan pertama dengan cakar kanannya,para iblis liar itu lngsung mnghindari serangan pertama tpi tidak serangan kedua ,3 diantarannya terkena cakaran naga es itu lalu jadi pertikel kecil,lalu Naruto menggangkat katananya keatas . Naga es itu lalu membuka mulutnya lebar.

.

 **Dragon freze**

 **.**

Lalu keluarlah hembusan angin es diarahkanya pada iblis liar dan membekukan mereka semua bahkan ruangan itu pun ikut membeku saat terkena hembusan angin es miliknya,Naruto yg melihat itu menghilang kan naga es miliknya dan menancapkan katananya lagi di permukaan es dan terciptalah ribuan runcing menuju kumpulan iblis liar yg membeku.

.

.

 **Pyar pyar pyarr pyar**

 **.**

Seketika patung iblis liar itu pecah dan menjadi partikel Naruto menyarungkan kan kembali katananya."huft mencoba beberapa tehnik yg baru ternyata membuatku kehilangan banyak energi, ah sepertinya satu kaleng orenge juice enak "ucap Naruto.

.

" **Tentu saja kau akan banyak kehilangan mana karna kau baru saja mempelajarinya dan belum bisa mengkontrolnya dengan baik"** ujar Flame

"Hem kau benar Flame,kurasa kita akan berburu para iblis liar dan basmi semua yg ada dikuoh ini,nanti malam sekalian sebagai latihan bagaimana" balas Naruto.

.

" **Hahaha kau sadis juga eh, tpi aku suka itu kuaharap kau membuat pertunjukan yg bagus pathner,seperti kau mengalahkan inang dari Albion tadi "**

"Hm kurasa aku tidaklah terlalu sadis, itu karna aku tau bagaimana cara krja sacred gear divine dividing itu tak akan membagi saat serangan beruntun"

" **Yeah itu karna kau aku beri tahu "**

 **"** Kau benar "

.

.

.

 **Change scene**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuil**

 **.**

 **.**

Di halaman kuil kuoh di atas bukit terlihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut dark blue sedang menyapu dengan pakaian mikonya dan terlihat juga bocah 5 tahun berambut seperti wanita dewasa yg sedang mnyapu halaman dan warna kulit seperti sang ayah sedang bermain kejar kejaran dengan sng ayah seorang pria dwasa bertubuh kekar mereka semua melakukan kegiatan masing masing dengan tenang sambil menunggu putri mereka plang dari sekolah .

.

.

 **Tap tap tap**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki gadis remaja rambut dark blue panjang sampai ke kaki .dia lah Akeno Himejima yg baru pulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya dengan senyum manisnya,dan seketikan senyum itu luntur tak kala melihat pria yg dia benci sedang bermain dengan bocah 5 tahun,lalu pandanganya baralih ke wanita berbaju miko yg sedang menyapu dengan senyumannya dia tak tau harus berkata apa ,apakah ini mimpi atau kah ini hanya halusinasinya saja hingga suara bocah berusia 5 tahun itu membuyarkan kegiatan semuanya.

"AKENO-NEECHAN" Ujar Arata dan berlari kearah Akeno dan memeluknya"Akeno-neechan Arata sangat ingin bertemu dengan Nee-chan"lanjut Arata yg memang merindukan dan sangat ingin bertemu kakak perempuanya itu.

"Kau sudah pulang Akeno-Chan" suara lembut dari wanita dewasa itu yg sngat Akeno rindukan"Oka-san"panggil Akeno dengan rindu.

"Pasti banyak yg ingin kau tanyakan ya kan,nah Arata-kun lepaskan dulu pelukanmu pada Nee-chanmu kita duduk disana dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Nee-chanmu ya sayang"ujar Shuri dengan lembut kepada putranya itu"Um baiklah Kaa-chan ,,ayo Nee-chan " ajak sang adik mengajak sng kakak untk duduk.

Dan mereka pun duduk di teras depan dengan Arata duduk dipangkuan sang ibu.

"Kaa-san tau pasti kamu heran bagaimana Kaa-san masih hidup dan kmu memilki adik laki laki,akan Kaa-san ceritakan bagaimana Kaa-san masih hidup ,,, waktu Kaa-san menyuruhmu pergi tak lama kemudian datang Naruto-kun menyelamatkan Kaa-san dan membunuh semua orang yg dikirim oleh klan,,lalu setelahnya Naruto-kun membawa Kaa-san ke rumah sakit walaupun Kaa-san sudah banyak kehilangan darah tpi beruntung ayahmu yg baru pulang dari misi langsung mendapat kabar bahwa Kaa-san berada di rumah sakit dari Azazel-sama."

"Tou-sanmu langsung pergi kesana dan mendonorkan darahnya pada Kaa-san setelah mendengar dari dokter,, dan setelah seminggu kemudian Kaa-san boleh keluar dari rumah sakit dan Kaa-san Tou-sanmu dan Naru-kun memutuskan pergi dari sini untuk menghindari orang klan menyerang lagi kami memutuskan pergi ke Oshu untuk tinggal disana ,,dan Kaa-san juga tau bahwasanya setelah dua hari dari insiden itu kmu jadi iblis keluarga Gremory yg mencintai budak keluarganya maka dari itu kami percaya bahwa kmu akan aman bersama klan Gremory kami memutuskan pergi hingga waktu yg tepat kembali kesini ,,beberapa bulan kami tinggal disana Kaa-san hamil lagi dan lahirlah Arata-kun . Nah itulah kebenaranya Akeno-chan Kaa-san pergi bukan berarti tidak menyayangimu tpi karna kmu yg pada saat itu berada di pihak iblis dan Tou-san mu di pihak malaikat jatuh tak ingin terjadinya konflik kembali . Dan jangan membenci Tou-san mu ya Tou-sanmu tidak tau klo klan Himejima akan datang dan mencoba membunuh kita yg pada saat itu Tou-sanmu sdang menjalankan misi ,,"dan setelah bercerita Shuri menurunkan putranya dan memeluk putrinya yg kini menangis,,setalah beberapa saat Akeno sudah tak menangis lagi "Gomen Tou-san kalo aku pernah membenci Tou-san gomennasai"ujar Akeno pada ayahnya dan dibalas peluk oleh sng ayah "Sssstt Tou-san sudah memaafkanmu putriku ,,seharusnya Tou-san lah yg harus minta maaf karna waktu itu tdak ada untk melindungi kalian berdua sehingga keluarga kita terpisah begini maafkan Tou-san ya "ucap Barqiel "Umm aku juga sudah memafkan tou-san yg terpenting keluarga kita utuh kembali dan aku punya adik yg tampan hihihi"ucap Akeno sambil mencubit pipi adiknya "Umm Nee-chan sakit"ujar Arata "Ara,,ara,,ara itu karna kau lucu dan tampan otouto"

"Ne Akeno-chan kemana Naruto-kun knpa tdak pulang bersama apakah Naruto-kun tidak datang ke sekolahmu tadi pagi"tanya Shuri "Aku tdak ketemu dengan Naru-kun kaa-san tidak sama sekali,,dan kalo aku bertemu mungkin aku sedikit lupa wajahnya sperti apa "balas Akeno sedikit sedih tidak bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya perkataan sang ibu membuatnya sedikit gelisah karna pagi hari tadi di menggandeng lengan Issei dan semoga saja orang yg tadi pagi Akeno ingin panggil bukan Naruto teman masa kecilnya, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia mencintai teman masa kecilnya itu dan rasa cintanya kini bertambah besar setelah mndengar cerita dari ibunya

"Ya sudah tk apa apa nanti kita keapartemenya kebtulan kita tinggal di sana mungkin Naruto-kun ada disana " ujar Shuri menangkan putrinya

.

.

 **Skipp time**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Night**

 **.**

 **.**

Pabrik kosong yg tak berpenghuni menjadi sarang yg cocok iblis liar tinggal dan disinilah Naruto berada di dalam pabrik kosong tersebut dan didepanya terdapat sekumpulan iblis liar berjumlah 37 sma saja dengan 2 set plus 7,,semuanya kelas ultimate.

"Apa kalian siap kuhitung dosa dosa kalian iblis jelek " ucap Naruto yg kini tk memakai katana miliknya karna ia simpan di lingkaran sihir.

" **Emangnya kau bisa apa manusia rendahan kau akan jadi santapan kami semua yg ada disini "** ucap salah satu iblis liar itu

"Benarkah itu kalo begitu kita buktikan saja " balasnya lalu mengeluarkan sacred gearnya berupa sarung tangan naga berwana hitam dan permata berwarna biru gelap.

.

'Kau siap Flame' tanyanya pada naga yg mendiami tubuhnya itu

' **Khe seharusnya aku yg berbicara begitu Naruto ,, aku selalu siap kapan saja ayo kita hajar iblis bodoh itu '** balas Flame pada inangnya itu

"Baiklah kita mulai Flame "

" **Balance breaker"**

 **"Burning Dragon balance breaker"**

 **"Nightblue gear scale maill"**

 **.**

Dan kemudian sinar hitam kebiruan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan di gantikan armor naga berwarna hitam dan corak biru bentuk armor bagian depan terdapat satu permata besar dan dua kecil di samping bagian tangan seperti sisik naga dan berlian kecil di bagian lengan,bagian kaki seperti milik albion cuma berwarna hitam ,dan bagian kepala terdapat satu tanduk mencuat keatas dan bagian ujung ekor sperti bentuk trisula... para iblis liar shok melihat perubahan pada mangsanya menpunyai sacred gear,dan dapat mereka rasakan aura naga yg begitu kuat pada lawanya itu.

"Saa ikuzo Flame "

" **Oke kita habisi mereka semua pathner"**

 **.**

Lalu dari punggung Naruto keluarlah api biru kehitaman berkobar liar ,dan saat itu Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat ke iblis liar bagian pling depan dan langsung memberi upper cut hingga naik ke atas,dan langsung ikut terbang keatas dan memberikan tendangan bertubi tubi.

.

 **Dugh dugh dugh dugh**

 **.**

Hingga membuat iblis liar itu semakin keatas ,lalu menghilang lagi dan di atasnya ada Naruto yg siap meluncurkan kebawah lagi

 **Duagh**

 **Wushh**

 **.**

 **Blaarr.**

Tak sampai disitu ternyata Naruto sudah menyiapkan tehniknya sebuah bola api sebesar bola biasa namun memiliki energi yg kuat dan di lesakan ke bawah dimana para iblis liar berada.

 **Fire Shoot**

 **.**

 **wushhh**

 **.**

 **BLAAAARRRRR**

Ledakan yg cukup besar mampu membunuh beberapa iblis liar yg ada di pabrik tersebut dan juga menghancurkan pabrik itu juga.

Masih melayang diudara dengan tenang dan mengobservasi keadaan dibawah yg masih tertutupi asap tebal ,,, beberapa saat kemudian asal hilang kini terlihatlah keadaan para iblis liar di bawah yg cukup memprihatinkan." **Kita serang dia bersama sama "** ujar salah satu dari mereka dan dijawab dengan berbagai lngkaran sihir dan langsung menembakkan berbagai demonic power kearah Naruto,yg menjadi target masih tenang saja seperti tak terancam sedikitpun dari banyaknya serangan ,lalu menggangkat tangan kanannya ke samping.

.

[ **Burn. Burn. Brun. Brun]**

.

Dan semua serangan itu lenyap begitu saja sperti tak pernah ada . Ya karna itu salah satu kemampuan dari Burning Dragon menghilangkan kekuatan lawan dan menghilangkan kemampuan lawan tak peduli sekuat apa lawannya dapat dia hilangkan kekuatannya,lalu Naruto pun turun.

.

 **Tapp**

 **.**

 **"** Apa hanya segitu kemampuan kalian"ucap Naruto dengan nada malas,

 **"Brengsek kau akan mati ninggen"** ucap yg berbentuk minatour dan membawa kapak besar itu .lalu maju menyerang di ikuti lainnya Naruto pun ikut maju kedepan ,dan sampai di depan minatour yg ingin menbasnya secara vertikal dan dapat dihindari kesamping kanan dengan mudah,lalu Naruto memberikan tendangan lurus.

.

 **Duagh**

 **.**

Sehingga minatour itu kebelakang dan bertabakan dengan yg lainnya .lalu Naruto memberikan sikutan pada iblis liar yg mau menyerang dari sampingnya,, **bugh,,** lalu memberikan tendangan round kick kaki kanan pada iblis yg ada di smping kiri,, **dugh,,** merasa ada bahaya dari belakang pun dia langsung salto kebelakang sekalian memberikan tendangan ke kepala lawannya hingga membuat tersungkur tak berhenti disitu Naruto langsung menberikan pukulan dan diarahkan ke kepala lawan hingga Naruto melesat kedepan pada musuh yg ada di depannya dan menusuk bagian jantung ,,, **jrasss** ,,, tanganya pun menembus dada lawan,lalu Naruto memiringkan badannya ke kanan karna sebuah serangan lalu membalas dengan tendangan keras sehingga lawan kembali terpental .lalu Naruto mundur sedikit menjaga jarak dan menggambil katana miliknya . Lalu manarik katananya dan hawa dingin pun mulai terasa .dan akhirnya diapun maju dengan kecepatan penuh lalu menebas ketiga kepala iblis yg kebetulan berdekatan **,,,crass crass crass,,** lalu Naruto melesat lagi ke arah kumpulan iblis yg ada dan **Crass ,, craasss jrass akhkj akkh crass crass..** dengan kecepatan penuh hingga tk terlihat Naruto tela membantai semua iblis liar yg ada di situ .

.

.

.

" **Reset"**

Terdengar suara mekanik dari punggung tangan Naruto dan hilanglah armor ditubuhnya ..

"Hahh sudah jam 1 malam sebaiknya aku pulang ini juga sudah malam ," ucap Naruto pun hilang mengunakan lingkaran sihir

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER SEMOGA CHAPTER INI MEMUASKAN ADEGAN FIGHTNYA MAAF KALO KURANG MEMUASKAN KARNA SAYA MASIH BARU JADI APAPUN KOMENTARNYA SAYA TERIMA ... DHAAAA**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto[Naruto]and Ichiei Ishibumi[Highschool DxD]

 **Night**

Setelah Naruto menghilang tak lama kemudian muncullah dua lungkaran sihir yg berbeda warna biru dan merah,dan mengeluarkan dua kelompok berpakaian kuoh akademi dan mereka semua shok melihat apa yg terjadi pada pabrik tersebut yg sudah hancur.

"S~iiapa yg menghancurkan pabrik ini" ucap salah satu dari mereka yg memiliki rambut merah darah a.k.a. Rias Gremory.

" Rias !, Sepertinya baru saja terjadi pertarungan di sini." Balas Gadis berkacamata memandang area pabrik yang kini berubah menjadi rata dengan tanah.

" T-tapi, siapa yang bertarung sampai menimbulkan kehancuran seperti ini? " Ucap Bocah berambug Coklat takjub.

" Dragon ! " Ucap singkat salah satu gadis loli berambut putih yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arahnya.

" Ara ara, ara, ,,,tampaknya Koneko-chan bener !, aku bisa merasakan sisa energi Naga di sini. " Tambah sosok gadis montok berambut Dark-Blue.

 **[Flame,,]** ucap Draig yg tiba tiba di tangan kiri bocah berambut coklat yg bernama Issei.

"Huhh,,apa maksudmu Draig" tanya Issei dengan binggung.

" **Dia adalah salah satu dari naga 3 langit,,yg menghentikan pertarunganku dengan Albion waktu di Great War dan akhirnya aku pun tersegel,dan dia jugalah yg menghentikan Great War"** balas membuat mereka yg mendengarnya Shok karna salah naga langit yg menghentikan perang besar kini muncul kembali,karna memiliki kemampuan menghilangkan kekuatan lawan.

"Jadi maksudmu naga yg menghentikan Great War telah muncul kembali ,, dan apakah dia juga termasuk rival kita Draig" balas Issei dengan sedikit takut jika mempunyai rival lagi,,karna dia pernah bertemu dengan sang rival yg mampu mengalahkan kokbaeil dengan mudah ,,maka dari itu dia sedikit takut.

" **Bisa di bilang begitu aibo,,pada dasarnya kami 3 naga langit memang saling ditakdirkan aku dan Albion yg ditakdirkan bertarung dan dia menjadi penengah pertarungan diantara kami ,,dan tak kusangka setelah ribuan tahun hilang dia muncul kembali"** balas Draig.

"Lebih baik kita kembali dan aku akan laporkan kejadian ini kepada para Maou untuk di selidiki " ucap Sona kepada lainnya,, dan mereka pun hilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

 **Change scene**

Kini Akeno sedang berjalan menuju apartemen yg ditinggali orang tuanya bersama teman masa kecilnya,dengan lagkah pelan Akeno berjalan dan tak terasa sudah di depan pintu apartemen,,lalu Akeno membuka pintu dan masuk menuju kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya kamar teman masa kecilnya karna apartemen ini hanya ada 2 kamar,jadi satu kamar milik orang tua serta adiknya dan satu lagi pasti milik teman masa kecilnya itu,dan kini Akeno sudah ada di depan kamar milik Naruto lalu masuk,dan dirinya langsung merona bisa dilihat teman masa kecilnya itu sedang tidur telanjang dada sehingga menunjukkan tubuh atletisnya,lalu Akeno menghampirinya dan dilihat wajah tampan teman masa kecilnya itu ,,lalu Akeno melucuti semua pakaiannya dan ikut tidur disamping Naruto.

 **Skip Time**

Pagi hari telah menunjukan sinarnya yg meneranggi kota kuoh dan sinarnya akan membangunkan siapapun, termasuk tokoh utama kita yg kini mencoba untuk bangun walau dalam keadaan mata masih terpejam,,tpi tidak bisa karna lengan kanannya terasa tertindih sesuatu,dan mencoba mendorong sesuatu yg menimpa lengannya itu dan saat dia menyentuh sesuatu yg menimpa lengannya itu Naruto merasakan lembut dan kenyal,,dan meremas sesuatu yg menimpa lengannya hingga terdengar suara desahan"Aahhh" yg membangunkannya seketika,dan dapat dilihat sekarang tubuh telanjang Akeno dan tak ayal membuat darah keluar dari hidungnya."A-akeno" panggil Naruto.

"Ara ara ara Naru-kun pagi-pagi tanganya nakal sekali mencari susu" ucap Akeno dengan nada menggodanya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini Akeno"

"Ara apa aku tidak boleh tinggal disini bersama keluargaku "

"Haahh aku tau,, tapi kenapa harus telanjang "

"Ara apakah kau terangsang melihatku telanjang Naru-kun " jawab Akeno sambil menyelinapkan oppainnya kelengan Naruto.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih Akeno jadi aku tak akan tergoda" jawab Naruto menggingat bahwa kemaren Akeno menggandeng lengan laki laki lain,dan Akeno yg mendengar terkejut pasalnya dirinya belumlah punya kekasih tpi Naruto bilang punya kekasih,,apa Naruto melihatnya waktu berangkat kamaren menggandeng lengan Issei.

"Aku belum punya kekasih Naru-kun,,jika kamu melihatku kemarin sedang menggandeng lengan Issei bersama Rias dia bukan kekasih ku Naru,, aku kemaren begitu karna Rias bermesraan dengan Issei makanya aku sedikit menggodanya dengan menggandeng lengan Issei ,, tolong percayalah padaku Naru,,aku hanya mencintaimu Naru dari dulu tak ada pria lain selain dirimu Naru,," jelas Akeno dengan menunduk dan menggungkap isi hatinya,Naruto yg mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas karna tak bisa dipungkuri jika Akeno punya sifat suka menggoda karna itu turunan dari ibunya dan dia hanya bisa memakluminya,dan Naruto juga senang ada penjelansan dari Akeno dan juga ternyata Akeno mencintai dirinya,,lalu Naruto memeluk Akeno.

"Haahh kuharap kmu tak melakukanya lagi Akeno-chan ,, dan juga Aishiteru Akeno-chan"ucap Naruto.

"Aishiteru mo Naru-kun " ucap Akeno dan membalas pelukan Naruto,,setelah cukup lama berpelukan akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan masing masing"Ne kmu tidak mandi Akeno-chan kan kmu harus sekolah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ara kalo Naru-kun mau menemaniku mandi aku akan mandi fufufufu"jawab Akeno dengan menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Hem baiklah tpi jangan salahkan aku bila kmu kenapa napa hm" balas Naruto tak kalah menggoda kekasihnya.

Lalu Naruto menggendong Akeno ala bride style dan menuju kamar mandi yg berada pada kamar,setelah di kamar mandi Naruto pun menurunkan kekasihnya lalu melepas boxernya dan terlihatlah penis berukuran sedang dan Akeno yg melihat itu merona hebat ,setelah itu Naruto memeluk kekasihnya dari depan dan mendekat wajahnya,Akeno melihat apa yg dilakukan kekasihnya pun mengerti dan memajukan wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Cupp

Bibir mereka pun menyatu dan memulai saling melumat,Naruto pun mulai mengecap bibir bawah kekasihnya yg begitu lembut dan menyedot bibir kekasihnya ,tak puas menyedot saja Naruto mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan meminta izin untuk mulai memasukan lidahnya,Akeno tau apa yg di inginkan kekasihnya pun membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya dan terjadilah pergulatan lidah.

"Eenggghh" suara desahan tertahan dalam ciuman,Akeno pun mulai menggalungkan tanganya ke tenggkuk pacarnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka,Naruto pun juga tak mau kalah kedua tangannya diarahkan ke pantat dan di payudara kekasihnya dengan tangan kiri kini digunakan meremas pantat dan tangan kanan meremas payudara.

"Eeennggh,,, puah,,hah,,hah " akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas dan terlihat lah benang slavina,lalu Naruto menjilat leher Akeno tak hanya menjilat dia juga menggigit kecil dan kedua tanganya meremas sedikit keras"Ahh,,aahkk,,terus Naru"desah Akeno ,,perlahan ciuman Naruto menurun Oppai bagian kanan dan langsung melumatnya dan tangan kanan terus meremas Oppai bagian kiri tak lupa melintir putingnya.

"Aahh aahh ahkk ayo Hisap Naru aahh tolong hisap "racau Akeno tak lupa kedua tangannya meremas dan menekan surai pirang kekasihny"aahh aahh ahh"

Kini tangan kiri Naruto mulai pindah ke vaginanya dan mengelus pelan "aahh ahh aah ahhk masukan jarimu sayang ah" pinta Akeno dan dituruti oleh Naruto ,puas dengan Oppai kekasihnya kini Naruto menuju bibirnya dan langsung melumatnya "Mmmhh"dan kini mereka saling melumat dan beradu lidah menentukan siapa yg paling mendominasi,jari Naruto yg berada di vagina Akeno kini mengocok dengan cepat,"ahh ahh aah a-akku mau kelluaarr"desah Akeno disela ciumannya.

"Aahmmmmhh" desah panjang Akeno bersamaan dengan klimaknya.

 **Croott**

"Kamu puas Hime " tanya Naruto yg sudah melepas ciuman mereka dan melepas jarinya dari vagina Akeno.

"Hahh,,haahh,,puas sekali Naru"balas Akeno dengan nafas tersengal dan mata sayu,,"Tapi aku belum puas Hime "ucap Naruto

"Kalo begitu sekarang giliranku,,yg memuaskanmu Naru "

Lalu Akeno jongkok didepan penis kekasihnya yg sudah tegang dan mengocoknya pelan dan lembut.

"Sshhhtt "terdengar desahan Naruto saat penisnya di kocok kekasihnya,,puas dengan mengocok Akeno lalu menjilati ujung kepala penisnya naik turun "Ssshhh masukan kemulutmu Akeno-chan"pinta Naruto dan direspon dengan memasukan kemulut Akeno lalu memaju mundurkan perlahan ,"Sshhh nikmat Akeno-chan"mendengar desahan kekasihnya membuat Akeno memaju mundurkan dengan cepat "ahh ahh shhhh aku aa-akkan kellluaarr "desah Naruto sambil memegang kepala Akeno, tak lama kemudian sperma pun keluar di mulut Akeno

 **Croott croott croot**

Akeno tak mampu menampung semua sperma yg keluar memutuskan melepas kulumanya dan meminum yg ada di mulutnya "Mou kamu keluar banyak sekali Naru "kata Akeno sambil mengocok penis kekasinya dan sesekali menjilati ujung kepala penis.

"Ahh tapi kmu suka kan Akeno-chan"

"Hmm suka sekali ,,aku tak sabar rasanya rahimku terisi sperma milikmu itu Naru"

"Baka kita tidak mungkin melakukannya sekarang kmu harus ke sekolah,,emang kamu mau kesekolah jalan gk normal belum lagi ada paman dan bibi "

"Kalo tak ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san maukan fufufu" balasnya dengan menggoda "hah sudahlah ayo kita mandi Hime "

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara mandinya ,sekitar 15 menit mereka berdua keluar dan memakai pakaian masing masing Akeno dengan seragam sekolahnya dan Naruto celana pendek hitam dan kaos lengan pendek barwarna silver,saat mereka turun sudah ada Barqiel di meja makan dan Shuri di dapur sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan Arata masih tidur karna masih pukul 7 pagi,lalu mereka duduk bersebelahan di meja makan.

"Kalau kalian ingin melakukan itu suaranya jangan keras keras atau buat kekkai kedap suara "ucap Shuri menuju meja makan yg membawa kare,,"Hn beruntung Arata belum bangun,jadi dia tidak bertanya yg tidak tidak "timpal Barqiel,,mereka berdua hanya bisa merona saja dan tak bisa berkata apa apa.

"Ohayou kaa-chan,tou-chan,nee-chan,nii-chan"sapa Arata yg baru bangun

"Ohayou Arata-kun/Ohayou Arata" sapa mereka lalu Arata dduk dimeja makan bersebelahan dengan ibunya,lalu mereka memulai sarapan mereka.

"Itadakimase"

"Kaa-san tou-san besok di Akademi ada kunjungan orang tua apakah kaa-san dan tou-san akan datang"tanya Akeno pada orang tuanya,,"Tentu saja sayang kami akan datang bukan begitu Anata"jawab sang ibu "hn itu benar ayah juga sudah mendapat info itu dari Azazel-sama,, karna malamnya akan diadakanya rapat 3 fraksi" balas sang ayah

"Apakah tou-san ikut dalam rapat itu"

"Tidak ayah tidak ikut ,karna sudah ada Vali dan Naruto yg ikut jadi ayah tidak perlu ikut"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut rapat yg membosankan itu sih" ucap Naruto dengan malas

"Um apakah Arata boleh ikut ke sekolah One-chan "tanya Arata

"Tentu sayang kmu boleh ikut "jawab ibunya ,,, setelahnya mereka melanjutkan makan dan Akeno sudah siap berangkat dengan diantar oleh kekasihnya

"Iterasai"

"Itekimasu"

Mereka berdua pun berangkat ke kuoh Akademi dengan Akeno menggandeng lengan kanan Naruto,,mereka tampak jadi pasangan serasi dengan wajah tampan dan cantik dan membuat para laki laki dan perempuan iri melihatnya.

 **Skip time**

Di depan gerbang kuoh Akademi ada kelompok iblis yg diantaranya Osis dan ORC mereka sedang menunggu kelompok masing masing yg belum berangkat,,tak lama kemudian datanglah Akeno dengan Naruto dari jarak cukup jauh Issei yg melihat itu bertanya siapa laki laki yg digandeng calon haremnya itu.

"Boucho itu Akeno-san ,,dan siapa laki laki yg digandengnya itu" ucap Issei dan mendapatkan perhatian mereka yg ada di sana ,dan dapat dilihat Akeno menggandeng laki laki tampan dengan mesra tak lupa senyum bahagia di bibir Akeno.

"Apa itu kekasih Akeno ,, tpi sejak kapan Akeno punya kekasih?"ujar Rias karna setahunya Akeno tak pernah cerita tentang kedekatanya dengan laki laki lain dan kini Akeno menggaet lengan laki laki.

"Apa benar itu kekasih Akeno-san,,hilang sudah satu calon haremku huhuuu"ucap Issei dengan menanggis anime.

"Menjijikkan "

"Yg sabar y Issei-kun "

"Issei-san daijobu"

Tak berapa lama Akeno dan Naruto pun sampai di dekat mereka,,"Ohayou minna" sapa Akeno.

"Ohayou Akeno-san/Akeno-senpai/Akeno " sapa balik mereka.

"Siapa dia Akeno "tanya Rias.

"Ini kekasihku bouchu kenalkan dirimu Naru-kun "

"Naruto Namikaze salam kenal minna-san"ucap Naruto sedikit membunggkuk dan disertai senyumman dan.

 **Blussh**

Para siswi itu pun merona seketika melihat senyum cerah Naruto,Issei dan Saji yg melihat itu langsung tidak suka karna semua siswi Osis dan ORC merona karna secara tidak langsung menjadi penghambat untuk impian mereka harem king untuk Issei dan menikahi Sona impian Saji.

"TERKUTUK KAU PRIA TAMPAN"ucap Issei dan Saji bersama dan Naruto yg di sumpahi seperti itu binggung saat mau menjawab sebuah tawa menggalihkan pandangan mereka semua.

" **Hahahahaha tak kusangka kau memiliki inang yg lucu naga tomat"** ucap Flame dengan tawa,dan dapat dlihat kini tangan kanan Naruto terdapat sarung tangan naga berwarna hitak dengan permata biru gelap.

" **Sialan kau arang beraninya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu"** lalu muncul gountle di tangan kiri Issei,dan balas Draig yg tak terima di sebut naga tomat.

 **"Emang kenapa kalo aku menyebutmu begitu kau mau apa naga tomat "**

 **"Jelas aku tidak terima dan akan ku hajar kau"** yg kini Draig sudah menguasai tubuh inangnya.

" **Apa kau bodoh ingin bertarung disini dan lagi apa kau ingin menghancurkan tubuh inang mu itu tomat ,,sebaiknya kau latih dulu inangmu itu menjadi kuat barulah melawanku "**

 **"Cihh"** hanya decihan tak terima dari Draig ,memang jika dia memaksa tubuh inangnya bisa bisa membuat inangnya itu hancur atau terbunuh karna masih belum bisa menggendalikan kekuatannya sepenuhnya.

"Naru kau punya sacred gear " tanya Akeno pada kekasihnya itu.

"Yah seperti itulah aku inang dari Burning Dragon salah satu naga langit " jawab Naruto menjelaskan sacred gear miliknya,,, dan mereka yg mendengar itu shok karna kemaren mereka baru saja melihat tempat yg dihancurkan Burning Dragon ,,dan kini mereka bertemu langsung dengan inang naga langit yg telah lama hilang setelah Great war selesai. Dan kini telah tersegel jadi sacred gear milik Naruto.

"Lalu apa yg kau lakukan di pabrik kosong kemaren "tanya Rias

"Sudah jelaskan membunuh iblis liar,apa lagi,, apa kau tak terima aku membunuh kaum yg sama sepertimu"

"Bukan begitu,, tpi kenapa kamu sampai menghancurkan pabrik tersebut "

"Oh itu karna lawanku 37 iblis liar sekelas ultimate jadi aku harus memberikan dampak serangan yg cukup besar sekaligus agar tempat itu tak dijadikan sarang iblis liar lagi" jelasnya dan membuat mereka shok melawan segitu banyaknya iblis kelas ultimate sudah dapat dikatakan kekuatannya hampir menyamai maou atau setara maou.

"Lalu apakah kau ikut salah satu fraksi" tanya Sona dan jika belum memihak salah satu fraksi pasti dia akan menjadikanya salah satu keluarganya untuk bisa mencapai puncak rating game dengan mudah.

"Sudah"

"Fraksi mana " tanya Rias penasaran karna dia juga ingin mendapatkan kekasih temannya itu masuk dalam jajaran keluarganya.

"Malaikat jatuh aku ikut Ayahku" jawabnya,,pupus sudah harapan dua raja itu untuk mendapatkan sacred gear legenda.

Kringg kringg

Bell tanda masuk telah berbunyi dan Naruto pun berniat pergi,,"sepertinya kalian harus masuk kalo begitu aku pergi dulu senang berbicara dengan kalian,,dan terima kasih telah menjaga Akeno Gremory"ucap Naruto sedikit membungkuk,,lalu saat akan melangkah pergi tanganya ditahan seseorang.

"Ada apa Hime "tanyanya pada kekasihnya yg menahan untuk pergi.

"Apakah kamu tidak memberiku ciuman sebelum masuk Naru "ucap Akeno dan direspon dengan senyum ,,Cup,, satu kecupan di dahi Akeno sebagai bukti kasih sayangnya dan membuat Akeno senang dan lainya cemburu.

"Nah sudah kan belajar lah yg rajin" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Lalu mereka semua berjalan ke kelas masing masing.

"Aku tak tau kalau kau punya kekasih Akeno? " tanya Rias yg kini berjalan bersama Akeno menuju ke kelas.

"Dia dulu teman kecilku Bouchu,tapi karna insiden itu kami terpisah dan Naru-kun memutuskan pergi dari sini bersama kaa-san untuk menghindari ancaman klan lagi,hingga dua hari yg lalu dia kembali kesini lagi membawa kejutan besar padaku,"

"Kejutan "

"Um ternyata waktu aku lari dari insiden itu Naruto-kun menyelamatkan kaa-san dan pindah dari sini agar tidak diburu lagi oleh klan,dan juga aku mempunyai adik laki laki yg tampan fufufu" jelas Akeno dengan bahagia.

"Souka,, juga senang jika kau senang Akeno"balas Rias yg juga ikut senang mendengar temannya bahagia.

 **Underworld**

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat empat raja iblis yg sedang membahas tentang salah satu Naga langit yg muncul kembali saat mendapatkan kabar dari Sona ,mereka pun langsung menggadakan rapat untuk membahas kemunculanya.

"Tak kusangka setelah ribuan tahun menghilang dia muncul kembali" ucap maou bersurai merah.

"Kemunculannya sungguh tak terduga setelah lama menghilang kini dia menampakkan diri dengan wujud sacred gear " jawab maou berambut hijau.

"Lalu apakah kmu sudah memerintah Souji untuk menyelidi ini Sir-tan " tanya wanita berambut hitam dikuncir dua,kepada sang maou Lucifer.

"Aku sudah memerintahkan Souji untuk menyelidikinya dan kita tinggal tunggu laporanya,apakah dia akan jadi musuh atau sekutu kita" balasnya.

"Apa tidak kita beritahukan Azazel dan pihak Surga?"tanya maou Asmedous yg sedari tadi diam saja kini mengusulkan pendapat.

"Kalo soal itu aku akan membicarakanya besok saat rapat 3 fraksi "balas maou Lucifer.

"Yah semoga saja dia tidak jadi musuh kita nanti karna akan sangat merepotkan,bila sampai jadi musuh kita," ujar Falbium.

"Yah semoga saja "

Bersama Naruto kini dia menatap 7 iblis liar beberapa meter didepanya, dan dia asumsikan mereka setara high class devil. Lalu Naruto mencabut katananya dan membuat hawa disekitarnya dingin,lalu Naruto melesat kearah para iblis liar berbentuk manusia setengah kuda itu dan menebaskan katananya vertikal dan dapat ditahan dengan mudah,melihat seranganya gagal Naruto menebas lagi dari kanan dan ditangkis dengan mudah lalu menebas lagi dari kiri dan ditahan lagi,lalu memberikan tendangan kaki kanan mengenai dada dan membuat lawan mundur beberapa langkah,instingnya berteriak untuk segera melompat hingga membuat demonic power tidak mengenai dirinya,,masih berada di udara dan karna gravitasi membuatnya turun dan sudah ada satu ilbis liar bergerak ke arahnya dan menebaskan kapak besarnya,, **Trankk** ,,dan dengan siap pula Naruto menahan ayunan kapak tersebut walau harus membuatnya terseret lumayan jauh.

"Tidak buruk untuk sekumpulan iblis bodoh seperti kalian" ujarnya mencoba provokasi.

" **Cihh,,untuk seukuran manusia rendahan kau berani juga berkata seperti itu,, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan dagingmu"**

"Jadi begitu kalian tidak sabar memakanku,, kalo begitu kita hitung dosa dosa kalian terlebih dahulu " balasnya lalu melesat kembali menuju monster minotour lalu menebaskan katananya,berniat menangkis serangan lawan tpi dia dikejutkan lawan sudah menghilang dan muncul dibelakang lalu menebas vertikal.

 **Jrass**

Merasakan sakit pada punggungnya iblis liar itu langsung menebaskan kapaknya dengan cara memutar,tapi lawan telah menundukan tubuhnya,lalu Naruto menebas kembali dari bawah ke atas untuk membelah lawannya.

 **Craass**

Darah muncrat dam sedikit menggenai baju Naruto,lalu memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri karna merasa ada bahaya dari belakang sehingga sebuah tebasan hanya melewatinya,tak mau menyiayiakan kesempatan Naruto lalu menusukan katananya ke belakang,lalu memutar tubuhnya dan membelah musuh jadi dua bagian.

Lalu Naruto membalikan badanya mentap ke5 iblis liar yg tersisa"Jadi siapa selanjutnya "tanya Naruto dengan seringainya,," **Brengsek akan kucincang tubuhmu ninggen** "ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan amarah,lalu membuat lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan bola bola hitam,,melihat serangan tentu Naruto menghindar ke kiri,kanan lalu melesat maju kedepan dan mengaliri katananya dengan mana yg cukup dan menbaskanya secara horizontal.

 **Freze Claw**

Dan seketika muncul pedar biru berbentuk seperti bulan sabit ke arah para iblis liar,melihat sebuah serangan tentunya mereka semua menghindar dan,, **Peesstt** ,,dinding yg menggenai serangan tersebut langsung membeku,mereka harus waspada pada tehnik tersebut agar tidak membeku seketika,Naruto yg melihat seranganya gagal lalu melakukan tehnik yg sama lagi tapi dengan cara berputar,, **Freze Claw,,** sehingga membuat semua iblis liar tak punya pilihan selain melompat ke atas,dan itulah yg ditunggu Naruto.

Naruto pun melompat menuju salah satu dari mereka yg berbentuk setengah ular dan menebas katananya untuk jadi dua bagian , **crass,,** dan seketika langsung hilang jadi pertikel.

 **Tap tap tap**

Suara kaki yg menempel di tanah,tak ingin membuang waktu lagi Naruto langsung ke arah 3 iblis yg berdekatan,melihat lawan melesat kearah mereka bertiga,mereka pun ikut melesat juga ke arah lawan lalu salah satu diantara mereka melompat untuk memberikan tebasan vertikal sabagai serangan pembukaan,Naruto yg meilhat itu tentu saja menghindar ke kiri dan langsung disambut serangan lagi dan di tangkis olehnya,dan memukulkan sarung katananya ke arah rusuk lawan,melihat serangan balasan lawan iblis liar itu pun menangkap sarung katana itu tpi dia tak bisa menghindari sebuah tendangan ke dadanya sehingga membuatnya terlempar ke belakang,Naruto yg melihat lawannya terdorong kebelakang langsung maju.

 **Dai butsu giri**

Tiga tebasan secara cepat memotong tubuh iblis liar itu dan menghilang jadi pertikel debu,merasakan ada bahaya Naruto segera melompat keatas dan membuat sipenyerang hanya melewatinya,lalu Naruto melempar katananya kearah punggung lawan.

 **Jrass jleb**

Melihat serangannya berhasil Naruto menekuk kedua lututnya dan diarahkan ke lawan yg ada di bawahnya.

 **Duagg Choughh**

Membuat iblis liar itu memutahkan darah tak henti disitu Naruto lalu mencabut katananya dan menebas kedua lengan dan kepala lawan.

 **Crass crass crass**

Dan tinggal 2 iblis liar yg tersisa,Naruto langsung maju dengan benjalan santai karna tinggal 2 saja lawannya,melihat musuh berjalan kerarah mereka,mereka pun langsung maju dengan cepat ke arah lawan dan iblis yg berbentuk seperti gorilla memberikan pukulan tangan kanannya dan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya,melihat pukulannya dihindari lalu memberikan pukulan lengan kiri dan masih bisa dihindari kembali lalu menyerang terus dan dihindari terus juga oleh Naruto,melihat sebuah celah Naruto langsung menebaskan katatanya ke arah dada iblis liar itu tak sampai di situ Naruto juga menebaskan kembali untuk memotong kedua lengannya.

 **Craass crass**

 **Jleb**

Dan diakhiri menusuk kepala lawan,dan hilang jadi pertikel debu. Lalu Naruto menyarungkan katana miliknya dan menatap iblis liar yg tersisa,lalu menghilang dan muncul di belakang iblis liar tersebut dengan katana yg sudah terlepas dari sarungnya.

 **Jrass bruk**

Dan seketika kepala iblis liar itu sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan menghilang,lalu Naruto menyarungkan katananya kembali.

"Turunlah aku kalian,,aku tau kalian melihatku saat bertarung dengan para iblis liar itu"ujar Naruto

Lalu mereka yg menggawasi pertarungan Naruto turun dengan sayap iblis mereka,dan kini terlihat lah 5 iblis 4 diantarannya berpakaian hitam dan 1 diantara mereka berpakaian kas samurai menandakan sang ketua.

"Siapa kau pemuda-san " tanya sang ketua kepada Naruto.

"Aku,,, hanya remaja yg kebetulan lewat,, ingat itu"jawab Naruto

"Heii kau jawab yg benar pertanyaan dari Taichou " salah 1 dari mereka yg tak terima atas jawaban Naruto.

"Tenanglah,,jadi siapa dirimu pemuda-san " tanya sang ketua lagi.

"Bukanya kurang sopan jika kita ingin menggetahui nama seseorang tanpa mengenalkan dirinya dulu"

"Baiklah Namaku Souji Okitha ,dan siapa namamu pemuda-san"

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan knight terkuat di Underworld dan merupakan knight dari Maou Lucifer,,anda bisa memanggilku Naruto jika anda mau tau lebih tentangku bagaimana kalo kita bertarung,,sekalian aku ingin tau sejauh mana kemampuan kenjutsuku dan anda pasti bisa menilainya"balas Naruto sekaligus menantang.

"Dari yg aku lihat tadi kau memilki kecepatan diatas high class devil dan gaya bertarung secara acak,dapat menggalahkan 7 high class devil hanya beberapa menit dan sepertinya kau juga belum menggeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu " jawab Souji.

"Y begitulah anda benar gaya bertarungku secara acak dan beraturan,,y memang aku belum mengeluarkan sepenuhnya saat bertarung tadi,, jadi bagaimana apakah anda mau menjadi lawanku"

"Baiklah Naruto-san aku terima tantanganmu" balas Souji.

"Kau tak akan menang melawan taichou bocah" ujar salah satu anak buah Soujii yg mendukung ketuannya.

"Hehh kau pikir aku peduli aku menang atau kalah,, yg terpenting bagiku adalah bertarung dengan pendekar pedang yg hebat agar aku tau sejauh mana kemampuanku dalam bermain pedang "jawab Naruto dan itu membuat Souji tersenyum mendengar perkataan lawannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai" ucap Naruto yg langsung melesat kedepan begitu dengan Souji.

 **Trankk**

 **TBC**

 **Note disini Shuri menjadi half fallen angel dan untuk Arata juga half fallen angel,kenapa begitu karna Shuri tidak sepenuhnya fallen angel jadi dalam darah Arata terdapat darah manusia dari ibunya**

 **MAAF JIKA CHAP SEBELUMYA ADA TYPO ATAU KATA YG DISINGKAT,,KALI INI SUDAH SAYA PERBAIKIN DAN JIKA MASIH ADA TOLONG SAYA KASIH TAU BIAR SAYA LEBIH TELITI LAGI DAN BUAT YG LEBIH BAGUS KEDEPANYA,,UMM ADA YG MINTA DITAMBAHIN PAIRNYA AKAN AKU USAHAKAN KOK,,AKU MEMANG MAU RENCANA TAMBAHIN SERAFALL ATAU TSUBAKI,,,AND JUMPA LAGI DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA.**

 **NEXT EPISODE KESATRIA TERKUAT UNDERWOLD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : Kesatria terkuat Underworld

.

.

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto[Naruto]and Ichiei Ishibumi[Highschool DxD]

.

.

.

.

.

 **Trankk**

.

.

Benturan dua katana,dan saling menekan lawan masing masing. Naruto lalu menarik katananya dan menebas cepat dari berbagai sisi.

.

 **Trankkk. trankk. trankk.**

 **.**

Namun dengan mudah Souji menangkis setiap serangan Naruto,seperti yg di harapkan dari knight terkuat diUnderworld. Lalu Naruto melompat mundur berapa meter untuk menjaga lawannya sedikit menjaga jarak,Souji lalu melemparkan katananya dan di pentalkan ke atas oleh Naruto.

Souji pun langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan katana satu lagi yg berada di pinggangnya. Dan dengan mudah Naruto menahan serangan Souji,lalu Souji menebas kembali dari sisi kanan dengan 2 kali tebasan dan ditangkis oleh sampai di situ Souji menebas kembali dengan berputar menyerang sisi kanan Naruto dan masih bisa ditangkis lagi.

.

Diwaktu yg tepat katana Souji yg terlempar ke atas tadi telah ditangkap olehnya. Dan Souji menyerang dari berbagai sisi.

.

 **Trankk trankk trankk**

 **.**

Di tempat penonton

Mereka terkagum Naruto dapat menangkis semua serangan ketua mereka.

"Hebat dia bisa menangkis semua serangan taichou yg bertubi tubi" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau benar,tak kusangka dia mampu menangkis serangan taichou" balas lainnya.

.

.

Naruto menangkis semua serangan itu walau sedikit kewalahan. Melihat sedikit celah untuk menjaga jarak,Naruto langsung melompat mundur agak jauh tak lupa memberikan sebuah serangan.

.

 **Freze Claw**

 **.**

Sebuah pedar biru menyerang mengarah pada Souji. Dan Souji yg melihat tehnik itu melompat ke atas,tapi dia di kejutkan oleh lawannya yg juga ikut melompat dan memberikan tebasan horizontal dan dapat ditangkis dengan menyilangkan kedua katananya. Lalu Naruto memberikan tendangan ke arah rusuk dan masih dapat ditahan dengan lutut kiri Souji.

.

 **Tapp**

 **.**

 **Tapp**

 **.**

Lalu keduanya mendarat memisah jarak 5 meter."Seperti yg diharapkan dari knight terkuat diUnderworld,anda memang hebat Souji-san membuatku semakin bersemangat melawan anda "ucap Naruto dengan nada gembira.

Souji yg di puji hanya tersenyum tipis." Kau juga hebat Naruto-san "balasnya.

"Bagaimana kalo kita naikkan levelnya Souji-san "

"Baiklah,kalo itu mau mu Naruto-san"

.

.

Lalu Naruto menancapkan katananya ke tanah,lalu memegang dadanya membuat lingkaran sihir kecil. Dan terciptalah seperti sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata. Souji yg melihat itu menyipitkan matanya jika memang benar dugaanya maka lawannya memakai.

.

"Aku telah melepas sihir pemberatku sebesar 50%,jadi bagaimana apakah anda siap untuk memulai lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi begitu ya " menyiapkan gestur bersiap,dengan katana yg dipegang tangan kanan posisi horizontal dan katana di tangan kiri posisi terbalik mengarah ketanah.

.

Di penonton

Mereka yg melihat gertus sang ketua itu tau,kalo sang ketua sudah memakai gertus seperti itu dapat di pastikan bahwa lawan akan kualahan.

"Sepertinya Taichou sudah mulai serius" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Kuyakin bocah itu akan kalah dengan cepat oleh Taichou" balas lainnya.

.

.

Lalu keduannya langsung menghilang dalam kedipan mata dan saling mengadu katana masing masing. Dan hanya terlihat bayangan hitam dan percikan bunga api akibat benturan dua benda logam. Para penonton yg melihat itu terkagum melihat ada yg bisa menggimbangi kecepatan ketua mereka.

 **.**

 **Trankk ,,, Trankk ,,, Trankk ,,, Trankk ,,,**

 **.**

 **.**

Adu katana itu terjadi selama beberapa menit, dan keduanya menjaga jarak 10 meter. Terlihat juga keduanya mendapatkan beberapa sayatan tapi tak sebanyak Naruto,karna dia kalah dalam hal pengalaman dari Souji yg memilki pengalaman lebih banyak darinya.

.

.

Lalu Naruto menghilang kembali di ikuti Souji,lalu Souji menebas vertikal dan ditahan horizontal oleh Naruto. Tak berhenti di situ Souji mengayunkan katananya di tangan kiri berniat membelah Naruto,tapi masih bisa di tahan dengan sarung katana yg di pegangnya. Tak berhenti di situ Souji lalu menghilang dan muncul di samping kiri Naruto,dan menebas katana di tangan kiri dari samping bawah. Dan dapat ditahan oleh oleh Naruto dengan ujung katana mengarah ke bawah,Souji kembali menebas menggunakan katana satunya dan ditangkis kembali. Dan di situlah yg ditunggunya,dengan cepat Souji memberikan tendangan kaki kanan ke arah dada Naruto dan menggenainya hingga membuat Naruto terdorong kebelakang sejauh 4 meter.

.

Di tempat penonton

Mereka bersorak gembira karna Taichou mereka berhasil memberikan tendangan ke Naruto hingga terdorong kebelakang.

"Habisi dengan cepat taichou"

"Buat dia babak belur taichou karna telah berani menantangmu"ucap mereka mendukung sang ketua.

.

.

Naruto merasakan sedikit sakit di dadanya akibat menerima tendangan dari Souji itu. Lalu dirinya menancapkan sarung katananya ketanah dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang katananya.

"Baiklah saatnya membalas" ucapnya dengan posisi kakinya sedikit di tekuk dan posisi katananya di samping wajahnya.

.

 **Whuusss**

.

Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap muncul di depan Souji dan memberikan tebasan vertikal dan dapat ditangkis dengan mudah. Tak berhenti disitu Naruto kembali mengayunkan katananya dari samping bawah ke atas,lalu memutar tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi dan memberikan tusukan Souji melihat tusukan tersebut memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga tusukan tersebut melewatinya saja. Naruto kembali membalikan tubuhnya,memberikan tebasan vertikal dan masih bisa ditangkis lagi oleh Souji.

.

.

Melihat serangannya gagal Naruto mencoba memberikan tedangan kaki kanan lurus ke depan,dengan mudah Souji mundur satu langkah sehingga tendangan itu tak mengenainya. Naruto kembali mengayunkan katananya secara horizontal,dan dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Souji menggunakan katana yg di pegang tangan kanan. Lalu Souji mencoba menebas kepala Naruto dengan katana yg ada di tangan kiri,dan dapat dihindari dengan menundukan kepalanya. Lalu Naruto dengan cepat memberikan tendangan salto kebelakang mengarah ke dagu Souji dan menggenainya.

.

 **Duagh**

.

Tak ingin menyiayiakan kesempatan untuk menyerang kembali,Naruto meluncur kedepan dengan berlali secara zig zag. Saat berada di samping kanan Souji,Naruto langsung menebaskan secara horizontal dan dapat ditahan. Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di dibelakang Souji dan menebaskan secara vertikal,dengan insting bertahun tahun Souji dapat menangkis serangan tersebut.

.

Melihat serangannya gagal Naruto kembali menghilang dengan cepat dan menyerang secara acak untuk menyudutkan lawan..'Serangannya benar sulit untuk ditebak,, aku hanya mengandalkan insting untuk mengantisipasi setiap serangannya,,dan kali ini dia tak memberiku sedikit celah'batin Souji yg kesusahan memprediksi setiap serangan Naruto,karna serangan kali ini berbeda dari yg tadi.

.

 **Trankk,,,,Trankk,,,,Trankk,,,Trankk,,,**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu Naruto sedikit menjauh,Souji yg melihat lawan menjauh langsung bergerak maju. Tapi Naruto tak membiarkan lawan mendekat dan memberikan tehniknya.

.

 **Freze Claw**

 **.**

Souji yg melihat tehnik itu seperti de javu,dia melompat ke atas dan bersiap menggantisipasi lawan bila ikut melompat ke atas. Tapi itu tidak seperti yg dia kira karna Naruto tidak ikut melompat ke atas melainkan memberikan serangan yg sama yaitu pedar biru yg dapat membekukan apa jika tersentuhnya. Melihat posisinya yg melompat itu Souji membungkukkan tubuhnya dan saat serangan itu melewati dirinya dapat dia rasakan hawa dingin di punggungnya,dan saat Souji baru akan menginjakkan kakinya ditanah. Naruto sudah ada di depanya dan menebaskan horizontal.

.

 **Jrass**

.

Luka melintang tepat di dada Souji dan dapat dia rasakan dadanya merasakan hawa yg dingin.

.

"TAICHOU"teriak semua bawahan Souji,melihat ketua mereka terkena tebasan melintang.

.

"Haahh,,haahh,,bagaimana Souji-san hahh,,hahh,,apakah kau menyerah "tanya Naruto dengan nafas sedikit terengah dan mengacungkan katananya pada Souji yg saat ini sedikit membungkuk.

"Baiklah,,hahh Naruto-san kau menang." balas Souji yg terengah karna pengaruh hawa dingin di dadanya.

.

"Anda tak apa taichou,,ini minumlah taichou" ucap salah satu anak buah Souji dan memberikan air mata phoenix,seketika luka di dadanya menghilang.

"Berikan dia juga air mata phoenix" ujar Souji.

"Hai ,, ini Naruto-san" salah satu dari mereka memberikan air mata phoenix ke Naruto dan langsung diminumnya luka luka kecil miliknya hilang seketika.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan tentang dirimu Naruto-san " tanya Souji.

"Hmm,, baiklah Namaku Naruto Namikaze dan aku manusia biasa" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kecepatan milikmu itu dan juga katana itu?"tanya Souji lagi.

"Untuk kecepatan tentu aku latihan dengan terus menggunakan beban dan untuk katana ini aku meminta dibuatkan oleh ayahku,,dan jika anda ingin tau lebih banyak lagi anda bisa datang besok malam di pertemuan 3 fraksi " balasnya. Souji yg mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto kaget karna mengetahui akan ada diadakannya rapat 3 fraksi dari mana Naruto mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Apakah kau ikut salah satu dari fraksi Naruto-san "tanya Souji penasaran.

"Jawaban anda akan ada disana Souji-san " balas Naruto lalu pergi menggambil sarung katana yg di tancapkan tadi,,"Kita akan bertemu disana Souji-san" lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pergi " ucap Souji kepada anak buahnya.

"Hai " jawab mereka,lalu mereka pun pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

.

.

.

 **Change scene**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertarunganya dengan Souji Okita,Naruto memutuskan pulang dan istirahat untuk tidur siang karna tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Lalu tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka dan masuklah Akeno yg baru pulang dari sekolahnya,Akeno yg melihat kekasihnya tidur pun naik keranjang dan langsung menaiki tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya. Rasanya dirinya itu selalu merindukan kekasihnya itu dan ingin selalu berada di sampingnya terus. Merasakan sesuatu menimpa tubuhnya Naruto memerjapkan matanya dan terlihatlah kekasihnya itu tengah memeluknya,Naruto pun membalas pelukan Akeno.

"Kamu baru pulang Akeno-chan" tanya Naruto.

"Um,,, dan entah mengapa aku merindukanmu Naru "

Naruto yg mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga merindukan mu Hime " ucap Naruto sambil mencium puncuk kepala Akeno,,"Bagaimana kalo kita jalan jalan hm" ajak Naruto.

"Maksudmu kita akan kencan Naru"tanya Akeno.

"Hm ya,, kebetulan kita belum pernah kencan kan"

"Mou,, jelaslah Naru kita kan baru jadian tadi pagi "

"Baiklah,,kamu mandi dulu Hime" ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalo kita mandi bersama lagi Naru" jawab Akeno mengoda kekasihnya.

"Hn baiklah jika itu maumu" balasnya. Lalu mereka pun mandi bersama lagi dengan sedikit candaan dari Naruto yg membuat Akeno tertawa. Selang waktu 20 menit mereka keluar dan ganti baju masing masing,pakaian Naruto celana hitam panjang dan kaos lengan panjang berwana putih bagian lengan berwarna hitam. Untuk Akeno memakai rok panjang merah dan kaos lengan pendek putih,lalu keduanya berjalan keluar saat di ruang tengah mereka melihat Barqiel dan Arata sedang bermain.

.

.

"Onee-chan mau kemana" tanya Arata kepada sang kakak.

"Um Nee-chan mau jalan jalan keluar dengan Naru-kun" jawab Akeno.

"Apakah Arata boleh ikut jalan jalan juga Onee-chan "tanya Arata lagi,dan Akeno lalu menatap kekasihnya dan menggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Tentu,tpi jangan jauh jauh dari Nee-chan dan Naru-kun ya " ucap Akeno.

"Um,, ayo nee-chan nii-chan kita berangkat " ajak Arata dengan semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto dan Akeno. Akeno hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Kami berangkat dulu tou-san " salam Akeno.

"Hn hati hati di jalan,pulanglah sebelum makan malam" balas Barqiel.

.

.

Di jalan kini Arata di tengah menggandeng tangan kakak perempuanya itu,,"Kita akan kemana Naru" tanya Akeno pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kita akan ketaman bermain saja,kau maukan Arata " jawab Naruto sambil bertanya pada adik angkatnya itu,ya Naruto sudah menggap Arata sebagai adik angkatnya.

"Um tentu Nii-chan " jawab Arata dengan semangat karna bisa jalan jalan dengan kedua kakaknya.

.

Taman bermain

.

Terlihat ditaman bermain ada berbagai permain,dan terlihat juga banyak orang yg ada di taman bermain. Mereka bertiga Naruto,Akeno dan Arata menuju ke komedi putar,setelah puas lalu menuju permainan lainnya seperti bianglala,roller coaster tapi Arata tidak boleh naik karna masih kecil dan lain lain hingga mereka puas. Kini Akeno dan Arata sedang duduk di bangku menunggu Naruto sedang membelikan es krim untuk mereka berdua. Lalu tak lama Naruto datang dengan es krim di kedua tangannya,dan memberikan kepada mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih Nii-chan" ucap Arata.

"Lalu dimana punyamu Naru?"tanya Akeno pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak suka es krim,,jadi aku beli minuman lain " jawab Naruto sambil duduk disamping kiri Akeno dan Arata disamping kanan Akeno. Lalu Akeno bersandar di pundak Naruto, dan Naruto yg melihat itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang kekasihnya. Mereka bertiga menikmati suasana sore di taman bermain itu. Cukup lama mereka menikmati suasana itu,,hingga Naruto melihat es krim Arata habis dan mengajak mereka untuk pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang hime,ini sudah sore" ucap Naruto pada kekasihnya.

"Um ayo Naru,, Arata-kun ayo kita pulang " balas Akeno dan sekaligus mengajak adiknya.

"Gendong Onee-chan" rengek Arata minta gendong pada kakaknya.

"Baiklah sini Otouto Nee-chan gendong,apa kamu capek hm" ucap Akeno sambil menggendong adiknya di depan dan di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Ayo kita pulang hime" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan,mereka pun berjalan pulang karna langit sudah hampir gelap.

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah,dengan Arata yg tertidur di gendongan Akeno lalu mereka masuk kedalam.

"Tadaima" Salam NaruAke.

"Okaeri,kalian baru pulang sini biar kaa-san yg gendong Arata" ucap Shuri saat melihat putranya tertidur di gendongan kakaknya dan menggambilnya dari gendongan Akeno.

"Kalian mandilah setelah itu kita makan malam " ucap Shuri kepada mereka berdua.

"Hai kaa-san / baa-san " balas mereka,lalu mereka berdua pun pergi ke kamar. Shuri pun juga memalukan hal yg sama yaitu ke kamar untuk memandikan putranya.

.

Bersama NaruAke

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar mandi dan mereka sedang berciuman dengan air dari shower membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Mmmmmhh umm puaahh " desah mereka saat ciuman itu terlepas,lalu Naruto menempelkan kening mereka dan menatap dalam mata Akeno.

"Aku mencintaimu Hime" ucap Naruto sambil mengecup pelan bibir Akeno.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naru " balas Akeno lalu mengecup pelan bibir Naruto,tpi saat akan menjauhkan wajahnya Naruto langsung menyambar bibir Akeno dan mengecap,menghisap bibir lembut Akeno.

"Mmmhh,,mmm"desah tertahan Akeno sambil menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka,Naruto pun memperdalam ciumannya.

Tangan Naruto yg tadi diam kini meremas kedua Oppai Akeno dengan lembut,,"Ummhh,,, ahh~ah terusss Naru shh remas lebih kerass" desah Akeno yg sudah melepas ciumannya. Dan Naruto kini langsung menghisap Oppai Akeno sebelah kanan dan sebelah kiri memlintir putingnya.

"Ahh,,ahh,,aahh,, hisap lebih keras lagi Naru ohh ,,motto ,,motto"pinta Akeno pada kekasihnya untuk menghisap lebih dan di lakukan dengan senang hati oleh Naruto,tak hanya menghisap tapi juga menggigit puting Akeno.

"Ahh ahh kimochi ahh" tangan kiri Naruto kini berada di vagina milik Akeno dan mengusap dengan lembut lalu memasukkan satu Jarinya dan mengocok pelan.

"Ahhh aahh lebih ceppattt " pinta Akeno untuk mengocok lebih cepat sambil terus menekan kepala kekasihnya pada payudaranya.

"Ahhh ahhh aa-akku keluaarrr,,, ahhhhh" desah panjang Akeno dan diiringi klimaknya.

 **.**

 **Crooot**

 **.**

"Hahh,,hahh,,hahh nikmat sekali Naru,,sekarang giliranku yg memuaskanmu fufufu" ucap Akeno dengan nafas terengah ,lalu tanganya turun ke selangkangan Naruto dan mengelus penis yg sudah mengeras itu,dan mengocok pelan dan lembut.

"Sssshh " desah Naruto kala penisnya di kocok pelan.

Lalu Akeno jongkok di depan Naruto dan menjilati ujung penis itu,sesekali memasukan kepala penis itu dan menjilantinya.

"Sshhhh te-terus Hime" desah Naruto

Akeno yg melihat kekasihnya menikmati apa yg dia lakukan,langsung mengulum seluruh penis Naruto memaju mundurkan cepat.

"Ssshh Akeno-chan " desah Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yg dilakukan kekasihnya,tak lama kemudian Naruto merasakan mau keluar.

"A-aakeno-chan aku mau ke-keluaarr"

.

 **Croott croot croot**

 **.**

Naruto langsung memutahkan sperma miliknya di mulut Akeno dan langsung diminum olehnya.

"Hmm,,, nikmat seperti tadi pagi Naru "ucap Akeno.

"Hahh,,hahh sebaiknya ayo kita lanjutkan mandinya Hime " ujar Naruto, mereka pun langsung melanjutkan ritual mandinya. Setelah 15 menit mereka pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

"Naru nanti aku akan pergi ke sekolah lagi untuk melakukan kegiatan klub kmu tak apa kan aku tinggal " tanya Akeno pada kekasihnya.

"Hm,tak apa aku juga akan keluar untuk berburu iblis liar lagi" balasnya.

"Mungkin nanti kami juga berburu iblis liar juga jika mendapat tugas " ujarnya.

"Kalo begitu aku ikut ,, aku tak mau kamu knapa napa nantinya" balas Naruto yg sedikit protektif.

"Ara ara aku senang kmu mengkawatirkan aku,,baiklah nanti kita akan ke klub dulu untuk menemui lainnya" balas Akeno,setelahnya mereka makan malam dan pergi ke klub ORC.

.

.

.

 **Skip time.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan klub yg memiliki interior yg mewah terlihat terdapat 4 gadis dan 2 laki laki, mereka adalah Rias Gremory ketua klub ORC,lalu Koneko Tanjou Rook,Asia Argento Bishop,Xenovia Quarta Knight,Yuto Kiba Knight dan Issei Hyoudou poin. Mereka adalah anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib,sedang menunggu satu anggota mereka lagi Akeno himejima. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk "ucap Rias selaku ketua,dan terlihatlah Akeno bersama Naruto masuk membuat kaget mereka yg ada di sana. Terutama Issei karna datang lagi pria tampan membuat dirinya merasa jadi pria terjelek.

"Kenapa kau membawa kekasihmu kemari Akeno!" tanya Rias heran buat apa Queennya itu membawa kekasihnya.

"Gomen Bouchu,, aku membawa Naru-kun ikut kesini karna bila nanti kita membasmi iblis liar Naru-kun juga bisa ikut" balas Akeno.

"Ohh ,, kebetulan kita akan membasmu satu set iblis liar dengan kelompok Sona di perkirakan mereka sekelah high class devil,,kalo begitu kita berangkat sekarang Akeno siapkan lingkaran sihir"suruh Rias, kepada Queen miliknya untuk membuat lingkaran sihir teleport dan seketika mereka pun hilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah itu. Naruto yg melihat itu juga membuat lingkaran sihir teleport berwarna biru gelap dengan motif kepala naga.

.

.

 **Change scene**

 **.**

 **.**

Di depan gedung kosong terlihat ada Sona dan para peerangenya sedang menunggu Rias, tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan biru gelap. Dan seketika keluarlah peerage Rias dan Naruto,yg membuat Sona dan anggotanya bertanya kenapa Naruto ada di sini apa dia juga akan ikut membasmi iblis liar juga.

"Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu Sona" ucap Rias pada teman masa kecilnya.

"Tak masalah,,lalu apakah kau kesini ikut membasmi iblis liar juga Naruto-san? " tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Hai,,aku memang berniat berburu iblis tpi Akeno-chan bilang bahwa kelompoknya juga akan berburu iblis liar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut membantu " balas Naruto.

"Hehh kami tak butuh bantuanmu,,karna kami sudah cukup untuk membasmi iblis liar yg ada " ujar Saji tak suka bila ada Naruto disini.

"Saji jaga nada bicaramu" ucap Sona tegas.

"Begitukah,,kalo begitu beri aku pertunjukan yg menarik"balas Naruto dengan seringai.

"Saji kuharap kau menjaga sikapmu, dan Naruto-san maaf atas ucapan salah satu anggotaku. Tak usah dengarkan ucapanya kau bisa tetap boleh membantu kami" ucap Sona tegas kepada poinnya itu yg menolak bantuan dari Naruto, karna bagaimana pun mereka belum tentu bisa mengalah satu set ilbis liar meskipun sudah bersama dengan kelompok Rias dan dengan adanya Naruto pasti membuat mereka akan jauh lebih mudah untuk mengalahkan para iblis liar.

"Tak perlu minta maaf ,,aku tak apa" balasnya.."Sebaiknya kalian bersiap karna lawan kalian sudah datang "lanjutnya saat merasakan kehadiran iblis liar yg mendekat,dan ucapan Naruto membuat mereka tersadar lalu bersiap. Terlihatlah 15 iblis liar tak jauh di depan mereka semua.

" **Dua kelompok kecil dan satu manusia,ada apa kalian kemari apa kalian ingin kami santap semuanya"** ucap salah satu dari ke 15 iblis liar tersebut,Berbentuk banteng.

"Hahh,, kau tau kemarin ada iblis liar yg mengatakan hal tersebut padaku dan iblis liar itu berakhir kepala terpisah" ucap Naruto enteng.

" **Grrr,,brengsek kau ninggen,,kau berpikir bisa mengalahkan kami"**

"Aku tak pernah berfikir untuk mengalahkan kalian,tapi aku akan melenyapkan kalian. Jadi mari kita mulai menghitung dosa dosa kalian" balas Naruto dengan akhiran nada didingin.

" **Brengsek kita habisi mereka semua"**

Lalu mereka maju ,melihat lawan bergerak Naruto mengambil katana miliknya,"Aku akan membuat serangan pembukaan setelahnya kalian maju" Ucap Naruto memberi tahu bahwa dirinya yg mengawali serangan pertama,lalu Naruto menebaskan katana miliknya.

.

 **Freze Claw**

.

Sebuah pedar berwarna biru panjang berbentuk bulan sabit menuju para iblis liar yg berniat menerjang mereka. Melihat itu tiga iblis liar yg berada di depan langsung membuat sihir pertahanan untuk menahan pedar biru tersebut,tapi mereka terkejut karna serangan tersebut membekukan sihir pertahanan mereka dan merambat ketangan hingga keseluruh tubuh mereka.

.

Mereka semua yg melihat tehnik itu shok,karna sangat berbahaya jika terkena serangan tersebut dan langsung membeku seketika. Terutama Saji yg meneguk ludah sendiri karna melihat tehnik Naruto yg dapat membekukan 3 ilbis liar sekaligus dengan mudah,sedang kan dirinya mengalahkan 1 iblis saja butuh waktu beberapa menit.

.

"Apa kalian tak ingin menyerang mereka " ucap Naruto menyedarkan mereka dari shok.

Sona yg pertama sadar langsung merintahkan 3 peeragenya,,"Tsubaki,Tomoe kalian maju,,Momo kau bantu mereka dari belakang" ucap Sona pada mereka.

"Hai" jawab mereka bertiga.

.

.

Melihat Sona Sudah bergerak Rias juga langsung memerintahkan peeragenya.."Kiba,Issei kalian juga maju juga" ucap Rias.

"Baik Bouchu" balasnya dan langsung maju.

.

.

Kiba dan Issei

Kini kiba sedang berhadapan dengan iblis liar berbentuk minotour,Kiba trus bergerak cepat karna lawan tak bisa mengikutinya.

"Pria cantik minggir" ucap Issei yg telah siap dengan seranganya.

.

[ **Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Explosion]**

 **.**

 **Duagk**

 **.**

Dengan pukulan yg telah digandakan kekuatannya Issei langsung memberikan pukulan telak mengenai perut iblis liar tersebut dan melemparnya cukup jauh. Kiba yg melihat lawannya terdorong hingga jatuh langsung muncul di depan dan menebaskan pedangnya untuk membelah iblis liar itu jadi dua.

 **Crass**

 **.**

Di sisi lainnya

Tsubaki,Tomoe dan Momo telah melumpuhkan 2 iblis liar yg cukup sulit.

.

Bersama Naruto dan lainnya

Kini terlihat Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir yg berukuran sedang dan mengeluarkan bola petir yg mengarah pada iblis liar.

.

 **Duaarr duuaarr**

.

Serangan Akeno mengenai beberapa iblis liar,karna yg lainnya dapat menghidarinya.

" Saji gunakan talimu " ucap Sona pada poinnya.

"Hai Kaichou" balas saji lalu mengeluarkan Sacred Gear miliknya berbentuk bunglon di kedua tanganya,lalu mengikat salah satu dari para iblis liar itu mengunakan tali miliknya. Sona yg melihat musuh sudah terikat langsung membuat lingkaran Sihir dan keluarlah bolah air yg menghantam iblis liar tersebut.

"Tsubaki habisi dia " perintah Sona pada Queennya itu.

"Baik Kaichou" balas Tsubaki dan langsung maju menebaskan naginata miliknya.

.

 **Crass**

 **.**

Lalu iblis liar tersebut terbelah jadi dua dan melebur jadi pertikel. Kini tinggal 8 iblis liar yg tersisa.

"Hei Sona-san bisa kau mengeluarkan air yg sangat banyak hingga memenuhi area ini" ucap Naruto pada Sona.

"Bisa tapi untuk apa !" Jawab Sona sambil mengangkat kaca mata miliknya dengan jari tengah.

"Kau akan tau nanti Sona-san" yg mendengar itu langsung membuat lingkaran sihir berukuran besar dan mengeluarkan air dalam jumlah yg banyak hingga memenuhi tempat tersebut.

 **.**

 **Byuuurrr**

 **.**

 **"** Kalian terbanglah,dan Akeno-chan berikan petir yg banyak" perintah Naruto pada mereka,dan mereka pun langsung terbang ke atas di ikuti Naruto mengunakan sayap terbuat dari api berwarna biru kehitaman. Ya itu adalah elemen api dari Flame,dan Flame sendirilah yg mengajari Naruto untuk bisa menggunakan elemen api miliknya itu.

Kini Akeno telah siap dengan petir miliknya dan langsung di arahkan ke air tersebut.

.

 **Bliitttzz bliittzz blliitttzz**

 **Arrrkkk arrggkk**

.

Petir itu langsung merampat karna terkena air,Sona yg melihat itu akhirnya mengerti membuat lawan tak berdaya dengan serangan kombinasi walau sederhana,"fufufu aku suka ini lagi lagi lagi " tawa Akeno dengan psyconya dan membuat Naruto Sweatdrop berat melihat tawa gila kekasihnya itu, Akeno terus mengeluarkan petirnya.

"Akeno-chan kurasa itu sudah cukup" ucap Naruto pada kekasihnya,"Ara ara Naru tapi aku kan belum puas menyiksanya" jawab Akeno dengan cemberut. Lalu mereka pun turun dan dapat dilihat tubuh para iblis liar itu mengeluarkan Asap karna serangan petir dari Akeno.

"Nah sekarang kalian tinggal menghabisi mereka " ucap Naruto. Rias langsung membuat lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang dan langsung menghantam para iblis liar itu, dan dia mendapat delikan mata dari yg lain karna menghabisi tanpa menyisakan untuk yg lainnya.

"Ahh maaf jika aku menghabisi semuanya hehe" ucap Rias

"Sebaiknya kita kembali karna tugas sudah selesai " ucap Rias mencoba menggalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita pulang karna ini juga sudah malam karna besok juga akan ada Rapat 3 fraksi,jadi kita harus menyiapkan semuanya besok dan kalian boleh langsung pulang" ucap Sona menyetujui perkataan temannya itu,dan menyuruh semua peeragenya untuk pulang.

"Hai Kaichou" balas mereka.

"Kalo begitu aku juga akan pulang ayo Hime" ucap Naruto dan mengajak kekasihnya untuk pulang.

"Tunggu Naruto ada yg ingin aku tanyakan" ucap Sona.

"Hm apa itu"

"Ini tentang katana milikmu apa itu sacred gear juga,karna aku merasakan aura sacred gear dalam katana itu" tanya Sona penasaran.

"Itu memang benar ini sacred gear buatan ayahku" balasnya.

"Jadi kau memiliki dua sacred gear" ucap Sona.

"Hai sebenarnya aku hanya meminta untuk dibuatkan katana yg kuat tapi setelah tau hobi ayah yg suka membuat sacred gear dan obsesinya terhadap sacred gear,aku memintanya sekalian di buatkan sacred gear juga"jelas Naruto. Mereka yg mendengar itu shok ada yg bisa membuat sacred gear walau hanya buatan tapi itu benar hebat bisa membuat sacred gear. Lalu mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing masing.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari

Matahari telah menampakan dirinya untuk menyinari dunia dan membangunkan semua makhluk yg tengah tertidur, dan itu juga berlaku pada sebuah kamar yg terdapat sepasang kekasih Naruto dan Akeno. Sinar matahari yg masuk melalu jendela kamar membuat Akeno bangun dari tidurnya,lalu menerjapkan matanya untuk mendapatkan kesadaran. Lalu wajahnya mendongkak ke arah kekasihnya yg terlihat tertidur dengan pulas seulas senyum kecil di bibirnya. Dirinya pun bangun untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang dan terlihatlah jam 7 pagi Akeno pun membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

"Naru bangun ini sudah pagi" ucap Akeno mengoyagkan tubuh kekasihnya. Naruto menerjapkan matanya lalu melihat kekasihnya yg telanjang hah sudah menjadi kebiasaan kekasihnya itu jika tidur denganya selalu telanjang.

"Ohayou Naru " sapa Akeno.

"Ohayou Hime" balas Naruto.

Cupp

Akeno pun langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya,,"Mmmhh mmhh ahh mmn puahh" Naruto mendorong kekasihnya untuk mengambil nafas karena kekasihnya itu menciumnya tiba tiba.

"Apa itu tadi Hime? " tanya Naruto.

"Morning kiss fufufu" jawab Akeno.

"Tpi jangan tiba tiba begitu Hime aku kan belum siap" balas Naruto.

"Ara kalo sekarang apakah boleh lagi Naru"ucap Akeno. Naruto tak menjawab melainkan memajukan wajahnya.

Cupp

Mereka pun berciuman lagi ciuaman yg pelan lama kelamaan menjadi saling melumat,seakan tak puas Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengekspo lidah Akeno. Mengerti apa yg di inginkan kekasihnya Akeno membuka mulutnya untuk mempersikan lidah Naruto masuk ke mulutnya,dan pergulatan lidah pun terjadi. Saling membelit dan menyedot lidah lawan seakan tak mau ada yg mengalah hingga stok udara mereka menipis barulah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Mmm,,,mmm puuaahhh hahh hahh" nafas tersengal keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mandi Hime " ucap Naruto. Dan di angguki Akeno mereka pun mandi bersama sudah menjadi kegiantan rutin mereka.

.

.

.

 **Skipp time**

 **.**

 **Waktu istirahat kuoh akademi**

.

Kuoh Akademi sekolah yg dulunya hanya di isi perempuan saja kini menjadi sekolah campuran sejak 2 tahun yg lalu menjadikan sekolah ini jadi campuran. Dan perbandinganya 8:3 dengan jumlah perempuan lebih banyak dari laki laki. Dan kini kuoh akademi terlihat sangat ramai karna ada kunjungan orang tua para murid.

.

.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN "

"APAKAH INI ,,,KUHARAP INI BENAR BENAR MIMPI"

"AKENO-ONESAMA DENGAN PRIA YG LEBIH TUA DAN MENGGANDENG ANAK KECIL" teriakan histeris dari kaum laki laki melihat wanita yg terlihat mirip dengan Akeno yg membedakan panjang rambutnya saja Shuri berambut sepunggung dan Akeno sampai kekaki.

.

"Kaa-san tou-san Arata-kun " pangil Akeno yg melihat keluarganya seperti mencarinya. Akeno pun menghampiri mereka dan langsung menggendong adiknya. Dan ucapan Akeno membuat para murid shok ternyata itu bukan Akeno melainkan ibunya yg terlihat mirip dengan Akeno.

"Onee-chan " ucap Arata saat di gendong Akeno.

"Kamu dari mana saja sayang kami tadi mencarimu" ucap Shuri pada putrinya.

"Maaf kaa-san tadi aku bersama yg lain" jawab Akeno.

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke kelasmu" balas Shuri. Mereka pun langsung berjalan menuju ke kelas Akeno dan saat di lorong mereka bertemu dengan Rias dan juga kakaknya Sirzech Lucifer.

"Lucifer-sama" ucap Akeno.

"Lucifer-dono senang bisa bertemu dengan anda di sini" ucap Barqiel.

"Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu Barqiel-san," balas Sirzech.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih karna telah menjaga dan merawat putri Lucifer-dono " ucap Barqiel sambil membungkuk di ikuti Shuri.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih sudah menjadi prinsip keluarga Gremory untuk selalu meperlakukan peeragenya sebagai keluarga ,,lagi pula dengan adanya Akeno, Rias juga bisa punya teman selain Sona" balas Sirzech pada Barqiel.

"Tapi tetap saja saya harus berterima kasih pada anda Lucifer-dono,kalo begitu lanjutkan menuju ke kelas mereka Lucifer-dono" ucapnya.

"Haii" dan mereka pun pergi ke kelas Akeno dan Rias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan apa bila ada typo atau lainnya tolong bilang ya biar ane koreksi lagi**

 **.**

 **Jaa**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto]and Ichiei Ishibumi [Highschool DxD]

.

.

[NarutoXAkenoX,,,]

.

.

Pertemuan 3 fraksi

.

.

.

 **Night**

 **kuoh akademi**

 **.**

Malam hari di kuoh Akademi nampak ramai oleh 3 makhluk yg memiliki sayap yg berbeda beda dari bentuk kelelawar,gagak dan merpati. Yah mereka akan mengadakan rapat 3 fraksi ,dan dari 3 fraksi juga membawa pasukan masing masing bila nanti terjadi sesuatu yg tak di inginkan. Di ruangan VVIP yg menjadi tempat pertemuan ini telah ada dari perwakilan masing masing.

Mulai dari pihak iblis ada Maou Lucifer Sirzech Lucifer,Maou Leviathan Serafall Leviathan,Grayfia Lucifuge dan Souji Okita peerage dari Maou Lucifer dan Rias,Sona bersama peeragenya masing masing. Lalu di pihak Malaikat jatuh ada Azazel selaku gubernur malaikat jatuh bersama Vali sang hakuryuukou. Dan di pihak malaikat sendiri ada Michael malaikat tertinggi di surga bersama Irina shidou yg merupakan malaikat reingkarnasian dan menjadi kartu as milik Michael.

.

.

Azazel tg melihat Sirzech membawa knight terkuatnya binggung dan berkata.." Hey,,,Sir tak biasanya kau membawa pengawal lebih " ucap Azazel pada Sirzech.

"Souji hanya ingin menemui seseorang pemuda yg katanya akan ikut dalam pertemuan ini, aku juga penasaran dengannya karna mampu mengalahkan Souji knight terkuatku " balas Sirzech pada Azazel dan membuat para iblis shok mendengarnya karna ada yg mampu mengalahkan Knight terkuat dan tercepat diUnderworld.

"Hmm memang siapa nama pemuda itu?" Tanya Azazel.

"Naruto, namanya Naruto Namikaze" kali ini Souji yg menjawabnya dan lagi lagi mereka yg kenal Naruto langsung shok berat yg mana mampu mengalahkan knight terkuat Underworld.

'Tak kusangka dia benar benar kuat mampu mengalahkan Souji-san yg merupakan knight terkuat di Underworld,jika aku mendapatkannya pasti aku dengan mudah untuk menuju puncak Rating game'itulah batin Sona.

'Aku harus mendapatkanya untuk jadi bidakku,karna dengan adanya Akeno di dalamnya pasti dia akan mau,, tapi apakah bidakku yg tersisa ada yg cocok dengan dirinya hahh' batin Rias yg ingin mendapatkan Naruto agar masuk ke dalam peeragenya.

.

"Hahahahaha tak kusangka kau kalah olehnya Souji haha,dan dia tak akan ada di sini Souji karna dia sangat tidak suka ikut rapat ." tawa Azazel mengelegar dan membuat lainnya berkeringat sebiji jagung.

"Kau sepertinya mengenalnya Azazel,bisa kau ceritakan jika kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sirzech.

"Tentu karna dia adalah putraku " jawab Azazel enteng.

.

"APAAAA"

.

Semua yg ada di situ entah berapa kali mereka terkejut mendengar fakta baru Naruto Namikaze merupakan putra dari Gubernur malaikat jatuh kecuali Vali,Akeno yg sudah tau dan Irina yg belum kenal dan Asia yg biasa saja. Para petinggi fraksi tak menyangka bahwa gubernur malikat jatuh yg terkenal akan kemesumanya itu memiliki anak bahkan Michael pun ikut kaget,sama halnya dengan Rias,Sona dan peerangenya mendengar fakta ini.

.

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang Azazel ?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengawasi dari luar,yah karna dia tak menyukai yg namanya rapat sperti ini " jawab Azazel..."Baiklah lebih baik kita mulai saja rapatnya,,aku tak pernah menyuruh kokabiel menyerang mereka,ini murni keinginannya sendiri yg tidak terima atas hasil perang yg sudah berlalu. Aku sendiri juga tidak mau berperang lagi dengan kalian." Jelas Azazel atas apa yg di inginkan oleh bawahannya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak becus menggontrol anak buahmu hingga hal seperti ini terjadi" kini giliran Seraffal yg berbicara dengan nada serius. Dan membuat Sona selaku adiknya kaget karna baru kali ini kakaknya terlihat sangat serius.

"Hahh maka dari itu di adakanya rapat ini untuk membahas hal tersebutkan" balas Azazel.."lagi pula aku lebih baik memancing dan mengintip para gadis di onsen dari pada harus berperang dengan kalian " lanjutnya. Dan membuat semuanya Sweatdrop melihat tinggkah pemimpin yg satu ini.

.

.

 **Skipp sampai penyerangan**

.

.

.

Sementara di luar di puncak gedung sekolah kuoh akademi terlihatlah Naruto sedang duduk dengan meminum Orange juicenya miliknya dengan tenang sambil mengawasi gedung yg di jadikan tempat pertemuan.

.

"Ahh nikmatnya minuman ini,,tak ada yg bisa mengalahkan melihat indahnya malam sambil meminum satu kaleng Orange juice hehehe" ucap Naruto.

" **Yah tak ada yg bisa mengalahkan keindahan malam ini partner "** ucap Flame.

"Hey Flame apakah kedamaian akan ada di dunia ini?" tanya Naruto.

" **Entahlah tak ada perang bukan berarti dunia sudah damaikan,masih banyak kehajatan dimana mana bukankah itu belum damai namanya "**

 **"** Hn kau benar Flame masih ada kejahatan di mana mana haah,,terlebih lagi ada organisasi baru yg di sampaikan oleh tou-san yg berisikan orang orang hebat entah apa tujuannya masih belum di ketahui" jelas Naruto.

.

" **Kurasa dunia ini tak akan bisa damai, walaupun bisa pasti itu sementara saja"**

"Hmm kurasa kau benar lagi Flame" lalu pandangan Naruto tak sengaja mengarah ke kegedung penelitian ilmu gaib dia melihat 3 penyihir mendekati gedung tersebut,,"Sepertinya ada penyusup Flame"lanjutnya sambil berdiri.

" **Kurasa mereka ingin mengacaukan pertemuan ini Naruto"** ujar Flame.

"Kalo begitu ini tak bisa di biarkan " lalu dirinya mengobarkan api biru kehitaman di punggungnya dan langsung terbang menuju ke gedung ORC.

.

Di gedung ORC

.

Di gedung berinterior mewah dan megah ada 2 iblis yaitu Koneko Tanjou dan Gasper Vladi,mereka tak ikut dalam pertemuan karna pada siang hari sebelumnya Gasper yg di segel kini telah di lepaskan dan masih takut dengan dunia luar. Sehingga Koneko menemaninya untuk berjaga jaga. Tak lama kemudian pintu di dobrak hingga hancur dan munculnya 3 penyihir. Gasper yg melihat itu pun takut.

"Siapa diantara kalian yg memiliki sacred gear Forbidden Balor View " tanya salah satu dari penyihir. Karna tak ada jawaban mereka langsung membuat lingkaran sihir, sebelum mereka mengarahkan ke Koneko dan Gasper sebuah suara di belakang mengalihkan perhatian semuanya.

"Apa yg di lakukan penyihir kampungan seperti kalian disini " ucap Naruto.

"Siapa kau " tanya salah satu dari penyihir itu.

"Hanya seseorang yg kebetulan lewat ,,ingat itu" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul didepan mereka yg berada ditengah,dan langsung memberikan pukulan ke uluh hati membuatnya terlempar. Lalu mencekik kedua leher yg berada di sampingnya itu dan membantingnya di lantai.

.

 **Brakk**

 **.**

"Kalian tak apa kan " tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan keduanya.."Sebaiknya kita gedung pertemuan secepatnya" lanjutnya. Lalu mereka pergi ke gedung pertemuan.

.

.

Sementara di gedung pertemuan beberapa menit sebelum serangan.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana apa kalian setuju dengan adanya perdamaian" tanya Azazel kepada pemimpim kedua fraksi.

"Kami setuju karna dengan adanya perang hanya akan membuat kerugian di semua pihak" tukas Michael.

"Kami pihak iblis juga setuju bukan begitu Serafall" jawab Sirzech dan di angguki Serafall.

"Baiklah ,, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua kaisar Naga langit ,Vali dan Issei? " tanya Azazel kepada du pemegang Heavenly Dragon.

"Asal aku bisa terus bertarung dengan orang kuat tak masalah" jawab Vali.

"Tentu kau masih bisa bertarung Vali, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu Issei " tanya Azazel pada Issei.

"Emm bagaimana ya ,, aku sedikit tidak mengerti tentang masalah ini." Jawab Issei dengan wajah bodoh.

"Begini ,, jika ada perang kau tak akan bisa bersetubuh dengan Rias Gremory dan jika tak ada perang maka kau bisa bersetubuh denganya, simpel bukan " tukas Azazel. Dan seketika muka Issei jadi mesum memikirkan bisa sex dengan Bochounya.

"Hehehe aku setuju dengan begitu aku bisa melakukannya setiap hari dengan Bochou hehehehe" jawab Issei dengan muka mesumnya. Dan membuat lainnya geleng geleng dan Azazel tertawa lepas.

"Aku ingin mengkonfirmasikan bahwa naga langit yg hilang telah muncul kembali" ucap Sirzech.

"Benarkah itu Sirzech-dono " tanya Michael.

"Hai aku mendapatkan info itu dari Sona, bagaimana menurutmu Azazel" balasnya sekaligus bertanya pada yg ahli dalam sacred gear.

"Kalian tenang saja dia putraku "jawab Azazel.

"Maksudmu putramu inang dari Burning Dragon Azazel"tanya Sirzech yg shok dan dianggukinya. Lain halnya dengan Vali menyeringai maniak karna tau senpainya adalah inang dari salah satu naga langit. Lalu di atas kuoh Akademi muncul lingkaran sihir raksasa dan mengeluarkan para penyihir, pasukan 3 fraksi yg melihat itu pun langsung menyerang para penyihir tersebut.

"Ada serangan teroris" ucap Issei panik.

"Sepertinya ada yg ingin mengacaukan pertemuan ini dengan mengirim para majutsu itu" ucap Azazel,,"Vali dari pada kau tak melakukan apapun kenapa kau tak keluar dan menghajar mereka" suruh Azazel pada muridnya itu.

"Baiklah disini aku juga bosan " jawab Vali sambil mengeluarkan sayap mekaniknya dan terbang keluar.

"Balance breaker"

 **"Vanishing Dragon balance breaker"**

Seketika tubuh Vali langsung tertutupi oleh armor naganya dan langsung menghajar para penyihir. Issei yg melihat rivalnya bisa menggukan balance breaker dengan mudah hanya bisa mendesah.

Lalu di gedung pertemuan muncul lingkaran sihir Leviathan dan mengeluarkan Keterea Leviathan.

"Konbawa Sirzech dan Serafall" sapa Keterea.

"Keterea jadi kau dalang dari semua ini" ucap Sirzech dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan di sini Keterea " tanya Azazel.

"Tentu saja mengacaukan semua ini " jawabnya dan menggangkat tongkatnya ke atas hingga bersinar dan muncullah ledakan di situ hingga menghancurkan gedung pertemuan tersebut. Tapi para pepimpin telah membuat pelindung untuk melindungi mereka dari ledakan tersebut.

.

"pelindung yang dibentuk dari perpaduan kekuatan tiga kubu. sangat menyedihkan!", ucap Katerea sambil tertawa.

"apa yang kau rencanakan, Katerea?", ucap Sirzechs dari dalam pelindung.

"kebalikan dari tujuan pertemuan ini, jika tuhan dan raja iblis sudah tidak ada, maka dunia ini perlu dibangun lagi!", ucap Katerea dengan seringai.

"Katerea, hentikan! kenapa kau melakukan ini?", ucap Serafall dari dalam pelindung.

"Serafall ! kaulah yang merampas posisi Leviathan dariku!", teriak Katerea dengan keras.

"aku?", ucap Serafall pelan.

"tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan membunuhmu di tempat ini, dan menyatakan diri sebagai Raja iblis Leviathan!"

"yare-yare! kupikir akan terjadi kudeta besar-besaran oleh para iblis!" desis Azazel sambil tersenyum.

"jadi yang kau incar adalah seluruh dunia?", tanya Michael, sambil perlahan pelindung itu menghilang.

"ya, Michael. kami akan membangun kembali dunia busuk ini dan membuat revolusi!", balas Katerea sambil menyeringai kemenangan.

"hahahahaha!"

"Azazel, apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"busuk? membangun kembali? lelucon yang bagus. Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan orang jahat ketika hampir tewas!", ucap Azazel sambil menyeringai.

Keterea yg mendengar apa yg di ucapkan Azazel marah dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah mereka dan siap menembakkan demonic powernya,tapi sebelum Keterea menembakkannya dia harus menghindari sebuah pedar biru berbentuk bulat sabit. Mereka yg mengetahui serangan tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

"Jadi ini pengacaunya " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pelan dan di belakangnya ada Koneko dan Gasper.

" koneko / Gasper " panggil anggota Rias, lalu mereka berdua berlari kearah kelompoknya.

"Kalian tak apa kan " tanya Rias selaku king dari mereka.

"Kami tak apa Bochu/Rias-sama" jawab Koneko dan Gasper.

"Syukurlah"

.

"Berani sekali kau bocah menyerangku" ucap Keterea dengan marah.

"Well apakah aku harus takut jika berhadapan denganmu" jawab Naruto dengan tenangan.

"Kau ,,, akan ku bunuh kau bocah"

"Hahh kau tau kemaren ada yg bilang begitu juga padaku dan aku penggal kepalanya" ucapnya dengan datar.

Meresa di remehkan Keterea membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan demonic power mengarah ke Naruto,tapi dengan lincah Naruto menghindarinya.

"Kau tidak sabar ya ,, baiklah bolehkah aku membunuhmu" ucap Naruto dengan nada dinginya sambil mengarahkan katananya ke Keterea.

"Apa? "

"Aku tak tidak terima jawaban tidak" dan setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan Keterea dan menebas horizontal. Melihat lawan memiliki kecepatan yg tak biasa dia pun mundur untuk menghindari tebasan tersebut lalu terbang mengunakan sayap iblisnya.

Melihat lawannya terbang Naruto menenggok ke arah para pemimpin fraksi,,"Kalian terbanglah bila tak ingin membeku" ucapnya. Dan Azazel yg mengerti itu langsung menyuruh mereka terbang semua. Melihat semua sudah terbang Naruto pun siap untuk.

"Balance breaker" ucap Naruto.

.

 **Eternal ice land**

 **.**

Dan seketika tanah yg di pijakinya membeku seluas 100 meter." Apa kau yakin membiarkanya melawan Keterea Azazel?" tanya Sirzech.

"Hahaha tentu saja aku yakin karna dia putraku" jawab Azazel..."bisakah kalian membantu yg lainnya melawan para penyihir itu "lanjutnya pada para iblis muda yg ada disana.

"Irina-chan kau juga bantu mereka untuk mengalahkan para penyihir itu" ucap Michael pada Irina.

"Baik Michael-sama" lalu mereka penyerang para penyihir.

.

Bersama Naruto

.

Kini Naruto menghindari demonic power dengan meluncur mengunakan sepatu skiinya. Naruto terus menghindar meliuk liuk dengan gesit,merasa jengah karna hanya menghindar berhenti dan mengarahkan katanannya ke arah Keterea dan muncullah pedar biru berbentuk bulan sabit mengarah cepat kearah Keterea. Dan dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

"Hehh bukannya kau ingin membunuhku bocah" ejek Keterea pada Naruto.

"Kau ingin cepat aku bunuh ya,, baiklah kalo begitu " balas Naruto mengejek,lalu menancapkan katananya di tanah.

.

 **Ice Spear**

 **.**

Muncul puluhan tombak es di bawah Keterea dan langsung naik ke atas. Melihat serangan tersebut Keterea membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan. Setelah beberapa saat serangan itu berhenti Keterea di kejutkan oleh Naga es yg akan menerkamnya dengan gigi yg tajam miliknya dengan Naruto di atasnya ,dan membuat salah satu tangan keterea putus akibat tergigit Naga es tersebut.

.

"Arrrkkk,,, brengsek kau bocah " ucap Keterea dengan marah karna tangan kirinya bisa putus dan Keterea pun membuat lingkaran sihir mengeluarlan ular langsung melilit tubuhnya dan kekuatanya pun bertambah.

"Ular itu memberikan dia kekuatan"ucap Naruto.

" **Ophis,ular itu milik "**

"Apa maksudmu Flame"

" **Aku merasakan energi Ophis pada ular itu "** jelas Flame pada inangnya itu.

"Jadi begitu ya , dia mendapatkan energi dari naga tak terbatas itu" balasnya dengan menyeringai.

.

"Kau lihat bocah ,kekuatanku meningkat dan dengan kekuatan ini aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Keterea dengan arrogant.

"Hehh,,majulah dan buktikan kalo kau mampu membunuhku" balas Naruto dengan menyeringai. Merasa di remehkan Keterea langsung membuat lingkaran sihir besar dan di pinggirnya ada 3 lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang dan menembakkan laser ke arah Naruto dan langsung di lindungi oleh Naga es miliknya.

.

 **Duaarrrr Duaaarrr Duuaaarr**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** NARUUU" teriak Akeno saat melihat ledakan tersebut berasal dari arah pertarungan kekasihnya itu.

"Akeno tenang aku yakin Naruto itu selamat karna dia itu kuat" ucap Rias menenangkan Queennya.

.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto.

.

Setelah asap menipis terlihatlah Naruto dalam keadaan baik baik saja karna terlindungi oleh Naga es ciptaanya dan terlihat pula naga es tersebut banyak kehilangan anggota tubuhnya tak lama kemudian Naga es tersebut pecah dan hilang dan menyisakan Naruto seorang.

.

"Apakah sudah main tembakannya!" Tanya Naruto. Lalu es di pijaki Naruto naik hingga membentuk Naga es kembali, lalu Naruto menggangkat katananya ke atas dan bersama dengan itu pula naga es membuka mulutnya,Dan dengan mengarahkan katananya ke Keterea hembusan angin berwarna biru keluar dari mulut naga es tersebut.

.

 **Dragon Freze**

 **.**

Melihat serangan datang Keterea langsung membuat lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan laser ke arah Naruto tapi saat bersentuhan dengan hembusan angin milik Naruto laser itu pun membeku seketika. Dan itu membuatnya shok melihat laser miliknya dapat membeku dengan mudah, lalu Keterea mencoba menjauh dari situ. Naruto melihat lawannya mencoba menjaga jarak langsung memerintahkan Naganya menuju Keterea, lalu Naruto menyerang dengan tehnik **,,Freze Claw** ,,miliknya dan dihindari dengan mudah. Tapi Keterea di kejutkan oleh Naruto yg sudah ada di depannya ternyata Naruto telah melompat dari kepala naganya dan menebaskan kepala Keterea.

.

 **Craass**

 **.**

Kepala itu pun putus dan tubuh Keterea berubah menjadi partikel debu. Lalu Naruto pun mendarat di atas kepala naganya dan terbang turun dari kepala naga itu lalu menonaktifkan balance breaker miliknya.

.

"Yo Souji-san kita bertemu lagi kan hehehe" sapa Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-san kita bertemu lagi,tapi kau tidak bilang tidak akan ikut rapat tadi" balas Souji.

"Yah aku tak terlalu suka ikut rapat yg membosankan itu,lebih baik memandangi langit malam yg begitu indah ini dari pada ikut rapat membahas bawahan tou-san yg membangkang itu" jelas Naruto yg tidak suka ikut rapat.

"Haha jadi begitu,,oh ya Naruto-san waktu melawanku kemarin. Kenapa kau tak mengunakan kemampuan katana itu.?" Tanya Souji padahal jika Naruto mengunakan kemampuan katana miliknya bisa di pastikan Souji kalah dengan mudah.

"Ayolah Souji-san jika aku mengunakan semua kemampuan katana ini aku tidak akan mendapat pengalaman dan juga kesenangan bukan" balas Naruto dengan menyeringai.

"Kau hebat Naruto-san diumur yg masih muda ini mampu mengalahkan Keterea yg berada di tinggkat iblis ultimate" kali ini Sirzech yg berbicara.

"Ahh senang rasanya mendapat pujian langsung dari Maou Lucifer"

"Haha aku hanya mengatakan berdasarkan apa yg kulihat saja,dan dari yg kulihat kau memang hebat kau masih belum menggunakan sacred gear milikmu sendiri " ucap Sirzech.

"Hahaha aku menggunakan kekuatan Flame di saat penting saja" balasnya,lalu Naruto melihat para iblis muda yg datang ke arah mereka." Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai dengan para penyihir kampungan itu"lanjutnya.

"Hm sepertinya begitu" balas Sirzech.

"NARUU" teriak Akeno sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu,,"kamu tak apa kan "ucap Akeno yg khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Hime kau jangan khawatir" balas Naruto.

.

Lalu sebuah tombak putih mengarah ke Azazel dan dapat di tahan dengan mudah.

"Maaf Azazel sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian " ucap Vali yg melayang mengunakan armor miliknya.

"Yare yare tak kusangka kau melakukan hal ini Vali,,hey Vali aku mendapat informasi dari Shemhazai bahwa ada organisani yg berisi kan orang orang kuat apa kau salah satunya Vali" tanya Azazel.

"Ya aku salah satu anggotanya Azazel"

"Siapa yg menggumpul orang kuat itu?" Tanya Serafall.

"Dialah Ophis" jawab Azazel dan membuat mereka kaget.

"Hei Vali apa kau ikut Organisasi itu untuk merebut tahta Raja iblis menggigat Keterea juga melakukan hal begitu" tanya Azazel.

"Tahta Raja iblis apa maksudmu Azazel? "Tanya Sirzech yg binggung.

"Aku tidak tertarik akan hal tersebut ,dan akan aku beri tahu kalian Namaku adalah Vali Lucifer" ucap Vali. Dan lagi lagi mereka shok mendengarnya yah kecuali Azazel yg sudah tau.

"L-lucifer"

"Ya dalam tubuh mengalir darah Raja iblis Lucifer,ayahku iblis murni dan ibuku manusia biasa" ucap Vali sambil mengeluarkan 4 pasang sayap iblisnya.

"Hyudou Issei sungguh miris sekali aku mempunyai rival sepertimu,kau tak pantas menyandang gelar kaisar naga merah karna yg ada di kepalamu hanya Oppai dan Oppai sungguh menjijikkan...Bahkan kau belum bisa menggukan balance breaker,,tapi tak masalah karna Aku sudah menemukan lawan yg pantas dari pada dirimu. Bagaimana Senpai kalo kita bertarung,sebagai dua Kaisar naga langit" tanya Vali pada Naruto.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin mengajakku bertarung kembali Vali" ucap Naruto dan berjalan pelan ke depan.

"Tentu saja senpai ,kaulah yg mampu membuatku menyerah padahal kau belum mengunakan sacred gear milikmu sendiri dan jika kau menggunakannya pasti akan menjadi pertarungan yg menyenangkan " ucap Vali dengan nada bahagia.

"Baiklah Vali jika itu keinginanmu akan aku layani" balas Naruto yg sudah mengeluarkan sacred gearnya. Vali yg mendengar lawan menyetujuinya menyeringai maniak dia benar tak sabar menjajal kekuatan salah satu Naga langit itu.

" **Kau memiliki inang yg gila bertarung ya Naga tepung"** suara Flame berasal dari sarung tangan naga Naruto.

 **"Sialan kau Flame ,jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu"** kini armor milik Vali berkedip kedip.

 **"Hahaha kau dan Draig memang cocok Albion,kau jadi naga tepung goreng dan Draig jadi sausnya benar benar lengkap hahahaha"** tawa Flame yg menggelegar.

 **"Grrrr apa apaan kau itu Arang mengikutkan aku segala"** ucap Draig yg ikut bersuara dengan nada marah.

 **"Hahaha mau bagaimana lagi kalian memang cocok hahaha"**

 **"Cihh sebaiknya kau kuhajar langsung saja Flame dari pada tertawa terus,, ayo aibo kita hajar dia"** Draig yg sebal akibat di tertawakan trus oleh Flame.

"Apa kau gila Draig ,kau ingin aku saja belum bisa balance breaker dengan sempurna" jawab Issei. Memang benar apa yg di ucapkan Issei dia belum bisa menggunakan balance breaker dengan sempurna dan lawannya sudah dapat menggunakan balance breaker dengan sempurna,apakah Draig ingin membunuhku apa,itulah yg di pikiran Issei.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya ayo kita mulai Senpai" ucap Vali yg sudah tidak sabar bertarung dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah Vali kita mulai pertarungannya" ucap Naruto sambil menggangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Balance breaker"

" **Burning Dragon balance breaker"**

 **"Nightblue Gear Scale maill"**

 **.**

Seketika tubuh Naruto sudah memakai armor miliknya dengan warna hitam dan corak berwarna biru,membuat mereka yg melihat wujud dari armor salah satu naga langit kagum . Dipunggung Naruto berkobar api berwarna biru kehitaman berkobar secara liar ,lalu Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan Vali dengan pukulan lurus mengarah ke dada Vali dan masih bisa ditahan walau membuat Vali harus terdorong ke belakang karena kuatnya pukulan Naruto. Keduanya langsung menghilang dengan kilatan putih dan biru gelap dan beradu pukulan hingga membuat gelombang kejut yg hebat.

.

 **Blaarrrr blaaarrr blaarrr**

 **.**

 **Buuummm**

 **.**

Adu pukulan itu berhenti saat Vali meluncur ke tanah membuat armor miliknya hilang,,"benar benar menyenangkan senpai kita mulai babak berikutnya" ucap Vali dengan seringai maniaknya,lalu tubuh Vali terselimuti armor kembali.

.

Kemudian Vali terbang ke atas sejajar dengan Naruto berada tak jauh di depanya. Lalu membuat dua bola energi berwarna putih di kedua tangannya dan dilesatkan kearah Naruto tpi dapat dihindari dengan mudah,lalu Naruto maju kedepan dan memberikan sebuah pukulan diarahkan ke kepala Vali dan dihindari dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Melihat serangannya gagal Naruto langsung memberikan pukulan tangan kiri mengincar kepala Vali lagi dan ditangkap oleh Vali,lalu Vali mencoba memberikan tendangan lurus tapi dihindari Naruto dengan memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga tendangan Vali melewatinya.

Tak ingin mensia-siakan kesempatan Naruto langsung menangkap kaki Vali yg di gunakan menendang itu,dan menariknya kebelakang hingga membuat Vali membunggkuk dan memberikan pukulan tangan kiri membuat Vali terdorong ke bawah. Tapi Naruto tak berhenti disitu,lalu Naruto menrapatkan kakinya dan menyelimuti armornya dengan api yg berada di punggungnya lalu berputar seperti tornado dan meluncur kearah Vali yg membungkuk.

 **Whusss**

 **.**

 **Tornado kick**

 **.**

 **Duagg**

Tendangan tornado Naruto mengenai Vali hingga membuat Vali meluncur cepat ke bawah.

.

 **Buuuummm**

 **.**

 **Choughh**

 **.**

Tubuh menghantam tanah dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Armor miliknya pun juga sudah hilang menyisikan sayap mekaniknya dan Naruto yg berada di atas tubuh Vali lalu meloncat menjauh.

.

"Uhhukk,,,benar-benar menyenangkan,,kau memang lawan yg pantas senpai" ucap Vali dengan seringai,meski keadaan tubuh yg terluka parah tak membuat seringai maniak Vali luntur.

"Menyerahlah Vali kau tak akan menang melawanku kembali" ucap Naruto yg melihat Vali telah berdiri.

"Khe,, akulah yg akan menang kali ini senpai " ucap Vali yg telah tertutupi armor naga. Lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Rasakan ini senpai **half dimension "**

 **Eeennggg Eennggg**

Sebuah lubang distorsi tercipta menahan Naruto serta membagi kekuatan nya.

.

 **[Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn]**

 **.**

Seketika lubang distorsi itu hilang saat suara mekanik di tangan Naruto berbunyi,Vali yg melihat itu kaget.

'B-bagaimana bisa ' batin Vali yg kaget melihat serangannya di hilangkan dengan mudah.

' **Itu salah satu kemampuannya Vali jadi jangan kaget,dia sama sepertiku tapi dia berbeda. Jika aku membagi maka dia menghilangkan,kami 3 naga surgawi saling terhubung menggandakan,membagi dan menghilangkan."** Jelas Albion panjang lebar.

"Menarik sungguh menarik kau semakin membuatku bergairah senpai" ucap Vali semakin mengila,,,'kurasa aku akan menggunakan Juggernaut Drive' batin Vali.

' **Jangan gila Vali kau tak mungkin mengunakan juggernaut drive di saat kondisimu seperti ini'** peringat Albion untuk tidak menggunakan mode terlarang tersebut tapi tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Vali.

.

Lalu Vali menggangkat tangan kanannya ke depan.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

 **.**

Suara mekanik di sayap Vali berbunyi saat membagi kekuatan Naruto.

'Cih kekuatanku hilang 1/4 olehnya' batin Naruto.

.

Setelah membagi kekuatan Naruto Vali pun mengguarkan kekuatan Naganya yg berwarna biru.

.

.

 **[Aku lah naga yang akan bangkit]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Naruto dia akan menggunakan juggernaut Drive kau tak ingin menghentikannya'** tanya Flame pada hostnya melalui telepati.

'Hm,, aku ingin mencoba mode kita Flame apakah setera jika melawan Juggernaut Drive' balas Naruto.

' **Kehh,,tentu mode itu bisa dikatakan setara dengan Juggernaut Drive, terlebih lagi tanpa resiko '** balas Flame.

Ditempat penonton.

Mereka semua bisa merasakan energi naga menguar pada tubuh Vali.

"Sepertinya Vali ingin menggunakan mode terlarang Juggernaut Drive" ucap Azazel,membuat para pemimpin shok.

"Huh apa itu juggernaut drive? "Tanya Issei binggung dan membuat para petinggi menepuk jidat mereka.

"Juggernaut Drive adalah mode terlarang pada sacred gear bertipe naga sepertimu Issei, jika menggunakan mode itu akan memperpendek umur setiap kali pemakaian" jelas Azazel. Dan membuat Issei shok. Sedangkan Akeno menatap khawatir kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Aku menangis dalam kebahagiaan, tertawa dalam keputus asaan, dan menggila pada dominasi rival merah-putih]**

 **[Kedua naga langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari tuhan]**

 **[Kesejatian yang terabaikan, bersembunyi di balik bayang dan terlupakan dimakan zaman!]**

 **[Aku tertawa pada "ketidak batasan", berduka pada "Kesombongan" dan menghina "Kesejatian yang terabaikan"]**

 **[Aku berjanji akan membuat masa depan yang lebih cerah dan indah]**

 **[Aku akan menjadi naga putih dominasi]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Juggernaut Drive ]**

 **.**

 **Goooaaarrrrr**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc dulu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo semoga chapter ini menghibur anda semua. Dan aku juga menganti nama balance breaker pada katana Naruto, yg aku dapati saran dari Bo215,saran buat namanya bagus menurutku sesuai dengan balance breakernya membuat area sekitar menjadi es dan menjadikannya wilayah sendiri thanks ya Bo215 atas sarannya. Next chapter akan melihatkan mode Naruto yg kuat setara dengan juggernaut drive tanpa mantra dan tanpa resiko.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto]

and

Ichiei Ishibumi [Highschool DxD]

.

.

[NarutoxAkenox,,,]

.

.

 **Juggernaut Drive vs Dragon Knight Mode.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Aku lah naga yg akan bangkit]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Aku menangis dalam kebahagiaan, tertawa dalam keputus asaan, dan menggila pada dominasi rival merah-putih]**

 **[Kedua naga langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari tuhan]**

 **[Kesejatian yang terabaikan, bersembunyi di balik bayang dan terlupakan dimakan zaman!]**

 **[Aku tertawa pada "ketidak batasan", berduka pada "Kesombongan" dan menghina "Kesejatian yang terabaikan"]**

 **[Aku berjanji akan membuat masa depan yang lebih cerah dan indah]**

 **[Aku akan menjadi naga putih dominasi]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Juggernaut Drive ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GGooooaaarrrrr**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Raungan seekor naga terdengar sangat jelas,raungan tersebut berasal dari Vali yg kini telah menggunakan mode Juggernaut Drive,menjadikanya seperti naga dalam bentuk mini. Vali menatap musuhnya yg tak jauh berada di depannya,lalu menghilang dan muncul di depan Naruto langsung menghantamkan pukulan tangan kanan.

.

 **Buagg**

 **.**

Naruto terkejut saat lawan sudah berada di depannya dan memberikan pukulan yg kuat hingga membuatnya terlempar dirinya bahkan tidak menangkis serangan tersebut karna masih terkejut dengan kecepatan yg ada di tubuhnya pun sudah hilang.

.

 **Buuummm**

.

"NARUUU" teriak Akeno melihat kekasihnya yg terlempar jauh,dia ingin menghampiri kekasihnya itu tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya..."lepaskan Rias aku ingin kesana " ternyata tangan itu adalah Rias.

"Jika kau kesana kau akan mati Akeno,biarkan mereka bertarung dan percayalah kepada Naruto bahwa dia akan menang dengan keadaan baik baik saja." Kini Azazel memperingati Akeno untuk tidak kesana karna memang akan sangat berbahaya. Karena Vali menggunakan mode terlarang miliknya dan bisa dipastikan Naruto juga akan menggunakan mode terlarang juga.

.

.

"Uhhukk kuat sekali pukulan itu" guman Naruto dan memutahkan sedikit darahnya dari mulut.."saatnya kita membalas Flame" lanjutnya.

" **Khee ,, kita habisi dia pathner dan tunjukkan naga langit yg berkuasa."**

 **.**

.

Kini Naruto telah berdiri dan perlahan tubuhnya terslimuti oleh armor miliknya lagi. Kemudian Naruto menghilang dan muncul diatas Vali,berniat memberikan tendangan kaki kanan tpi masih dapat ditahan dengan lengan Vali,Naruto menghilang dan muncul di samping kiri Vali dan siap memukulkan tangan kanannya,tapi dia harus bersalto kebelakang saat ekor milik Vali berniat mengibaskanya. Saat bersalto kebelakang Naruto telah menyiapkan bola api berukuran sedang dan dilemparkannya ke arah Vali.

.

 **Fire Shoot**

 **.**

 **[Divine** **] [Divine] [Divine]**

 **.**

Tapi dengan mudah Vali menghilangkan serangan berhenti disitu serangan Naruto,dia tau kalo serangannya pasti akan gagal dengan mudah maka dari itu Naruto telah menyiapkan serangan lain.

.

 **Tornado Kick**

 **.**

Sebuah tendangan berputar dengan Naruto yg terselimuti api biru melesat cepat ke arah Vali. Tapi masih bisa di tangkis dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan Vali untuk menahan tendangan tersebut dan membuat Vali juga sedikit terdorong kebelakang akibat kuatnya tendangan tersebut. Hingga menimbulkan gelombang kejut yg cukup besar akibat dua benturan itu.

Naruto terus mendorong tendangannya,hingga menimbulkan angin gelombang kejut lebih besar lagi dari tadi. Hingga Naruto memutuskan melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak,tapi Naruto tak hanya memberi jarak saja terlihat saat melompat kebelakang Naruto menguarkan api dipunggungnya menjadi peluru kecil,dan ditembakkan ke arah Vali. Dengan mudah Vali melompat untuk menghindari serangan itu,tapi dia dikejutkan sesuatu menendang dadanya dan mendorong ke atas.

.

 **Buaggh Buaggh buaggh**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata serangan peluru api Naruto hanya untuk membuat pengalihan saja,Naruto memang sudah memprediksi dua kemungkinan. Pertama jika akan menangkis serangannya dan akan di susul dengan serangan yg lebih besar lagi olehnya,kedua jika Vali melompat maka dia akan bergerak cepat untuk memberikan serangan fisik.

Tendangan Naruto tak hanya satu kali saja tapi berkali kali hingga bisa membuat Vali sedikit terdorong keatas. Kemudian Naruto muncul diatas Vali dan siap meluncurkannya kebawah dengan tendangan andalanya.

.

 **Tornado Kick**

 **.**

 **Whuusss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLLAAAAARRR**

 **.**

 **GOOOAARRR**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara sesuatu yg menghantam tanah dengan keras menghasilkan debu yg lumayan banyak dan suara raungan naga yg kesakitan.

.

.

Ditempat penonton

Mereka yg melihat pertarungan dua naga langit menatap dengan kagum. Terlebih Naruto yg merupakan inang dari naga langit yg telah menghentikan Great war dulu,difikiran mereka jika pertarungan dua naga langit sudah seperti ini bagaimana jika terjadi pertarungan antara 3 naga langit kembali pastinya akan hebat dan menimbulkan kerusakan yg jauh lebih parah lagi,ya itulah yg difikiran mereka.

.

Kini Naruto terbang tak jauh diatas Vali yg masih dalam mode Juggernaut Drivenya. Perlahan Vali mencoba berdiri dan menatap lawan yg berada tak jauh di atasnya. Kemudian dirinya menggumpulkan energi dimulutnya dan menembakkan sebuah laser panjang.

Tapi dengan mudah Naruto menghindar laser tersebut,setelah menghindari laser kini Naruto harus kembali menghindari bola energi berwarna putih yg berasal dari mulut Vali.

Vali terus membuat bola energi dari mulutnya dan ditembakan kearah Naruto yg sedang melayang tapi dengan mudah Naruto menghindar,merasa tak ada gunanya menembaki lawan. Vali terbang dengan cepat menuju Naruto.

Melihat lawan melesat kearahnya,Naruto telah bersiap mengantisipasi serangan yg akan datang. Saat Vali sudah ada didepanya Vali telah meluncurkan pukulan tangan kanan miliknya,dan Naruto menghindar kekiri. Tak berhenti disitu serangan Vali kini dia mengunakan tangan kirinya mencoba mencakar Naruto dan bisa dihindari dengan mundur kebelakang.

Melihat Naruto mundur Vali bergerak cepat kedepan memberikan pukulan lurus dan ditangkis dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan Naruto. Melihat seranganya ditangkis Vali langsung melancarkan serangan tangan kirinya dan masih bisa ditahan dengan kaki kanan Naruto dan membuat keduanya kaki dan tangan itu terpental. Lalu Naruto memegang tangan kanan Vali yg ditangkisnya itu,dan menggeser kekirinya lalu Naruto memberikan tendangan kaki kirinya kewajah tapi masih bisa ditangkis menggunakan tangan kiri Vali.

Tak henti hanya dengan satu tendangan saja Naruto kembali menendang mengunakan kaki kanan lalu kiri terus berulang ulang.

.

 **Duagh duagh duagh duagh**

 **.**

Tendangan beruntut itu membuat Vali menggunakan kedua tanganya untuk menangkis,tak lama kemudian Naruto menghilang dan muncul diatas Vali dengan armor yg terselimuti api.

.

 **Tornado Kick**

 **.**

 **Duagh**

 **.**

 **Buuummmm**

 **.**

Tendangan andalan Naruto membuat Vali meluncur ketanah dan menghasilkan kawah yg besar,lalu Naruto muncul tak jauh dari Vali.

Vali menatap Naruto semakin beringas,,,"kau membuatku semakin bergairah senpai"ucap Vali dengan tawa maniaknya,kemudian dia membentangkan sayapnya lebar lebar.

.

 **Dividing Wyvern Fairies**

 **.**

Muncul 12 naga kecil berwarna putih perak memutari Vali,ini adalah materialiasi kekuatan hakuryuukou.

Naruto yg melihat itu sepertinya dia harus menggunakan mode miliknya sekarang..."kau siap Flame?"tanya Naruto pada Flame.

 **"Kehh...Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu Naruto ,,,aku siap kapanpun kau siap pathner"** balas Flame membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Oke kita mulai kawan"

.

.

 **"** **Dragon Knight Mode** **"**

 **"Balance Breaker"**

 **.**

Sebuah cahaya biru gelap menyelimuti Naruto dan ketika sudah meredup. Kini tubuh Naruto telah memakai armor yg berbeda. Bagian tubuh telah terslimuti armor ksatria dengan satu permata dibagian tengah,lalu dibagian pundak ada aksesoris kepala naga dengan satu tanduk di tengah mencuat ke atas.

 **note(armor berbentuk seperti di white knight chronicles hanya saja berbeda warna dari putih jadi hitam dengan corak biru)**

Dan ditangan kanan tercipta sebuah senjata seperti bor yg besar panjang satu meter dan ganggang yg panjang 1 setengah meter.[kalo ada yg tau queenqe arima yg berwarna hitam ya seperti itu,saya kagak tau namanya soalnya hahaha],inilah mode Dragon knight milik Naruto. Dengan meng alter armor balance breaker dan jadilah seperti ini. Dalam mode ini Naruto hanya mampu memakainya dalam waktu 5 menit karna,Naruto belum sepenuhnya menguasai dengan lama mode ini.

.

.

Semua yg melihat Naruto berganti armor kini terpana. Layaknya seperti ksatria penunggang kuda yg siap untuk terjun ke medan perang. Dan dapat mereka rasakan aura naga yg kental pada diri Naruto. Terutama para gadis yg melihat betapa gagahnya Naruto,tak hanya tampan tapi juga kuat.

"Kyaaaa,,,,,Naru-tan gagah sekali saat memakai armor itu,aku mau jadi istrinya" ucap Serafall dengan mata berbinar binar,dan mendapat glare dari para gadis terutama Akeno selaku kekasihnya.

.

.

Pertarungan

.

Kini keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain,hembusan angin malam membuat jubah Naruto berkibar menggikuti arah angin. Dalam diam Naruto mengobervasi Vali yg menggeluarkan para wyvern,menurut Flame para wyvern bisa menggunakan kemampuan sacred gear penggunanya. Vali pun juga sama dia sedang mengobervasi lawan yg telah berganti armor,dan itu semakin membuatnya bergairah untuk bertarung.

.

.

Melihat lawan belum memulai serangan. Vali memulai menyerang terlebih dahulu,dengan merubah 6 wyvern menjadi meriam. Dan 4 diantaranya langsung menembakan laser berwarna putih menuju Naruto,tapi dengan mudah Naruto menghindar kesamping kanan sehingga laser putih itu melewatinya. Tapi Naruto dikejutkan dengan 1 laser putih melesat kearahnya hingga.

.

 **[Burn] [Burn]**

 **.**

Laser itu hilang seketika,lagi Naruto harus dikejutkan 1 laser putih mengarah padanya. Dan Naruto menggunakan prisai bulat miliknya untuk menangkis laser tersebut.

 **Bannggg**

Suara benturan antara laser dengan prisai,membuat Naruto sedikit demi sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Saat hampir selesai serangan laser tersebut Naruto mulai menurunkan prisainya,tapi Naruto harus di kejutkan lagi dengan 5 laser yg telah menggarah kepadanya dengan cepat. Dan dengan gerakan slow motion laser mulai mendekati Naruto dan.

.

 **Blaaaarrrrrr**

 **.**

Ledakan terjadi ditempat Naruto,di akibatkan 5 laser putih mengarah padanya yg selagi menangkis satu laser dan itu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Vali.

"NARUUU" teriakan Akeno yg mengema dimalam hari. Membuat yg lainnya menatap khawatir juga ke arah ledakan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat asap yg menutupi tempat terjadinya ledakan itu hilang dan hanya menampilkan kawah yg besar dan dalam. Dan itu membuat semua yg melihat pertarungan antara dua naga langit,diam tak dapat berbicara apakah Naruto sudah kalah karna Naruto adalah inang dari Burning dragon. Yg merupakan naga langit terkuat,yah itulah apa yg difikirkan mereka yg menonton pertarungan dua naga langit.

 **Brukk**

Akeno sudah tak kuat menahan tubuhnya,dirinya kini benar benar terguncang karena kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Hiks,,,hiks,,,hiks"

Hanya ada suara tangis Akeno yg menghiasi malam yg indah itu. Tak lama kemudian sesuatu turun dari langit,sebuah bola api berwarna biru gelap satu,satu,satu dan bertambah semakin banyak. Membuat semua yg melihat itu panik bagaimana ada hujan bola api,saat bola api itu menyentuh tanah.

 **Blaaarrr**

Bola api langsung meledak begitu saja layaknya sebuah bom,saat menyentuh tanah.

 **Blaaarrrr blaaaarrrr blaaaaarrrr**

 **Blaaaarrr blaaaarrr blaaaarrrr**

Ledakan terjadi saat hujan bola api menyentuh tanah dan menggakibatkan tanah bergetar juga gelombang kejut yg besar pula.

"SEMUANYA BUAT PELINDUNG TERKUAT" perintah Azazel dengan berteriak.

Mereka pun langsung membuat kekai terkuat dengan gabungan kekuatan semuanya. Berbeda dengan Vali dia malah menembaki bola api tersebut hingga membuatnya meledak diudara. Merasa tak ada habisnya hujan bola api itu membuat Vali langsung membaginya.

.

 **[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara Divine Dividing menggema malam dan membuat bola api itu menyusut lalu hilang hingga tak tersisa. Tapi apakah serangan sudah berakhir begitu saja,tentu saja tidak,karena.

.

 **Whuusss**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari langit turun lagi bola api. Tapi ini berbeda ukuran jika tadi sebesar ukuran bola biasa maka ini sebesar meteor. Oh my god,ini gila benar benar gila. Itulah apa yg ada difikiran mereka yg melihat meteor api yg besar.

"KUSO GAKI APA DIA INGIN MERATAKAN KOTA INI" Teriak Azazel yg melihat meteor itu dan dapat dia rasakan besarnya kekuatan yg terkandung dalam meteor tersebut.

"Ini benar benar gawat,semuanya kerahkan seluruh kekuatan kalian untuk memperkuat kekainya" Sirzech kini juga ikut panik,seperti apa yg Azazel rasakan Sirzech pun merasakan hal yg sama.

"HAI" jawab mereka semua dengan serempak.

.

.

Vali yg melihat betapa besarnya meteor api itu juga nampak tak panik,yah Vali tak panik sedikit pun karna rasa paniknya tak bisa mengalahkan kegembiraan saat menemukan lawan yg dia inginkan,lawan yg sepadan,lawan yg membuat darahnya mendidih terus,dan lawan yg benar membuatnya ingin dia kalahkan.

.

.

 **[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]**

 **.**

 **.**

Para wyvern langsung membagi meteor api tersebut hingga membuatnya jadi seukuran modil. Dan Vali yg melihat itu langsung menembakan laser dari mulutnya.

.

 **Booommmmm**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kraakkk**

 **.**

Ledakan yg cukup besar dilangit kuoh akademi. Dari ledakan tersebut pula membuat kekai yg dibuat para fraksi sedikit mengalami keretakan.

"Padahal sudah dibagi tapi tetap saja efeknya mampu membuat kekai retak,benar benar tehnik yg menakjubkan" desis Azazel yg melihat efek dari tehnik putranya.

"Kau benar Azazel,kurasa tehnik tadi jika tak dibagi oleh Hakuryuukou mungkin dapat meretakan satu kota ini" ucap Sirzech.

"Kurasa memang tak diragukan lagi karna dia merupakan inang dari naga langit terkuat "tambah Michael. Dan diangguki mereka berdua.

.

 **Buaggh**

 **.**

Tiba tiba Vali terkena serangan yg sangat cepat bahkan tak ada yg melihat gerakan tersebut. Jika dilihat lebih detail gerakan Vali terlihat lambat,bukan cuma Vali tapi semuanya terlihat lambat.

.

 **Buaggh Buaggh Buaggh Buaggh**

 **.**

Lagi sebuah serangan telak mengeni Vali dari berbagai sisi,lalu di atas Vali muncul Naruto yg siap untuk menusukan tombaknya kearah punggung Vali yg kini bergerak lambat.

.

 **Buummmm**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara sesuatu menghantam tanah dengan keras hingga menimbulkan asap yg juga terpengaruh dalam gerakan lambat, dorongan Naruto membuat Vali menghantam tanah. Lalu Naruto melompat menjauh.

.

 **CLOCK OVER**

 **.**

Dan seketika semua nampak kembali berjalan dengan normal dan membuat para pemimpin fraksi binggung. Bukan cuma pemimpin fraksi tapi juga mereka yg menonton pertarungan tersebut nampak juga binggung.

"A-apa yg terjadi ,dan kenapa tiba tiba Vali tersungkur seperti habis dihantam sesuatu dan sejak kapan pula Naruto ada disana" ucap Azazel yg melihat apa yg baru saja terjadi sebuah serangan yg sangat cepat bagi mereka yg tidak tau akan tehnik milik Naruto.

"Aku juga tak bisa melihat apa yg terjadi, ini terjadi sangat cepat." Komen Maou Lucifer.

"Apa Naruto-san menghentikan waktu,karna sangat mustahil hal ini bisa terjadi jika tidak ada hubunganya dengan waktu" Michael menggutarakan pendapatnya,dan membuat mereka yg ada disitu menatap Malaikat tertinggi disurga tersebut seolah minta penjelasan. Mengerti tatapan dari mereka Michael tersenyum simpul.

"Jika pendapatku benar maka Naruto-san dapat menghentikan waktu atau mungkin memperlambat waktu,sehingga bisa membuat dirinya bergerak sangat cepat dari jika Naruto-san mengaktifkan kemampuan ini saat Naruto-san berjalan biasa tapi akan terlihat seperti berlari lalu saat Naruto-san berlari maka akan terlihat bayangan atau mungkin tak terlihat " jelas Michael.

"Apakah itu mungkin Michael?"tanya Azazel.

"Itu hanya pendapatku saja Azazel-dono " balasnya.

.

.

Vali kini bangkit dan menatap lawannya yg berdiri tak jauh darinya. Vali menatap Naruto dengan seringai manik miliknya. Tapi satu hal yg membuatnya binggung dia tak bisa memprediksi serangan Naruto tadi,membuat dirinya tak bisa menghindar bahkan menangkispun dia tak bisa,seolah kecepatan lawannya melebihi kilat.

'Apa kau tau sesuatu Albion?' Tanya Vali melalui telepati.

' **Dia mempelambat waktu Vali'**

'Apa maksudmu Albion'

' **Dengar, itu salah satu dari kemampuannya Vali,dia bisa memperlambat waktu dan membuat diri bergerak sangat cepat karna kemampuan tersebut, kau tak tau apa yg terjadi?bukan cuma kau tapi kurasa semua yg melihat pertarungan ini tak tau apa yg terjadi'**

'Lalu bagaimana kau tau?'

' **Tentu aku tau karna aku pernah bertarung denganya!'**

 **'** Lalu apakah ada cara untuk mengatasinya?' Tanya Vali.

' **Tidak ada Vali,semua kemampuan miliknya sangat merepotkan'** balas Albion dengan nada lelah.

.

Naruto yg melihat Vali belum menyerah bersiap untuk menyerang dan mengakhiri pertarungan ini,karena mana miliknya terkuras cukup banyak akibat mengeluarkan hujan bola api dan meteor tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto menghilang dengan sangat cepat,Vali yg melihat Naruto menghilang mengedar pandanganya ke segala arah mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto muncul tak jauh di atas Vali,kemudian meluncur cepat kebawah berniat menusuk Vali kembali. Vali yg merasakan bahaya di atas langsung mendonggak,lalu membuka mulutnya dan menembakan laser dan di ikuti 6 wyvern lainnya dan 6 lainnya menyiapkan serangan apabila Naruto mengindar.

Dan dengan mudah Naruto menghindari laser Vali dan juga ke6 wyvern,tapi dia dikejutkan 3 laser mengarah kepadanya lagi. Naruto menghindar lagi dari 3 laser tersebut tapi dia tak bisa menghindar lagi dari 3 laser yg telah datang kepadanya.

.

 **[Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn]**

Tiga laser tersebut hilang seketika tapi.

.

 **Longinus Smaser**

 **.**

Sebuah laser besar putih keperakan mengarah kepada Naruto yg baru saja menghilangkan 3 laser wyvern. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menghindar karna tehnik Burnnya ada jeda 3 detik setelah menggunakannya.

.

 **Clock Up**

 **.**

Dan seketika laser tersebut terlihat lambat saat Naruto mengunakan kemampuan Flame lainnya. Yah ini adalah kemampuan lain yg dimiliki oleh Flame,kemampuan ini yaitu memperlambat waktu. Kemampuan ini hampir sama dengan Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View,perbedaanya jika Clock Up memperlambat waktu maka Forbidden Balor View menghentikan waktu. Batas waktu pemakaian Clock Up 30 detik sekali pakai,waktu yg cukup lama.

Kemudian Naruto menghindar dengan turun kebawah dan mengahabisi para wyvern terlebih dahulu karna para wyvern ini sangat merepotkankanya. Lalu Naruto menusuk mengunakan tombak bermata bornya untuk mengancurkan para wyvern itu. Dan dengan sekali tusukan keras satu wyvern itu hancur dan begitu pun seterusnya.

.

 **Clock Over**

 **.**

 **Pyarr Pyarr Pyaarr Pyarr**

 **.**

Saat Naruto menonaktifkan kemampuan miliknya,para wyvern itu telah pecah layaknya kaca. Dan laser milik Vali pun juga tak mengenainya sehingga laser tersebut membelah langit malam di Kuoh Akademi dan membuat kekai untuk melindungi jalanya pertarungan yg di buat tiga fraksi pecah.

Naruto berdiri 5 meter di depan Vali,dan itu membuat Vali terkejut akan lawannya sudah ada tak jauh di depannya dan juga para wyvern miliknya sudah lenyap seketika.

Kemudian Naruto menghilang seketika muncul didepan Vali sambil menusukan lurus tombak miliknya dan masih dapat di tahan oleh Vali dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Kemudian Naruto menarik tombak miliknya dan langsung mengayunkan tombaknya dari kanan menggincar kepala Vali,dan lagi tombak itu ditangkis menggunakan satu tangan Vali. Melihat celah Naruto langsung menendangkan kaki kirinya secara lurus kedepan dan masih ditahan dengan tangan kanan Vali.

Lalu Naruto melompat kebelakang sedikit jauh guna menjaga jarak. Melihat lawan yg mundur Vali bergerak maju dengan cepat lalu mencoba mengunakan lengan kirinya untuk menghantam Naruto,tapi dengan mudah Naruto mengeser tubuhnya kekanan dan langsung menghantamkan prisai bulatnya ke kepala Vali hingga membuat Vali oleng kesamping. Tak ingin mensia siakan kesempatan Naruto kembali menyerang dengan tendangan mengenai kepala Vali hingga membuat Vali tersungkur dan Naruto melompat tinggi tak lupa menggangkat kaki kanannya.

.

 **Buaggh**

 **.**

Tendangan tumit miliknya mengenai punggung Vali dan menciptakan kawah seukuran Vali dalam mode juggernaut drivenya.

Dalam keadaan telungkap dan dipunggungnya ada Naruto. Vali ingin membagi kekuatan milikn Naruto tapi sayang Naruto terlebih dulu melakukannya.

.

 **[Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn]**

 **.**

Seketika kekuatan Vali setengah lebih menghilang begitu saja. Naruto kemudian memposisikan tombaknya untuk menusuk Vali kembali tapi diujung tombaknya tercipta kobaran api biru gelap dan.

 **.**

 **Puncture Fire**

 **.**

 **Brakkk**

 **Pyaarrrrr**

 **.**

Dan armor juggernaut drive milik Vali pecah saat terkena tusukan tombak api milik Naruto,dan terlihatnya tubuh Vali yg babak belur. Kemudian Naruto melompat menjauh dari Vali.

.

.

Di tempat para penonton

Mereka tak bisa berkomentar apa apa. Melihat jalannya pertarungan yg tadi mereka berpikir Naruto akan terkena Longinus Smaser milik Vali tapi,para wyvern milik Vali yg tiba tiba pecah dan hilang bahkan mereka tak dapat melihat Naruto menyentuh para wyvern milik Vali. Sungguh mereka benar terkagum dengan pertarungan dua naga langit itu terlebih naga langit terkuat yg telah jadi legenda,kekuatan Burning Dragon memang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

.

.

"Kau kalah lagi Vali" kata Naruto yg masih dalam modenya.

"Uhhuk,,benar,,,uhuk benar menyenangkan senpai"ucap Vali,kemudian Vali mengeluarkan Sacred Gear miliknya lagi. Sepertinya Vali belum puas bertarung.."ayo kita mulai kembali senpai sampai aku mengalahkanmu" lanjitnya.

" **Hentikan Vali lihatlah kondisimu,kau tak mungkin menang melawanya!"** Albion mencoba memperingati Inangnya,tapi tak digubris oleh Vali.

" **Balance Breaker"**

 **"Vanishing Dra-"**

 **[Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn]**

 **Chougg**

 **.**

Belum selesai Vali menggunakan Balance Breakernya Naruto telah lebih dulu menghilangkan kekuatan Vali hingga tinggal sedikit. Dia melakukan itu agar Vali berhenti bertarung,karna Vali bertarung tak mempedulikan kondisinya maka dari itulah Naruto langsung menghilangkan kekuatan Vali.

Vali berjongkok sambil memegang dadanya,darah keluar dari mulut Vali akibat dihilangkan kekuatanya oleh Naruto.

"Lihatlah kondisimu Vali,jangan hanya mementingkan nafsu bertarungmu tapi lihatlah kondisimu juga" ceramah Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mementingkan diriku jika aku telah menemukan lawan yg benar membuatku bergairah" balas Vali sambil menampilkan seringai maniaknya.

"Hahhh,,,masih ada banyak waktu Vali jika kau ingin mengalahkanku. Jika memang kau butuh teman sparing akan aku layani dengan senang hati Vali " balas Naruto,dan itu membuat Vali tertegun sekaligus senang. Ada orang yg mengerti keinginannya,dan ini semakin membuat Vali mengagumi sosok Naruto yg telah mengalahkanya,mau menjadi teman bertarung saat kala dia sedang ingin memuaskan hasrat bertarungnya.

Lalu diatas Vali muncul robekan dimensi dan mengeluarkan dua sosok. Satu sosok perempuan bertubuh loli berambut hitam dan pria berarmor china dengan tongkat panjangnya.

"Sepertinya kau baru saja bersenang senang ne Vali" kata pria berarmor china dan membawa tongkat.

"Yah seperti itulah,aku juga menemukan rival sejatiku " balas Vali..."lalu apa yg kau kalian lakukan kemari"lanjutnya.

"Markas sedikit kacau Vali maka dari itu aku dan Ophis-sama menjemputmu" balas pria yg membawa tongkat dan di taruh dipundak kanannya. Vali sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat Ophis ikut.

"Apa hal yg membuatmu ikut kesini Ophis,,,karna kuyakin untuk menjemputku tak perlu sampai kau ikut juga kan?" Tanya Vali.

"Hn,,,aku hanya ingin melihat Naga langit terkuat saja" balas Ophis yg terus melihat Naruto.

"Kau tak mungkin kesini hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya saja kan Ophis" ucap Vali.

"Hn,,,begitulah aku ingin dia masuk kedalam kelompokmu Vali" balas Ophis dan membuat Vali cukup terkejut.

Naruto yg mendengar pembicaraan anatara Vali dengan Ophis kini ikut angkat suara.."Sayang sekali,aku tak berminat Ophis,kudengar kaulah yg mengumpulkan orang orang kuat dalam organisasimu entah apa tujuanmu,aku tak akan masuk kesana dan bisa aku asumsikan kau ingin menguasai dunia" jelas Naruto.

Ophis yg mendengar ucapan Naruto tersenyum geli..."Aku tak berminat untuk mengguasai dunia ini,aku telah lama hidup di dunia ini dan aku menyukai dunia ini" ucap Ophis.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu menggumpulkan orang orang kuat Ophis jika tidak mengguasai dunia ini!" Tanya Naruto yg mencoba mendapatkan info dari Ophis selaku pemimpin organisasi.

"Tujuanku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah" balas Ophis dan membuat Naruto binggung,pulang kerumah kenapa harus menggumpulkan orang kuat segala. Apa dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah Ophis sangat berbahaya hingga dia harus menggumpulkan orang kuat,tapi bukanya Ophis itu **Infinite Dragon God,** naga yg ditakuti 3 fraksi dan Ophis tak perlukan sampai menggumpulkan orang kuat agar dia bisa pulang ke rumah,itulah yg membuat Naruto binggung.

"Jika kau ingin pulang kenapa kau menggumpulkan orang kuat aneh!" Ucap Naruto menggungkap rasa penasarannya.

Ucapan Naruto membuat Ophis sidikit emosi karna menggangap pulang kerumah diangap aneh.."yg kumaksud pulang ke celah dimensi,dan mengusir baka-red itu " jelas Ophis dan itu mengejutkan Naruto.

"Jadi intinya kau menggumpulkan orang kuat untuk mengalahkan Great Red itu dan mengusirnya dari celah dimensi"ucapnya dan diangguki kepala oleh Ophis.."apa kau gila Ophis mengusir Great Red dari celah dimensi,pertarungan kalian saja sudah mengguncang Bumi,Underworld,Heaven dan jika sampai Great Red terusir dari sana mau tinggal dimana dia,tidak mungkin kan Great Red tinggal dibumi bisa bisa HEBOH SELURUH DUNIA INI"lanjutnya dengan akhiran berteriak.

"Hn,,sayangnya aku tak peduli akan hal itu yg kuinginkan hanya mengusir Baka-red dari sana" ucap Ophis.

"Hahh,,bukanya Celah dimensi itu luas kenapa kau tak berbagi saja dengan Great Red itu" usul Naruto pada Ophis.

"Tidak akan,aku tak mau berbagi dengan Baka-red itu"jawab Ophis dengan sengit.

"Yah ya ya terserah kau saja Ophis aku tak begitu peduli,aku cuma berdoa saja kau tak akan bisa mengusir Great Red itu" ucap Naruto mendoakan.

"Hn,,sayang sekali kau tak ikut denganku Naruto dengan kekuatanmu pasti aku akan dengan mudah mengusir Baka-red itu dari sana,,,kita kembali Bikou,Vali" ucap Ophis menyuruh bawahannya untuk kembali dan Ophis pun membuat robekan dimensi.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu senpai dan juga akan kubuat kau babak belur" ucap Vali sebelum masuk ke robekan dimensi itu.

"Yahh akan kutunggu hal itu Vali,berlatihlah dengan giat lagi,atau kau akan kubuat jadi naga tepung bakar hahaha" jawab Naruto. Vali yg mendengar itu tersenyum tipis. Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam robekan dimensi.

Melihat mereka telah pergi Naruto pun menghela nafas lelah,dan menonaktifkan Modenya.

 **Reset**

 **Pyaarr**

 **.**

Naruto pun membalikan badannya untuk berkumpul dengan yg lainnya,dan dia bisa melihat kekasihnya berlari kearahnya.

Grepp.

Akeno langsung memeluk Naruto,,"kamu tak apa kan Naru" ucap Akeno dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Hime"jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut panjang kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkan kekhawatirannya.

"A-aku takut kamu tinggalin aku Naru,,aku takut" jawab Akeno dengan tubuh bergetar,dan Naruto sedikit meresa bersalah telah membuat kekasihnya khawatir.

"Aku gk akan ninggalin kamu sebelum kita nanti membuat keluarga sendiri Hime" ucap Naruto sambil mengecup kening kekasihnya untuk menenangkannya. Akeno yg diperlakukan seperti itu langsung merona karna secara tak langsung Naruto seperti melamarnya, dan Akeno hanya bisa menggagukan kepalanya. Para gadis lainnya yg melihat itu sedikit cemburu melihat adegan dua sejoli itu.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun tentang caramu yg menghajar Vali saat membagi meteor api bahkan gerakanmu sampai tak terlihat sama sekali?" Tanya Sirzech yg penasaran.

"Itu salah satu kemampuan milik Flame yg dapat memperlambat waktu. Hampir sama seperti Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View tapi perbedaannya pada menghentikan waktu dan memperlambat waktu,,tehnik itu hanya bisa digunakan selama 30 detik saja dan selama 30 detik itu mungkin sekitar 2 menit dalam waktu normalnya,jika kurang jelas saat aku menggunakan tehnik itu pada anda maka anda akan merasa telah melalu dalam waktu 2 menit" jelas Naruto panjang lebar kepada semuanya,dan diangguki kepala mereka sebagai tanda mengerti. Mereka semua benar benar kagum akan kemampuan Burning Dragon.

"Baiklah karena sudah selesai kita akhiri pertemuan ini,,dan aku punya permintaan padamu Sirzech!" Ucap Azazel.

"Apa itu Azazel?" Tanya sang Maou Lucifer.

"Aku ingin kau menjadikanku guru dikuoh agar aku bisa melatih Sekiryuutei dan aku ingin kau memasukan Naruto sebagai wakil dari fraksi da-tenshi bagaimana" usul Azazel.

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut ke sekolah tou-san dan lagi bagaimana dengan kepemimpinanmu itu jika kau tinggalkan" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau tak ingin bersama dengan Akeno terus hn,,dan soal kepemimpinan aku akan menyerahkanya pada Shemhazai" balas Azazel dengan senyum mencurigakan.

Naruto yg melihat senyum ayahnya itu menyipitkan matanya.."bukannya aku tak ingin dengan Akeno-chan,hanya saja aku malas bersekolah,dan aku tau tujuanmu tou-san,agar kau bisa memancung dengan bebas tanpa memikirkan bawahanmu kan hahh,dan dengan situasi ini kau memanfaatkannya" jelas Naruto yg tau akan sifat ayahnya itu.

"Hahahaha ternyata ketahuan ya"jawab Azazel dengan senyum garing.

"Hahh,,baiklah aku terima,bagaimana pun juga aku harus dapat pendidikan yg layak jika ingin hidup normal nantinya" balas Naruto.

"Kalo begitu aku juga akan mengirim Irina-chan sebagai wakil dari surga" ucap Michael yg kini ikut bicara.

"Baiklah semuanya akan aku urus administrasinya" jawab Sirzech..."kalo begitu kita bereskan kekacauan ini dulu" lanjutnya.

"Biar kami anggota OSIS yg mengurusnya Lucifer-sama,karena ini sudah tugas kami selaku anggota OSIS" ucap Sona pada Sirzech.

"Baiklah Sona aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu" jawab Sirzech.

Anggota OSIS pun membereskan kekacauan yg ditimbulkan akibat pertarungan dua naga langit tersebut. Dan yg lainnya kembali pulang kerumah masing masing.

.

.

.

Pagi hari.

.

.

Pagi hari telah menjelang,matahari telah menampakkan wujudnya untuk menyinari bumi dan membuat semua orang bangun dari tidurnya,seperti halnya dengan Akeno yg kini menerjapkan matanya berkali kali saat suara alarm menggusik tidur tenangnya. Akeno pun mematikan alarm tersebut lalu kembali memeluk kekasihnya yg berada dibawahnya dan mengelamkan kepalanya dileher Naruto,cukup lama Akeno melakukan hal tersebut. Akeno memutuskan untuk segera membanggunkan kekasihnya.

"Naru bangun" ucap Akeno sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

"10 menit lagi Hime aku masih ngantuk" jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Akeno,dan membuat wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Ayo bangun Naru ini sudah jam 7 pagi,,ayo bangun" Akeno kembali mencoba membanggunkan kekasihnya lagi.

Naruto pun menerjapkan matanya dan dia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yg begitu dekat denganya. Lalu Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan Akeno sehingga selimut yg menutupi tubuh mereka melorot kebawah menunjukan tubuh telanjang Akeno sedangkan Naruto hanya memakai boxer.

"Ohayou Hime"sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou mo Naru" balas Akeno sambil memajukan wajahnya.

Cup

Mereka berciuman di pagi hari,yah itu adalah rutinitas mereka dipagi hari saat bangun tidur morning kiss,Naruto berciuman masih dalam keadaan menggantuk karna tadi malam selesai pulang sekitar jam 3 pagi. Ciuman tersebut berhenti saat mereka berdua kekurangan oksigen.

Akeno yg melihat kekasihnya masih sedikit menggantuk kembali melumat bibir Naruto tak hanya melumat tangan Akeno memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya ke dua Oppainya. Seakan belum puas tangan kiri Akeno menyusup ke boxer dan mengelus penis kekasihnya,untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk kekasihnya. Naruto pun sudah mulai hilang rasa kantuknya kini terganti nafsunya yg telah dibangkitkan oleh Akeno,meremas lembut kedua Oppai kekasihnya dan juga melintir puting merah muda itu untuk membuat Akeno bergairah.

"Aahh,,emmm,aahhk" desah Akeno disela ciumannya saat putingnya dipelintir Naruto.

"Eemmmhhh,,,,puahh,,hah,,hah,,hah" hanya itu yg terdengar saat kedua bibir terlepas. Lalu Naruto melumat Oppai sebelah kanan milik Akeno tak hanya melumat Naruto juga menghisapnya.

"Ahh,,,ahhh,,ahh,,,Naru terus hisap lebih kuat lagi"pinta Akeno dan dituruti dengan senang hati Oleh Naruto. Lalu Naruto menggubah posisinya membuat Akeno dibawah dan Naruto di atas sambil terus menghisap Oppai kekasihnya itu. Tangan Naruto yg sedari tadi diam mengelus pelan Vagina Akeno,mengelus pelan lalu memasukkan 2 jarinya kedalam.

"Aahkk,,Naruu" panggil Akeno,Naruto pun mendonggak sambil melepaskan kuluman pada Oppai Akeno. Dan langsung saja melumat bibir manis Akeno,saat melumbat bibir Akeno tangan Naruto yg berada di vaginanya memaju mundurkan dengan pelan . Perlahan ciuman Naruto turun keleher menggigit kecil hingg meninggalkan kissmark lalu ke payudara lagi.

"Akhh,,,aahh,,aahh,,a-aku keluar Naruuuu" desah Akeno saat mencapai klimaknya..."hahh,,,haahh,," deru nafas Akeno saat habis klimaknya,tangan kanan Akeno mengelus rambut kekasihnya yg masih setia dengan Oppainya,lalu ciuman Naruto turun keperut hingga kevagina Akeno. Naruto menjilati vagina kekasihnya dengan irima pelan tangan kanannya meremas Oppai Akeno dan tangan kiri mengelus clitoris milik Akeno,hingga Akeno yg diperlakukan seperti itu merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara dan Akeno hanya bisa menyalurkan kenikmatannya dengan meremas surai pirang kekasihnya itu.

"Ahh,,ahhh,,aakkhh Naru,A-aku mau keluar lagi" desah Akeno saat akan meresakan klimak lagi,,"Aaahhh aku keluarrrr"teriak Akeno saat vaginanya langsung menyemburkan cairan cinta cukup banyak. Dan Naruto menerima itu dengan sepenuh hati dan masih terus menjilati Vagina Akeno.

"Ahh,,,aahhh,,ahh,,"desah Akeno saat vagina miliknya masih dijilati oleh Naruto. Beruntung Naruto sudah membuat kekai kedap suara agar orang luar tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hahh,,sekarang,,hahh,,giliranku yg memuaskanmu Naru"ucap Akeno dengan nafas masih terenggah.

"Hm ayo kita lakukan dikamar mandi saja sekalian kita mandi Hime"jawab Naruto dan diangguki oleh Akeno,kemudian Naruto menggendong Akeno bride style dan membawanya kekamar mandi,setelah dikamar mandi Naruto menurunkan Akeno dan dirinya melepas boxernya dan terlihatlah penis Naruto yg sudah tegang akibat permainan tadi. Akeno yg melihat penis tegang kekasihnya langsung menghampiri Naruto dan mencium bibirnya tak lupa tangan kanan miliknya digunakan untuk mengocok penis kekasihnya.

"Emmm,,,emmhhh,,mmmhh" desah mereka berdua saat berciuman. Naruto pun tak tinggal diam kedua tangannya pun langsung meremas kedua Oppai Akeno.

"Mmmm,,mmhhh"desah Akeno saat kedua Oppainya diremas,ciuman itu terjadi cukup lama karna keduannya saling menikmati ciumannya.

"Puahhh"benang saliva menjembatani saat kedua bibir itu terlepas.."Sssshhhh,,Hime" desah Naruto saat Akeno menaikkan ritme kocokannya. Akeno yg melihat kekasihnya menikmati apa yg dilakukannya langsung jonggkok dan menjilati kepala penis tersebut dan menimbulkan Naruto semakin mendesah. Setelah puas menjilati Akeno langsung memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahh,,hangat sekali mulutmu Hime aahh" desah Naruto saat penisnya masuk kedalam mulut Akeno. Dan Akeno yg mendengar desahan kekasihnya semakin mempercepat kuluman pada penis kekasihnya. Naruto yg diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memejamkan matanya sambil memegang kepala Akeno untuk mempercepat kuluman itu.

"Ahhh,,,ssshhh akku mau keluar Hime"

"Aahhhh"

 **Croot Croot Croot**

Sperma Naruto keluar cukup banyak hingga membuat Akeno tak mampu menampungnya,lalu Akeno meminum sperma yg ada pada mulutnya dan menjilati sisa sperma pada penis Naruto.

"Hahh,,,hahh,,seperti biasa kulumanmu hangat dan nikmat Hime" ucap Naruto.

"Fufufu,,spermamu juga nikmat Naru"jawabnya. Lalu Naruto menarik Akeno dan langsung menciumnya. Akeno yg diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menggalungkan tanganya ketengguk Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka,cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai akhirnya terlepas akibat kekurangan oksigen.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat mandi Hime"

"Umm"

Mereka pun langsung melakukan ritual mandinya,sekitar 10 mereka keluar dengan keadaan telanjang lalu Akeno memakai seragam Kuoh Akademi dan Naruto memakai celana pensil hitam dan kemeja berwarna abu setelahnya mereka pun turun untuk sarapan. Saat dibawah mereka bisa melihat Baraqiel,Shuri,Arata dan Azazel. Tunggu kenapa Azazel ada disana.

"Tak biasanya tou-san kemari" kata Naruto yg melihat ayahnya berpakaian formal.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menikmati sarapan dengan kalian,dan menyerahkan keperluanmu untuk masuk Kuoh Akademi nantinya" jawab Azazel sambil memasukan telur dadar.

"Souka"

Lalu mereka berdua ikut duduk dan sarapan bersama,setelah sarapan Naruto langsung memakai seragam kuoh Akademinya dan berangkat bersama Akeno dan untuk ayahnya berangkat lebih dulu dari Naruto.

.

.

 **Skipp**

 **Kuoh Akademi**

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Akeno telah berada tak jauh digerbang Kouh Akademi dengan Akeno mengelayut manja tanga kekasihnya. Dan di depan gerbang Kuoh Akademi sendiri ada dua kelompok iblis dan satu malaikat reingkarnasian.

"Ohayou minna" sapa Naruto dan Akeno.

"Ohayou Naruto-san Akeno-san" jawab mereka serempak.

"Aku heran Akeno kenapa saat kau punya kekasih sering datang agak siang tak biasanya?" Tanya Rias.

"Ara ara ara Boucho aku dan Naru-kun melakukan ritual pagi dulu sebelum mandi"jawab Akeno dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya sama halnya dengan Naruto yg blishing akibat ucapan kekasihnya,dan membuat yg lain heran kenapa Akeno dan Naruto tiba tiba bersemu merah.

"Dasar kamu itu jangan bilang bilang Hime tentang kegiatan pagi kita" ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

"Fufufu aku kan hanya menjawab apa adanya Naru" balas Akeno.

"Hahh sudahlah sebaiknya kita masuk Hime dan antarkan aku keruang kepala sekolah"ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas lelah akibat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Baiklah,aku masuk dulu y minna" ucap Akeno sambil menggandeng lengan kekasihnya. Baru beberapa langkah mereka masuk ke Kuoh Akademi.

.

.

"KYAAA TAMPANNYA"

"SIAPA COWOK TAMPAN ITU"

"APA ITU KEKASIH AKENO-ONEESAMA"

"SIALAN KAU PRIA TAMPAN"

.

Teriakkan ditujukan NaruAke saat bergandengan tangan.

"Ne Akeno-chan apa murid disini seperti itu semua?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah horornya karena melihat tatapan lapar para siswi dan tatapan membunuh dari para siswa.

"Hihihihi,,kau akan terbiasa Naru dan mereka hanya iri deganmu yg bisa mendapatkan primadona sekolah ini" jawab Akeno sambil menggeratkan pelukannya.

"Yah kuharap aku bisa terbiasa dengan ini"

.

.

Dikelas 12B kini tampak ramai karna belum ada guru yg mengajar makanya kelas tampak ramai. Tak lama seorang guru masuk kelas tersebut.

"Ohayou anak anak"

"Ohayou sensei"

"Hari ini kita akan mendapatkan teman baru dari Oshu,,,silahkan masuk Namikaze-san"

Naruto pun masuk dan berdiri disamping guru.

"Perkenalkan namamu Namikaze-san"

"Hai sensei,,,Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze mohon bantuannya" perkenalan Naruto diakhiri dengan senyuman.

'Oh jangan lagi'batin Naruto mengumpat.

Semua siswi langsung merona saat melihat senyum cerah Naruto.

"Kyaaa ternyata namanya Naruto-kun tampannya"

"Aku mau jadi kekasihnya"

"Naruto-kun senyummu meleehkan hatiku"

"CUKUP,,,,Naruto-san kau bisa duduk dibelakang Tsubaki-san,,Tsubaki-san tolong angkat tanganmu agar Naruto-san tau tempat duduknya"ucap guru,dan Naruto bisa lihat cewek berambut hitam panjang dengan kaca mata kotak menggkat tangan kanannya.

"Hai Naruto-kun,Namaku Tsubaki Shinra salam kenal,,kamu bisa memanggilku Tsubaki" ucap Tsubaki dengan senyum yg jarang terlihat karna,karena Tsubaki Shinra adalah sosok yg selalu menampilkan wajah datar dan kini juga membahkan suffik'kun' pada Naruto yg jelas membuat heran seisi kelas tersebut.

"Salam kenal juga Tsubaki-san,,panggil saja Naruto" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lagi sontak membuat rona merah dikedua pipi Tsubaki. Dan Naruto tak tau ada sepasang mata menatap tajam dirinya.

"Baiklah anak anak kita mulai pelajaranya,,dan Tsubaki-san bisa kau pinjamkan bukumu untuk Naruto-san agar dia bisa menggikuti materi yg tertinggal"

"Hai sensei"

"Ini Naruto-kun"

"Arigatou "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **YO KEMBALI LAGI SAMA SAYA,SEMOGA PERTARUNGAN DIATAS DAPAT MENGHIBUR,,MAAF KALO AGAK LAMA UPNYA KARNA KEMARIN SEBENERNYA 4 HARI SUDAH JADI TAPI KARENA WAKTU ITU PERTARUNGAN VALI VS NARUTONYA AKU BUAT NARUTO LANGSUNG MEMAKAI MODENYA SETELAH AKU PIKIR KURANG SERU MAKANYA AKU GANTI DAN MEMAKAN WAKTU YG CUKUP LAMA.**

 **UNTUK RIKI RYUGASAKI : SEBENERNYA NARUTO UM MUNGKIN SEMI GOD-LIKE KARENA MEMILIKI KEMAMPUAN MENGHILANGKAN KEKUATAN TERSEBUT,DAN AKU MEMANG MEMBUAT NARUTO PUNYA ARMOR YG SETARA DENGAN JUGGERNAUT DRIVE ITU KARNA JIKA NARUTO MENGGUNAKAN JUGGERNAUT DRIVE MAKA AKAN MEMPERPENDEK UMURNYA SEBAGAIMANA NARUTO HANYA MANUSIA BIASA TIDAK SEPERTI MAKHLUK SUPRANATURAL YG MEMILKI TUBUH KUAH DAN UMUR PANJANG MAKA DARI ITU NARUTO MENGALTER ARMOR LAIN YG LEBIH KUAT.**

 **DAN UNTUK YG TAMBAH PAIR SABAR YA.**

 **SE YOU NEXT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto] and Ichie Ishiebumi [Highschool DxD]**

 **Pair : NarutoXAkeno,,,**

 **.**

 **Untuk chapter sebelumnya yg tak sempat aku kasih tau tentang kemampuan Clock Up Naruto itu aku ambil dari Kamen Rider Kabuto,seperti halnya 2 naga langit lainnya yg memilki kemampuan lain aku juga memberikan kemampuan lain pada burning dragon selain kemampuan menghilangkan kekuatan dan mungkin kemampuan lainnya akan terbuka seiring berjalannya cerita,,,Thankz yg udah baca dan review.**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh Akademi**

Di kelas 12B kini tampak para murid memperhatikan guru yg mengajar. Tapi bell tanda istirahat menghentikan aktifitas belajar tersebut.

"Baiklah anak anak karena waktu telah habis kita lanjutkan materinya dipertemuam selanjutnya" ucap guru yg mengajar tersebut lalu membereskan bukunya dan keluar.

Melihat guru yg telah keluar Naruto bisa bernafas lega.. "hahh,,,akhirnya istirahat juga" ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya,pelajaran tadi cukup menguras otak Naruto. Lalu seseorang tiba tiba duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ne Hime kau tau kan kita masih dikelas" ucap Naruto pada kekasihnya yg duduk di pangkuannya itu,dan tentu apa yg dilakukan Akeno membuat seisi kelas heboh sang primadona tiba tiba duduk dipangkuan murid tampan itu.

"Hn,,,biar mereka tau kalo kamu milikku Naru"balas Akeno yg tak peduli akan seisi kelas yg heboh dan membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

Tsubaki yg melihat itu sedikit mendengus karna bagaimana pun dia menyukai Naruto. Karena hanya Naruto lah yg bisa membuat merona hanya dengan senyumnya.

"Ekhem,,, maaf Akeno-san kalian masih di kelas bisa kah kau berdiri dari pangkuan Naruto-kun. Karena tak enak pada yg lainnya" ucap Tsubaki dengan nada datar.

"Ara ara,,kenapa kalo aku tak turun dari pangkuan Naru-kun dia kan kekasihku. Dan apa kau cemburu pada kami berdua Tsubaki-san" ucap Akeno sambil memeluk Naruto. Dan tentu saja perkataan Akeno yg mengatakan Naruto adalah kekasihnya membuat kelas semakin heboh.

Tsubaki yg mendengar itu mengepal tanganya menahan emosi,bagaimanapun yg di ucapkan Akeno benar dia cemburu dengan mereka.

"Tidak untuk apa aku cemburu" jawab Tsubaki mengelak.

"Ehh,,,benarkah kau tak cemburu Tsubaki-san. Kukira kau cemburu padaku,dan dari yg kulihat juga kau menyukai Naru-kun padahal aku mau loh berbagi denganmu jika kamu memang menyukai Naru-kun,tapi sayangnya tebakanku salah ya"Tsubaki yg mendengar ucapan Akeno bahwa dirinya menyukai Naruto wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Apakah itu terlihat dari wajahnya kalo dirinya menyukai Naruto,dan lagi Akeno tadi bilang mau membagi Naruto dengan dirinya apakah itu benar,,itulah yg difikirkan Tsubaki.

"Fufufufu,,lihatlah wajah memerahmu itu Tsubaki-san"

"Sudahlah Hime jangan menggodanya terus,,bagaimana kalo kita makan saja" ucap Naruto mencoba mengganti topik.

"Fufufu,,,baiklah Naru kalo kamu sudah lapar " ucap Akeno lalu berdiri dari pangkuan Naruto dan mengambil kotak bekalnya.

"Ayo Naru kita makan di taman belakang" ajak Akeno sambil menarik lengan kekasihnya.

Sepeninggalan Naruto dan Akeno. Rias hanya menghela nafas lelah karna sudah ditinggal oleh Queennya itu.

"Haahh,,,Akeno main tinggal saja"ucap Rias.. "Sebaiknya aku berkumpul dengan yg lain saja"lanjutnya. Lalu Rias pergi keruang klubnya. Setelah Rias pergi kini tinggal Tsubaki masih berdiam diri di kelas memikirkan perkataan Akeno yg akan berbagi Naruto dengannya. Jika benar begitu Naruto akan memiliki harem walapun nanti dirinya akan menjadi yg kedua tak masalah yg terpenting dirinya bisa jadi kekasih Naruto. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat wajah Tsubaki merah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

Bersama Naruto dan Akeno

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk ditaman belakang sekolah dibawah pohon sakura. Dengan posisi Akeno duduk disamping kiri Naruto.

"Naru aaa" ucap Akeno sambil menyodorkan telur dadar ke Naruto dan direspon membuka mulut.

"Mmm,,,masakan Bibi memang tak ada duanya" ucap Naruto sambil menggunyah makanan yg ada dalam mulutnya.

"Ara Naru kamu belum pernah memakan masakanku kan. Masakanku pasti lebih enak dari punya Kaa-san"

"Hm kalo begitu aku tunggu masakanmu itu Hime,,jika masakanmu lebih enak dari punya bibi aku akan langsung melamarmu hehehe" Akeno yg mendengar ucapan kekasihnya hanya bisa merona.

"Tapi kan kita masih sekolah Naru"

"Hahh,,,tentu saja setelah kita lulus dan aku mendapat pekerjaan baru aku akan melamarmu"

"Akan kutunggu itu Naru"

"Tentu kuharap kamu bersabar ya Hime"

"Um"

"ne Hime gantian aku yg suapin kamu"lanjutnya sambil memegang sumpit dan menyodorkan sosis kemulut kekasihnya itu. Akeno yg diperlakukan seperti itu langsung merona sambil membuka mulut untuk menerima makanan yg disuapi kekasihnya.

"Ne Hime,,apa yg kamu katakan pada Tsubaki-san itu serius?" Tanya Naruto tentang ucapan kekasihnya tadi dikelas.

Akeno yg ditanyai seperti itu menghembuskan nafas pelan.. "Iya Naru"jawab Akeno singkat.

"Kenapa kamu mau membagi cintaku pada orang lain Hime,,aku ingin dengar alasanmu?" yah bagaimana pun Naruto pasti ingin tau alasan kekasihnya sampai mau berbagi tidak mungkin kan ada gadis yg rela begitu saja cintanya dibagi dengan orang lain.

"Kau tau kan Naru dalam sistem percintaan iblis,satu laki laki boleh memiliki satu pasangan lebih" jawab Akeno.

"Heee,,,aku tak tau kalo sistem percintaan iblis seperti itu. Hey Flame apa yg dikatakan Akeno-chan itu benar?" Tanya Naruto pada naga yg mendiami tubuhnya.

Sringg

" **Dasar bodoh kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku!"** Jawab Flame membentak.

"Hey,,aku kan cuma tanya kenapa kau malah membentakku" bentak Naruto pada sarung tangan naga yg berada ditangan kanannya itu.

" **Kau juga yg bodoh kenapa malah menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku kau pikir aku ini Google apa yg bisa menjawab setiap kau bertanya"**

"Tapi kan kau sudah lama hidup makanya aku tanya padamu"

 **"Hahh,,,apa kau lupa Naruto bahwa aku tidak seperti dua naga bodoh itu yg sudah lama hidup didunia ini dan bereinkarnasi. Kau tau kan setelah Great War aku langsung pergi ketempat 'itu'"** ucap Flame sambil menggingatkan Partnernya.

"Ahh,,,kenapa aku lupa ya. Hehehe maaf kalo begitu Flame" ucap Naruto. Dirinya lupa bahwa naga yg mendiami tubuhnya itu setelah Great War langsung menuju tempat surga tertinggi yg tak dapat digapai oleh para malaikat yg ada didunia ini. Karena hanya yg mendapat ijin dariNYA lah yg bisa masuk kesurga tertinggi itu.

 **"Dasar pikun"** ejek Flame sambil memutuskan untuk kembali bersamaan dengan hilangnya sarung tangan naga ditangan kanan Naruto.

"Sialan kau Flame"

"Hihihihihi" tawa Akeno dan langsung Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Akeno-chan?"

"Hihihi tak apa hanya saja menurutku kamu lucu saat bertengkar tadi Naru"

"Huft,,,begitulah kadang kadang aku memang sering berdebat denganya..ne Akeno-chan apa hanya itu alasanmu hingga mau membagi cintaku padanya?" Tanya Naruto masih yg tadi.

"Ada alasan lain tentunya Naru.. kau tak tau kan kalo Tsubaki itu adalah sosok yg selalu bermuka datar tapi saat melihat mu dia bisa menghilangkan wajar datarnya itu. Terlebih kurasa Tsubaki juga baru menemukan pria yg dicintainya,melihat tak ada pria yg bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta selain dirimu" Akeno berhenti sejenak menggambil nafas.

"Dan lagi Tsubaki sudah kuanggap sebagai teman dekatku juga jadi aku tak masalah berbagi asal kamu adil dan aku yg jadi Alphanya nanti. Terlebih lagi Serafall-sama juga menyukaimu Naru. Haaahh kurasa membuat memilikimu sendirian sangat sulit" jelas Akeno dengan akhiran menghela nafas lelah.

"Jika kamu ingin memilikiki sendiri kenapa kamu malah berbagi Hime?"tanya Naruto heran akan pola pikir kekasihnya itu.

"Karna aku tau perasaan wanita Naru,bagaimana jika aku berada di posisi Tsubaki. Aku pasti sakit jika orang yg bisa membuatku jatuh cinta tak bisa kumiliki karena sudah punya kekasih. Maka dari itu aku mau berbagi dengannya dan aku juga tau walaupun nanti kamu punya harem sekalipun aku akan tetap no 1 dihatimu" ucap Akeno sambil menunjuk dada kiri Naruto.

Naruto yg mendengar semua alasan kekasihnya hanya diam tak bisa menjawab lagi. Lalu seulas senyum kecil dibibir Naruto yg melihat sifat kekasihnya dirinya merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Akeno tak hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tapi juga memikirkan orang lain membuat Naruto semakin mencintai gadis yg ada disampingnya itu tak hanya cantik,sexy,baik,penyayang mengerti perasaan teman.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tak bisa mencintainya?"

"Aku yakin kamu bisa mencintainya Naru walau tak sebesar cintamu padaku tapi aku yakin akan hal itu" balasnya.

"Kenapa kamu seyakin itu Hime?"

"Hnnn,,firasatku mengatakan begitu Naru"

Naruto yg mendengar jawaban kekasihnya hanya menghela nafas,lalu fikiranya menerawang dirinya dimanja oleh Tsubaki dan Akeno. Seketika sedikit darah kotor keluar dari hidungnya karena membayangkan hal yg tidak tidak.

"Naru no echi" ucapan Akeno yg langsung menyadarkan Naruto dari khayalannya.

"Hehehe maaf ne Hime" ucap Naruto sambil menggelap darah kotornya.

"Hn,,,kurasa punya harem tak buruk" ucapnya sambil memegang dagunya.

"Tuh kan kamu sudah bisa memikirkanya,apa yg kukatakan tadi benarkan Naru"

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang aku punya harem saja Hime tidak lebih"

"Lalu kenapa tadi ada darah dihidungmu itu hm?"

"Hehehehe" Naruto hanya menjawab dengan cengirannya sambil mengaruk kepalanya.

"Mou,,,sekarang kamu jadi mesum seperti Azazel-sama"kata Akeno sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau juga salah Hime,siapa suruh selalu menggodaku tidur tidak pake baju lagi,mana bisa aku tahan"tukasnya.

"Fufufufu,,,kalo itu kamu yg harus kuat Naru" ucap Akeno dengan tawa khasnya.

"Hah,,,mana mungkin aku kuat Hime,bagaimana pun juga aku laki laki normal" jawab Naruto dengan apa adanya.

"Ara ara jadi jika ada wanita lain yg telanjang didepanmu,kau akan menyerangnya juga Naru" ucap Akeno dengan aura yg mencengkam.

"A-hahahaha tentu saja tidak Hime,walaupun aku ini laki laki normal tapi aku juga tidak asal terkam orang kok hehehe" balas Naruto dengan tawa gugup,dia tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya bisa menakutkan. Ah dirinya juga lupa bahwa kekasihnya juga punya tawa psyco yg mengerikan.

"Hm benarkah itu Naru?" Tanya Akeno menyipitkan matanya dan aura di sekitar tubuhnya belum hilang.

"Tentu saja Hime aku hanya akan melakukan hal tersebut dengan wanita yg sudah jadi kekasihku" Akeno yg mendengar jawaban kekasihnya mulai menghilangkan aura yg mencengkam tadi. Dan itu membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega'syukurlah'batinnya.

"Um,,aku percaya padamu Naru kamu tak akan main wanita lain selain wanita itu sudah jadi haremmu"

"Jadi aku nanti akan punya berapa harem ya"

"Kalo soal itu aku yg akan memilihnya Naru apa dia pantas atau tidak jadi Haremmu nanti"

"Hm,,baiklah terserah dirimu saja Hime"ucapnya sambil memasukan makanan ke mulutnya.. "aaaa"ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan makanan ke kekasihnya. Dan direspon membuka mulut oleh Akeno.

"Ne Hime nanti mata pelajaran apa?"

"Um,,nanti Olah Raga Renang Naru memangnya kenapa?" Sambil menggunyah makanannya.

"Woww sepertinya cocok jika nanti renang karena nanti akan sangat panas,,tak apa aku kan tak tau jadwal pelajarannya makanya aku tanya kamu" balas Naruto.

"Um,,,ayo cepat habiskan Naru waktu istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi"

"Iya iya Hime,,kamu juga makan dong masa cuma aku sendiri yg habisin"

"Iya sini aku makan juga kok"

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan. Lalu setelahnya kembali ke kelas sebentar kemudian menuju loker masing masing untuk ganti pakaian.

.

Di hari yg cukup terik ini berenang dapat menyegarkan tubuh pastinya. Sama halnya yg dilakukan oleh kelas 12B itu karena jam pelajaran hari ini renang. Terlihatlah para siswa yg menggeluarkan air liur mereka saat jam pelajaran renang ini karena bisa melihat tubuh para siswi yg memakai pakaian renang yg ketat hingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh yg aduhai lah. Dan kini mereka tengah melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"Prriiiiitttt,,,,baiklah anak anak kita langsung mulai saja ya, sensei ingin melihat siapa yg berenangnya paling cepat,maka dari itu sensei adakan pertandingan. Dimulai dari laki laki dulu 5 anak maju dan bersiap. Tatsuya,Hiro,Ishida,Hamada dan Kenta" lalu majulah 5 siswa laki laki dan bersiap menggambil ancang ancang.

"Mulai"

 **Byurrr**

Kelima siswa itu langsung meloncat kedalam air dan langsung berenang kesisi lainnya dengan cepat. Hingga Hiro sampai di posisi pertama,lalu Ishida,Kenta,Tatsuya dan terakhir Hamada.

"Bagus,,,baiklah selanjutnya" belum sempat menyebutkan nama siswanya guru tersebut melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana renang hingga memperlihatkan tubuh berototnya. Membuat para siswi itu memerah bahkan ada pula yg mimisan karna saking hotnya.

"Maaf sensei jika aku telat karna aku murid baru"

"Jadi kau y murid barunya,,siapa namamu nak?"

"Naruto Namikaze sensei"

"Baiklah Naruto kau bersiaplah disana karena ini ada pertandingan renang"

"Hai sensei" Naruto pun menuju tempat untuk menggambil ancang ancang renang.

"Baiklah yg lainnya adalah Kira,Hiruko,Kazura dan Ayate" kemudian 4 siswa yg di panggil namanya menggambil tempat masing masing.

"Mulai"

 **Byuurrr**

Kelima siswa itu melompat dan langsung berenang kesisi kolam renang dengan cepat.

"AYO NARUTO-KUN SEMANGAT"

"BERJUANGLAH NARUTO-KUN"

Sorakan dari para siswi itu hanya ditujukan pada Naruto,tidak seperti saat pertandingan pertama tadi tak ada sorakan dari siswi untuk menyemanggati teman sekelahnya,dan kini giliran ada Naruto para siswi langsung bersorak kepada idola baru tersebut.

Kini Naruto beserta dengan 4 siswa tadi berenang dengan cepat. 4 siswa itu tak ingin kalah oleh idola baru itu,karna saat ini Naruto diposisi depan dan tinggal beberapa meter lagi akan sampai disisi kolam renang. Dan Naruto telah sampai di posisi pertama diikuti Kazura,Ayate,Kira dan Hiruko.

"KYAAAA NARUTO-KUN MEMANG HEBAT"

"NARUTO-KUN AKU MENCINTAIMU"

Tak menggiraukan terikan yg ditujukan padanya itu Naruto langsung memilih naik ke permukaan. Dan terlihatlah tubuh Naruto semakin terlihat hot karena terkena air,banyak siswi yg tumbang dengan darah keluar dari hidung mereka. Karena tak kuat melihat maha karya yg indah itu. Bayangkan tubuh atletis berkulit tan menambah kesan erotis ditambah 8 kotak dibagian perut,bahkan Akeno yg sering melihat tubuh kekasihnya itu pun ikut menggeluarkan sedikit darah dari hidungnya.

Dengan Tsubaki pun juga sama terlihat darah menetes dari hidungnya.. 'Uhh,,tubuh Naruto-kun benar benar hot bagaimana kalo tubuh seperti itu menindihku. Ahhh pasti perkasa sekali Naruto-kun saat diranjang.! Damn kenapa aku bisa berfikiran mesum seperti Issei itu. Dan lagi ini ada darah menjijikan keluar dari hidungku' batin nista Tsubaki sambil menggelap darah yg keluar dari hidungnya.

Lain para siswi yg berteriak geje maka para siswa memandang tajam Naruto seolah ingin menggulitinya hidup hidup. Naruto yg mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu bergidik ngeri apa lagi para siswi banyak yg tepar ada juga yg menggeluarkan air liurnya karna terus memadangi tubuh Naruto.

Akeno yg tak ingin tubuh kekasihnya dilihat lebih lama lagi langsung menggambil handuk lalu menghampiri Naruto dan memakaikanya ditubuh Naruto.

"Arigatou Hime,,sepertinya aku akan susah terbiasa dengan teriakan mereka itu" ucap Naruto sambil melihat satu satu para siswi yg terus memandangginya itu.

"Hihihi,,,kau akan terbiasa kok Naru. Ini kan juga baru hari pertamamu masuk jadi wajar kalo kamu belum terbiasa"balas Akeno.

"Yah semoga saja aku bisa terbiasa Hime"

.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Diruangan yg berinterior Eropa klasik ada dua kelompok iblis anggota ORC dan OSIS,lalu satu manusia dan satu malaikat jatuh. Mereka tengah duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut. Ada juga yg bersender ditembok sambil memeluk gadis dari belakang,dan tentu itu membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi panas karena aura kecemburuan yg di keluarkan beberapa gadis iblis.

"Karena sebentar lagi akan libur musim panas,maka sudah diputuskan kalian akan berlatih di Underworld guna menyiapkan diri kalian menghadapi Rating Game sebentar lagi akan di adakan" ucap pria dewasa yg kita ketahui bernama Azazel,memulai berbicara kepada iblis muda dan 1 manusia.

"Selama itu pula kalian akan mendapatkan guru masing masing. Akeno kau akan dibimbing oleh ayahmu untuk mengguasai Holy thunder milik ayahmu. Rias dan Sona akan langsung di latih oleh kakaknya. Lalu sisanya akan kulatih bersama Naruto" jelas Azazel membuat orang yg dibawa namanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut melatih mereka juga?" Tanya Naruto pada ayahnya.

"Kurasa kau cocok untuk melatih beberapa dari mereka Naruto,kemampuan berpedangmu sudah hebat mampu mengalahkan Souji yg merupakan knight terkuat Underworld,itu kurasa sudah cukup membuatmu mengajari mereka yg berada di bawahmu kan" tentu saja kemampuan berpedang Naruto yg telah membuat knight terkuat itu harus menyerah dan mengakui kalo berpedang Naruto tak bisa dianggap main main,walau pun Naruto masihlah kalah dalam hal pengalaman tentu patut diperhitungkan bukan. Dan hal tersebut juga jadi perbincangan hangat di Underworld sendiri karena ada yg mampu mengalahkan knight terkuat mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mengajari mereka dengan baik tou-san,belajar dan mengajar itu suatu hal yg berbeda" ungkap Naruto.

"Itu adalah hal mudah sebagai contoh kau mempelajari materi perhitungan hingga kau mengguasainya lalu saat orang lain bertanya bagaimana cara perhitungan tentu kau bisa mengajarinya dengan mudah karena kau sudah mengguasai materi tersebut,apa aku salah kurasa tidak bukan. Jadi kurasa kau pasti mampu melakukan hal tersebut" jelas Azazel.

"Hahh,,baiklah tapi kuharap tak ada yg protes saat latihan denganku karena aku tak tau bagaimana caranya mengajar yg benar" Naruto sudah pasrah saja dijadikan pelatih oleh ayahnya. Mungkin nanti Naruto akan mempraktekan metode latihannya kepada mereka.

Azazel yg mendengar itu tersenyum puas,,"baiklah karena Naruto sudah setuju apa ada diantara kalian yg tidak setuju bila nanti akan dilatih oleh Naruto?" Tanya Azazel pada iblis muda yg ada di sana.

"Kami setuju saja Azazel-sama" ucap Tsubaki dengan semangat langsung mewakili yg lainnya tak perlu menunggu persetujuan dari yg lain. Diri senang bila yg melatih nanti Naruto,dan akan dia gunakan waktu itu untuk mengenal Naruto lebih jauh lagi.

Peerage Sona menatap heran Fuku-Kaichou itu,dapat mereka lihat Tsubaki memakai wajah bersemangat,tak seperti biasanya akan memakai wajar datarnya. Satu hal yg ada dikepala mereka yaitu sensei yg akan melatih mereka mungkin yg menjadi penyebab sang Fuku-Kaicho memakai wajah semangatnya.

"Baiklah karena kalian semua setuju,persiapkan diri kalian nanti saat waktunya berangkat. Dan kalian akan berangkat menggunakan kereta api milik klan Gremory nantinya" jelas Azazel pada iblis muda disana.

"Heee,,,klan Gremory juga punya kereta sendiri?" Tanya Issei yg memang belum dia ketahui bahwa kingnya mempunyai kereta pribadi.

"Bukan hanya Gremory yg punya kereta pribadi klan Sitri juga punya Issei" ucap Saji membanggakan kingnya di depan Rivalnya itu.

"Kaichou juga punya"

"Tentunya Issei-kun para bangsawan punya kendaraan pribadi masing masing" jawab Kiba yg kini ikut dalam perbincangan.

"Lalu untuk apa kita naik kereta,bukanya tujuan kita dunia bawah ya?" Tanya Issei yg heran.

"Kereta itu adalah jalur transportasi kita menuju dunia bawah,yg artinya kereta itu memiliki jalur tersendiri untuk menuju kedunia bawah"

"Oh begitu ya " ucap Issei yg kini mengerti.

.

.

Bersama Naruto dan Akeno kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang,setelah selesai urusan diruang ORC tadi Naruto langsung memutuskan untuk pulang saja dan tentu bersama kekasihnya Akeno.

Tiba tiba sebuah kabut datang dan menutupi Area sekitar.

"Dimension lost kah" guman Naruto,dari mana Naruto tau kalo itu Dimension lost. Dia tau informasi tetang Sacred Gear dari Grigori.

"Hmm,,mengesankan Naruto Namikaze" suara dibalik kabut terdengar tak jauh didepan Naruto.

Naruto yg mendengar orang berbicara tak jauh didepannya langsung menyembunyikan Akeno dibelakangnya. Dia tak ingin kekasihnya kenapa napa belum lagi dia tak tau tujuan dari pemilik Sacred Gear ini menggurung dirinya dan Akeno.

"Siapa kau ?" Ucap Naruto.

Munculah remaja sekitar berumur 20 tahun berambut hitam bermata biru sambil menenteng tombak berwarna hitam dengan ukiran ukiran unik dipundaknya. Naruto yg melihat itu membulatkan matanya tombak itu. Bukan tombak biasa itu adalah True Longinus Sacred Gear yg memiliki elemen cahaya-Nya.

"Namaku Cao Cao " ucap remaja itu.

"Apa yg di inginkan pemegang Sacred Gear tekuat ini?" Tanya Naruto yg masih bersiaga.

"Aku ingin merengkutmu jadi anggotaku. Dan kurasa Sacred Gear terkuat adalah punyamu" jawabnya.

"Anggota apa maksudmu?"

"Anggota Organisasiku Hero Faction. Yg terdiri dari para manusia penguna Sacred Gear" jelas Cao Cao.

"Apa tujuan dari Organisasimu itu?"tanya Naruto untuk mendapatkan sedikit info tentang Organisasi Cao Cao.

"Kau akan tau saat sudah menjadi anggotaku" balas Cao Cao.

"Maaf aku tak berminat masuk Organisasimu yg tak belum jelas apa tujuannya?"balas Naruto.

"Baiklah tujuan Organisasiku melenyapkan semua makhluk superanatural" jawab Cao Cao.

Keduanya membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Cao Cao. Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya saat mendengar hal tersebut berarti Akeno,Shuri,Arata dan orang terdekatnya akan dimusnahkan oleh Organisasi ini. Hal tersebut tak akan dia biarkan begitu saja,Naruto tak ingin kehilangan orang terdekatnya lagi sudah cukup dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dia tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

' **Aku tak tau kenapa dia ingin melenyapkan semua makhluk superanatural,jika hal tersebut terjadi maka keseimbangan mitologi akan jadi taruhannya. Kau tau kan maksudku Naruto'** suara menggema dikepala Naruto.

'Aku tau Flame jika hal tersebut terjadi maka tak ada yg bisa mengatur tatana dunia ini kan yg kau maksud Flame. Karena yg mengatur sekarang adalah para malaikat itu' balas Naruto melalu telepati.

' **Yah itulah yg kumaksud Naruto'**

 **.**

Sama halnya dengan Naruto,Akeno pun mengeraskan rahangnya. Yg diincar semua makhluk superanatural berarti itu dirinya,keluarganya dan teman temannya itu tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja,Akeno tak ingin bila harus kehilangan keluarganya. Baru saja dia kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarga dan memiliki seorang adik yg kelak akan dia bimbing dan dia ajari tentang kehidupan ini.

Akeno tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh keluarganya,lalu Akeno menggangkat tangan kanannya dan terciptalah lingkaran sihir Gremory di atas Cao Cao dan menggeluarkan sejumlah petih yg cukup banyak.

 **Jeglerr**

Petir tersebut langsung menghantam tanah tapi tidak menggenai Cao Cao,karena Serangan tersebut dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Cao Cao.

"Hime jangan gegabah menyerang musuh,,dia bukanlah musuh sembarangan" ucap Naruto memperingati kekasihnya agar jangan asal menyerang saja.

"Gomen Naru aku sedikit terpancing oleh kata katanya" balas Akeno sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yg melihat kekasihnya menundukkan kepalanya hanya tersenyum tipis,dia juga merasakan apa yg dirasakan Akeno saat mendengar ucapan Cao Cao itu tapi dia tak boleh gegabah menyerang lawan dengan sembarangan.

"Daijobu Hime aku mengerti kenapa kamu bisa emosi,tapi kita tak boleh menyerangnya dengan gegabah" ucap Naruto.

"Baik Naru-kun" balas Akeno.

.

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu Naruto Namikaze?" Tanya Cao Cao yg berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Maaf aku tak akan ikut dalam Organisasimu,dan apa kau tak tau jika rencanamu itu berhasil hanya akan menimbulkan bencana karena keseimbangan Mitologi yg tak stabil. Terlebih para Seraph yg mengatur tatana dunia ini mau kau lenyapkan"tolak Naruto secara terang terangan.

Cao Cao yg mendengar jawaban Naruto tersentak kaget dia tak tau kalo perbuatannya akan menimbulkan hal semacam itu,yg diinginkannya adalah manusia hidup dengan tenang tanpa adanya gangguan makhluk superanatural.

"Lalu apa kau akan membiarkan para manusia tak bersalah menjadi korban keserakahan para makhluk superanatural" balas Cao Cao.

Kini giliran Naruto yg terdiam bergelut dalam fikirannya. Memang banyak manusia yg tak bersalah jadi korban makhluk superanatural contohnya iblis liar,vampir dan yg lainnya menjadikan manusia layaknya ternak.

"Aku juga tak ingin melihat rasku sendiri tertindas tapi bukan cara seperti itu untuk membuat ras manusia berjaya pasti ada cara lain,kau hanya akan memperburuk dunia ini" balas Naruto dengan tegas.

"Lalu dengan cara apa kau akan membuat ras manusia berjaya dan tak tertindas oleh makhluk superanatural ?"

Naruto yg mendengar pertanyaan itu memejamkan matanya sambil berfikir. Dia tak ingin manusia yg tak bersalah jadi korban makhluk superanatural tapi bukan dengan cara harus memusnahkan makhluk superanatural juga kan itulah yg tengah difikirkan oleh Naruto,terlebih lagi ayah,kekasihnya dan orang berharga memiliki hubungan dangan makhluk superanatural. Dan remaja yg ada didepannya hanya ingin membuat ras manusia aman dari gangguan makhluk superanatural. Cukup lama Naruto berfikir.

"Kau tak menemukan jawabannya kan Naruto,selain dengan cara memusnahkannya" ucap Cao Cao yg melihat Naruto masih memejamkan matanya.

"Masih ada cara untuk tidak memusnahkan makhluk superanatural agar manusia dapat berjaya,walaupun aku belum tau caranya,tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mencari jawaban atas hal tersebut" balas Naruto sambil membuka matanya.

"Kau terlalu naif,tak akan ada cara lain selain memusnahkan mereka makhluk superanatural. Mereka baru akan mengerti bahwa manusia bukanlah ras lemah seperti yg mereka pikirkan,karena itulah kemusnahan mereka akan membuat manusia menjadi ras yg aman dibumi ini"

Naruto sudah tak bisa menjawab lagi dia tak tau apa yg harus dia jawab,memusnahkan makhluk superanatural akan membuat keseimbangan Mitologi jadi taruhannya lalu jika membiarkan makhluk superanatural hidup terus maka akan membuat para manusia tak bersalah jadi korbannya.

Naruto benar benar pusing memikirkan itu dia belum menemukan solusi ini,yah solusi Naruto harus menemukan solusi agar Cao Cao tak melakukan rencananya. Akan sangat berbahaya bila rencana Cao Cao berhasil memusnahkan semua makhluk superanatural.

"Kenapa kita tidak beraliansi saja lagi pula 3 fraksi sudah menyatakan berdamai dan nanti kau bisa menggutarakan keluh kesalmu pada mereka kuyakin mereka para pemimpin fraksi pasti akan mendengar dengan baik keluh kesalmu dan mencari jalan keluarnya?" Naruto mencoba menegosiasi pada Cao Cao.

"Hehh,,,bukan sudah kukatakan makhluk superanatural itu adalah makhluk yg serakah,aku tak yakin akan hal seperti itu" balas Cao Cao,dia memang tak yakin jika makhluk superanatural itu baik semua terbukti bahwa malaikat saja merengkut kemanusiaan dan dijadikan malaikat. Itu sudah jadi bukti bahwa dia harus melenyapkan semua ekstitensi makhluk superanatural.

"Kita belum mencobanyakan,dan kau bisa jadi wakil dari manusia jika kau mau beraliansi nanti" Naruto mencoba membujuk Cao Cao lagi untuk mau di ajak beraliansi. Dia melakukan ini agar tidak terjadi bencana buruk nantinya.

"Aku tak akan sudi beraliansi dengan mereka dan kau juga harus tau bahwa mereka harusnya tunduk pada manusia sebagaimana Kami(anime) memerintahkan untuk bersujud pada kita bukan kita yg bersujud pada mereka. Kurasa kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini Naruto Namikaze,aku tak peduli bahwa nanti kita akan bertarung sama lain. Bagiku mereka yg menghalangi rencanaku akan kuhapuskan tak peduli jika itu dari ras yg sama denganku" ucap Cao Cao sambil berjalan mundur.

"Baiklah jika memang itu keputusanmu,tapi jika kau mau berfikir ulang tentang perkataanku dan mau bergabung dengan kami aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu dalam aliansi nanti walaupun itu hal yg mustahil" Ucap Naruto sebelum Cao Cao hilang ditelan kabut dan bersamaan itu pula kabut yg menyelimuti Naruto dan Akeno juga menghilang secara perlahan.

Cao Cao masih bisa mendengar perkataan terkhir Naruto hanya diam saja sebelum menghilang.

Naruto dan Akeno melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka yg sempat tertunda tadi,dalam perjalanan hanya diisi dengan keheningan tanpa berbicara. Dengan Naruto fikirannya masih mencari solusi agar rencana tersebut tidak terjadi jika memang tak ada cara lain maka dia memang harus menghentikannya.

Dan tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto dan Akeno mereka tengah diawasi diatas gedung tak jauh dari Naruto berjalan oleh dua remaja yg berusia sama dengan Naruto.

"Jadi itu dia yg dimaksud?" Tanya remaja yg memiliki surai hitam ditengah kepala dengan pingiran rambut berwarna putih kepada teman.

"Kurasa iya aku bisa merasakan aura naga yg kuat darinya,tapi aku tak tau kenapa sampai pengguna Dimension Lost itu menggurungnya apa mereka juga ingin merengkutnya jadi anggota organisasi itu?" Tanya pemuda yg berambut hitam keseluruhan.

"Mungkin saja,kita juga pernah ditawari oleh mereka kan. Tak heran juga mereka pasti mengincarnya karena dia inang dari naga langit terkuat" balas pemuda berambut hitam putih itu.

"Yah kau benar,aku jadi penasaran ingin melawannya" ucap pemuda berambut hitam dengan sangat penasaran ingin menjajal kekuatan naga langit terkuat. Pemuda berambut hitam putih itu hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan dari temannya itu.

"Sudah pasti kau akan kalah olehnya aku berdua waktu itu dibuat kerepotan olehnya,kemampuan menghilangkan kekuatan lawan benar benar merepotkan kami berdua waktu itu" ucap pemuda berambut hitam putih sambil menggingat pertempuran pertama kali dengan sahabatnya melawan Naruto.

"Justru itu yg membuatku penasaran ingin melawannya" jawab pemuda berambut hitam.

"Haahh,,,ya terserah kau saja,lebih baik kita kembali" tak dipungkiri temannya itu mempunyai rasa penasaran yg tinggi.

"Hn" jawabnya. Lalu keduannya menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir masing masing.

.

.

 **Time Skip**

 **.**

Kini Naruto dan Akeno sudah berada di kamar mereka,terlihat Naruto hanya tiduran di atas ranjang sambil melihat langit langit kamarnya dan Akeno bersiap untuk mandi terlihat saat ini Akeno hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Akeno yg melihat kekasihnya terus memandang langit langit kamar,pasti kekasihnya memikirkan tentang pertmuan tadi yg mana menyangkut kehidupan ras kekasihnya. Bagaimana pun Akeno akui bahwa makhluk superanatural itu memang egois seperti rajanya yg mengingginkan budak yg kuat dan akan melakukan segala cara agar mendapatkannya.

Akeno pun berjalan mendekati kekasihnya,setelah dekat Akeno duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang tadi Naru?" Tanya Akeno sambil membelai pipi kekasihnya agar membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Begitulah" jawab Naruto singkat.

Akeno yg mendengar jawaban singkat kekasihnya itu mencoba mengurangi beban fikiran yg dialami kekasihnya itu. "Kamu jangan khawatir Naru nanti kita bicarakan dengan pemimpin fraksi,jangan kamu fikirkan terlalu serius Naru" ucap Akeno.

"Iya memang nanti aku akan berbicara dengan Tou-san akan masalah tadi,ini bukan hal yg tidak bisa ditanggapi dengan sepele Hime. Kita tak tau rencana seperti apa yg dilakukan mereka untuk memusnahkan makhluk superanatural,pastinya rencana mereka sesuatu yg benar buruk karena tidak mungkin mereka bisa melawan 3 fraksi sekaligus tanpa merencanakan sesuatu yg sangat matang atau mereka mempunyai senjata pemusnah masal yg dapat meretakan satu negara dalam sekali serang" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Dan tentu membuat Akeno terkejut dirinya tak sampai memikirkan kesitu dan apa yg di katakan kekasihnya itu jelas benar tak mungkin kelompok tersebut tidak memiliki rencana yg matang jika ingin memusnahkan makhluk superantural yg ada mereka hanya melakukan hal yg sia sia. Bagaimana pun pasukan 3 fraksi pastinya jumlahnya tak main main walaupun para pengguna Sacred Gear itu ada yg longinus tetap saja mereka kalah dalam jumlah.

Belum lagi jika harus melawan pemimpin fraksi tentu akan membuat sulit mereka,yg mana pemimpin 3 fraksi sudah tak diragukan lagi kekuatannya.

.

.

Di pingir hutan kota Kuoh terdapat 2 remaja yg memiliki rambut berwarna raven dan putih,masing masing remaja itu memegang senjata yg berbeda satu memegang katana hitam legam dan satu lagi memegang dua buah pistol berwarna biru laut. Tak jauh didepan mereka ada 7 iblis liar yg mana tadi mereka satu set. Dapat dilihat banyak darah berceceran dimana mana.

.

 **"Grrrr,,,,akan aku cincang kalian berdua"** teriak amarah dari iblis liar berbentuk Minatour selaku ketua mereka.

"Hn" dan hanya dibalas ambigu oleh satu remaja tersebut.

Dan tentu membuat iblis liar itu semakin emosi karena lawan hanya menjawab dengan kata"hn". Mereka pun langsung maju untuk mencincang dua remaja yg telah menghabisi teman temannya.

"Lebih baik segera kita habisi aku sudah bosan melawan mereka" ucap pemuda berambut putih yg membawa dua pistol itu dengan Nada yg cukup bosan.

"Hn " hanya dibalas dengan datar oleh pemuda berambu raven yg membawa katana hitam legam.

 **[Bolt] [Bolt] [Bolt] [Bolt] [Bolt]**

Suara mekanik terdengar di katana berwarna hitam tersebut. Tak lama kemudian percikan petir berwarna hitam terlihat pada katana tersebut.

Melihat rekannya sudah siap untuk menyerang pemuda berambut putih itu juga mensiapkan serangan.

 **[Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen] [Frozen]**

Kini terdengar suara mekanik dari dua pistor tersebut membuat hawa dingin dimoncong pistol. Lalu mengarahkan kepada iblis liar yg menghampiri mereka.

Ketujuh iblis liar yg melihat pemuda berambut putih mengarahkan pistol kepada mereka langsung waspada karena saat pertarungan tadi apa yg terkena peluru yg dikeluarkan akan membeku seketika.

Melihat iblis liar yg waspada akan apa yg dilakukannya,pemuda berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum tipis mereka berfikir serangan ini akan sama seperti tadi maka mereka salah,karena.

 **Ice Dragon Impact**

Dari dua moncong pistol tersebut keluar bola energi sebesar bola pimpong lalu melesat maju dan menyatu membentuk naga yg meraung keras,memperlihatkan gigi yg tajam. Dan tentu saja para iblis liar itu kaget mengira bahwa serangan akan sama seperti tadi,2 iblis liar yg berada paling depan tak dapat menghindari terkaman naga es itu yg melesat dengan cepat. 5 iblis liar lainnya mendhindar kesamping 3 kekanan dan 2 kekiri.

3 iblis liar yg melompat kesamping kanan,2 iblis liar tersebut kaget saat pemuda berambut raven sudah berada didekat mereka yg menusuk kepala iblis liar berbentuk banteng. Lalu pemuda berambut raven itu mencabut katananya dan menancapkan ketanah.

.

 **Bolt Static**

Petir berwarna hitam itu langsung menjalar pada area sekitar,hingga membuat 2 iblis liar itu kejang kejang akibat kesetrum ribuan volt listrik,terlihat juga asap keluar dari kepala iblis liar tersebut satu detik kemudian keduanya ambuk ke tanah. Melihat lawan yg sudah tak berdaya pemuda berambut raven itu langsung menhampiri iblis liar dan menebas jadi dua bagian.

 **Jraasss Jrasss**

Tak lama kedua iblis liar itu jadi pertikel dan menghilang.

.

Disisi pemuda berambut putih hanya menembaki peluru esnya dan terus dihindari,karena lawan berbentuk manusia berbentuk kuda yg berarti iblis liar itu bidak kuda yg unggul dalam kecepatan. Meresa jengah tak ada peluru yg mengenai iblis liar itu,pemuda berambut putih itu menghentikan acara menembaknya dan menurunkan kedua senjatanya.

Melihat musuh menurunkan senjatanya dua iblis liar itu,langsung bergerak maju. Mereka berfikir musuh sudah lelah menembaki tapi tak tau apa yg telah direncanakan oleh si pemuda berambut putih. Saat jarak sudah makin dekat,pemuda berambut putih itu menyeringai karena rencananya memancing lawan mendekat berhasil. Saat jarak sekitar 4 meter dengan cepat pemuda berambut putih itu mengarahkan kedua pistolnya kearah depan bagian bawah.

 **Freze Shot**

Seketika yg keluar bukanlah peluru tapi hembusan angin berwarna biru yg mengarah kebawah dan membekukan tanah lalu menjalar kearah iblis liar yg terkejut akan serangan lawannya hingga membuat kaki mereka membeku dan tak dapat digerakan.

 **"Brengsek kau ninggen"** teriak umpatan kedua iblis liar itu tapi tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya mengarahkan kedua pistolnya kearah kepala mereka.

"Selamat menyusul teman kalian" ucapnya dengan seringai tipis.

 **Dorr Dorr**

Seketika kepala dua iblis liar itu berlubang dan tak lama hilang jadi partikel. Pemuda berambut putih itu langsung menghilangkan kedua pistolnya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang,aku merasa agak lapar sekarang" ucap pemuda berambut putih para rekannya yg berjalan kearahnya.

"Hn" hanya itu saja balasan dari pemuda berambut raven jika orang yg belum kenal dengannya pasti akan emosi tapi tidak untuk pemuda berambut putih itu karena dia tau temannya akan berbicara jika itu penting saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **YO MAAF PARA READER JIKA AGAK TELAT UPDATENYA KARENA BAGAIMANA PUN SAYA BUKAN PENGANGGURAN YG PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU UNTUK MELUANGKAN MENULIS JADI HARAP DIMAKLUMI.**

 **DIAKHIR CHAPTER INI AKU MEMPERLIHATKAN 4 KARAKTER YG KUAMBIL DARI 3 ANIME YG BERBEDA DAN TENTUNYA MEREKA AKU BEKALI SACRED GEAR MASING ELEMENT AKU KASIH BOCORAN DIKIT SEPERTI YG TERLIHAT DIATAS 2 SUDAH JELAS YAITU ELEMENT ES DAN PETIR HITAM,DAN DUA LAINNYA ELEMENT ANGIN DAN API. UNTUK SIAPA SAJA MEREKA BEREMPAT CHAPTER DEPAN AJA YA.**

 **DAH SEE YOU NEXT.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool Dxd Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Pair : Naruto X Akeno,,,**

 **.**

 **Training.**

 **.**

.

Malam hari.

Di pinggir sungai terdapat dua sosok yg sama bergender laki laki yg membedakan adalah umur mereka,sosok pertama yg sedang memancing pria paruh baya menggunakan yukata berwarna coklat beramput pirang didepan dan hitam bagian belakang. Lalu laki laki yg bersender di pohon tepat berada di belakang pria paruh baya tersebut pemuda berumur 18 tahun mengunakan celana pensil hitam dan kaos biru berlengan pendek berambut pirang.

Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi tadi mereka menemuimu?" Tanya pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Begitulah kita tak tau apa rencana mereka Tou-san,melenyapkan makhluk superanatural bukanlah hal yg mudah walaupun dia pemilik Sacred Gear True Longinus sekalipun tak akan mampu melenyapkan makhluk superatural,pasti mereka punya rencana yg besar" balas pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Hmm,,,kau memang benar Naruto,tak mungkin mereka tidak merencanakan sesuatu yg besar jika memang berniat melenyapkan makhluk superanatural" jawab pria paruh baya itu yg tak lain adalah ayah Naruto.."hahh padahal baru saja perjanjian damai ditanda tangani,aku juga tak menyangka bahwa kau akan direngkrut oleh dua Organisasi sekaligus dalam waktu dekat Naruto. Aku sempat berfikir kau hanya akan direngkrut oleh Hero Faction saja tapi Ophis juga ternyata" lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tau akan Organisasi Hero Faction itu tou-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah,,,jangan kaget aku tau dari mana. Kau tentu sudah tau kan Grigory adalah tempat informasi" balas Azazel sambil menggangkat pancingannya yg seperti dimakan ikan,tapi saat di tarik ikan itu langsung lepas begitu saja.." kusoyaro kenapa pakai acara lepas segala" umpat Azazel saat tidak dapat menangkap ikan.

Naruto yg mendengar umpatan kesal ayahnya itu hanya diam lalu menatap langit malam yg sedikit terdapat awan mendung.."lalu apa yg kita lakukan tou-san mereka hanya ingin keadilan bagi ras manusia dan mereka memilih melenyapkan makhluk superanatural?" Tanya Naruto pada ayahnya,karena dia belum menemukan jawabannya untuk bisa membuat ras manusia tidak jadi bulanan makhluk superanatural.

Azazel yg mendengar pertanyaan dari putranya itu menatap lurus kedepan,yah bagaimana pun putranya tetaplah manusia yg jika melihat rasnya ditindas pasti juga ingin membalasnya. Bahkan seekor semut yg melihat kawannya ditindas pasti akan membalas yg menindas temannya,dan dalam kasus putranya ini setiap malam selalu mencari para iblis liar yg telah menindas dan memangsa manusia. Yah setidaknya putranya masih tau mana yg harus di musnahkan atau tidak.

"Kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri,,,,mungkin aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan yg lainnya" jawab Azazel.

"Hn,,,kuharap akan ada solusinya tou-san sebelum mereka merencanakan pelenyapan makhluk superanatural,jika itu sampai terjadi keseimbangan mitologi lah yg jadi taruhannya" balas Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

"Akan ku usahakan" tukas Azazel sambil melanjutkan acara memancingnya.

.

.

.

Bersama Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada dipuncak atas gedung tertinggi dikuoh kepala yg mendongak keatas melihat banyak bintang yg menghiasi malam ini sehingga membuat malam yg dingin itu terasa indah karena banyaknya bintang bintang. Melihat bintang adalah hal yg disukai Naruto bahkan saat masih kecil dulu dia juga sering mengajak Akeno untuk melihat bintang saat dia menginap dirumah Akeno. Karena melihat bintang menginggatkan dirinya pada orang tuanya.

.

 **Flashback On**

 **.**

Di halaman belakang rumah terdapat dua bocah berusia 10 tahun yg sedang tidur menggunakan tangan mereka sebagai bantal di atas tanah,kedua bocah tersebut sedang mengawasi bintang bintang yg bersinar indah dimalam hari itu.

"Lihat Akeno-chan bintang itu bersinar dengan terang sekali" tunjuk bocah berambut pirang tersebut pada bintang yg sedang bersinar terang diantara lainnya.

"Yg itu ya Naru" saut bocah berambut dark blue sepunggung dan dia melihat bintang yg ditunjuk oleh bocah berambut pirang.

"Um...bintangnya lebih bersinar dari bintang yg lain kan Akeno-chan" balas bocah pirang tersebut yg bernama Naruto.

"Kau benar Naru terlihat sangat indah malam ini " ucap bocah perempuan yg bernama Akeno itu.

"Um,,,bintang memang sangat indah bukan. Dulu jika aku tak bisa tidur kaa-san selalu membuka jendela kamar dan memperlihatkan bintang bintang sambil aku digendong olehnya" ucapan terakhir Naruto dengan nada yg pelan,tersirat rasa kerinduan yg sangat mendalam dalam kata kata terakhir tersebut,jika melihat bintang Naruto selalu membayangkan wajah ibunya dan tak sadar air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi. Dimana jika Naruto susah tidur akan diajak melihat bintang sambil digendongannya dan sekarang dia tak akan bisa merasakan hal tersebut kembali karena orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan dan meyisakan dirinya saja.

Akeno yg mendengar tersebut langsung menoleh kearah Naruto dan dapat dilihat air mana yg mengalir dari bola mata indah milik Naruto. Akeno yg melihat itu tau pasti Naruto teringat akan wajah ibunya walau sudah cukup lama insiden itu tapi rasa sakit pasti masih membekas dihati teman kecilnya itu.

"Naru kau masih ada aku kaa-san,tou-san dan paman Azazel yg selalu ada di sisimu sekarang,kamu tak sendirian lagi,jadi jangan sedih ya Naru." ucap Akeno dengan lembut menenangkan temannya itu walau pun tak akan menyembuhkan luka dihati secara total tapi setidaknya Akeno mencoba menggurangi luka dihatinya.

Naruto yg mendengar ucapan lembut itu menoleh kesamping dan dapat dilihat raut kekhawatiran diwajah Akeno,Naruto pun menghapus air mata yg mengalir dipipinya itu.

"Ter-rima kasih Akeno-chan,aku senang kamu menghawatirkanku. Hanya saja saat aku menginggat kaa-san aku rindu padanya..hiks..hiks.." pecah sudah tangis Naruto bagaimanapun Naruto masihlah bocah berumur 10 tahun dan membutuhkan kasih sayang dari ibunya. Walaupun dirinya adalah laki laki.

Dipintu belakang rumah tersebut ada Shuri Himejima yg memperhatikan Naruto sedang menangis,dirinya tau bahwa Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian dimana dia kehilangan orang tuanya. Kejadian yg tak seharusnya terjadi pada bocah berumur 7 tahun pada waktu itu. Ya umur Naruto waktu itu 7 tahun,lalu diangkat oleh Azazel selaku pimpinan malaikat jatuh yg merupakan atasan suaminya.

Shuri pun insiatif mendekati putrinya dan Naruto,saat sudah dekat dengan keduanya.

"Apa yg dikatakan oleh Akeno-chan ada benarnya Naruto-kun,kamu tak sendirian lagi masih ada kami,dan jika Naruto-kun merindukan kaa-sanmu anggap saja bibi ini adalah beliau ya" ucap Shuri sambil memeluk Naruto dan memberikan kasing sayangnya."bibi juga senang jika Naruto-kun mau menganggap bibi kaa-san Naruto-kun" lanjutnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..arigato bibi sudah mau menganggap aku anak bibi" jawab Naruto yg masih terisak.

"Sama sama Naruto-kun bibi juga senang mempunyai anak laki laki"balas Shuri."nah ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita masuk tak baik angin malam untuk kalian"lanjutnya sambil berdiri.

"Hai/um" balas mereka berdua.

.

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian itu Shuri meminta Naruto untuk memanggilnya kaa-san,tapi Naruto selalu menolak dan terus memanggilnya bibi saja,Shuri hanya bisa menuruti saja karena memaksa juga percuma. Naruto menginggat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah lama aku tak menggunjungi makam tou-san juga kaa-san,mungkin nanti aku akan kesana" guman Naruto. Lalu dirinya berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya."sudah saatnya membasmi para iblis liar" lanjutnya,kemudian Naruto melompat dari atas gedung tersebut.

 **Whuss**

Dengan posisi terlentang dia dengan santai seolah tak takut akan menghantam tanah,saat berada ditengah gedung Naruto mengeluarkan sayap api biru kehitamannya dan langsung terbang kembali keatas melewati awan-awan. Naruto terbang mencari tempat yg dijadikan sarang para iblis liar yg meresahkan warga.

.

Change Scane

.

Disebuah gang yg kosong,gelap dan terlihat menyeramkan,terdapat 8 remaja memakai seragam kuoh akademi,mereka adalah kelompok dari Rias Gremory yg selaku king dari kelompok tersebut,dan para peeragenya Akeno Himejima Queen,Yutto Kiba Knight,Xenovia Quarta Knight,Asia Argento Bishop,Gasper Vladi Bishop,Koneko Tanjou Rook dan Issei Hyoudo Pawn. Mereka baru melakukan misi melenyapkan iblis liar yg meresahkan para warga yg ada dikuoh,tapi bukan cuma itu alasan mereka melakukan hal tersebut,mereka malakukan pembasmian iblis liar Karena kuoh wilayah kekuasaan milik klan Gremory dan Sitri.

Biasanya mereka bersama kelompok Sitri saat melenyapkan iblis liar jika iblis liar tersebut berjumlah satu set,tapi kini Karena hanya ada 3 iblis liar saja yg mereka basmi jadi tak perlu sampai bekerja sama dengan kelompok Sitri.

"Karena misi sudah selesai kalian boleh pulang dan siapkan barang kalian untuk ke dunia bawah" ucap Rias selaku King dari mereka.

"Hai Buchou" jawab serempak mereka dan itu membuat Rias tersenyum.

Mereka pun pulang kerumah masing masing,tapi tak tau bahwa dari atas mereka diawasi oleh Naruto yg terbang mengunakan sayap api miliknya. Saat Naruto mencari sarang iblis liar dia merasakan energi yg familiar dan saat mengecek ternyata kekasih dan kelompoknya sedang membasmi iblis liar jadilah Naruto hanya menontot pertarungan tersebut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis saat menyaksikan pertarungan kelompok Gremory itu,walaupun kekuatan individu mereka menurut Naruto masihlah cukup buruk tapi dalam hal kerja sama patut diancungi jembol. Setidaknya dirinya mendapat info yg akan dia gunakan nanti untuk melatih mereka.

"Kurasa sekarang giliranku yg mencari para iblis liar" guman Naruto.

Naruto pun melesat ke kegelapan malam untuk mencari sarang iblis liar yg ada di kota Kuoh tersebut.

.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Pagi hari digedung ORC terdapat beberapa remaja dan pria paruh baya yg tengah bersiap siap,terlihat ada beberapa tas yg cukup besar entah itu apa isinya. Rias melihat semuanya sudah berkumpul menepuk tangan untuk mendapat perhatian lainnya.

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul,kita bisa berangkat sekarang" ucap Rias.

"Hai" dan dijawab mereka dengan serempak. Dan mereka pun keluar menuju

Setelah berjalan meninggalkan gedung tua itu. Naruto dan kelompok dari Rias Gremory kini berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang tidak jauh dari lokasi sekolah mereka, Naruto berjalan memimpin kelompok Gremory.

Di belakangnya terdapat Issei yang sedang menanyai Rias dengan rentetan pertanyaan layaknya sebuah senapan Assault Rifle, dia terus dan terus bertanya kepada Rias tanpa memberi jeda sampai di stasiun yang di tuju, Naruto, kelompok Gremory, dan Azazel masuk ke dalam sebuah lift yang berlambang Gremory,lift yg mampu menampung sekitar 20 orang tersebut. Rias langsung menggesekkan sebuah kartu berlambangkan Gremory di tempat pemencetan lantai, menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya pintu lift itupun kembali sebuah stasiun yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Langit di tempat yang sedang di pijaki Naruto berwarna campuran antara hitam, biru, dan merah. Terdapat juga dua buah bulan sabit yang memancarkan sinarnya bagaikan lampu, menerangi dunia yang sedang di pijak oleh Naruto. tak ingin lama-lama untuk sekali lagi mengagumi keindahan dunia itu, Naruto, kelompok Gremory, dan Azazel langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kereta milik Gremory.

Setelah semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam kereta. Suara peluit kereta pun berbunyi, menandakan kereta segera melaju dari tempatnya. Naruto sekali lagi harus mengagumi keindahan dari interior yang berada di kereta ini, kereta api bergaya klasik dengan ukiran-ukiran antik yang berada sisi kereta, membuat Naruto sedikit menghilangkan pikirannya dari dunia Naruto duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang di gerbong itu.

Dia duduk ditemani Akeno selaku kekasihnya dan menjadikan bahu kanannya menjadi sandaran bagi Akeno,tangan kanan Naruto memeluk pinggang Akeno untuk mempererat pelukannya dan tangan kiri Naruto memegang tangan kiri Akeno. Benar benar pasangan yg bikin orang iri jika ada yg melihat dua sejoli tersebut.

Kedua sejoli itu larut dalam pelukan mereka dan membuat rasa kantuk menghampiri Akeno. Melihat kekasihnya yg mulai merasa kantuk Naruto mengecup puncuk kepala Akeno."tidurlah Hime,aku akan menjagamu" ucapnya sambil membuat posisi nyaman untuk kekasihnya tidur.

"Um" hanya itu balasan dari Akeno.

Naruto merasa hawa sedikit panas memilih membuka jendela sedikit agar udara segar bisa masuk.

.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Tak terasa satu jam lebih perjalanan mengunakan kereta menuju dunia bawah,perjalanan cukup melelahkan bagi Naruto karena harus jadi sandaran tidur kekasihnya tapi itu membuat hatinya senang melihat betapa nyenyaknya tidur kekasihnya itu.

"Ne...Hime bangun kita sudah sampai" ucap lembut Naruto mebangunkan kekasihnya dengan mengelus pipi mulus Akeno.

"Engg." Suara leguhan Akeno terdengar saat tangan Naruto membelai pipinya dengan halus. Menerjapkan mata berkali kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya dan saat pertama Akeno lihat wajah kekasihnya yg begitu dekat dan itu membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Kau sudah bangun putri tidur?" Tanya Naruto sedikit mengoda.

"Aku bukan putri tidur Naru" elak Akeno yang masih setia memeluk kekasihnya.

"Benarkah lalu kenapa kau sangat nyenyak tadi saat tidur Hime?"

"Itu karena pelukanmu yg nyaman Naru,jadi aku tidur dengan nyenyak dalam pelukanmu hihihi" balas Akeno dengan cekikian.

"Dasar kamu itu,sebaiknya kita turun yg lainnya kurasa sudah turun" ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil tas miliknya dan Akeno.

"Ayo" ajak Naruto. Dan hanya dibalas Akeno memeluk lengannya.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar untuk berkumpul dengan yg lainnya. Terlihat mereka sudah berkumpul dengan Rias dibagian depan dan ditemani beberapa Maid dan tentu saja NaruAke berada dibagian belakang,mereka berjalan dengan tenang bagi yg belum pernah ke Underworld memandangi langit Underworld dengan pandangan kagum.

Ya langit Underworld adalah buatan dari Maou Ajuka yg memiliki kepintaran yg luar biasa,hingga bisa membuat hal yg seperti itu bukan hanya langit tapi matahari bulan juga bintang pula Maou Ajuka yg membuatnya dengan meniru konsep dibumi.

Tak terasa berjalan mereka telah sampai di Mansion Gremory mungkin bukan Mansion lagi karena besarnya layaknya sebuah istana,didepan pintu masuk mereka telah disambut oleh tuan rumah Zeoticus Gremory selaku lord dari Klan Gremory,Venelana Gremory selaku Lady Gremory,Sirzech Lucifer salah satu dari Yondai Maou,Erica Abaddon atau sekarang Erica Gremory setelah menikah dengan Sirzech tentunya marga miliknya berganti mengikuti suaminya,Milicas Gremory putra Dari Sirzech dan Erica lalu kepala Maid Grayfia Lucifuge.

Tak seperti yang kebanyakan iblis dulu kira bahwa Sirzech akan menikah dengan keturunan terakhir Lucifuge tersebut,Sirzech memilih Erica karena kedekatannya dan rasa suka yg telah ada sebelum Grayfia menjadi kepala maid di Gremory,lagi pula Grayfia juga tak mencintai Sirzech walaupun tampan tapi belum bisa mendapatkan hati dari Grayfia.

Terlebih lagi tetua klan Lucifuge dulu selalu jadi maid untuk Klan Lucifer jadinya Grayfia memilih jadi personal maid Sirzech. Yang sekarang menjabat jadi Maou Lucifer,karena pada masa perang Saudara Grayfia lebih memilih kubu Anti Old Satan dari pada kubu Old satan yg mengingginkan perang.

Mereka semua menyambut kelompok Rias,Azazel dan Naruto dengan senyum ramah.

"Selamat datang" ucap mereka serempak menyapa dengan lembut.

"Senang bisa melihatmu kembali Rias-chan" ucap Venelana yg terlihat begitu merindukan putrinya,lalu memeluk Rias.

"Senang juga bisa berkumpul kembali Okaa-sama" balas Rias memeluk ibunya.

"Oba-chan Milicas juga senang melihat Oba-chan lagi" ucap Milicus dengan polosnya,dan hal tersebut membuat muncul perempatan dikepala Rias karena panggilan dari Milicas.

Dengan aura yg sedikit mencekam Rias menakuti Milicas." Milicas-kun sudah kukatakan panggil aku Onee-chan" ucap Rias sambil memasang wajah menakutkan. Milicas yg ditatap seperti itu langsung bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya.

Hal tersebut membuat yg melihatnya terkikik geli."Milicas-kun kamu jangan begitu dengan Rias-chan,panggil ya sopan ya" ucap Erica.

"Baik Kaa-sama,gomen ne Onee-sama" ucap Milicas meminta maaf kepada Rias.

Rias yg melihat itu menghela nafas."tak apa Milicas-kun,tapi jangan panggil Onee-sama dengan sebutan itu lagi,aku terlalu tua untuk dipanggil Obaa-chan." Ucap Rias.

"Hai mengerti"

Melihat hal tersebut Zeoticus mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk terlebih dahulu."Sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu tak baik berbicara didepan pintu,sekalian istirahatkan tubuh kalian terlebih dahulu,perjalanan tadi pasti cukup membuat kalian capek kan" ucap Zeoticus kepada tamunya.

"Hai!,memang cukup melelahkan perjalanan tadi Gremory-sama" jawab Naruto.

Zeoticus yg melihat Naruto yg menjawab langsung melihat kearah Naruto,dia merasakan bahwa ada kekuatan besar dalam tubuh Naruto."siapa namamu pemuda-san?" Tanya Zeoticus.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Namikaze Gremory-sama" jawabnya. Dan membuat Zeoticus dan Venelana terkejut saat tau pemuda yg ada didepan mereka yg telah membuat Underworld heboh karena menang melawan Souji Okita yg merupakan Knight terkuat diUnderworld. Yah! Walaupun Souji belumlah serius dengan mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya tapi Souji mengakui kalah dari Naruto.

"Hahaha aku tak tau bahwa akan bertemu langsung dengan pemuda yg menang melawan Souji,sungguh mengejutkan melihat dirimu yang masih sangatlah muda Naruto-kun" ucap Zeoticus.

"Senang rasanya mendapat pujian dari anda Gremory-sama" balas Naruto.

"Hahaha itu wajar Naruto-kun kau mendapat pengakuan dari Knight terkuat di Underworld ini" ucapnya."Baiklah sebaiknya kalian masuk dan istirahatlah,Grayfia antar mereka kekamar masing masing"lanjutnya.

"Ha'i Gremory-sama" jawab Grayfia dengan tegas dan datar,tapi matanya tak lepas melihat Naruto yg bergandengan tangan dengan Akeno,entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat Grayfia tak suka melihatnya,mungkinkah dirinya cemburu tapi dia bukan siapa siapa Naruto. Mengeleng pelan untuk menghilangkan fikiran tersebut.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam Mansion Gremory,dan didalamnya bernuansa Eropa klasik yg terlihat megah. Ukiran ukiran dengan bergaya Eropa dan terdapat pula lambang Gremory sebagai simbol. Mereka pun diantar kekamar masing oleh Grayfia.

Change Scane

Hamparan rumput yg luas dan ada beberapa pohon yg tumbuh dengan subur menjadi tempat yg sangat nyaman untuk berteduh,terlihat dihamparan tersebut ada 2 kelompok iblis,satu Maou,satu malaikat jatuh dan satu manusia. Mereka tangah bersiap untuk memulai latihan bagi para iblis muda yg ada disana. Mereka adalah kelompok Gremory,Sitri minus Sona,Sirzech,Azazel dan Naruto. Mereka semua memakai pakaian training.

"Jadi,,,,apa yang pertama kau lakukan untuk memulai latihan ini Naruto?" Tanya Azazel.

"Yang jelas pemanasan terlebih dahulu dengan menggitari Training Ground ini sebanyak 25 kali" ucap Naruto,dan itu membuat para iblis disana terkejut menggitari 25 kali apa dia gila,Training Ground yg luasnya sama dengan stadion sepak bola itu."tapi menggingat mereka iblis yg memiliki fisik 2 kali lipat dari manusia jadi ku ubah 50 kali"lanjutnya,dan langsung membuat iblis muda disana lemas terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai latihan mereka.

"A-ano apa itu tidak kebanyakan?" Tanya Issei.

"Kurasa tidak,dengan begitu setidaknya fisik dan stamina kalian akan bertambah. Karena dari yg aku lihat kalian masih memiliki fisik yg kurang,dan membuat kalian kelelahan dalam pertarungan"balas Naruto,membuat semuanya diam."terlebih ini juga agar kau mampu menopang kekuatan dari Draig Issei,percuma kau memiliki kekuatan besar tapi fisikmu masihlah lemah,jadi cepat lari menggitari Training Ground ini. Aku juga akan ikut berlari bersama kalian nanti" lanjutnya.

Memang benar apa yg dikatakan Naruto fisik mereka masihlah lemah,sehingga membuat dalam pertarungan tak bertahan lama. Mereka pun lansung berlari mengitari lapangan tersebut dengan Naruto yg berada didepan memandu mereka.

"Kurasa kita bisa duduk dipohon itu sambil menunggu mereka selesai" ucap Azazel.

"Kurasa juga begitu" balas Maou Lucifer tersebut.

Baru sembilan putaran Issei dan Asia sudah terlihat kelelahan. Untuk Asia mungkin wajar karena dia tak pernah melatih fisiknya karena dia adalah perempuan selain itu Asia juga gadis yg lemah lembut,sedangkan Issei dia,jangan ditanya lah.

"Hahh,,hahh,,hahh,,sial kurasa dia ingin membunuhku" guman Issei.

"Issei-san daijobou?" Tanya Asia yg berada dibelakang Issei.

"Aku tak apa,,hah,, Asia"

" **Seharusnya kau bersyukur aibo,dilatih olehnya yg merupakan inang naga langit terkuat,lagi pula ini juga memang porsi latihan pemegang Sacred Gear tipe naga"**

"Hah,,kau,,haah,,sama kejamnya dengannya Draig,tapi apakah harus sampai begini Draig porsi latihannya,ini sama saja membunuhku secara perlahan"

" **Ini untuk kebaikanmu aibo,apa yg dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya jika kau tak memiliki fisik yang mumpuni percuma saja kekuatanku ini karena tubuhmu tak kuat menampung kekuatan jika saat kusalurkan,dan malah akan membuat tubuhmu hancur jika tak kuat menampung kekuatanku,pemegangku dulu juga seperti ini aibo jadi itu memang wajar jika latihanmu seperti ini,dan latihan ini tak akan membunuhmu karena ini cuma melatih fisik saja"**

Issei yg mendengar jawaban Draig tak bisa berkata apa lagi selain berlari menggitari Training Ground tersebut.

Hampir satu jam waktu yg dibutuhkan untuk menggitari Training Ground tersebut. Terlihat wajah yg penuh peluh. Banyak yg tak kuat dan langsung memilih tiduran untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Azazel,Sirzech dan Baraqiel mereka tetap dibawah pohon yang rindang sambil menikmati teh yang dibawakan oleh Grayfia,kenapa Baraqiel ada disana tentu saja jawabannya untuk malatih putrinya walaupun sudah berlatih dirumah tapi waktu yg digunakan tidaklah cukup.

"Kalian kuberi waktu 20 menit untuk istirahat,gunakan sebaik mungkin waktu istirahat kalian" ucap Naruto pada lainnya.

Selagi yg lain istirahat Naruto menggeluarkan beberapa barang yang dia simpan dilingkaran sihir penyimpanan,barang yg dikeluarkan Naruto berupa pemberat untuk kaki dan tangan,beberapa boken dan 2 katana biasa. Setelah mengeluarkan semua barangnya Naruto langsung istirahat dibawah pohon dengan menjadikan pohon tersebut sebagai senderannya. Tak terasa 20 menit telah terlewati.

Naruto langsung berdiri."Baiklah istirahat sudah selesai,persiapkan diri kalian. Bagi kalian yg bertarung menggunakan senjata ikuti aku Sisanya kurasa tou-san bisa menggatasinya" ucap Naruto pada iblis disana dan juga Azazel,Sirzech dan Baraqiel pun sudah berdiri dari duduk mereka.

Naruto pun berjalan sedikit menjauh dari mereka untuk mencari tempat yg cocok guna melatih nanti. Dan yg menggikuti Naruto adalah Tsubaki,Kiba,Tomoe dan Xenovia.

Kini Naruto sudah berada didepan ke4 iblis tersebut."Baiklah disini aku akan melatih penguasan senjata kalian dan aku ingin kalian semua menyerangku dengan serius" ucap Naruto.

"Apa tak apa kami menyerang bersama sama Naruto-kun?" Tanya Tsubaki dengan nada khawatir pada sosok yg telah membuatnya jatuh hati tersebut. Dan diangguki oleh lainnya,walaupun Naruto kuat tapi mereka masih lah ragu.

"Tak apa,sebenarnya aku ingin mengetes kalian satu satu tapi itu menurutku membuang waktu,maka dari itu lebih baik aku menyuruh kalian menyerang bersama saja" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah kalo begitu" ucap Tsubaki yg pasrah,mereka pun mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Naruto yg melihat itu juga mengeluarkan katana miliknya dan langsung melompat kebelakang.

Mereka ber4 pun bersiap untuk menyerang,Tomoe dan Kiba memulai menyerang terlebih dahulu,mereka berdua melesat maju dengan cepat,karena keduanya mengkonsumsi bidak Knight yg unggul dalam kecepatan. Saat berada didepan Naruto keduanya langsung menebas horizontal dari sisi kanan dan kiri.

 **Trankk**

Dan dapat ditahan Naruto menggunakan katana dan sarung katana miliknya,lalu Naruto mendorong Tomoe yg dia tahan dengan sarung katana miliknya hingga membuat Tomoe mundur beberapa langkah sangking kuatnya dorongan tersebut,tak menyia siakan kesempatan Naruto langsung memukulkan sarung katana miliknya kearah Kiba yg masih dia tahan mengunakan katana.

Melihat serangan datang tentu Kiba langsung memilih melompat ke belakang,gagal akan serangannya Naruto berniat mengejar Kiba tapi Xenovia telah datang dengan melompat tinggi dan bersiap menebaskan secara horizontal,dengan mudah Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari tebasan tersebut dan menggenai tanah saja hingga membuat kawah sebesar 1 setengah meter dan dalam 40 centi.

Tapi serangan datang kembali,kini Tsubaki menyerang dari depan yg langsung menusukkan naginata miliknya,Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya kekiri membuat naginata itu melewatinya saja. Lalu Naruto menggunakan katana miliknya untuk membuang naginata kesamping hingga membuat Tsubaki menggikuti arah naginata itu,dan Naruto langsung menendang pinggang Tsubaki dan membuatnya tersungkung akibat tendangan tersebut.

Tomoe kini menyerang kembali dan langsung menebas vertikal tapi dapat ditahan dengan sarung katana milik Naruto. Gagal serangan pertama Tomoe menyerang lagi dari sisi kiri Naruto dan masih ditahan menggunakan sarung katana miliknya,gagal serangan kedua Tomoe menebas lagi dari sisi yg sama beberapa kali dan terus ditangkis menggunakan sarung katana.

Naruto dengan santai memang menangkis setiap serangan Tomoe dengan sarung katana miliknya,kali ini Naruto menahan serangan Tomoe dari sisi kanannya dan masih menggunakan sarung katana tersebut. Berniat menebas perut Tomoe,Naruto harus melompat kebelakang saat dari samping kirinya Kiba berniat memenggal kepalanya.

Seakan belum selesai Xenovia telah berada disamping kanannya dan menebas vertikal,tapi dihindari dengan memiringkan tubuhnya,sehingga tebasan tersebut melewatinya saja. Naruto pun langsung menendang sisi lebar pedang Duradal itu,membuat pedang tersebut lepas dari pemegangnya. Lalu Naruto memukul perut Xenovia menggunakan pengangan katana miliknya hingga membuat Xenovia membungkuk saking kuatnya pukulan tersebut.

Melihat Xenovia terkena pukulan,Kiba langsung menyerang Naruto dengan menebas vertikal dan dapat ditahan dengan mudah. Tak berhenti disitu Kiba kembali menyerang dari sisi kiri Naruto dan dapat dihindari dengan melangkah kebelakang oleh Naruto. Melihat serangannya gagal Kiba menyerang dengan lebih cepat lagi dan Naruto hanya menangkis saja setiap serangan Kiba,dimata Naruto serangan Kiba masihlah tergolong lambat.

 **Trankk Trankk Trankk Trankk**

Suara bentura dua logam terdengar sangat keras,Kiba yg terus menyerang dan Naruto hanya menangkis. Tomoe yg melihat itu langsung ikut menyerang untuk menyudutkan Naruto. Tapi hal tersebut tak mampu membuat Naruto merasa tertekan sama sekali,Naruto dapat menggimbangi serangan dua iblis tersebut,dengan tenang tak ada rasa tertekan sama sekali.

Xenovia dan Tsubaki yg melihat itu menatap kagum,sepertinya memang tak diragukan lagi kemampuan Naruto dalam berpedang. Tak ingin menatap kagum lebih lama keduanya memilih menyerang Naruto juga secara bersama.

Naruto menangkis setiap serangan tanpa kelewat sedikitpun,kini dia mencoba menjaga jarak dari keduanya dengan melompat kebelakang tapi sepertinya tak dibiarkan oleh mereka berdua. Terbukti kini keduanya melesat maju,dari arah samping kirinya Naruto merasakan ada yg mendekat dan benar saja Tsubaki dan Xenovia pun ikut menyerang dirinya.

Kiba mensummon pedang lagi sehingga Kiba memakai dua pedang sekaligus. Saat jarak mulai dekat Kiba langsung menebas secara menyilang menggunakan dua pedangnya, Naruto menangkis dengan horizontal,dari samping kiri Tomoe siap menebaskan katananya dan ditahan mengunakan sarung katana, lalu Naruto mendorong keduanya hingga membuat mundur beberapa langkah.

Merasakan bahaya dari belakang Naruto menundukkan kepalanya,sehingga membuat naginata hanya melewatinya. Lalu menedang tepat kearah perut Tsubaki membuatnya terlempar kebelakang.

Naruto pun menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap satu persatu iblis muda yg belum memulai menyerang lagi,hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena Xenovia mulai maju untuk menyerangnya. Saat sudah didepannya Xenovia menebas horizontal dari sisi kirinya dan ditahan oleh sarung katana. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menendang Xenovia hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

Sakit itulah yg Xenovia rasakan saat tendangan Naruto mengenai perutnya,dia pun maju kedepan dan menebas lagi,tapi cara menebasnya asal asalan dan dengan mudah Naruto menghindari setiap tebasan Xenovia,saat ada celah Naruto langsung menendang kembali dan membuat Xenovia merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

Tak berhenti disitu Naruto menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul dibelakang Xenovia lalu menendang punggung Xenovia membuatnya terlempat cukup jauh kedepan.

Naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul didepan Kiba yg melebarkan matanya terkejut,saat Naruto telah berada didepannya dan menebas horizontal dari samping kiri Kiba,masih dapat Kiba tangkis walaupun hampir menyentuh wajahnya. Pedang yg berada ditangan kanan Kiba langsung diayunkan kearah Naruto dan dapat ditahan,melihat itu kiba mensummon pedang lagi dari mulutnya dan langsung mengayunkan kedepan. Naruto yg melihat itu bergerak sedikit kayang sambil menendangkan kaki kanannya,Kiba yg tak tau akan datangnya tendangan tersebut harus rela terkena tendangan tersebut membuatnya mundur 2 langkah.

Kiba berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya tapi dirinya harus merasakan sakit terlebih dahulu,saat melihat kebawah perutnya Kiba melihat sarung katana bersarang diperutnya. Membuat pedang yg berada dimulutnya terlepas.

Naruto langsung menendang kaki Kiba hingga membuatnya terjatuh,lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Tomoe yg belum dia serang,kemudian dia melangkah dengan pelan.

Tomoe yg melihat Naruto melangkah kearahnya,menyiapkan kuda kudanya dan bersiap menyerang. Dirinya langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh,walaupun masih belum selevel dengan Kiba tapi tak membuatnya untuk tidak sudah dekat dengan Naruto dia langsung menebas vertikal dan ditangkis oleh Naruto mengayunkan sarung katana miliknya untuk memukul dirinya,Tomoe melangkah kebelakang.

Naruto kembali menebaskan katana miliknya dari samping kanan atas masih dapat ditahan oleh Tomoe,lalu Naruto memberikan tendangan kaki kanannya. Dan di hindari Tomoe melompat kebelakang,Naruto yg melihat itu melemparkan sarung katana miliknya,sarung katana itu berputar cepat kedepan menuju Tomoe yg melompat kebelakang. Dengan mudah Tomoe menangkis sarung katana itu hingga membuatnya berputar diatasnya.

Tapi Naruto telah berada didepan Tomoe,serangan tadi hanya untuk pengecoh saja. Menendang dengan cepat hingga membuat Tomoe tak dapat mengelak dan akhirnya terlempar kebelakang. Dengan timing yg pas sarung katana yg berputar tersebut jatuh lalu ditangkap Naruto.

"Kurasa sudah cukup,berkumpulah disini" ucap Naruto pada yg lainnya yg ingin memulai serangan kembali,walaupun mereka masih merasakan sakit akibat kuatnya tendangan Naruto,memang Naruto tak main main saat melakukan adu tanding tadi,terlebih lagi bagian perut adalah sasaran empuk.

Mereka kini telah berkumpul didepan Naruto. "Baiklah,dari apa yg aku lihat kalian memiliki reflek yg masih buruk menurutku,latihan kita nanti akan meningkatkan reflek kalian." Naruto menjeda ucapannya. "Tak hanya melatih reflek saja aku akan melatih kekurangan kalian. Mulai dari kekuatan,kecepatan,kelincahan dan cara berpedang yg baik. Xenovia aku tak tau dari siapa kau belajar menggunakan pedang,cara berpedangmu lah yg paling buruk dari lainnya." Ucapnya sambil menatap Xenovia.

"Baiklah aku beri kalian waktu istirahat 5 menit"

.

Ditempat Akeno.

.

 **Blaaarrr**

Sebuah petir berwarna kuning menyambar pohon hingga membuatnya hancur berkeping keping,bahkan tanahnya pun berlubang akibat serangan tersebut.

"Sudah lebih baik dari yg kemarin,tapi masih terlalu banyak kamu mengalirkan mananya. Coba kontrol lagi keluarkan secukupnya." Ucap pria paruh baya itu.

"Hai tou-san" jawab gadis bersurai dark blue.

Lalu membuat lingkaran sihir lagi dan mengarahkan pada pohon didepannya. Seketika keluar petir berwarna kuning dan langsung menuju pohon yg diincar tersebut.

 **Blaaarr**

Ledakan akibat serangan tersebut membuat pohon itu hancur,berbeda dengan tadi pohon dan tanah terkena dampak serangan tersebut. Kali ini hanya pohonya saja.

"Bagus Akeno-chan. Kita akan belajar tehnik lainnya" puji pria paruh baya itu yang bernama Baraqiel.

"Hai Tou-san"

.

Ditempat Rias.

.

Terlihat dua iblis memiliki rambut yang sama merah,mereka Rias dan sedang berkonsentrasi membuat sebuah bola energi berwarna merah gelap dan Sirzech sedang mengawasinya.

"Sekarang tembak ke pohon itu" ucap Sirzech.

Rias yg diperintajmh itu langsung menembakkannya pada pohon yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

 **Blaaarr**

Ledakan yang cukup besar pada pohon tersebut akibat terhantam bola berwarna merah gelap tersebut. Power of Destruction kekuatan yang merupakan ciri khas dari klan Bael,kekuatan pemusnah absoulut yang mampus memusnahkan apa saja yang tersentuhnya.

"Sudah lebih baik dari tadi,tinggkatkan konsenstrasi lagi" ucap Sirzech.

"Baik Onii-sama"

.

Ditempat Azazel.

.

"Disini aku akan memaksimalkan kekuatan kalian semua,dalam waktu 1 bulan ini walaupun nanti belumlah mencapai tahap sempurna tapi aku rasa sudah cukup untuk bekal kalian dalam rating game nanti" ucap Azazel.

"Dan hal pertama yang akan aku pada kalian adalah memperkuat fisik kalian terlebih dahulu,Saji dan Issei aku ingin kalian push up sampai tak bisa melakukan push up kembali kalo perlu pingsan sekalian,dan untuk yang lainnya kalian putari Training Ground ini 10 kali." Lanjutnya.

Dan perkataan Azazel membuat Issei dan Saji meneguk ludah dengan kasar,melakukan push up sampai tak mampu untuk push up lagi. Ini benar gila tadi 50 putaran mengitari Training Ground yang luasnya menyamai sebuah Stadion dan sekarang push up sampai tak bisa push up kembali,Saji dan Issei berharap bisa bertahan dari latihan neraka ini sampai liburan musim panas selesai.

.

.

Kembali ketempat Naruto.

.

"Baiklah kita mulai latihan kita kembali,aku ingin kalian semua memakai pemberat ini pada kaki kalian. Dari apa yang aku tau kalian bertiga mengkonsumsi bidak Knight dan Tsubaki bidak Queen. Latihan ini bertujuan untuk menambahkan kecepatan kalian semua,bukan hanya kecepatan saja yang nanti akan bertambah tapi kekuatan kaki kalian juga bertambah" jelas Naruto.

Mereka pun memakai pemberat pada kaki masing masing.

"Ugh...kaki ku susah digerakkan"

"Ini terlalu barat..uwaahh"

Naruto yang melihat mereka kesusahan berjalan saat menggunakan pemberat hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin kalian terbiasa dulu terhadap pemberat itu,jika kalian sudah terbiasa dengan pemberat itu kita akan lanjutkan latihannya." Ucapnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit Naruto-san" ucap Kiba.

"Semua butuh proses Kiba,untuk mencapai yang terbaik pasti ada halangan yang harus kita tempuh terlebih dahulu,tak ada hasil yang terbaik dengan cara instan!" Ucap Naruto.

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Naruto memahami. Jika ingin hasil yang terbaik haruslah kerja keras,karena sesuatu dengan hasil yang memuaskan hanya dengan kerja keras.

.

.

Di dunia manusia

.

Diapartemen elit yang memiliki interior jepang,ada empat remaja yang memiliki surai yang berbeda beda mulai putih,hitam,Raven dan campuran hitam dan putih. Mereka sedang asik dengan kegiatan masing masing,remaja bersurai hitam dan remaja bersurai putih sedang asik bermain game,lalu remaja bersurai raven dan remaja bersurai campuran hitam dan putih sedang membaca buku.

Dapat dilihat dua remaja yang sedang bermain game atau lebih tepat PS itu,salah satunya sedang frustasi karena kalah bermain.

"Apa-apaan itu,kenapa tendangan jelek seperti itu bisa masuk?" Teriak frustasi remaja bersurai hitam.

"Itulah yang dinamakan akurasi dan kipermu itu bodoh seperti dirimu" ucap remaja berambut putih.

"Apa katamu uban,kau ingin aku bakar" balas remaja berambut hitam menatap tajam remaja disebalahnya itu.

"Sebelum kau membakarku,kau sudah kubekukan" balasnya juga menatap tajam.

"Es mu pasti akan mencair terkena api uban,api jelas lebih unggul dari balok esmu" serunya.

"Walaupun kau cairkan,tetap saja apimu bukanlah tandingan es milikku" jawabnya.

"Api lah yang lebih unggul" serunya tak mau kalah.

"Es lah yang lebih unggul"

"Arrgg,,,api " ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan armband ditangannya berwarna merah dengan berlian belah ketupat. Itu adalah bentuk Sacred Gear miliknya.

"Es" remaja berambut putih ikut mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya berbentuk armband pula berwarna biru laut.

"Api" sambil mengeluarkan api ditangan kanannya.

"Es" tak mau kalah juga kedua tangannya telah terlapisi Es yang cukup tebal.

Sementara dua remeja yang sedang membaca merasa terganggu akibat perdebatan dua temannya itu. Remaja berambut Raven mengekuarkan Sacred Gearnya yang berupa armband dikedua lengannya berwarna hitam legam,dan dihiasi 4 permata berbentuk belah ketupat.

 **[Bolt]**

Terdengar suara mekanik dari armband tersebut,dua remaja yang sedang bertengkar tak tau akan apa yang dilakukan temannya itu sedangkan remaja satu lagi sudah menjauh terlebih dahulu karena tak ingin tersengat,lalu remaja berambut Raven itu menyentuh lantai dengan tangan kanannya.

 **Bllliiiiizzztttt**

 **Aarrgghkk**

Petir hitam langsung keluar dari tangannya dan merambat melalui lantai,dua remaja yang bertengkar yang kebetulan duduk dilantai sehingga terkena serangan listrik hitam tersebut.

"Ughh,,,sia-alan kau pantat ayam" ucap remaja berambut hitam sambil menahan rasa kejut akibat tersengat petir hitam.

"Apa apaan kau Sasuke main sengat saja" teriak remaja berambut putih.

"Hn..kalian berisik,jika tak kuhentikan kalian pasti akan menghancurkan apartemen ini" balas remaja berambut Raven bernama Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah inang dari macan kumbang hitam bernama Kuroura.

"Ugh,,,ini kesekian kalinya aku terkena sengatan " rutuk remaja berambut hitam.

"Jika tak ingin terkena sengatan petirku sebaiknya kalian diam." Balasnya.

"Ini gara gara kau manusia api" ucap remaja berambut putih.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan aku dasar kepala uban" balas remaja berambut hitam dengan sengit.

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan kau,lalu kau mau menyalahkan siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau,siapa suruh memanggilku bodoh"

"Bisakah kalian diam,atau aku akan jual PS itu supaya kalian tidak dapat main lagi" ucap Sasuke yang sudah bosan akan pertengkaran dua temannya itu. Perkataan Sasuke langsung membuat mereka diam dan melanjutkan permainan yang tertunda tadi tapi masih saja saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Kau akan kalah kali ini uban lihat akan aku jungkir balikkan papan skor itu" ucap remaja berambut hitam.

"Dalam mimpimu Ace,lihatlah Messi akan mencetak gol lagi nantinya" balasnya remaja berambut putih.

"Itu tak akan terjadi Toshiro karena kali ini Ronaldo akan merusak jaring gawangmu lihatlah ini nanti" balas Ace pada Toshiro. Ya nama kedua remaja tersebut Portgas D Ace dan Toshiro Hitsugaya. Mereka berdua adalah inang dari Singa api berbulu emas Helios dan Harimau Es berbulu putih Hyorinmaru.

"Aku mau pergi keluar apa ada diantara kalian yang mau menitip?" Tanya remaja berambut campuran hitam dan putih.

"Belikan camilan seperti biasa Haise" ucap Ace pada remaja tadi yang bernama Haise atau Haise Sasaki yang merupakan inang dari Serigala angin berbulu perak Kazura.

"Jangan hanya beli makanan manusia api ini saja Haise,belilah minuman pula" ucap Toshiro yang fokus pada layar tv.

"Kau mau memulai lagi Ha kepala uban!" Ucap Ace.

"Hah,,,kau menggatakan sesuatu manusia api" balas Toshiro.

"Teme yaro,,, terima tendangan Ronaldo ini kepala uban" ucap Ace mengendalikan Ronaldo yang telah menendangkan bolannya,tapi masih ditepis oleh kiper Toshiro,bola yang tertepis tadi menuju pemain Ace dan langsung saja Ace menekan Kotak pada stick PS tersebut,tapi karena terlalu menekan stick tersebut tendangan yang seharusnya datar malah melambung.

"Kusoo,,,,dewi keberuntungan masih dipihakmu" teriak frustasi dari Ace yang tak dapat mencetak gol.

"Itu karena kau terlalu menekannya bodoh. Makanya tendangannya malah melambung" ucap Toshiro.

"Huhh,,itu karena aku spontan tadi makanya aku terlalu menekan sticknya" balas Ace yang tak mau kalah.

"Tak ada yang namanya spontan seperti itu" jawab Toshiro.

"Tentu saja ada bodoh itu buktinya aku tadi"

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya memutar mata bosan tak pernah ada habisnya perkelahian dua temannya itu,dirinya pun memutuskan tidur dikamarnya dari pada mendengar ocehan dua makhluk nista tersebut. Untuk Haise sendiri dia sudah keluar untuk belanja beberapa keperluan mereka.

Mereka berempat adalah seorang petualang,dulunya hanya Sasuke dan Haise lah yang berpetualang karena sedari kecil sudah berteman dan saat mengetahui memiliki Sacred Gear di dalam tubuh mereka,akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan mencari Saudara dari makhluk yang mendiami tubuh mereka berdua,karena itu permintaan dari dua makhluk tersebut,beruntung mereka menemukan inang dari Saudara makhluk yang mendiami tubuh mereka masih berada diwilayah jepang dan sekarang mereka saat ini berada di kuoh untuk melihat aktifitas makhluk superantural yang dikatakan terbanyak dibagian jepang itu sendiri. Ya kuoh dikatakan tempat paling banyak aktifitas makhluk superanaturalnya.

Untuk cerita 4 makhluk yang mendimai tubuh 4 remaja tersebut. Dikatakan dahulu ada 4 makhluk yang kala itu ikut menjaga bumi bersama 4 dewa penjaga mata arah angin. Dewa penjaga mata arah angin itu tak lain adalah Suzaku dewa arah mata angin selatan,Genbu dewa arah mata angin utara,Byakko dewa arah mata angin barat dan Seiryuu dewa arah mata angin timur. 4 makhluk tersebut di sebut juga sebagai penjaga kedua selain 4 dewa penjaga mata arah angin,soal kekuatan 1 makhluk setara dengan 1/4 kekuatan dari 1 dewa penjaga arah mata angin,dan kini mereka tersegel di Sacred Gear karena sebuah alasan.

.

.

Bersama Haise.

.

Kini Haise sasaki tengah berjalan santai sambil membawa satu kantong kebutuhan mereka berempat,memang dalam urusan makanan Haise lah yang mengurusnya mulai dari bahan makanan dan memasak karena dari 4 sekawan itu hanya Haise yang bisa memasak. Berjalan dengan tenang diantara orang berlalu lalang dijalan kota kuoh. Sampai Haise melewati gang yang kosong dan gelap,dia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Dijalan tersebut tak ada orang sama sekali,dirinya pun memutuskan masuk ke gang tersebut.

Dan yang dilihatnya anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan melihat monster berbentuk minotaur membawa kapak besar mendekati anak kecil yang ketakutan tersebut. Haise yang melihat itu langsung bergerak cepat untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil tersebut,saat jarak sudah dekat Haise bersiap untuk menyerang. Minotaur yang berjalan mendekati anak kecil tersebut mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat menuju kearahnya dan saat dia menenggok.

 **Duagh.**

Sebuah tendangan tepat diwajah saat minotaur itu menenggok,Tendangan penuh tenaga dari Haise membuat minotaur itu terlempar kesamping. Haise pun mendekati anak kecil yang ketakutan tersebut.

"Kau tak apa adik kecil?" Tanya Haise.

"Ak-aku takut!" Jawabnya dengan lirih.

"Tak apa,ada Nii-chan disini! jadi jangan takut" ucap Haise mencoba menenangkan anak kecil tersebut dengan mengelus kepalanya.

Minotaur yang sudah bangun dari jatuhnya itu menatap tajam Haise.

" **Ninggen,,beraninya kau mengangguku menyantap anak kecil itu. Akan ku makan kau terlebih dahulu ninggen sebelum aku menyantap bocah itu"** teriak marah minotaur karena dinganggu Haise.

"Lakukanlah jika kau bisa" balas Haise. Lalu memunculkan Sacred Gear miliknya berbentuk armband berwarna putih dengan permata belah ketupat silver,tak lupa menaruh belanjaanya ditanah. Sacred Gear mereka berempat memang sama dari segi bentuk,tapi dari bentuk ini nantinya mereka bisa menggubah kebentuk lain yang diinginkan penggunanya.

"Kita lakukan dengan cepat Kazura" ucap Haise pada Serigala yang berada ditubuhnya.

 **"Lakukan sesukamu Haise,kebetulan hampir satu bulan kita tak membunuh makhluk jelek sepertinya"** balas Kazura.

"Baiklah kita mulai Kazura"

 **[Cyclone] [Cyclone] [Cyclone] [Cyclone]**

Tubuh Haise mengeluarkan aura berwarna perak,angin yang berada disekitar yang bermula tenang menjadi sedikit liar seolah menandakan akan ada sebuah bahaya. Minotaur itu tau bahwa lawannya mempunyai Sacred Gear dilihat dari keluarnya armband dan aura Sacred Gear yang keluar dari tubuh Haise.

 **[Speed Up]**

Setelahnya Haise pun langsung maju menyerang minotaur dengan cepat, bahkan hanya terlihat blur perak saja. Saat telah berada didepan minotaur Haise langsung memukul dan mendorong minotaur tersebut. Haise terus mendorong minotaur kebelakang hingga akhirnya mendorongnya keatas,lalu saat berada diketinggian yang cukup Haise menukik kebawah dengan cepat.

 **Blaaarrr**

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi akibat tanah terhantam sesuatu,dikepulan debu terdapat kawah dengan dalam 1 meter dan lebar 3 meter. Setelah debu menghilang terlihatlah minotaur yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan pupil mata berwarna putih lalu diatasnya Haise yang masih menempelkan pukulannya diperut. Lalu Haise berdiri dan menatap minotaur itu kemudian mengayunkan lengan kanannya mencakar udara kosong.

 **Wind Slash**

Keluarlah angin yang berbentuk mengarah pada minotaur itu.

 **Jraasss**

Memotong kepala minotaur lalu tubuh dan kepala minotaur itu hilang jadi debu. Berniat untuk mendekati anak kecil yang dia selamatkan sebelum suara langkah kaki mengema gang tersebut.

 **Tapp Tapp Tapp Tapp**

Dari gelapnya sudut gang tersebut keluarlah 3 iblis liar,bentuk mereka minotaur,visor dan centaur. Haise yang melihat itu langsung mendekati anak kecil tang masih ketakutan tersebut untuk berjaga jaga.

 **"Niinggen berani sekali kau membunuh teman kami"** ucap minotaur dengan marah.

"Kalian memang pantas untuk kubunuh,karena kalian hanya meresahkan para penduduk kota Kuoh" jawab Haise tegas.

 **"Mereka pantas untuk jadi santapan kami,sama halnya dirimu akan kumakan kau sampai habis tak tersisa"** balas minotaur itu membuat Haise murka sampai mengepalkan tangannya erat.

 **[Cyclone] [Cyclone] [Cyclone] [Cyclone] [Cyclone] [Cyclone] [Cyclone] [Cyclone] [Cyclone] [Cyclone]**

 **[Twins Gun of wind]**

Sacred Gearnya merespon amarah dari Haise,terbukti aura Sacred Gearnya semakin kuat dari yang tadi lalu dikedua tangan Haise bercahaya perak,setelah cahaya hilang ditangan Haise terdapat dua pistol bertipe Hawk 13(ane ambil dari game Modern Combat 5) berwarna putih dan silver. Lalu Haise mengarahkan kedua pistolnya.

 **Dorr Dorr Dorr**

Peluru berwarna perak tersebut mangarah dengan cepat menuju 3 iblis liar yang ada disana,dengan mudah dihindari oleh centaur dan visor,lalu minotaur menangkis dengan kapak besarnya. Tapi peluru yang tertangkis oleh kapak tersebut tidak berhenti justru terus berputar dan mendorong kapak tersebut. Peluru tersebut bukan peluru biasa tapi peluru itu terbuat dari angin,dengan memadatkan angin dan membentuknya jadi sebuah peluru,sesuatu hal yang sulit memang tapi menginggat Haise inang dari Kazura yang dianggap dewa kedua yang memiliki elemen angin yang kuat bukanlah hal yang sulit jika cuma memadatkan angin. Minotaur tersebut mengerakkan kapaknya untuk mengubah jalur peluru tersebut.

Haise langsung menghilang menunggalkan blur perak,muncul didepan centaur yang kaget akan kemunculan Haise secara tiba tiba. Mengarahkan pedang yang berada ditangan kanannya secara vertikal dan dihindari kesamping kiri oleh Haise,centaur menyerang lagi dengan menebas horizontal menggarah pinggang. Haise menghindari dengan salto kebelakang,dengan gerakan lambat saat tubuh Haise telah menghadap pada centaur. Haise menembakkan peluru beberapa kali kearah tubuh centaur.

 **Dorr Dorr Dorr Dorr Dorr**

Tubuh centaur itu langsung berlubang saat peluru angin itu mengenainya,Haise kembali menghilang dan meninggalkan blur perak kembali. Minotaur mengedarkan pandangan mencari Haise, Muncul diatas minotaur dan langsung mengincar kepala minotaur tersebut.

 **Dorr Dorr Dorr Dorr**

Empat peluru langsung mengenai kepala minotaur dan langsung mati seketika,lalu tubuh minotaur hilang jadi partikel.

 **Tap**

Haise yang telah mengijakkan kakinya ditanah langsung mencari keberadaan visor,dan dia melihat visor tersebut ingin menerkan anak kecil dari belakang. Dengan cepat Haise mengerakkan tangan kanannya dari samping kearah depan dan menembakkan peluru anginnya.

 **Dorr**

Dengan gerakan lambat peluru angin itu bergerak kedepan menuju arah anak kecil tersebut,anak kecil tersebut hanya menutup mata saat peluru akan mendekati wajahnya,lalu peluru langsung melengkung kearah ke arah sisi kiri wajah anak kecil tersebut seolah peluru dikendalikan yang dapat berbelok. Tepat setelah melewati anak kecil tersebut peluru itu melengkung ke kiri lalu bergerak lurus kearah visor. Visor sendiri kaget saat peluru tersebut berada didepannya bergerak cepat,tak ada persiapan untuk mengantisipasi laju peluru tersebut.

 **Jleeb**

Peluru angin Haise mengenai kepala visor tersebut dan tubuh visor itu langsung ambur karena peluru angin itu mengenai kepala hingga menembus otaknya. Haise yang melihat serangannya mengenai sasaran langsung mendekati anak kecil tersebut.

"Kau tak apa kan adik kecil?" Tanya Haise.

"U-um" jawab anak kecil itu masih ketakutan dan tubuhnya pun bergetar.

"Baiklah Nii-san akan antar kamu,bisa kamu tunjukkan dimana rumahmu?" Walau tak menerima serangan fisik tapi mentalnya masih terguncang akibat melihat monster dan pembunuhan,mungkin Haise akan menggunakan sihir penghapus ingatan padanya agar tidak mengalami trauma mental yang berkepanjangan.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Yo semoga chapter diatas menghibur waktu luang para reader sekalian, nah aku sudah memperlihatkan 4 karakter di chapter kemaren. Maaf jika lama updatenya kemarin agak binggung aku nentuin bentuk dari sacred gear mereka hingga akhirnya aku memilih bentuk armband yang nanti bisa dirubah oleh pengguna kebentuk lain seperti diatas Haise merubahnya menjadi dua pistol. Untuk semua kemampuan mungkin aku akan sedikit merubah dari aslinya seperti toshiro aku menambahkan kemampuan menembak walau tak hebat seperti haise,untuk haise aku memberikan kemampuan menembak.**

 **Karena dianimenya haise bertarung mengunakan Quinque yang ditanamkan ditubuhnya makanya aku memberikan kemampuan menembak pada haise,untuk nama aku memang sengaja memilih haise dari pada kaneki menurutku itu bagus aja hehehe. Sasuke tetap sama bertarung menggunakan katana bisa dibilang sasuke dan toshiro ahli dalam bidang ini. tapi sasuke tak memiliki sharingan karena disini tak ada manusia yang memiliki cakra. Untuk kemampuan ace mungkin aku akan menambahkan matrial art atau kick boxing dalam hal bertarung. Dan diwajah ace tak ada bintik bintik kecil dan untuk tatoo ace di tangan tak ada kalo dipunggung aku ganti dengan bentuk singa berbalut api.**

 **Bisa dibilang ini adalah tim yang solid dalam pertarungan.**

 **Sedikit balasan review**

 **ShadouRyu-kun : terima kasih banyak atas review anda Shadou-san,menurutku ini adalah review terindah buat saya anda benar benar memberitahu saya tentang kesalahan disetiap chapter. Emang saya nulisnya gk langsung diplatform yang ada ffn saya nulis langsung di lalu saya publiskan. Terima kasih juga atas pujian yang anda berikan,chapter pertama saya memang ancur menurutku tapi dari masukan dan kritikan para Reader saya coba perbaiki,dan hasilnya sedikit demi sedikit saya tau kekurangan saya apa yang harus diperbaiki,walaupun kadang masih ada typo namanya juga manusia tak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Untuk lemon sebenernya aku waktu itu binggung mau masukin kegiatan apa jadinya aku masukin lemon dikit biar agak memperlambat alurnya. Akan saya masukan saran anda Shadou-san. Sekali lagi terima kasih udah mau kasih tau kesalahan saya.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Ashuraindra64 : waktu aku nulis itu aku keingetan sama sebuah fic juga yang berkata seperti itu jadi langsung kumasukan aja deh. Maaf kalo agak aneh,tapi Akeno punya alasan lain menerima Naruto punya pasangan lagi yaitu tentang perasaan wanita. Terima kasih udah ingetin.**

 **Kokoneo201 : maaf kalo Rias gk akan masuk dalam harem Naruto. Terima kasih udah selalu review.**

 **Akki dan saran ane : maaf kalo ceritanya harem,memang dari awal buat udah aku setting Naruto akan punya harem.**

 **666-username : maaf kalo kerasa diulang lemonnya. Aku cuma agak binggung aja mau dibuat lemon seperti apa kalo boleh saya minta saran aja dari anda. Terima kasih.**

 **Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy : api itu bukan api biru kok. Apinya berwarna kuning ke emasan. Terima kasih udah Review.**

 **Huh segitu aja balasan review diatas,akan aku usahakan balas review lagi dinext chapter kadang emang aku lupa nulis balasan review. Kebiasanku udah selesai nulis baca ulang lalu posting.**

 **Semoga menghibur kalian para reader.**


	9. Tragedi

**.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool Dxd Ichiei Ishibumi.**

.

 **Pair :** **Naruto X Akeno,,,**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

Dihamparan rumput hijau yang luas terdapat 4 iblis muda sedang membiasakan diri mereka dengan pemberat yang terpasang pada kedua kaki mereka,pemberat yang menempel pada kaki memiliki beban 50 kg yang berarti 25 kg pada masing masing kaki. Selain memiliki tujuan menambahkan kecepatan pemberat juga berguna menambah stamina dan power pada kaki,latihan yang sangat berguna bagi 4 iblis muda tersebut.

Sementara dengan Naruto,dia hanya duduk tenang dibawah pohon sambil mengamati 4 iblis lainnya yang sedang menyesuaikan diri menggunakan pemberat tersebut,bersender pada pohon sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Melihat 4 iblis yang sedang berlatih itu membuat Naruto tanpa sadar hanyut dalam kenangan masa lalunya.

.

.

 **Flashback On.**

 **.**

Di Training Ground yang cukup luas terdapat anak kecil dan pria paruh baya,terlihat anak kecil itu kesusahan berjalan, bukan karena kakinya sakit tapi karena dikedua kakinya terdapat beban 10 kg yang berarti 5 kg dimasing masing kakinya.

"Apa hanya segini Naruto,mana semangatmu yang kau tunjukkan padaku saat meminta untuk dilatih hm?" Tanya pria paruh baya tersebut yang tak lain Azazel.

"Hah,,,hahh,,,ini berat sekali tou-san,,,hah,,kau tak bilang jika akan melatihku seperti ini " balas Naruto. "Lagi pula apa gunanya latihan ini tou-san. Kenapa kita tidak langsung kepraktek gerakan gitu" lanjutnya dengan nada frustasi.

Azazel yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya menghela nafas,mengetaui kalo putra angkatnya itu belum tau kegunaan latihan yang dia berikan. "Dengar ya Naruto latihan ini adalah hal yang harus dilakukan oleh pemula seperti dirimu yang baru memulai ini, maka dari itu tou-san memberikan latihan ini terlebih dahulu. Latihan ini digunakan untuk menambahkan stamina dan juga fisikmu itu yang akan sangat berguna nanti saat latihan kita sudah ketahap selanjutnya. Kau mengertikan " jelas Azazel.

"Um...sedikit " jawab Naruto dengan apa adanya,yah bagaimana pun dia masihlah kecil yang masih dalam tahap berkembang.

"Pokoknya inti latihan ini melatih stamina dan fisikmu itu. Kau mengertikan" jelas Azazel singkat. Dan dijawab anggukan.

"Bagus,sekarang lari lagi agar fisik dan staminamu bertambah"

Naruto pun memulai larinya lagi walaupun masih susah karena belum terbiasa dengan pemberat yang terpasang pada kakinya.

Azazel yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang melihat putra angkatnya,dirinya di buat heran akan Aura Sacred Gear dalam tubuh Naruto,pada saat dulu dia tak merasakan aura apapun dalam tubuh Naruto tapi sekarang auranya keluar dengan sedikit demi sedikit,dirinya tak tau Sacred Gear apa yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan itu membuatnya penasaran akan Sacred Gear milik Naruto.

Mungkin karena tekad yang dimiliki Naruto membuat Sacred Gear yang ada dalam tubuhnya merespon hal tersebut. Karena pada dasarnya Sacred Gear merespon tekad yang kuat. Dan dalam kasus Naruto,Azazel bisa melihat tekad melindungi begitu kuat dalam sorot matanya.

Waktu tak terasa terus bergulir latihan yang dijalani Naruto semakin berat,karena setiap dirinya bisa bergerak dengan bebas saat menggunakan pemberat tersebut maka akan diganti dengan pemberat yang lebih berat lagi. Dengan begitu fisik Naruto jauh lebih kuat dari pada anak seumuran dengannya,kecepatan dan kekuatan yang tak wajar pada bocah berusia 12 tahun

Kini umur Naruto sudah 12 tahun lebih beberapa bulan yang lalu,sekarang dirinya sedang berada dirumahnya sendirian karena ayahnya ada urusan di Grigory,malam ini entah kenapa hatinya sedang merasa gelisah.

"Perasaan apa ya sebenarnya ini? Kenapa aku terus merasakan perasaan tak nyaman dari tadi sore" guman Naruto sendiri. Dirinya pun hanya mondar mandir dari tadi di depan tv.

"Hahh,,,sebaiknya aku pergi kerumah Akeno-chan saja. Disini terasa sepi" lanjutnya. Naruto pun bersiap untuk pergi kerumah Akeno,karena biasanya ayahnya tidak pulang saat mengurus pekerjaan diGrigory.

.

Sementara dirumah Akeno.

.

Diatas bukit terdapat kuil yang sederhana kelihatan sangat nyaman untuk dihuni,tapi kenyamanan itu tak berlaku sekarang karena didepan pintu kuil tersebut terdapat 3 pria dewasa memakai pakaian serba hitam yang membawa katana dan sedang mendobrak pintu depan kuil tersebut.

 **Brakk Brakk**

"Oi Shuri buka pintunya" ujar pendobrak tersebut.

"Cih sial...sebaiknya kita dobrak bersama sama pintu itu" ujar salah satu dari 3 pria itu dan diangguki oleh keduanya.

 **Braaakkk**

Kursi yang digunakan untuk menganjal pintu itu rusak saat didobrak dengan kekuatan 3 pria. Sementara dibelakang kuil terdapat Shuri dan Akeno sedang berbicara.

"Akeno-chan kamu harus lari dari sini biar Okaa-san yang akan menghadang mereka" ucap Shuri pada Akeno.

"Aku tak ma-mau,,ak-akku ingin tetap bersama Okaa-san" ucap Akeno dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Shuri yang melihat putrinya menangis hanya tersenyum sedih,dirinya tau pasti orang orang dari Klan Himejima akan datang kesini untuk membunuhnya dan juga putrinya karena telah menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk superanatural hingga menghasilkan anak. Hal yang tak seharusnya dia lakukan karena klan Himejima selalu menjauhkan diri dari makhluk superanatural.

"Akeno-chan,Okaa-san mohon pergi dari sini,turuti permintaan Okaa-san kali ini ya sayang" Shuri mencoba memohon pada putrinya untuk pergi dari sini,bagaimana pun keselamatan anak adalah yang utama bagi orang tua.

"Ta-tap-tapi bagaimana dengan Okaa-san. Hiks..hiks.."

"Akeno-chan Okaa-san janji Okaa-san akan besamamu sayang. Tapi kamu larilah dulu nanti Okaa-san akan menyusulmu ya"

"Ak-akku-,"

"Disana rupannya kalian" ujar salah satu pria memotong ucapan Akeno.

"AKENO-CHAN LARI SEKARANG"

Akeno yang mendengar teriakan ibunya pun langsung lari walaupun dirinya tak ingin berpisah dengan ibunya,dan sekarang saat sulit kemana ayahnya itu. Kenapa saat seperti ini ayahnya tak ada,jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya dirinya tak akan memaafkan ayahnya karena tak ada disaat seperti ini.

Melihat putrinya sudah lari menjauh,Shuri bisa bernafas lega walaupun setelah ini mungkin tak akan bisa bertemu dengan putrinya lagi,setidaknya dia ingin putrinya tetap hidup walau tanpa dirinya disampingnya.

"Shuri kau tau apa kesalahanmu kan?" ucap salah satu pria itu,sambil menarik katana miliknya.

"Aku tau" ucap Shuri tanpa keraguan dimatanya.

"Hoo,,jika begitu terimalah kematianmu Shuri" ucapnya sambil maju dan menebaskan katana miliknya.

Shuri pun menghindar dan berlari menjauh,agar putrinya tak dikejar oleh orang suruhan Klan.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari Shuri,karena hari ini adalah hari kematianmu dan juga putrimu"

Shuri berlari ke arah depan kuil agar 3 pria itu tak menggikuti putrinya,karena pasti mereka berfikir akan mudah menemukan putrinya karena dianggap anak kecil yang pasti larinya tak akan mampu jauh.

Salah satu dari 3 pria itu bersiap melemparkan katana miliknya. Mengambil ancang ancang dan melemparnya sekuat mungkin.

 **Jleebb**

 **Aarrgghh**

Katana menembuh perut Shuri dari belakang membuatnya jatuh terungkap,membuat 3 pria itu tertawa senang.

"Sekarang terima ajalmu Shuri,tenang saja setelah ini anakmu akan menyusulmu,jadi nikmatilah sisa hidupmu ini" ucapnya sambil menusukkan katana lagi pada Shuri.

 **Jleeebb Choughh**

Satu katana menembus punggungnya membuat darah merembes keluar lebih banyak dari perut,tak hanya perut saja mulut Shuri juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Hahahahaha" tawa kesenangan dari 3 pria itu.

"BIBIIII" 3 pria itu langsung menghentikan tawa mereka saat mendengar teriakkan Naruto. Shuri yang melihat Naruto datang memandang dengan sendu kenapa Naruto ada disini itulah fikirnya,tak lama berfikir kegelapan menghampiri Shuri dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Kalian,apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada bibi Shuri" ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan dan disertai aura yang perlahan keluar.

"Tentu saja membunuh aib ini bocah,lalu kau mau apa,kau ingin menghajar kami. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja bocah jika tak ingin merasakan sakit" ucap salah satu pria itu lalu mengambil katana yang menancap ditubuh Shuri.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya emosi telah mengguasai tubuhnya,melihat orang terdekatnya disakiti,orang yang memberikan kasih sayang padanya terluka dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut,ini membuat Naruto marah sampai puncaknya. Dia tak terima akan hal ini,dirinya berlatih keras agar dapat melindungi orang terdekatnya,karena dia tau bahwa bukan manusia saja yang hidup dibumi ini,maka dari itulah dirinya berlatih keras.

"KALIANLAH YANG AKAN MERASAKAN APA ITU RASA SAKIT" teriak Naruto dengan penuh amarah.

 **Blaaarrr**

Ledakan energi Sacred Gear Naruto keluar karena merespon amarah dari pemiliknya,Sacred Gear dalam tubuh Naruto merespon akan tekad untuk mengalahkan 3 pria itu,dan ditangan kanan Naruto kini telah ada sarung tangan Naga berwarna hitam dengan permata biru gelap. 3 pria itu terkejut akan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto,aura yang penuh akan kemarahan dapat mereka rasakan.

.

Bersama Azazel.

.

Azazel saat ini sedang melakukan perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya,dirinya baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan di Grigory,berjalan dengan tenang. Jika dirinya tak memiliki Naruto mungkin dia akan mancing,walau tak pernah mendapatkan ikan sekalipun.

 **Degg!**

Seketika dirinya merasakan aura Sacred Gear yang cukup kuat menerpa dirinya,dan aura itu berasal dari rumah teman seperjuangannya itu,Azazel pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aura Sacred Gear siapa ini.? Mungkinkah ini milik Naruto,tapi jika ini miliknya kenapa sampai Naruto mengeluarkan aura yang cukup kuat ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu disana,sebaiknya aku cepat kesana" ucap Azazel yang merasa kalau ini aura milik Naruto karena biasanya putra angkatnya itu bermain kesana,dirinya pun langsung mengeluarkan 12 sayap miliknya dan terbang menuju tempat tinggal temannya.

Yang membuat heran bagaimana putranya mengeluarkan aura Sacred Gearnya,mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu sehingga membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mengeluarkan Sacred Gear miliknya,itulah yang difikirkan Azazel.

.

Kembali ketempat Naruto.

.

 **Whuss**

Dengan cepat Naruto lari menyerang 3 pria itu,sedangkan 3 pria itu kaget akan kecepatan lari Naruto,hal yang tak wajar bocah berusia 12 tahun mampu berlari secepat itu,tentu Naruto mampu bergerak cepat karena sekarang dia tak memakai pemberat sama sekali. Saat sudah berada didepan salah satu dari mereka yang masih terkejut akan larinya,Naruto langsung memukul perut dengan tangan kanan yang berbalut sarung tangan Naga tersebut.

 **Buagh**

Pukulan yang cukup kuat itu mampu melempar pria tersebut sejauh 5 meter,Naruto mengejar pria yang baru saja dia pukul itu dan memberikan pukulan lagi pada perut membuat pria itu terlempar makin jauh dan berhenti saat menabrak pohon. Naruto kemudian mengambil katana yang tak jauh dari tubuh tersebut dan menghampiri pria yang bersender pada pohon.

 **Jleeb**

"Ugh-,,,Si-Sialan kau Chougght"

Naruto langsung menusuk jantung pria tersebut,2 pria lainnya makin kaget akan apa yang mereka lihat,pertama aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto,lalu kecepatan lari yang tak sewajarnya dimilikki anak kecil dan pembunuhan teman mereka didepan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"BOCAH BRENGSEK AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU" teriak salah 1 pria itu dengan penuh amarah kemudian mencabut katana yang ada pada tubuh Shuri. Dan langsung maju menyerang Naruto dan di ikuti pria satunya.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung mencabut katana dan berbalik menghadap 2 pria yang berlari kearahnya,dirinya pun ikut berlari maju dengan kecepatan penuh. Jarak antar ketiganya semakin dekat,Naruto langsung menebas horizontal dari sisi kirinya. Pria pertama dapat menangkis serangan Naruto dengan mudah,Naruto menebaskan katana miliknya secara vertikal dan ditangkis lagi. Kemudian Naruto menyerang kembali dengan kaki kanannya tapi pria pertama itu dengan mudah menangkap tendangan Naruto lalu melemparnya kesamping. Membuat Naruto berguling guling diatas tanah.

Kedua pria itu tertawa mengejek Naruto,dan itu membuat Naruto semakin marah. Dirinya langsung bangkit lalu melaju menuju pria yang melemparnya itu,saat berada didepan pria tersebut Naruto langsung menebas vertikal dan dapat ditahan,Naruto kembali menebas dari sisi kanannya dan ditangkis lagi lalu menebas dari bawah keatas masih dapat ditangkis,Naruto dengan cepat memposisikan katana untuk menebas lagi dari atas dan masih dapat ditahan lagi,kemudian pria pertama itu mendorong katananya membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

 **Jraass**

Pria kedua tiba tiba telah berada didepan Naruto dan langsung menebas secara horizontal mengenai dada Naruto,kemudian pria kedua itu menendang tubuhnya dengan kuat hingga membuat tubuh Naruto berguling guling ditanah kembali. Karena kesibukan bertarung dengan pria pertama dirinya melupakan pria satunya lagi sehingga mendapat luka tebasan tersebut,kedua pria itu tertawa keras saat melihat Naruto merintih kesakitan.

"Kau akan mati menyusul Shuri bocah" ucap pria partama itu mendekati Naruto.

Naruto mencoba bangun dari posisi tengkulapnya sambil merasakan sakit akibat tebasan pedang yang berada pada dadanya itu. 'Si-sial aku butuh kekuatan untuk membunuh mereka berdua,aku tak bisa memaafkan atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada Bibi' batinnya yang terus mencoba bangkit dengan darah yang terus keluar dari bekas tebasan.

 **'Apa kau ingin kekuatan,? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu'** sebuah suara mengema difikiran Naruto.

'Ya aku butuh kekuatan untuk membalas mereka atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada bibi,tapi siapa kau?' Balas Naruto.

' **Baiklah aku akan memberikan sedikit kekuatanku padamu, kau akan tau nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat habisi mereka dan segera bawa bibimu itu karena dia bisa kehabisan darah jika kau tak segera menolongnya itu berlaku juga padamu'**

Lalu ditangan kanan Naruto tiba tiba terselimuti oleh api berwarna biru kehitaman. Lebih tepatnya api itu hanya menyelimuti sarung tangan Naganya,Naruto sendiri terkejut saat sarung tangannya tiba tiba terselimuti api. Sama halnya dengan 2 pria itu juga terkejut mereka tak menyangka akan kekuatan bocah yang mereka lawan.

'A-apa ini kekuatan yang kau maksud?' Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit gagap karena terkejut.

' **Ya,ini adalah elemenku. Sekarang serang mereka'** titah suara yang berada dalam kepala Naruto.

'Um,terima kasih'

Naruto kini telah bangkit kembali,rasa sakit yang berada pada dadanya tak dia hiraukan. Yang jadi tujuannya adalah membunuh dua pria yang berada tak jauh didepannya itu,Naruto langsung memangkas jarak,salah satu pria itu yang melihat Naruto berlari ikut lari memangkas jarak.

Saat jarak sudah dekat pria itu langsung menebaskan katana miliknya,Naruto langsung menangkap katana itu dengan tangan kanan yang berbalut sarung tangan Naga dan mengenggamnya erat. Intensitas api makin besar hingga membuat katana itu memerah karena panas api tersebut dan perlahan meleleh.

Pria itu terkejut katana miliknya meleleh,dan dapat dia rasakan panas api tersebut seperti membakarnya hidup hidup,walau tak bersentuhan langsung dengan api tersebut. Itu sudah meyakinkan bahwa api itu bukan api sembarangan.

Memanfaatkan keterkejutan lawan,Naruto langsung memukul perut pria itu dengan sepenuh tenaga. Pukulan Naruto membuat pria itu terdorong kebelakang dan baju yang bersentuhan dengan api tersebut ikut terbakar.

Pria itu terkejut baju yang dia pakai terbakar hanya terkena pukulan Naruto,dirinya berusaha memadamkan api yang berada dibaju miliknya dengan berguling guling ditanah. Sama halnya pria yang satu lagi terkejut melihat kejadian ini.

' **Kumpulkan energi pada tangan kananmu untuk membentuk sebuah bola,lalu arahkan pada pria itu'** suara itu kembali mengema dalam fikiran Naruto,dirinya hanya menurut saja lalu berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan energi pada tangan kanannya.

Sebuah bola api sebesar bola tenis terkumpul pada tangan kanan Naruto,lalu dilemparkan pada pria yang masih mencoba memadamkan api di bajunya itu.

 **Blaarr**

Bola api meledak saat menghantam pria tersebut dan membuat tubuh pria itu hangus terbakar. Pria satunya yang melihat hal tersebut berlari menjauh,Naruto yang melihat itu membuat bola api kembali dan melempar pada pria yang sedang berlari itu.

 **Blaarr**

Sama halnya pada tubuh pria pertama,tubuh itu hangus terbakar,Naruto kemudian menghampiri Shuri tapi baru beberapa langkah dirinya sudah ambruk diatas tanah.

Azazel yang telah sampai ditempat itu dibuat kaget akan pemandangan dilihatnya,dimana dirinya melihat 2 tubuh yang perlahan habis dimakan api, 2 tubuh yang penuh akan darah dan satu tubuh bersender dipohon dengan luka dijantungnya.

Azazel terkejut saat melihat api berwarna biru gelap tersebut,itu adalah api yang pernah dirinya lihat pada waktu Great War terjadi dimana seekor naga yang telah menghentikan perang tersebutlah yang memiliki elemen ini,ya dirinya yakin akan hal ini,hanya Naga tersebutah yang pasti memiliki elemen api biru gelap,perpaduan api biru yang suci dan api hitam yang kelam.

Terlebih Azazel merasakan aura Naga pada tubuh putranya jadi tidak salah lagi Naga itu mendiami tubuh putranya,dirinya pun menghampiri Naruto yang tergeletak.

"Ternyata pingsan mungkin karena efek dari Sacred Gear yang keluar secara tiba tiba ini,membuat tubuh Naruto langsung pingsan" ujar Azazel,dirinya memang merasakan aura Sacred Gear yang sekarang perlahan aura tersebut mengecil,mungkin karena keadaan pemiliknya yang tak sadarkan diri. Azazel langsung menggendong Naruto dipundaknya lalu menghampiri Shuri. Dan mengecek deyut nadinya.

"Masih ada terasa deyut nadinya walaupun lemah,mungkin karena Shuri banyak kehilangan darah. Sebaiknya aku cepat bawa mereka berdua kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan lanjut" ucap Azazel lalu menggendong Shuri dipinggangnya,dirinya lalu mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang.

.

.

Bersama Akeno

.

Akeno terus berlari mencari jalan keluar dari hutan yang memang kebetulan dekat dengan kuil yang ditinggalinya,walaupun tak ada hewan liar tapi hutan tersebut sangat gelap menambah kesan horor bagi yang tak mempunyai nyali besar. Akeno berhenti sebentar cukup lama memang dirinya lari dan Akeno rasa sudah cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Akeno menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang tak besar,nafasnya terengah engah.

"Hiks,,hiks,,hiks,,,Kaa-san,,aku takut,,,hiks,,semoga Kaa-san selamat,,hiks,,hiks,,hiks" ucap Akeno sambil menangis,bagaimanapun dirinya masih anak kecil walaupun darinya akan menuju masa dewasanya.

Akeno mengistirahatkan tubuhnya,rasa lelah habis berlari tadi membuat kedua kakinya pegal,ditambah dirinya hanya sendirian disini. Tak terasa rasa kantuk menghampiri Akeno membuat dirinya memposisikan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur didalam hutan ini.

.

.

 **Naruto Mindscape On**

 **.**

Dihamparan rumput hijau yang luas,terdapat beberapa pohon yang cukup besar sebagai tempat berteduh tak lupa ada sebuah gunung yang ditumbuhi pohon yang lebat,sungguh pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata. Dihamparahn rumput itu terdapat seekor Naga Eropa yang memiliki ciri ciri berwarna hitam pada punggungnya dan bagian perut berwarna biru,bagian sayap berwarna biru dan hitam pada tulang sayap,lalu bagian belakang kepala terdapat dua tanduk yang mengarah kebelakang bagian depan pada moncongnya ada satu tanduk mengarah kedepan sedikit keatas dan ujung ekornya berbentuk trisula.

Naga berwarna hitam itu memiliki sisik yang tebal dan warna mata berwarna biru pula,kini didepan Naga tersebut ada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan kagum sekaligus takut.

 **"Apa kau takut padaku gaki?"** Tanya Naga tersebut pada Naruto yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Um,,jujur aku sedikit takut padamu karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seekor naga secara langsung terlebih sangat dekat sekali" jawab Naruto apa adanya,dirinya memang mendengar cerita dari ayahnya bahwa ada ras Naga yang mendiami bumi dan memiliki kekuatan yang besar pula.

 **"Hahaha,,,kau bocah yang jujur ya. Tapi kau tak perlu takut padaku gaki,aku tak akan memakanmu"** balasnya.

"Begitu,,lalu sekarang dimana kita ini? Karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah ketempat ini" ucap Naruto dengan binggung.

 **"Ini berada didalam fikiranmu gaki atau lebih tepatnya alam bawah sadarmu"**

"Jadi kita berada dalam fikiranku begitu,tapi bagaimana caranya aku sampai kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Itu karena aku yang menarikmu kesini gaki,setelah kau pingsan bertarung karena petama kali mengunakan kekuatanku makanya aku menarikmu langsung kesini"** jawaban tersebut membuat Naruto kaget jadi.

"Ja-jadi kau yang memberikan kekuatan waktu melawan dua pria itu?" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut saat tau bahwa Naga didepannya inilah yang memberikan kekuatannya.

" **Ya begitulah dan aku adalah wujud dari Sacred Gearmu. Namaku Flame Burning Dragon salah satu dari 3 Naga surgawi"** jawab Flame.

"Aku tak tau bahwa dalam diriku terdapat Sacred Gear" ujar Naruto,dirinya tau tentang Sacred Gear karena ayahnya adalah maniak Sacred Gear jadi tak heran jika Naruto tau tentang apa itu Sacred Gear. "Tapi bukannya Sacred Gear yang berisi jiwa Naga langit hanya ada 2 saja? aku belum pernah dengar ada Cerita tentang Naga surgawi terkuat,tou-san hanya menceritakan 2 Naga surgawi yang merupakan rival abadi" Lanjutnya.

 **"Tentu kau tak tau tentangku gaki,karena setelah Great War aku langsung pergi kesuatu tempat"** ucap Flame.

"Apa itu Great War?" Tanya Naruto,karena dia belum pernah mendengarnya. Ayahnya hanya menceritakan bahwa dibumi ini bukan hanya dihuni manusia saja, tentang berbagai Mitologi dan Sacred Gear yang diberkahkan pada Manusia.

 **"Akan kuceritakan padamu gaki,Great War adalah perang besar 3 fraksi yang terjadi ribuan tahun lalu,perang tersebut dipicu akibat perebutan wilayah di Underworld antara iblis dan da-tenshi. Akibat perang tersebut bumi jadi terguncang dan Kami-sama menurunkan para malaikat untuk melerai kedua pihak,tapi dengan datangnya para malaikat malah membuat perang semakin panas hingga datang 3 dewa Naga dan 2 Naga bodoh itu menjadikan medang perang sebagai tempat pertarungan mereka"**

"Dua naga bodoh?" Ucapan Flame terpotong pertanyaan Naruto.

" **Hahh,,,dua Naga bodoh itu adalah Draig si Naga tomat dan Albion si Naga tepung"** jawab Flame membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Hahaha,,,Naga tomat dan Naga tepung" Flame yang melihat Naruto tertawa ikut menampilkan senyumnya memperlihatkan gigi yang tajam.

" **Bisa aku teruskan gaki"** ucap Flame, Naruto berhenti tertawa dan hanya menggangukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. " **Kami-sama yang melihat perang semakin memanas memerintahkanku untuk menghentikan perang tersebut dan menghentikan pula pertarungan dua Naga bodoh itu, aku pun langsung turun dan bertarung melawan 2 Naga bodoh itu,pertarungan kami membawa dampak yang buruk,bumi mengalami bencana terus menerus. Setelah pertarungan cukup sengit melawan mereka dengan kemenangan ada padaku, mereka pun di segel oleh Kami-sama pada artefak Sacred Gear,"**

 **"Kemudian diriku langsung menghentikan perang antara 3 fraksi dengan menghilangkan seluruh kekuatan mereka dan aku hanya dapat menghilangkan sebagian kecil dari kekuatan 3 dewa Naga dengan mengorbankan seluruh kekuatanku,tapi itu sudah cukup untuk Kami-sama memukul mundur 2 dewa Naga lain dan menyegel trihexa 666. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk berhenti berperang dan melakukan gencatan senjata. Karena para pemimpin iblis telah gugur semua dan pihak malaikat jatuh kehilangan banyak ras mereka begitu pula malaikat walau tak sebanyak pihak malaikat jatuh,Kami-sama yang melihat itu pun langsung mengurai menjadi pertikel kecil dan memperbaiki semua kerusakan yang ada baik itu di Underworld maupun dibumi dan dari partikel kecil Kami-sama yang juga masuk dalam tubuhku memberikan sedikit kekuatan untuk pergi dari medan perang tersebut untuk memulihkan tubuhku"** Jelas Flame panjang lebar. Naruto menatap kagum Naga yang ada didepannya itu. Dia juga tak menyangka bahwa dulu ada sebuah perang besar.

"Wow kau hebat sekali,memang benar ya kekuatan Naga itu sangat hebat" ucap Naruto." Lalu bagaimana kau bisa jadi Sacred Gear bukannya kau bilang hanya 2 Naga yang disegel oleh Kami-sama?" Lanjutnya sambil bertanya.

 **"Kalo soal itu,aku mendapat tugas dari Kami-sama untuk mencegal hal buruk yang nanti akan datang dimasa depan. Maka dari itu aku pun di Segel di Sacred Gear,tapi berbeda dengan 2 Naga bodoh itu yang kekuatannya tersegel 75% maka aku 85%.!"** Jelas Flame.

Naruto hanya menggangukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Jadi bagaimana aku keluar dari sini?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Tutup matamu lalu konsentrasi,dan kau akan keluar dari tempat ini. Dan bersiaplah gaki kau akan aku latih untuk persiapan dimasa mendatang nanti!"**

"Tentu aku akan bersiap" jawab Naruto sambil menggangukan kepalanya,lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut.

.

 **Naruto Mindscape Off**

 **.**

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dengan pelan,walau sedikit terasa berat dirinya mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat dia sedang ada dimana. Putih hanya itu yang Naruto pertama kali lihat,warna putih bagian langit langit ruangan tersebut. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan tersebut Naruto mendapati dirinya sedang dirumah sakit,bau obat obatan yang terasa menyapa hidung Naruto. Dilihatnya keseluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut ada sebuah sofa yang muat untuk 3 orang terdapat pria paruh baya dengan yukata coklat sedang tertidur.

Lalu dirinya melihat jam yang ada dirungan tersebut menunjukkan pukul 01:38 Am. Menandakan ini telah lebih dari tengah malam,Naruto hanya melihat langit langit ruangan tersebut sambil memikirkan kejadian yang beberapa saat dia alami. Memikirkan hal tersebut Naruto ingat akan seseorang.

"Bibi Shuri" guman Naruto lirih. Ya Shuri Naruto sedang memikirkan nasib bibinya,bagaimana keadaanya apakah bibinya baik baik saja,sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri dirinya tak mengalami luka yang cukup parah hanya kelelahan karena cukup banyak kehilangan darah. Selain itu ada yang masih mengganjal difikiran Naruto,memikirkan hal tersebut dalam beberapa saat dirinya membulatkan matanya.

"Akeno" ya Akeno dimana keberadaanya saat ini,karena saat dirinya menyelamatkan bibinya Naruto tak melihat Akeno disana. Naruto benar benar khawatir,jadi inikah rasa mengganjal dihatinya yang dirinya rasakan waktu dirumah. Naruto ingin bertanya pada ayahnya tapi menginggat hari sudah malam Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya besok saja. Dirinya pun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur,walau masih memikirkan Akeno. Ya semoga saja Akeno baik baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari telah tiba mengantikan tugas sang rembulan,menyinari bumi dengan cahaya yang hangat membuat mereka yang terlelap membuka mata,karena sinar matahari yang menyapa kulit. Tak terkecuali bagi Akeno yang mencoba membuka matanya,sinar matahari yang menerobos dedaunan pohon membuat Akeno bangun dari tidurnya.

Sambil mengucek kedua bola mata violetnya,Akeno menatap sekeliling dan masih berada ditempat yang sama,dirinya pun bangun untuk keluar dari hutan tersebut menuju kediamannya untuk melihat keadaan ibunya.

Akeno lalu berdiri dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat,kekhawatirannya akan keadaan ibunya,apakah ibunya baik baiknya saja atau tidak.

Terus berlari tak peduli akan kakinya yang lelah meminta istirahat,Akeno terus berlari sambil menahan tangis yang siap pecah kapan saja. Perlahan lari Akeno melambat,kedua kakinya tak kuat untuk berlari lagi padahal tinggal sedikit lagi dirinya akan sampai,tapi kakinya sudah lelah berjalan pelan sampai akhirnya Akeno berada kediamannya dan langsung saja masuk kedalam.

Melihat kedalam keseluruh penjuru ruangan tak ada tanda dari ibunya.

"Kaa-san"

"Okaa-san"

Panggil Akeno tapi tak dapat respon apapun,Akeno pun memutuskan keluar kedepan. Dan dirinya terkejut saat melihat halamannya,terdapat tubuh yang bersender dipohon dengan luka dijantungnya lalu ada pula bekas darah yang mulai mengering dan juga abu pada tanah yang terbakar. Bau amis yang benar benar menyengat dari darah yang akan mengering dan dari mayat yang bersender dipohon.

Akeno telah kehilangan ibunya tapi kemana tubuh ibunya itu jika memang ibunya sudah tak ada,seharusnya jasadnya ada disini. Apakah jasad ibunya dibawa juga oleh orang klan Himejima,tapi jika untuk apa jasad ibunya itu atau kah jasad ibunya telah dikubur untuk menghilangkan jejak pembunuhan ini.

Jika memang begitu setidaknya dirinya harus tau keberadaan jasad ibunya,agar dirinya bisa datang untuk berziarah. Akeno memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ menuju rumah temannya.

.

.

.

Dirumah sakit Kuoh.

.

Diruangan yang bercat putih Naruto masih terlelap dalam tidurnya diranjang pasien tak lupa selimut putih dan baju pasien berwarna hijau tua melekat pada tubuhnya. Perlahan Naruto membuka kedua matanya,menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang ada pada ruangan tersebut. Setelah bisa melihat dengan jelas,Naruto menoleh kearah sofa tempat ayahnya tidur.

"Tou-san" panggil pelan Naruto tapi tak ada respon akan bangun.

"Tou-san" lagi belum ada respon.

"Tou-san" kali ini suaranya agak dikeraskan.

"Tou-san" agak lebih keras dari tadi tapi tetap saja.

Hahh,Naruto menghela nafas lelah ayahnya kadang memang susah untuk dibangunkan. Dirinya mau berteriak tapi ini dirumah sakit tentunya dilarang karena bisa menggangu pasien lain apa lagi ini pagi hari,masa pagi pagi udah teriak. Hahh,menghela nafas kembali,mungkin menunggu ayahnya bangun dengan sendirinya saja lebih baik. Dirinya juga masih terasa lemas sekali,mungkinkah efek dari keluarnya Sacred Gear miliknya itu membuat tubuhnya lemas,mungkin.

Dirinya ingin mengetahui keadaan bibinya dan juga bertanya pada ayahnya apakah tau keberadaan Akeno apa tidak.

'Semoga bibi baik baik saja,dan Akeno-chan juga.' Batinya yang begitu khawatir akan keadaan keduanya. Naruto memutuskan memejamkan matanya kembali dari pada tak ada kegiatan,emang dirinya mau ngapain tubuhnya juga masih lemas. Beberapa menit Naruto memejamkan matanya tapi tak tidur terdengar suara dari ayahnya.

"HOAAMM" Azazel yang baru bangun menguap dengan sangat lebar sambil menggangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Naruto yang mendengar suara ayahnya langsung membuka matanya.

"Tou-san dimana bibi Shuri berada lalu bagaimana keadaan bibi Shuri? Apa bibi baik baik saja. Lalu Apakah Tou-san tau dimana Akeno-chan berada? Karena waktu aku kerumah bibi aku tak melihatnya disana. Jika Tou-san tau bagaimana keadaanya sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dengan cepat.

Azazel sendiri cengo dengan kepala sedikit miring, pertanyaaan cepat putranya itu seperti senapan Assault Rifle yang menembaki dirinya,padahal dirinya baru saja bangun dan baru akan mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tapi malah disuguhi rentetan pertanyaan dengan cepat dari putranya.

Naruto sendiri menatap polos ayahnya yang masih memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit mulut terbuka,keduanya masih terdiam belum ada yang memulai berbicara. Naruto yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari ayahnya mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali kali.

"Tou-san" panggil Naruto untuk menyadarkan Azazel dari cengonya.

"Ah,,ya ada apa Naruto" Naruto yang mendapat respon seperti itu hanya menghela nafas,mungkinkah karena rentetan pertanyaanya tadi hingga membuat ayahnya cengo sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan bibi Shuri? Apa bibi baik baik saja,lalu apa Tou-san tau dimana Akeno-chan berada" Ulang Naruto dengan kalem.

Azazel menggangukkan kepalanya. "Shuri berada diruangan sebelah,keadaanya cukup baik hanya saja sekarang masih belum sadar karena banyak kehilangan darah dan juga aku tak tau dimana Akeno berada,saat tiba disana tou-sanmu ini hanya menemukanmu dan Shuri dalam keadaan luka" jawaban Azazel membuat Naruto sedih karena ayahnya tidak tau akan keberadaan Akeno.

"Kalo begitu aku akan mencarinya!" Ucap Naruto yang mencoba bangun dari ranjang pasiennya.

"Keadaanmu belum pulih sepenuhnya Naruto,jangan paksakan dirimu sendiri. Kau mungkin tak mendapat luka yang serius tapi tubuh kecilmu itu tak akan mampu kau gerakkan terlebih dahulu. Kau masih butuh istirahat akibat luka tebasan itu dan juga munculnya Sacred Gear milikmu!" Jawab Azazel mempringgati putranya untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu karena kondisinya yang masih belum sembuh total.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana tou-san,aku khawatir dengan keadaan Akeno-chan apa dia baik baik saja atau tidak?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tenanglah,aku yakin Akeno baik baik saja,dia gadis yang kuat,aku yakin itu. Sebaiknya kau fokuskan dulu pada istirahatmu agar kau cepat sembuh dan bisa cari Akeno" jawab Azazel. Naruto sendiri memang khawatir kepada Akeno tapi dengan tubuh yang masih lemah bagaimana dia akan mencari Akeno,dirinya hanya berharap bahwa Akeno baik baik saja.

'Kuharap kau baik baik saja Akeno-chan'

"Oh,,ya apa kau sudah tau bahwa ditubuhmu ada Sacred Gear Naruto?" Tanya Azazel,dirinya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan ingin memastikan apakah asumsinya benar atau tidak.

"Aku sudah tau tou-san,aku sendiri juga tak menyangka ada Sacred Gear dalam tubuhku ini!" Balas Naruto.

"Souka. Lalu apa kau sudah tau Sacred Gear apa milikmu itu?"

"Iya dia sendiri yang memberitahuku waktu dialam bawah sadarku,Namanya Flame Burning Dragon Naga langit terkuat itulah katanya" jawab Naruto jujur. Azazel yang mendengar itu tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha.. aku tak menyanggka bahwa Burning Dragon akan jadi Sacred Gear. Setelah Great War selesai dia menghilang begitu saja dan muncul dalam bentuk Sacred Gear!" Ternyata asumsinya benar bahwa dalam tubuh putranya terdapat jiwa Naga surgawi terkuat. "Mungkin dengan adanya Burning Dragon sekarang ada Sacred Gear 14 longinus" lanjutnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan terakhirnya mengerutkan dahi. "Bukanya Sacred Gear longinus ada 13 tou-san?" Tanya Naruto. Karena setaunya hanya ada 13 longinus dan sekarang ayahnya bilang jadi 14.

"Kau benar Naruto,dulu hanya 13 longinus tapi sekarang dengan adanya Burning Dragon yang jadi Sacred Gear maka jadi 14 longinus" jawabnya.

"Benarkah punyaku termasuk longinus,kukira Sacred Gear longinus tak dapat bertambah lagi tou-san?" Ucap Naruto yang tak tau bahwa longinus juga bisa bertambah.

"Ya tentu punyamu termasuk longinus,karena kekuatan Burning Dragon diatas 2 Naga surgawi,bisa aku asumsikan Sacred Gearmu menempati no1 dalam jajaran longinus atau setara dengan True longinus?" Jelas Azazel. Tentu Azazel mengatakan seperti itu karena telah melihat sendiri kekuatan Burning Dragon saat perang dulu,menghilangkan kekuatan 3 fraksi menjadikan seperti manusia biasa yang tak memiliki energi sihir sama sekali,membuat Azazel yakin bahwa Sacred Gear ini pantas menempati peringkat 1 dalam jajaran Sacred Gear longinus.

Walaupun ada True longinus yang digadang gadang longinus terkuat,dengan sekali tusuk bisa membuat sekaliber dewa mati tapi berbeda dengan Burning Dragon yang mampu menghilangkan kekuatan lawan tak peduli sekuat apa lawannya dapat dia hilangkan kekutannya,bahkan Azazel yakin jika Burning Dragon bertarung dengan salah satu dewa Naga setidaknya mampu memberi luka pada dewa Naga itu,walaupun tak akan mampu menghilangkan seluruh kekuatan dewa Naga.

Meski Burning Dragon dapat menghilangkan kekuatan lawan tapi tak membuat Burning Dragon tak memiliki kelemahan,sama halnya dengan Vanishing Dragon yang mampu membagi kekuatan lawan tak peduli seberapa kuat lawannya dapat dia bagi,tapi kelemahan Vanishing Dragon saat tak dapat membagi lagi jika energi miliknya telah penuh membuatnya harus membuang terlebih dahulu baru bisa membagi kembali.

Dan kelemahan Burning Dragon adalah stamina,setiap menghilangkan kekuatan lawan Burning Dragon juga akan kehilangan sedikit staminanya,walau tak banyak tapi stamina akan terus berkurang disetiap melakukan penghilangan kekuatan lawan. Dan jika stamina yang dimiliki Burning Dragon tak ada maka tak akan bisa menghilangkan kekuatan lawannya.

Seperti senjata bermata dua,mungkin itulah kiasan yang cocok untuk Burning Dragon bagi Azazel.

.

.

.

Dengan Akeno yang kini telah berada didepan rumah dengan cat biru pintu berwarna putih hanya berlantai 1 tapi rumah ini terlihat cukup besar.

Tok tok tok

"Naru-kun" panggil Akeno sambil mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Apa Naru-kun belum bangun ya?" Gumannya.

Tok tok tok

"Naru-kun,paman Azazel" panggil Akeno kembali tapi tak ada respon dari dalam rumah.

"Kenapa tak ada yang menjawab ya! Naru-kun kemana ya?"

Tok tok tok

"Naru apa kau didalam?" Tak ada jawaban lagi,Akeno memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar mungkin Naruto masih tidur. Maka dari itu dirinya menunggu saja didepan pintu.

.

.

1 jam telah berlalu Akeno menunggu temannya keluar tapi tak kunjung keluar juga,Akeno memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Berjalan dengan lemas seperti tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali,guncangan mental akibat kehilangan sosok ibu yang berarti baginya membuat hidup Akeno terasa hampa,dan satu terlintas difikirannya.

Ayahnya.

Ya ayahnya,kenapa ayahnya tak ada saat dirinya dan ibunya membutuhkannya. Dirinya sangat membenci ayahnya sekarang,gara gara tak ada ayahnya disisinya dan ibunya dirinya harus kehilangan ibunya. Ibu yang sangat Akeno sayangi harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri,tak ada lagi senyum khas dari ibunya,tak ada lagi yang menyisir rambut panjangnya lagi tak ada lagi yang menemaninya lagi.

Berlarut dalam fikirannya Akeno berjalan tak menghiraukan akan menabrak orang yang ada didepannya. Dua orang atau lebih tepatnya iblis berambut merah satu berwatakan dewasa dan satu seumuran Akeno itu yang akan ditabrak,salah satu dari mereka memanggilnya.

"Hey" panggilan dari iblis dewasa itu menyadarkan Akeno dari lamunannya.

"Maafkan saya yang hampir menabrak anda tuan" ucap Akeno meminta maaf tapi nada yang digunakan tak memiliki semangat sama sekali.

"Tak apa! Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Apa yang membuat gadis kecil sepertimu melamun sambil berjalan?" Tanya iblis dewasa itu.

"Tak ada tuan" jawabnya yang masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Jika tak ada kenapa kau melamun? Kau bisa saja tertabrak kendaraan saat berjalan sambil melamun,karena kau tak memperhatikan sekitarmu!" Akeno yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya diam tak ingin menjawab,dalam diam beberapa saat.

Kruuyukk

Suara perut yang minta diisi berasal dari Akeno,menundukkan kepala sambil memegang perutnya yang kelaparan. Dua iblis yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau lapar ya makanya melamun,bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama!" ujar iblis dewasa itu.

"Terima kasih tuan tapi itu tidak perlu" tolak Akeno dengan halus,bagaimanapun dirinya tak kenal akan orang/iblis didepannya itu. Karena bisa saja orang didepannya ini suruhan Klan Himejima.

"Tak perlu sungkan,kami bukan orang jahat. Kebetulan adikku juga belum makan" jawab iblis dewasa itu.

"Iya Nii-sama benar tak perlu sungkan,aku juga senang jika ada teman makan selain Nii-sama" ujar iblis yang seumuran Akeno.

"Baiklah,terima kasih tuan" jawab Akeno sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu kita cari restauran yang ada,dan perkenalkan namaku Sirzech Gremory dan ini adikku Rias Gremory" ucap iblis itu bernama Sirzech.

"Hay" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Nama saya Akeno Himejima salam kenal" jawab Akeno.

"Kalo begitu ayo" ajak Sirzech.

Mereka bertiga berjalan mencari restouran untuk mengisi perut mereka,setelah melihat restouran yang cocok Sirzech pun masuk bersama Rias dan Akeno.

"Selamat datang" sapa pegawai restauran itu.

Sirzech hanya membalas dengan senyuman,dan langsung mencari tempat yang cocok. Mereka duduk di dekat kaca,sehingga dapat melihat pemandangan diluar. Karena masih pagi hanya mereka bertiga saja yang baru datang direstoran itu. Pelayan tadi yang menyapa mereka pun menghampiri dan menulis pesanan. Hanya Rias dan Akeno yang memesan makanan dan Sirzech cuma pesan kopi,pelayan yang telah mencatat pesanan pelangan pertamanya dihari ini pun,langsung bergegas menyiapkannya.

Sepeninggalan pelayan tadi,tak ada yang memulai berbicara hanya ada keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Sirzech yang melihat kondisi ini mencoba memulai bicara.

"Jadi Akeno kenapa kamu bisa berjalan sendirian dipagi hari ini? Kemana orang tuamu?" Pertanyaan Sirzech membuat Akeno langsung tertunduk sedih,ibunya yang telah tiada (anggapan Akeno) dan ayahnya entah kemana disaat seperti ini.

Sirzech yang melihat raut wajah sedih Akeno akibat pertanyaannya itu,apakah pertanyaannya salah,tapi dilihat dari aura malaikat jatuh Akeno dan klan Himejima. Dapat Sirzech simpulkan mungkin Akeno diusir oleh klannya,karena Sirzech tau klan Himejima salah satu dari beberapa klan yang menjauhi aktifitas makhluk superanatural.

Mungkin Sirzech akan menawari Akeno untuk jadi bagian pareege adiknya,memang kebetulan tujuan Sirzech dan Rias untuk mencari pareega Rias. Setelah Rias mendapatkan evil piecenya selain itu dirinya juga sekalian menghindari musuh semua pemimpin kertas sialan yang tak ada habisnya itu.

"Aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun" ujar Akeno dengan pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh mereka,karena semua indra makhluk superanatural lebih tajam dari manusia.

"Jadi begitu,maaf jika perkataanku menyakitimu Akeno.? Aku punya penawaran untukmu jika kau mau?"

"Penawaran"jawabnya sambil menatap wajah Sirzech.

"Ya aku ingin kau jadi pareege adikku,aku juga akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu" Akeno yang mendengar itu menatap dengan binggung apa itu pareege. Sedangkan Rias terkejut akan ucapan kakaknya memang tujuan kedunia manusia adalah mencarikannya pareege baru.

"Ano,,,,pareege itu apa ya?" Sirzech yang mendengar pertanyaan Akeno tersenyum kecil,jelas Akeno tak tau apa itu pareege karena evil piece memang baru beberapa tahun dan Akeno juga bukan bangsa iblis.

"Pareege adalah budak dalam evil piece tapi kami klan Gremory lebih suka menyebutnya keluarga dari pada budak. Dan evil piece sendiri adalah alat untuk merinkarnasikan makhluk hidup jadi iblis!" Jelas Sirzech.

Akeno yang mendengar penawaran iblis didepannya,berfikir sebentar dirinya sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi. Dan yang Akeno takutkan klan Himejima akan mencari dirinya,karena dia tau klan Himejima berniat membunuh ibu dan dirinya yang telah menjadi aib bagi klan.

"Aku bersedia" jawab Akeno dengan mantap membuat dua iblis itu senang,Rias senang akhirnya punya pareege dan teman baru.

"Baiklah kita akan mereinkarnasikanmu setelah makan" jawab Sirzech saat merasakan pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Selamat menikmati hidangan kami" ujar pelayan itu lalu pergi kembali ke dapur. Sepeninggalan pelayan itu Rias dan Akeno memakan pesanan mereka. Mereka makan dengan tenang tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali,kebiasaan bangsawan selalu menjaga tata krama walau ditempat makan. Setelah beberapa menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sarapan,mereka keluar dari restauran itu setelah membayar terlebih dahulu.

Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah taman kota kuoh,kebetulan taman tak terlalu jauh dengan restauran yang dimasuki mereka bertiga. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai ditaman dan langsung menuju sebuah tempat duduk yang kebetulan kosong.

"Baiklah Akeno berbaringlah dibangku itu? Rias akan memulai ritualnya?" Akeno hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung berbaring dengan mata terpejam.

Rias yang melihat Akeno telah berbaring langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir khas klan Gremory ditangan kanannya dan seketika keluarlah papan catur beserta dengan bidaknya kecuali bidak Raja yang telah berada dalam tubuh Rias,lalu bidak Ratu milik Rias bereaksi menandakan bahwa bidak Ratulah yang cocok untuk mereinkarnasikan Akeno. Rias terkejut dan Sirzech sudah menduga saat melihat ini,pasti karena darah malaikat jatuh dalam diri Akeno yang mampu menampung bidak Ratu itulah yang ada dalam fikirannya. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa akan langsung mendapatkan bidak Ratu,bidak terkuat setelah Raja.

"Dengan Namaku Rias Gremory aku mengubahmu jadi penggikutku,bangkitlah dengan jiwa yang baru"

Cahaya merah menyinari tubuh Akeno bersamaan denga bidak Ratu yang masuk kedalam tubuh Akeno. Selang beberapa saat cahaya merah telah hilang menandakan proses ritual sudah selesai.

.

.

Kembali ke rumah sakit Kuoh

Baraqiel yang mendengar bahwa istrinya berada di rumah sakit,karena mendapat luka dari orang Klan Himejima langsung saja menuju kesini. Saat dirinya baru pulang menjalankan sebuah misi,dan diberi tau Azazel selaku pemimpinnya. Baraqiel dilanda kepanikan,disaat seperti ini dirinya malah tak ada saat keluarganya dalam kesulitan.

Kini Baraqiel menatap sendu istrinya yang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit,dengan infus dilengannya dan alat bantu pernafasan. Keadaan istrinya cukup buruk,menginggat mendapatkan luka yang fatal dan kehilangan banyak darah,membuatnya tak sadarkan diri sampai saat ini.

Baraqiel harusnya tau bahwa hubungan mereka akan ditentang dari kedua pihak,walau dari pihak malaikat jatuh tak begitu seberapa. Karena Azazel mengizinkan saja hal tersebut dan dari Klan Himejima yang jelas menentang keras hubungan mereka. Sebagaimana Klan tersebut selalu menjahui sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makhluk supranatural,dan akhirnya berakhir seperti ini. Istrinya yang sedang menjalani masa kritis dan putrinya entah kemana,tapi Baraqiel sedikit beruntung karena ada Naruto yang menolong istrinya,jika saja Naruto tak datang kerumahnya mungkin istrinya tak akan bisa ditolong.

Dan kini Baraqiel hanya menunggu istrinya untuk sadar,barharap darahnya mampu menyatu dengan darah istrinya. Saat dokter bilang bahwa stok darah dirumah sakit ini habis,Baraqiel langsung mengajukan diri agar darahnya diambil dan dapat didonorkan kepada istrinya. Beruntung darahnya cocok saat dicek oleh dokter.

Sama seperti manusia,makhluk supranatural memiliki kesamaan yang mana memiliki golongan darah juga. Yang membedakannya adalah darah mereka lebih kuat dari darah manusia,sebagai contoh makhluk suprantural yang memiliki umur yang panjang,dan jika manusia mendapatkan donor darah makhluk suprantural yang sama maka manusia tersebut bisa dipastikan jadi hybrid,dan Baraqiel memutuskan hal tersebut agar istrinya tetap hidup dan tidak dimakan usia.

Tak seperti makhluk suprantural manusia tak memiliki umur yang panjang,seperti dirinya yang telah hidup ribuan tahun. Dan pasti istrinya nanti akan mati karena usianya.

Terdengar pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan mengalihkan pandangan Baraqiel,pria paruh baya berambut pirang dan hitam,dengan yukata coklat dan celana panjang hitam. Azazel pemimpin kaum malaikat jatuh dan juga atasannya juga ayah angkat dari Naruto Namikaze yang telah menyelamatkan istrinya.

"Azazel-sama" ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Yo...duduklah Baraqiel" balas Azazel menyuruh salah satu petingginya untuk duduk kembali disofa,dan dirinya berjalan untuk duduk disofa yang ditempati Baraqiel.

"Jadi..bagaimana keadaan istrimu?" Tanya Azazel yang telah duduk disamping Baraqiel,sambil menggamati Shuri yang masih tidur diranjang pasien.

"Keadaannya sudah sedikit membaik,hanya perlu menunggu untuk siuman saja" jawab Baraqiel. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Keadaaan Naruto sudah membaik,dia hanya menggalami luka tebas saja dan juga dengan istirahat yang cukup besok dia bisa pulang"

"Syukurlah kalo begitu" ucapnya dengan lega.

"Baraqiel" panggil Azazel dengan serius.

Baraqiel yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh,menatap pemimpinnya yang jarang memasang wajah serius ini.

"Ini mengenai istrimu Baraqiel,Klan Himejima pasti mengincar istrimu kembali,karena percobaan pertama untuk melenyapkan istrimu gagal." Ucap Azazel,dan Baraqiel tau hal tersebut akan terjadi." Aku menyarankan kau dan istrimu pergi dari sini terlebih dahulu hingga waktu yang tepat kalian barulah kembali lagi kesini,untuk menjauhi orang Klan Himejima yang masih mengincar istrimu " lanjutnya.

"Tapi harus kemana saya pergi Azazel-sama,lalu bagaimana dengan putriku. Aku harus menemukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum nanti ditemukan oleh Klan Himejima" Baraqiel tau bukan hanya istrinya saja yang di incar Klan Himejima,putrinya juga pasti di incar karena memiliki darahnya,darah malaikat jatuh yang mengalir dalam tubuh Akeno selain darah manusianya.

"Kalo soal Akeno kau tak perlu cemas dia berada ditangan yang tepat"

"Maksud anda apa Azazel-sama!" Tanyanya dengan binggung.

"Yah secara tak sengaja saat aku pulang untuk mengecek keadaan rumah,saat lewat taman aku merasakan energi iblis yang cukup kuat dan saat ku cek ditaman itu. Akeno telah direinkarnasikan jadi iblis,maka dari itu aku kembali kesini saja untuk memberi tahumu hal ini." Jelas Azazel membuat Baraqiel shok,putrinya kini telah jadi iblis dan ini membuatnya tak dapat menemui putrinya. Walau 3 fraksi telah melakukan gencatan senjata ribuan tahun yang lalu,tapi kondisi sekarang bisa memicu kembalinya perang jika Baraqiel nekat menemui putrinya.

Mungkin tak ada pilihan lain,dirinya dan istrinya harus menjauh terlebih dahulu. Agar tak terjadi konflik terlebih dahulu saat ini,Baraqiel juga tak ingin dirinya tertimpa masalah lebih banyak lagi,istrinya yang sedang dalam kondisi kritis,putrinya dipihak iblis dan dia tak ingin membuat perang kembali pecah karena kesalahpahaman nantinya yang terjadi.

"Kau tenang saja! Iblis yang mereinkarnasikan Akeno iblis bangsawan Gremory" tukas Azazel menenangkan rasa khawatir temannya itu.

Baraqiel langsung bernafas lega saat tau bahwa iblis Klan Gremory yang mereinkarnasikan putrinya,Klan Gremory dikenal memperlakukan budak seperti keluarga sendiri,jadi Baraqiel bisa bernafas lega walau jauh dari putrinya.

"Lalu hamba harus pergi kemana untuk bersembunyi dari Klan Himejima Azazel-sama?" Tanya Baraqiel yang tak tau harus bersembunyi kemana.

Azazel memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk berfikir,beberapa saat kemudian dia membuka matanya. "Mungkin aku bisa mengusulkan Oshu,desa kecil yang cukup jauh dari sini,cukup jauh juga dari kota dan tak ada aktifitas makhluk supranatral disana,kurasa itu jadi tempat yang aman bagi kalian" sarannya.

Baraqiel yang mendengar itu mengangguk setuju,pilihan Azazel memang cocok tak ada aktifitas makhkuk supranatural dan jauh dari sini itu sudah cukup menjauhkan Shuri dari Klan Himejima yang nanti akan mencari Shuri kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasku disini Azazel-sama?" Tanya Baraqiel yang memikirkan tentang posisinya sebagai salah satu petinggi di Grigory yang tak bisa meninggalkan tugasnya begitu saja.

"Untuk tugasmu diGrigory kau tenang saja,anggap lah ini kau mendapatkan cuti panjang dan kau boleh melakukan tugasmu saat kau telah kembali kesini,lagi pula aku juga punya tugas lain untukmu Baraqiel"

Alis Baraqiel menaut binggung katanya cuti tapi kenapa masih dikasih tugas segala.

"Apa itu Azazel-sama"

"Aku hanya ingin kau merawat Naruto bersama istrimu,bukan tanpa alasan aku menyuruhmu merawat putra angkatku. Tapi kau harus tau aku tak begitu tau caranya merawat anak,untuk makanan saja aku selalu beli. Dan itu kurasa tak baik untuk kesehatanya,maka dari itulah aku ingin dia ikut bersamamu. Setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan gizi yang baik jika istrimu yang memasakanya" jelas Azazel akan tugas Baraqiel nantinya.

"Jadi Naruto akan ikut pergi juga Azazel-sama?"

"Ya, aku memutuskan untuk mengikut sertakan Naruto untuk pergi dari sini terlebih dahulu. Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengingginkannya pergi dari sini,kau tau Akeno adalah satu-satunya teman Naruto. Dan saat ini Akeno sedang berada di pihak iblis pasti dia akan merengek untuk menemuinya" ucap Azazel menghela nafas sambil memposisikan tubuhnya disofa,menggingat Naruto yang memiliki sedikit keras kepala,pastinya Naruto akan terus meminta untuk menemui Akeno yang pasti akan membuat konflik.

Baraqiel mengerti apa yang dirasakan atasannya itu bagaimanapun dia juga seorang ayah.

"Baiklah hamba mengerti Azazel-sama,setelah Shuri siuman kami akan langsung berangkat kesana" jawabnya.

Azazel mengganguk. "Aku sendiri nanti yang akan berbicara dengannya,agar dia mau untuk pergi" balasnya sambil berdiri.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc itu penyakit.**

 **Maaf jika update dalam waktu yang lama,itu karena aku sedikit kehabisan ide juga waktu yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menulis ini hanya malam saja.**

 **Oke disini aku akan membahas tentang kelemahan Burning Dragon. Walaupun memiliki kemampuan menghilangkan kekuatan lawan tapi Burning Dragon aku kasih kelemahan juga biar gk Godlike. Karena Burning Dragon hanya Naga langit beda lagi jika aku buat dia jadi dewa Naga. Jika aku tak memberi sebuah kelemahan pada Burning Dragon maka dia bisa dikatakan mampu melawan 3 dewa Naga sekaligus tanpa kesusahan kan. Karena mampu menghilangkan kekuatan dari 3 Dewa Naga sekaligus.**

 **Mungkin jika bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Great Red atau Ophis Burning Dragon setidaknya aku buat bisa memberikan luka yang cukup serius,jika melawan Trihexa 666 jelas tak akan sanggup karena Trihexa 666 lebih kuat dari Ophis maupun Great Red.**

 **Walaupun tadi diatas aku buat bisa menghilangkan hampir setengah kekuatan dari Ophis dan Great Red dan hampir setengah dari kekuatan Trihexa . Tapi itu juga mengorbankan seluruh kekuatan dari Burning Dragon,jika hanya menghilangkan kekuatan Great Red atau Ophis tanpa para fraksi aku buat Burning Dragon bisa menghilangkan 65 % dan itu tetap dibayar dengan kehabisan tenaganya.**

 **Lalu untuk kemampuan menghilangkan kekuatan bukan berarti akan langsung hilang sepenuhnya kekuatan milik lawan,aku buat seperti kemampuan membagi milik albion yang sedikit demi sedikit membagi kekuatan lawan. Nah lalu burning dragon menghilangkan kekuatan lawan sedikit demi sedikit dan tak masuk kedalam tubuhnya tapi ke area sekitar dan menghilang.**

 **Jadi bagaimana apakah memuaskan penjelasanku diatas tentang Burning Dragon dan masuk akal kah.**

 **Dan untuk darah aku ambil sedikit konsep dari tokyo ghoul,yang mana manusia dan ghoul memiliki sel RC,dan sel RC manusia dan ghoul berbeda jumlah jika manusia max 200 dan ghoul min 800 kalo tidak salah,dan dari sel RC itulah ghoul dapat membuat kagune dan meregenerasi tubuh mereka.**

 **Silahkan tulis dikolom review jika menurut kalian kurang memuaskan atau lainnya.**

 **Balasan review**

 **666-avenger : untuk lemon saya tak tau akan ada dichapter berapa ya. Tapi pasti ada kok tenang aja.**

 **Critical hits : wah aku tak tau kalo itu. Tapi terima kasih udah kasih tau.**

 **Firman kyle mazzini : terima kasih udah review untuk masalah sasuke dan geng berteman dengan naruto atau tidak. ada dichapter depan.**

 **Ksatria terkuat unworld : aku binggung mau buat judul yang bagus gimana.**

 **Nagisa-san,Kurayami no sora,yudhazzebba,hah,guest, .980,Naruto tamvanz lucifer dan Origami T : terima kasih udah baca dan tinggalkan reviewnya. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Untuk chapter depan masih flashback juga.**

 **See Next Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool Dxd Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Dan beberapa karakter dari anime lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto X Akeno X,,,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode.**

 **Perpisahan, pelatihan dan Scared Gear Special.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Underworld**

 **Sringg**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran cukup besar tercipta di depan gerbang istana yang besar, para penjaga yang sedang berada di situ menatap lingkaran sihir tersebut. Lalu keluarlah 3 makhluk atau iblis, dua berambut merah dan satu berambut dark blue. Para penjaga yang melihat siapa yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut langsung menunduk hormat, tak kala melihat sang pemimpin.

"Sirzech-sama?" Ucap para penjaga dengan hormat.

Sirzech hanya menggangukan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Ayo kita masuk." ucap Sirzech pada Rias dan Akeno.

Mereka berjalan memasukin gerbang yang dibukakan oleh penjaga, untuk Akeno harus kagum dengan kemegahan istana yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan pelan, Sirzech berada ditengah, Rias di samping kiri dan Akeno samping kanan Sirzech.

Beberapa maid yang sedang berada diluar istana menunduk hormat, lalu kini telah sampai pada pintu yang cukup besar. Dengan lambang klan Gremory tentunya pada bagian depan pintu tersebut, lalu pintu itu terbuka mempersilahkan masuk mereka bertiga.

Diruang tengah terdapat 3 iblis dan satu bayi, mereka sedang bercengkrama dengan santai. Lalu pandangan mereka terarah saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ruang tengah tersebut, dan terlihat 3 iblis sedang berjalan kearah mereka yang sedang bercengkrama.

"Ah, Rias-chan kamu sudah kembali sayang." ucap wanita iblis berambut coklat, Venelana Bael atau sekarang menjadi Venelana Gremory.

Rias yang ditanya itu sedikit memasang wajah cemberut. "Hm, begitulah." ucapnya sambil duduk di sofa yang ada, duduk didepan sofa tempat ibunya duduk dan disamping kiri sendiri diduduki oleh wanita yang berusia 24 tahun yang sedang menggendong bayi.

Venelana mengerut dahi melihat jawaban singkat putrinya. "Kamu kenapa sayang?" tanya Venelana yang melihat wajah putrinya yang kurang ceria.

Rias justru menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Tanyakan saja pada Onii-sama." jawabnya.

Venelana pun mengalihkan pandanganya pada putranya, yang lain hanya diam. Pria paruh baya yang duduk di samping Venelana itu menikmati teh yang ada sambil mencomot satu kue yang tersaji, Sirzech yang kini telah duduk disamping wanita yang mengendong bayi yang tak lain istrinya, lalu Akeno yang berdiri dibelakang Rias.

Sirzech yang dipandang ibunya itu tertawa halus. "Baiklah Kaa-sama, setelah tadi mereinkarnasikan Akeno menjadi pareege Rias, aku langsung mengajaknya pulang. Dan Rias bilang dia masih ingin didunia manusia lebih lama, tapi aku punya pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Jadinya dia tak bisa menolaknya, makanya sekarang jadi cemberut kayak gitu ahahaha." jawab Sirzech dengan akhir tawa yang garing.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sirzech bahwa Rias telah mendapatkan pareegenya, semua pandangan tertuju pada Akeno yang berdiri di belakang Rias dan Akeno sendiri merasa canggung di tatap seperti itu.

Dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Nama saya Akeno Himejima senang bertemu dengan anda semua." salam Akeno yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Venelana mengulas senyum tipis. "Tak perlu malu Akeno-chan, senang juga bertemu denganmu. Perkenalkan namaku Venelana Gremory ibu dari Rias-chan." balas Venelana yang menatap Akeno.

"Lalu aku Zeoticus Gremory ayah dari Rias-chan, senang bertemu denganmu Akeno." Ucap Zeoticus setelah meletakan cangkir teh.

"Dan aku Erica Gremory istri dari Sirzech-kun dan kakak ipar Rias-chan, senang bertemu denganmu Akeno-chan." Ucap wanita berambut pirang yang menggendong bayi berusia 3 tahunan.

Akeno menegakkan kepalanya setelah mendapatkan sambutan hangat tersebut, tak kala sebuah senyum tulus tercipta di bibir Akeno.

Rias kemudian berdiri. "Akeno ayo kita bermain saja." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauh, Akeno langsung menunduk hormat pada semuanya lalu mengikuti Rias.

Venelana kini menatap putranya dengan tajam.

"Jadi kenapa kamu langsung mengajak adikmu pulang Sirzech-kun, setelah mendapatkan pareegenya. Kamu taukan Rias-chan sangat ingin mengenal dunia manusia." Ucap Venelana yang tau bahwa putrinya sangat penasaran dengan dunia manusia.

Walau tadi sudah kesana tapi, waktu yang digunakan cuma 1 jam lebih. Tentu itu belum cukup untuk putrinya, agar lebih mengenal dunia manusia lebih jauh, maka dari itulah putrinya jadi ngambek seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin lebih lama disana kaa-sama, tapi saat mereinkarnasikan Akeno. Aku merasakan aura malaikat jatuh yang kuat, maka dari itulah aku memutuskan untuk kembali pulang." Memang Sirzech merasakan aura yang kuat saat ditaman, walau sudah ditekan sekalipun tapi tetap terasa baginya.

Bukan Sirzech tak mampu untuk mengalahkan malaikat jatuh itu, tapi keselamatan adiknya lah yang utama. Terlebih walau sudah ditekan tapi masih terasa kuat aura yang dimiliki, jadi jika terjadi pertarungan. Sirzech harus melindungi dua orang sekaligus, pastinya akan kesulitan terlebih belum diketahui seberapa besar kekuatan dan kemampuan malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Semua yang mendengar itu merasa khawatir, tentu banyak malaikat jatuh yang berkeliaran di dunia manusia. Walau sudah melakukan genjatan senjata ribuan tahun lalu, tapi pasti masih banyak yang menyimpan dendam terhadap kaum iblis begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan jika terjadi pertempuran maka bisa saja perang kembali pecah, terlebih yang diserang adalah Maou pemimpin dari kaum iblis.

.

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba, menggantikan sang matahari yang telah selesai menyinari dunia. Malam yang indah dengan bintang bintang yang bersinar, bulan terlihat begitu cantik dengan sinar terangnya. Kini ditaman rumah sakit Kuoh, Naruto sedang duduk sendirian dibangku tersebut. Dengan masih menggunakan pakaian pasiennya, duduk sendirian dan melihat beberapa suster dan para pengunjung rumah sakit. Karna hari belum terlalu larut masih banyak pengunjung yang datang, entah mengunjungi orang sakit atau apa Naruto tak peduli.

Kepalanya terus melihat langit, menikmati pemandangan yang diberikan alam. Kondisinya sudah membaik, mungkin besok Naruto bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Dia juga telah melihat kondisi bibinya Shuri yang masih belum sadar, dan juga Naruto mendapatkan info dari ayahnya tentang keberadaan Akeno.

Akeno temannya kini telah menjadi iblis, sungguh sesuatu yang mustahil bahwa manusia bisa jadi iblis. Dan saat ayahnya menjelaskan bagaimana caranya iblis merubah manusia menjadi iblis dengan menggunakan evil piece. Sebuah alat yang diciptakan oleh bangsa iblis untuk memperbanyak kaumnya yang telah hilang akibat perang, tapi kenapa harus Akeno yang menjadi iblis.

Teman satu satunya, teman bermainya, teman yang selalu menemaninya melihat bintang disetiap malam. Kini telah jauh darinya, kini dia merasakan sepi karena hal tersebut. Terlebih dia harus pergi juga dari sini, siang tadi ayahnya memintanya untuk ikut bersembunyi bersama bibi Shuri.

Alasanya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang merupakan inang dari Naga Surgawi terkuat, agar tak menjadi incaran pihak yang ingin menggunakan kekuatanya untuk kejahatan. Maka dari itulah dia harus ikut bersembunyi terlebih dahulu ditempat yang tak pernah ada aktifitas para makhluk superanatural, untuk bibinya kenapa harus bersembunyi agar klan Himejima tak mengetahui keberadaan Shuri.

Karena percobaan pembunuhan yang dia gagalkan pasti akan membuat klan Himejima memburu kembali bibinya yang telah melanggar peraturan klan, dia tak punya pilihan selain menyetujui keputusan ayahnya itu.

Merasa bosan memandang bintang, Naruto mulai berdiri untuk kembali ke kamar pasienya. Lagi pula dia tak ingin mendapatkan ceramah dokter yang merawatnya, dia tadi diperbolehkan untuk keluar asal tak lama. Karena udara malam tak baik untuk orang yang masih sakit seperti dirinya, berjalan dengan pelan sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Dirinya cukup bosan karena tak ada yang menemaninya melihat bintang, mungkin faktor tak ada Akeno yang menemaninya yang membuat dirinya merasa bosan.

.

.

Dengan Akeno.

Kini Akeno sedang berada didekat jendala kamar miliknya, kamar yang telah disediakan oleh keluarga Gremory untuknya. Wajahnya terus menatap bintang dan bulan yang menghiasi langit malam di Underword, dirinya tak menyangka bahwa disini terdapat bulan dan bintang.

Dan perlahan sebuah kenangan muncul dikepala Akeno, kenangan saat sebelum kejadian yang merengut nyawa ibunya. Dimana dia dan Naruto selalu melihat bintang, awalnya melihat bintang hanya menjadi kebiasaan Naruto. Tapi saat dirinya ikut melihat indahnya pemandangan malam itu, sekarang menjadi kebiasaanya pula.

Memikirkan Naruto membuat Akeno merasa sedih, karena harus jauh dari temannya itu. Akeno sempat berpikir kenapa Naruto tak ada disaat dia membutuhkanya, sama seperti ayahnya yang tak ada disaat dirinya dan ibunya membutuhkan ayahnya.

Tapi Akeno mulai berpikir positif, biasanya Naruto akan mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya. Jika memang tidak ada dirumah, makam orang tua Naruto berada di Osaka. Dimana tempat tinggal Naruto sebelumnya, tapi saat diadopsi oleh paman Azazel. Pemimpin malaikat jatuh dan atasan ayahnya, Naruto tinggal di Kuoh. Karena tak ada kerabat yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, dirinya hanya berharap Naruto baik baik saja saat dirinya tak bisa bermain lagi denganya.

Dan lagi dia tak tau apakah nanti akan bisa bertemu dengan Naruto kembali atau tidak, dirinya juga berharap jika Naruto masih mau menerimanya saat tau telah menjadi iblis. Dia tak ingin kehilangan temannya dan orang yang dicintainya selain ibunya.

Berharap hanya itulah yang bisa Akeno lakukan.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Shuri telah sadar dari masa kritisnya, 2 hari yang lalu dan sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit. Saat Shuri sadar membuat Baraqiel selaku suaminya senang, dan setelahnya Baraqiel meminta maaf pada istrinya karna tak bisa melindungi Shuri dan putrinya hingga membuat putrinya menjadi iblis.

Shuri tak bisa membendung kesedihanya saat mendengar putri kesayanganya telah jadi iblis, Shuri tak bisa menyalahkan suaminya yang memang saat itu harus menjalankan tugas. Tapi saat diberitahu bahwa iblis yang mereinkarnasikan Akeno adalah klan iblis yang menyayangi para pareegenya seperti keluarnga, membuat hati Shuri selaku ibu sedikit lega. Shuri percaya perkataan suaminya itu, tidak mungkin suaminya berbohong jika menyangkut putrinya.

Dan Shuri merasa sedih saat harus bersembunyi terlebih dahulu agar klan Himejima tak mencoba membunuhnya kembali, memang ini kesalahanya yang melanggar peraturan klan. Tapi tidak kah dirinya bisa memperoleh kebahagian itu, walau harus dengan makhluk superanatural sekali pun.

Malam hari.

Dan kini distasiun kereta Kuoh, Shuri , Baraqiel , Naruto dan Azazel. Mereka bersiap untuk ketempat persembunyian sementara, Azazel yang menggantar putra angkatnya itu. Masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang datang dan pergi dari stasiun, walau waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Kebanyakan orang yang masih berlalu lalang, orang yang baru pulang kerja atau memang yang telah memakai kereta sebagai media transportasinya.

Azazel memang memutuskan untuk berangkat malam, mencegah hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi kembali. Bisa saja berangkat ke Oshu pagi , siang ataupun sore. Tapi untuk menghindari adanya orang klan Himejima yang masih mencari keberadaan Shuri, maka dari itulah malam waktu yang sangat tepat untuk berangkat.

 **[Kereta keberangkatan menuju Oshū akan segera berangkat]**

Mereka yang mendengar suara itu mulai memasuki kereta, bersama Naruto dia masih merasa enggan untuk pergi dari sini. Dan Azazel yang melihat putra angkatnya itu menghela nafas, mungkin wajar jika Naruto memasang wajah seperti itu.

Mendekati putranya yang masih berdiri dipintu masuk kereta. "Hey, kau akan kembali kesini lagi, jadi bersabarlah untuk sementara waktu." ucapnya sambil memegangg pundak kanan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kearah ayahnya. "Tapi harus sampai kapan tou-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada parau.

"Jika sudah waktu yang tepat aku akan mengkabarimu, dan juga aku akan mengirim tentang Akeno saat kamu berada disana. Jadi tak perlu khawatir jika dapat kabar dariku tentang Akeno."

Naruto merasa tak punya pilihan lain. "Baiklah tou-san!" ucapnya memasuki kereta lalu membalikan tubuhnya. " Aku berangkat dulu, jaga diri baik baik tou-san." lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tanganya.

Azazel tersenyum tipis sambil melabaikan tangan kananya. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu Naruto" jawab Azazel. "Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang ayahmu yang paling keren ini." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto ikut tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Naruto bukan khawatir akan kesehatan ayahnya. Tapi tentang kelakuan ayahnya yang sering mengintip itu hingga berakhir babak belur, Naruto pernah tak senggaja melihat ayahnya yang sedang asik mengintip itu dan berakhir babak belur karena dihajar para wanita, dia tertawa terbahak bahak saat itu juga.

Pintu kereta dengan pelan tertutup, Naruto pun berjalan mencari tempat duduknya yang pasti dekat dengan paman dan bibinya itu. Dan Naruto menemukan paman dan bibinya sudah menemukan kursi mereka, Shuri yang melihat Naruto datang langsung memberitahu kursi yang diduduki Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kursimu ada didepan paman dan bibi." ucapnya sambil menunjuk kursi penumpang yang ada didepanya. "Dan jika butuh sesuatu tinggal panggil paman atau bibi saja ya." Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengganguk mendengar hal itu."Baik bibi." jawabnya lalu duduk dikursi penumpang, tak lupa menaruh tasnya dibawah.

Naruto duduk didekat jendela kereta, sambil menggamati keadaan malam hari diluar, tangan kananya dia gunakan untuk menyangga dagu. Dirinya hanya bisa berharap acara persembunyianya itu berlalu dengan cepat, dan hari dimana dia akan kembali kesini untuk menemui Akeno.

Tapi itu pastinya mustahil, karena dia harus berlatih terlebih dahulu, walau nanti ada waktu untuk menemui Akeno entah itu beberapa hari atau minggu bahkan bulan, tetap saja dia harus tetap disana terlebih dahulu untuk berlatih, ayahnya meminta dirinya untuk tetap disana dan berlatih sampai setidaknya dirinya bisa melindungi diri atau mengguasai kekuatan Sacred Gearnya 70% lebih baru dia diperbolehkan kembali kesini.

Dan jika dia ingin cepat mengusai kekuatan Sacred Gearnya, dirinya harus memiliki tekad dan perasaan yang kuat, itulah yang dikatakan Flame dan ayahnya, Sacred Gear memang dirancang untuk merespon tekad dan perasaan yang kuat oleh pemiliknya, dan saat Sacred Gear merespon maka kekuatanya akan meningkat dengan pesat, sungguh artifak yang hebat menurutnya.

Hanya bermodal tekad dan perasaan yang kuat maka akan mendapatakan kekuatan yang hebat.

 **'Jangan berpikir hanya dengan itu kau bisa memiliki kekuatan hebat gaki, jika fisikmu juga lemah.'**

Sebuah suara mengema dikepala Naruto. 'Apa maksudmu Flame?'Tanyanya. 'Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri, untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Sacred Gear diperlukan tekad dan perasaan.' Lanjutnya.

 **'Iya aku memang mengatakan itu, tapi bukan berarti fisikmu juga tak dibutuhkan. Fisikmu juga memiliki peran penting untuk menampung kekuatan yang akan tersalur dalam tubuhmu nantinya, percuma kau memilikiku tapi fisikmu masih lemah.'**

'Jadi aku harus melatih fisik nanti?'

 **'Yap pertama kita akan melatih fisikmu, lalu mengendalikan kekuatan dan elementku'**

'Baiklah kita nanti akan berlatih fisik terlebih dahulu, Flame aku ingin kau memberi tau ku kapan aku siap untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu'

' **Kalau itu mungkin sekitar 2 tahun kau siap untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku gaki, karna fisikmu sudah mulai terlatih jadi waktu 2 tahun menurutku cukup untukmu.'**

'Begitukah, 2 tahun waktu yang cukup lama kalau dipikir.'

' **Jika kau tak ingin terasa lama ya jangan dipikir gaki, nikmati saja latihan yang kau jalani nanti. Seperti kau pertama kali menjalaninya bersama ayahmu, waktu akan terasa sangat cepat jika kau menikmatinya'**

Jika dipikir kembali apa yang dikatakan Flame ada benarnya, Naruto juga tak merasa jika pertemananya dengan Akeno dan kehidupan yang dia jalani setelah di asuh Azazel telah berjalan bertahun tahun tanpa dia rasakan. Waktu entah mengapa terasa sangat cepat jika dijalani dengan nikmat, tak akan terasa jika waktu itu akan terus berlalu tanpa dipikir.

'Kurasa kau benar Flame'

Flame hanya membalas dengan gumanan, berbincang dengan Flame membuat Naruto tak sadar jika kereta telah berjalan, dia tetap memandang keluar jendela, tapi kali ini dengan wajah yang sedikit bahagia.

'Sayonara Akeno-chan, kita akan bertemu kembali, walau itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.' batinya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Sekarang Naruto tinggal menunggu sampai ditujuanya, dan memulai latihan agar bisa kembali kesini dengan waktu yang cepat.

.

.

 **Degg**

Saat ini Akeno sedang berada dikamar miliknya, baru saja akan menutup matanya untuk tidur, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dihatinya, membuat Akeno membuka matanya kembali dan duduk diranjang.

Memegang dada kirinya. "Ada apa dengan perasaanku ini ya?" Tanya dia pada diri sendiri. "Entah mengapa aku merasakan, perasaan yang aneh." Akeno mengalihkan pandanganya untuk melihat keluar jendela melihat pemandangan malam hari di Underworld.

"Apa yang kurasakan saat ini?"

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

Oshū desa yang terletak tak jauh dari perkotaan, memiliki suasana yang sejuk, karna masih banyak pohon hijau yang tumbuh dengan lebat, ada pula hutan dengan pepohonan yang tinggi, membuat suasana desa ini semakin nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Terlebih pagi hari membuat orang yang baru bangun tidur pasti dapat merasakan nyaman dan sejuknya desa yang masih asri ini.

Saat ini dihutan yang agak jauh dari desa, Naruto sedang melakukan latihanya, sudah seminggu Naruto didesa ini dan baru 2 hari yang lalu dia memulai latihanya, beberapa hari dia mencari tempat yang cocok untuk digunakan latihan, agar orang lain tak tau keberadaanya.

Walau Shuri meminta untuk ditemani Baraqiel, agar tidak tersesat dan diganggu binatang liar, tapi Naruto menolaknya dia ingin berlatih sendiri dan soal binatang liar biarkan itu jadi tantangan baginya untuk mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berlari dengan sihir pemberat yang akan selalu dia gunakan saat latihan, walau hanya dia tambahkan 5kg dari beban yang sering dia pakai, tapi itu sudah membuatnya cukup kesusahan untuk membiasakan diri.

Meski baru memulainya beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi peluh sudah membasahi dahi Naruto. Nafasnya juga mulai memburu, melatih fisik memang tidaklah mudah, karna tubuh akan menyesuaikan dengan latihan yang dijalani, jika latihanya normal maka perubahan fisik perlu waktu yang lama dan jika latihanya exstreme maka fisik akan dapat cepat berkembang.

Walau pastinya memiliki resiko yang bisa dibilang cukup parah, seperti pembengkakkan otot yang dipicu oleh latihan exstreme karna tubuh yang bisa dibilang tidak cocok untuk melakukan latihan exstreme.

Dan Naruto memulainya dengan bertahap, karena kuat itu tidaklah mudah dan membutuh kerja keras dan semangat yang tinggi, setelah berlari beberapa menit. Naruto langsung memulainya dengan 20 kali push up, dan baru lewat 12 kali push up dia telah jatuh terlebih dahulu.

"Hahh~ahaahh~sial tidak genap sampai 20." gerutunya yang masih dengan posisi tengkulap dengan wajahnya menoleh kesamping.

" **Santai saja Naruto waktu masih banyak, kau seharusnya istirahat sebentar tadi. Kau belum bisa menyesuaikan dengan benar sihir pemberat itu."**

"Kurasa kau benar Flame, rasanya jauh lebih terasa berat saat digunakan untuk push up dari pada berlari tadi."

Pemberat yang Naruto gunakan kali ini berbeda yang digunakan saat berlatih dengan ayahnya, pemberat kali ini mencangkup tubuh, kaki dan tangan. Sedangkan dulu yang Naruto gunakan hanya pemberat kaki saja, dan ini adalah sihir pemberat.

" **Tentu saja, saat ini kau sedang push up. Latihan yang menguatkan otot tangan dan perut, berbeda dengan kekuatan kakimu yang sudah terbiasa kau latih dulu, sedangkan tanganmu baru kali ini kau latih"**

Membalikan tubuhnya sehingga terlentang. "Ya dulu aku cuma kaki saja yang kulatih, sepertinya istirahat sebentar tak masalah." ucapnya sambil terus mengambil nafas, naga surgawi itu tak membalas ucapan inangnya, membiarkan Naruto istirahat terlebih dahulu.

"Hey Flame." ucapnya yang tiba tiba setelah cukup lama berdiam, dan hanya kata 'Hmm' sebagai balasan.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa kuat?"

 **"Tentu saja, asal mau bekerja keras dan giat berlatih pastinya kau bisa menjadi kuat, memangnya ada apa sampai kau bertanya seperti itu."**

"Begitukah . . tak ada apa apa. Hanya saja kau, tau kan bahwa aku manusia biasa dan cuma memilikimu sebagai kekuatanku."

Flame mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. " **Kau meragukan statusmu yang hanya manusia biasa tak mampu bersanding dengan para makhluk supranatural begitu."** Naruto hanya menggangukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. " **Kau tau Naruto, kenapa Kami-sama memberikan Sacred Gear pada manusia?"**

"Karna manusia lemah, dan Kami-sama memberikan Sacred Gear pada manusia agar bisa melindungi diri."

" **Kau salah."**

"Hee salah . . lalu apa ?"

" **Manusia berbeda dengan makhluk supranatural, mereka memiliki potensi dan tekad yang sangat kuat. Potensi yang membuat manusia terus berkembang dengan cepat, lebih cepat dibandingkan makhluk supranatural. Lalu tekad yang kuat, ini lah yang tidak dimiliki oleh makhluk supranatural. Sebuah tekad yang hanya dimiliki oleh para manusia, jika pun ada makhluk supranatural yang memiliki tekad tetap tak akan bisa mengalahkan tekad para manusia."**

"Kau serius Flame?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang tak percaya, begitu specialnya manusia. Ras yang dianggap lemah, namun memiliki tekad yang sangat kuat melebihi makhluk supranatural.

Tekad kuat yang menjadi bahan bakar untuk meningkatkan kekuatan Sacred Gear, maka dari itulah artefak tersebut di anugerahkan pada manusia.

" **Tak ada untungnya aku berbohong."**

Memang benar, apa untungnya naga surgawi itu berbohong padanya. "Hey Flame apa menurutmu jika aku bertarung dengan dua naga lainnya sekaligus apakah bisa menang?" Naruto penasaran jika nantinya dia bertarung dengan inang dari dua naga surgawi lainnya.

" **Kau menanyakan sesuatu yang cukup rumit"** Naruto binggung dengan ucapan Flame tersebut. " **Tergantung dirimu bisa tidak menguasai kekuatanku dengan penuh, walau tidak penuh sekalipun kurasa untuk mengimbangi dua naga bodoh itu bisa"**

"Kau serius, tapi aku cukup ragu karna mereka mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat."

Flame mendengus saat Naruto memuji dua naga surgawi lainnya. " **Kau lupa aku juga mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih mengerikan dari pada mereka berdua, dan juga kekuatanku diatas kedua naga bodoh itu"**

"Benar juga, kau memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan"

" **Tentu saja bodoh, mana mungkin aku mendapatkan julukan naga surgawi terkuat jika kamampuan dan kekuatanku berada dibawah mereka."** Flame cukup tak suka saat Naruto melupakan kemampuanya yang bisa dibilang lebih mengerikan dari pada Ddraig dan Albion itu. " **Tapi semua kini tergantung padamu Naruto"**

Naruto tak mengerti apa maksudnya itu. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Karna aku sekarang tersegel dalam Sacred Gear, semua itu tergantung pemiliknya. Jika kau lemah, tak akan mampu untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua sekaligus, semua pertarung nantinya tergantung padamu. Aku hanya menyalurkan kekuatanku padamu."**

Naruto mengerti sekarang, semua tergantung inang dari Sacred Gear itu sendiri. Meski memiliki kekuatan besar tapi pemiliknya masih lemah tentu akan mempengaruhi pertarungan dan bisa dipastikan kalah, sebaliknya jika pemilik kuat dan memiliki kekuatan besar pula pastinya menang adalah hal mutlak. Terlebih dengan kemampuan milik Flame yang mampu menghilangkan kekuatan lawan itu, pastinya membuat kemenangan lebih mudah.

"Jika begitu kita tinggal lanjutkan latihan lagi kan, aku tak ingin menjadi lemah. Karna aku harus melindungi seseorang yang telah menjadi keluargaku, aku tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi karna kejamnya dunia ini." Ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

" **Itu bagus Naruto, aku juga tak ingin inangku sampai kalah oleh inang dua naga bodoh"** Flame juga tak kalah semangatnya, karna memang dia tak ingin sampai inangnya dikalahkan oleh Ddraig atau Albion.

"Hmm" guman Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah aku akan mulai latihan kita " lanjutnya.

Naruto pun memposisikan untuk shit up, kaki sedikit ditekuk dan kedua lengan berada dibelakang kepala. Mengerakan tubuhnya naik kedepan hingga kepalanya menyentuh lututnya, lalu kembali kebelakang dengan perlahan.

 **Skip time**

Matahari mulai berada di tengah tengah, menunjukan waktu telah siang. Naruto dengan posisi terlentang dan nafasnya yang memburu, peluh telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, pakaian yang dia gunakan sedikit lembab karna keringat, tidur terlentang didekat pohon untuk menghindari teriknya matahari.

 **Kruuuyukkk**

Suara perut yang demo berasal dari Naruto, tentu saat ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Terlebih tenaganya telah dia kerahkan untuk latihan, sudah saatnya perut Naruto mendapatkan asupan agar bisa melanjutkan latihan kembali.

"Hahhh~sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu untuk mengisi perut."

Berdiam diri sebentar untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya dangan berteduh, sambil menikmati semilir angin yang cukup kencang. Rasa sejuk dapat Naruto rasakan saat angin menerpa seluruh tubuhnya, beberapa saat Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pulang mengisi perutnya.

Naruto pun berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaianya yang agak kotor, berjalan ke arah tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Dalam perjalanan Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dia sedang berpikir cara bertarungnya nanti bagaimana.

Menggunakan tangan kosong atau senjata yang lebih baik menurutnya, tapi jika dipikir dia harus bisa mengusai semuanya. Tangan kosong atau menggunakan senjata, jika menggunakan senjata. Mungkin katana yang menarik perhatianya, sebagai warga jepang pula katana adalah senjata utama dijaman dulu.

Senjata yang digunakan para samurai untuk perang atau bertarung, terlebih katana memiliki bentuk yang sederhana dan juga ringan untuk digunakan.

Jadi sudah diputuskan, Naruto harus mengguasai cara bertarung tangan kosong dan menggunakan senjata, jika nanti dia bertemu dengan lawan yang menggunakan senjata setidaknya bisa menggimbanginya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Flame?" Naruto mencoba meminta pendapat pada naga surgawi terkuat tersebut.

" **Aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu Naruto, sebagai seorang petarung kau harus menguasai seni bela diri dan juga kenjutsu. Karna pasti kau akan menemui lawan dengan kemampuan yang berbeda beda, entah itu tangan kosong atau menggunakan senjata. Dan untuk serangan jarak jauh kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir karena kau bisa menggunakan sihir sebagai serangan jarak jauhmu nanti"** ucap Flame yang setuju dengan pemikiran inangnya.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, aku akan mempelajari keduanya."

Karena suatu saat jika bertarung, pastinya lawan memiliki kemampuan dan tipe yang bebeda beda. Entah jarak dekat, menengah atau jauh, maka dari itu Flame setuju jika Naruto menguasai setiap tipe serangan.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan langkah pelan, melewati beberapa pohon yang rindang.

.

Skip

.

Naruto saat ini telah berada didepan rumah yang menjadi tempat persembuyian sementara, rumah yang tak terlalu besar. Namun cukup jika menampung 10 orang, mengeser pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tadaima." Salam Naruto.

"Okaeri." Teriak wanita dari belakang tempat dapur.

Naruto langsung menuju kedapur untuk memperoleh makanan, dan dia melihat bibinya sedang memasak.

"Oh, Naruto-kun kamu sudah kembali?" Tanya Shuri sambil menengokkan kepala kebelakang.

Mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi sambil menuangkan air dari teko ke gelas. "Yah begitulah bibi." Menenggak air untuk melepaskan dahaganya, karena tadi minuman yang dia bawa telah habis.

"Souka, jika begitu mandilah terlebih dahulu. Agar keringatmu hilang, sekalian menunggu bibi selesai masak."

"Kurasa itu tak perlu bibi, lagi pula nanti aku akan melanjutkan latihanku lagi." Bukanya dia tak ingin mandi, tapi percuma saja menurutnya karena nanti dia akan latian lagi dan mendapatkan keringat lagi.

Shuri mengeleng pelan. "Kamu harus tetap mandi Naruto-kun, lagi pula tak baik jika makan dalam keadaan yang masih bau keringat itu." Shuri memberikan Nasehat pada Naruto. "Dan itu kurang sopan pada yang lainnya."

"Baiklah bibi, tapi aku mau istirahat dulu sebelum mandi." Naruto berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan terlalu lama istirahatnya, bibi sebentar lagi sudah selesai memasak." Ucap Shuri sambil terus melakukan tugasnya memasak.

Shuri tak dapat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, mungkin Naruto kelelahan dan telah memasuki kamarnya. Shuri tak menyangka, harus terpisah dari putri kesayanganya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah resiko dari apa yang dia perbuat sendiri.

' _Okaa-san harap kamu tetap sehat Akeno-chan, dan tumbuhlah jadi gadis yang baik. Meski tak ada Kaa-san menemanimu sementara waktu ini_.'

Batin Shuri berdo'a untuk putri kesayanganya yang jauh darinya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Dimusim panas ini, Naruto tetap menjalani latihan. Meski panas terik matahari yang sangat menyengat tubuh, tapi itu tak membuatnya patah semangat.

Saat ini terlihat Naruto sedang melakukan pull up pada dahan pohon yang tak terlalu tinggi, dahan yang terlihat kuat untuk digunakan pull up Naruto. Terlihat keringat membasahi tubuhnya, saat ini Naruto hanya memakai celana training biru.

Menggangkat tubuhnya keatas kembali. "17 . . . 18 . . . 19 . . . 2-" dia tak mampu lagi untuk melakukan pull up, melepaskan pegangganya pada dahan. Setelah kedua kakinya menyentuh tanah, Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

Nafasnya yang terengah engah, dadanya naik turun saat mengambil nafas. Panas matahari membuat tubuhnya cepat lelah, tapi mau gimana lagi. Mana mungkin dia bisa mengatur cuaca agar tidak menjadi panas.

Mendudukan tubuhnya, lalu bergeser mendekati pohon untuk bersandar.

"Hahh, belum ada perkembangan sama sekali." Keluhnya pada diri sendiri, karena masih memiliki fisik yang lemah.

" **Dasar, kau pikir dengan latihan standard yang kau jalani mana bisa cepat kuat."**

Naruto mendengus mendengar celoteh dari Flame. "Dan kau juga harus tau, bahwa aku ini masih dibilang bocah."

" **Aku tau itu, tapi bukankah kau ingin cepat menjadi kuat. Agar bisa kembali ke Kuoh."**

"Kau benar! Tapi, percuma saja, pasti masih membutuhkan waktu beberapa tahun lagi untuk menjadikan aku kuat atau bahkan lebih untuk menguasai semua kekuatanmu secara penuh."

" **Kau sudah tau sendiri, bahwa untuk menjadi kuat butuh waktu yang lama, lalu kenapa kau mengeluh."** Celetuknya.

"Itu karena tak ada perkembangan sama sekali dalam latihanku, kau tau sendirikan. Saat aku mencoba mengunakan kekuatanmu dan hasilnya, aku sudah kehabisan banyak tenaga." Keluh Naruto, dia ingat saat mencoba kembali menggunakan kekuatan dari Flame. Dan hasilnya baru mengeluarkan 1 bola api sudah membuat tenaganya hampir habis.

" **Itu karena kau belum siap untuk menggunakan kekuatanku, makanya staminamu jadi korbanya."**

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku dalam hal ini?" Celetuk Naruto.

" **Siapa suruh mencoba kekuatanku dalam kondisimu yang waktu itu kelelahan."**

Sepertinya Naruto sudah tak bisa berkata, lagi pula memang waktu itu salahnya. Mencoba kekuatan Flame dengan kondisi yang masih kelelahan.

"Cih, baiklah kau benar." Jawabnya, lalu mengambil air minum yang ada disamping kanannya, membuka tutup dan menenggaknya beberapa kali.

"Ahhh . . . Segar sekali rasanya, panas cuaca membuat minum air saja terasa sangat nikmat." Gumannya, setelah menarasakan segarnya air membasahi kerongkongannya.

" **Oi Naruto, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan latihanmu."** Titah Flame.

"Tidakkah kau memberiku waktu untuk istirahat Flame," menaruh kembali minuman disampingnya. "Setidaknya biarkan tubuhku ini istirahat sejenak."

" **Jangan membuang waktumu, kau pikir menguasai kekuatan dan elementku mudah. Belum lagi, kau harus mengguasai seni bela diri dan kenjutsu yang bisa dipastikan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."**

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kau selalu menang." Naruto lalu berdiri kembali, dan berlari diteriknya matahari yang begitu menyengat.

" **Ini demi kebaikanmu aibo, lagi pula itu juga keingginanmu yang ingin menjadi kuat kan."**

"Iya iya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan waktu terus berlalu, dari mulai hari, minggu, bulan dan tahun. Naruto menjalani latihannya dengan giat. Meski ada rasa menggeluh, tapi harus Naruto buang. Karena menggeluh tak akan menjadikanmu kuat, menggeluh hanya akan membuat terhambat, dan menggeluh membuatmu terlihat sangat lemah.

Tak peduli musim panas, musim hujan bahkan musim salju pun, Naruto tetap menjalani latihannya.

Saat ini, dihalaman belakang tempat tinggal Naruto. Sedang terjadi pertarungan atau lebih tepatnya sparing, antara Naruto dengan Baraqiel. Terlihat saat ini keduanya melayang diudara, Baraqiel dengan lima pasang sayap malaikat jatuhnya dan Naruto memakai armor Balance Breakernya.

Sparing ini sering Naruto lakukan beberapa bulan terakhir, guna melihat hasil perkembanganya dalam latihan, mulai dari fisik, gaya bertarung dan strategi.

Keduanya masih melayang diudara, Baraqiel terlihat cukup kacau, karena pakaianya banyak yang gosong setelah menerima beberapa serangan api dari Naruto. Dan Naruto sendiri sedang mengatur nafasnya, terlihat saat dadanya yang naik turun.

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk tahap ini Naruto," Ujar Baraqiel yang melihat stamina Naruto mulai berkurang. "Kita istirahat sebentar, lalu lanjutkan tahap kemampuan kenjutsumu." Dengan perlahan Baraqiel turun kebawah.

"Sepertinya begitu paman." Naruto pun ikut turun kebawah.

 **[Reset]**

Armor Balance Breaker Naruto telah hilang dan menampilkan wajahnya yang banyak sekali keringat. Mereka berjalan ketempat Shuri dan Arata berada yang menjadi penonton. Arata Himejima, bayi berusia 2 setengah tahun itu terlihat sangat senang melihat sparing tadi, dia terus berceloh lucu saat Naruto dan Baraqiel saling menyerang.

Arata lahir setelah 1 tahun mereka tinggal disini, meski agak jauh dari rumah sakit saat proses persalinan. Penampilanannya seperti Akeno kecil, memiliki mata violet, rambut biru gelap namun memiliki warna kulit seperti ayahnya.

"Nii-tan." Arata berceloteh senang saat mereka menghampirinya.

Meski sudah berumur 2 setengah tahun, tapi Arata belum bisa bicara dengan lancar, walau sudah bisa berjalan dengan sendiri.

"Apa kamu senang melihat tadi sayang." Tanya Shuri pada Arata yang ada dipanggkuannya, dan dijawab dengan tawa khas anak bayi.

Arata merentangkan kedua tanganya, meminta untuk digendong. "Sini nak, Tou-chan gendong." Baraqiel langsung mengendong Arata dan menggangkatnya tinggi, membuat Arata tertawa senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahnya. Shuri tersenyum senang melihat putranya tertawa seperti itu.

Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disamping kanan Shuri yang telah menuangian air minum untuk mereka. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, setelah meminum air.

"Apakah ada kabar dari Tou-san bibi?" Tanya Naruto pada Shuri pandangannya lurus kedepan, sudah 3 tahun lebih dan ayahnya belum memberi kabar tentang Akeno sama sekali.

"Belum Naruto-kun," jawabnya sambil mengeleng pelan. "Apa kamu merindukan Akeno-chan?"

Naruto hanya menggangukan kepalanya saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Shuri tersenyum tipis melihat anggukan kepala Naruto. "Kita semua merindukan Akeno-chan, Naruto-kun. Dan Akeno-chan pasti disana juga merindukanmu." Wajah Naruto bersemu merah mendengar itu.

"Fufufu, wajahmu terlihat lucu saat memerah Naruto-kun." Seperti biasa Shuri bisa mengoda Naruto dengan mengaitkan Akeno.

"Bibi berhentilah menggodaku."

"Fufufu, apa kamu tak senang jika Akeno-chan merindukanmu." Tanya Shuri dengan tawa khasnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepala, wajahnya bersemu merah seperti anak gadis yang lagi kasmaran.

"Kaaa-tann." Panggil Arata yang saat ini ikut terbang digendongan ayahnya, dengan ketinggian 3 meter diatas tanah.

"Sudah sore saat mandi Arata-kun." Arata langsung cemberut mendengar kata ibunya itu, dia menggadahkan kepala keatas bertemu wajah ayahnya. Seolah minta pertolongan dari ayahnya agar bisa bermain lebih lama.

Baraqiel tersenyum tipis. "Besok kita bermain lagi Arata, sekarang mandi ya." Arata merasa belum puas terbang bersama ayahnya. Baraqiel lalu terbang dengan pelan menuju Shuri.

"Fufufu, besok Arata bisa bermain sepuasnya bersama Tou-chan, sekarang ayo mandi." Shuri mengambil Arata yang berada digendongan Baraqiel, terlihat wajahnya yang masih cemberut membuat Shuri mencium pipi Arata dengan gemas. "Fufufu, jika kamu cemberut terus, itu membuat Kaa-chan gemas menciumnya sayang."

"Dan untuk kalian berdua," ucap Shuri pada Naruto dan Baraqiel. "Cepat selesaikan sparing kalian, karna aku tak mau melihat ada yang terlambat lagi saat makan malam. Dan jika kalian terlambat . . . "

"Bersiaplah menerima hukuman dari langit dan juga tak ada jatah makan malam." Dengan tersenyum manis Shuri mengancam mereka berdua, tapi itu terlihat bukan senyum yang manis bagi Naruto dan Baraqiel. Mereka seperti melihat senyum Shinigami yang mengincar nyawa mereka, dan ditambah dengan hukuman dari langit itu, membuat mereka semakin merinding ketakutan.

"Siap Shuri-sama!" Keduanya hormat dengan tegas dan terlihat sangat kompak, Arata tertawa lucu saat melihat ayah dan Naruto sangat kompak seperti itu.

Shuri tersenyum simpul, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki rumah. Mereka berdua mengambil nafas lega, dan sepertinya mereka harus cepat memulai sparing mereka agar tak mendapatkan hukuman.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat mulai saja Naruto."

"Hahaha, kurasa paman benar."

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto berada ditempat biasa dia gunakan untuk latihan, kini Naruto sudah terlihat mulai tumbuh, dengan tinggi badan lebih dari 1 setengah meter, tubuhnya juga mulai berisi. Naruto saat ini sedang melakukan serangkaian gerakan atau serangan dengan katana.

Melakukan tebasan menyilang, lalu horizontal dari kiri kekanan, melakukan lagi dari atas kebawah sambil memutarkan tubuhnya dan dia akhiri dengan tebasan berputar sebanyak dua kali.

Memutar katana yang dia pengang, lalu dengan pelan menyarungkan katananya pada sarung katana yang ada dipinggang kiri.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

" **Masih kurang cepat lagi."** Ternyata Naruto sedang meminta pendapat dari Flame.

Menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya aku harus meningkatkan latihan fisik lebih keras lagi." Ternyata latihan fisik yang dia jalani selama beberapa tahun ini, belum membuat dirinya melewati batas fisik manusia.

Melewati batas fisik manusia yang berarti, membuat fisik setara dengan fisik makhluk supranatural. Naruto harus melakukan hal tersebut, agar bisa ikut perannya dalam dunia suprantural. Selain itu, kemampuan Flame yang mampu menghilangkan kekuatan lawan, memiliki bayaran stamina pengguna.

Menguras sedikit stamina saat menggunakan kemampuan tersebut, karena itulah Naruto harus memiliki fisik yang kuat.

" **Ya begitulah Naruto, lagi pula 150 kg itu masih terbilang ringan."**

Naruto menggorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar Flame, 150 masih kau anggap ringgan, kegilaan apalagi yang akan kau berikan padaku." Naruto sungguh tak percaya dengan omongan Naga dua warna itu, 150 ringan dia bilang, lalu yang berat itu berapa.

" **Tentu saja kau tidak salah dengar, memang kenyataanya 150 itu masih ringan memurutku."** Yah bagi seekor Naga 150 masih ringan atau mungkin sangat ringan sekali.

"Sialan kau, tentu saja itu ringan bagimu tapi tidak untukku." Rutuk Naruto dengan kesal, apakah Flame itu tak tau perbandinagan tubuh dan kekuatannya.

.

.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, ada dua remaja dengan ransel yang besar dipunggung mereka. Kedua remaja itu memakai celana jeans hitam panjang dan jaket biru gelap, satu lagi memakai jaket berwarna hitam. Dan keduanya sedang berjalan kearah tempat Naruto berada.

"Apa kau yakin akan tinggal disini Sasuke-kun?" Tanya remaja yang memiliki rambut campuran hitam dan putih itu pada rekannya.

"Hn, aku yakin dengan keputusanku Haise," balas pemuda berambut hitam. "Aku bisa merasakan dunia luar dengan bebas, lagi pula kita tak akan terus tinggal dihutan juga Haise."

"Maksudku bukan itu, apa kau yakin bisa tinggal dihutan, sementara ini adalah pertama kali untukmu melihat hutan. Kita tak tau bahaya apa nanti yang akan datang dan apakah kita bisa mengatasinya." Jelas Haise, atau bisa dikenal sebagai Hiase Sasaki.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penjelasan temannya itu, sebelum menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tak terlalu memikirkan bahaya yang akan datang Haise, menurutku itu sebuah tantang," dia berhenti berjalan dan membuat Haise pun ikut berhenti. "Lagi pula, aku lebih memilih mendapatkan bahaya dari pada harus mendekam di rumah lebih lama lagi."

Haise tau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang terus terkurung dimainson, tidak boleh keluar dari mainson apapun alasannya, bahkan sekolah pun tidak boleh dan orang tua Sasuke mendatangkan guru terbaik secara langsung untuk mengajari Sasuke dirumah.

Terkurung dimainson meski semua fasilitas terpenuhi, tentu belum bisa membuat Sasuke merasa bahagia dan bebas, terlebih sekarang mereka berumur 16 tahun. Dimana masa pubersitas remaja dan rasa ingin mengetahui sesuatu lebih jauh, dan juga Sasuke ingin manjadi seperti remaja lainnya yang tak terkurung dalam mainson.

"Jika itu keinginanmu, aku akan menemanimu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban temannya itu. "Hn, arigatou Haise." Melanggkahkan kakinya kembali kedepan dan diikuti Haise disamping kirinya.

" **Kalian tak perlu khawatir soal keselamatan dari bahaya nanti."** Suara menyapa indra pendengaran mereka, suara itu berasal dari armband berwarna hitam milik Sasuke yang tiba tiba muncul.

"Kuroura!" Sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu, yah sesuatu itu adalah dua mahluk yang mendiami tubuh mereka. Yang telah membantu lolos dari kejaran bodyguard milik ayah Sasuke, dengan memberikan sedikit kekuatan dari mereka saja.

 **"Untuk keselamatan kalian, akan kuberi kekuatan kami saat kalian membutuhkannya, bukan begitu Kazura!"**

 **"Tentu, kalian adalah inang kami, jika kalian terbunuh, maka kami harus menunggu waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan inang baru."** Kali ini berasal dari armband milik Haise yang berwarna perak.

"Jadi, kita harus kemana sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke pada dua makhluk yang mendiami tubuh mereka.

 **"Kita akan masuk lebih dalam kehutan, untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melatih kalian."** Selain menjadi tempat persembunyian Sasuke sementara dari pencarian ayahnya, hutan juga menjadi tempat mereka berlatih nantinya.

"Baiklah, ayo Haise!" Ajak Sasuke, mereka terus berjalan kedepan. Namun baru 10 meteran, Kuroura merasakan energi yang kuat didepan sana, bukan cuma Kuroura tapi Kazura pun merasakannya juga.

" **Sasuke, Haise, didepan sana aku merasakan aura yang kuat!"** Kuroura memberitahu apa yang dia rasakan.

Mereka berdua berhenti. "Apa mungkin itu adalah aura dari saudara kalian ?" Tanya Haise dengan penasaran.

" **Bukan Haise, ini bukan aura dari saudara kami. Jika itu memang dari aura salah satu dari kami, pastinya kami menggenalinya."** Kazura memberitahu pada inangnya bahwa didepan saja bukan aura salah satu dari mereka.

" **Aura ini jauh lebih kuat daripada milik saudara kita, jika dibandingkan dengan aura Byakko-sama hampir sepadan."** Kali ini Kuroura menggutarakan opininya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jika auranya hampir sepadan dengan dewa penjaga arah mata angin, bisa dipastikan bahwa ini bukan level mereka, jika terjadi pertarungan. Terlebih, mereka belum menguasai dengan sempurna kekuatan dari Kuroura dan Kazura.

"Kita lihat terlebih dahulu Haise! Lagi pula kita tak ada niat buruk sama sekali, terlebih arah dalam hutan berada disana."

" **Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, kita cek terlebih dahulu, namun jika terjadi pertarungan, aku sarankan untuk lari saja, karena kalian belum memiliki penggalaman sama sekali dalam bertarung!"** Ucap Kuroura dengan serius, karena jika sampai terjadi pertarungan, pasti mereka bisa dikatakan akan kalah telah, mulai dari segi kekuatan dan penggalaman.

"Tentu!" Jawab mereka dengan serentak.

.

.

Kembali ketempat Naruto berada, saat ini Naruto sedang menebas pohon yang dia jadikan samsak, bukan hanya sekedar tebas saja yang Naruto lakukan, tapi sambil bergerak dengan cepat. Menggangap bahwa pohon itu benar benar musuh yang nyata, entah berapa tebasan yang Naruto lakukan. Sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya, banyak sayatan pada pohon berukuran sedang itu. Pohon yang masih rindang itu harus menjadi samsak Naruto dalam mengguasai kenjutsunya.

Merasa puas melihat hasil tebasanya, Naruto pun menyudahi latihannya. Lagi pula dia ingin menyambut dua aura yang bisa dibilang cukup kuat sedang berjalan kearahnya, jika dua aura itu adalah mata mata. Pastinya harus dia tangkap dan mungkin menghapus ingatan mereka agar tak tau tentang dirinya.

Karena tempat ini sangat jarang dikunjungi olah makhluk supranatural atau mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali, namun dia tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa dua aura itu mata-mata. Bisa jadi dua aura tersebut tersesat atau mungkin, entahlah dia tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya dengan serius.

.

Sementara diantara semak semak samping kiri Naruto yang agak jauh, Sasuke dan Hiase telah melihat pemilik aura kuat yang dikatakan Kuroura. Remaja yang terlihat seumuran dengan mereka, sedang istirahat bersandar pada pohon yang memiliki bekas sayatan yang banyak.

"Pemuda itu seumuran dengan kita!" Ucap Haise dengan ambigu. "Jadi! Apa aura itu berasal dari pemuda yang disana Kazura?"

 **"Ya, kau benar Haise. Dan disini aku bisa mencium aroma Naga dalam tubuh pemuda itu."**

"Apa dia memiliki Sacred Gear sama seperti kita!" Dengan penasaran Haise bertanya.

" **Sepertinya begitu Haise, jika tebakanku benar. Dia inang dari salah 1 Naga Surgawi!"**

"Naga Surgawi?" Ucap keduanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" **Hahh, akan kuceritakan nanti. Tapi yang membuatku binggung! Bagaimana mungkin sekelas Naga Surgawi bisa tersegel dalam Sacred Gear seperti kita Kazura?"**

 **"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau. Mungkin itu adalah hukuman dari Kami-sama untuk mereka! Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana sifat dari para Naga."**

"Sifat para Naga?" Tanya keduanya lagi sambil saling memandang dengan polos, bagaimana pun mereka tak mengetahui soal dunia Supranatural dengan luas.

 **"Kebanyakan Naga menjunjung tinggi kebanggaan dan kekuatannya, membuat mereka terlihat sombong karena kekuatan mereka yang dianggap paling superior. Soalah-olah mereka eksistenti yang terkuat!"**

 **"Bahkan ada pula yang dengan berani menantang Kami-sama!"**

"Begitukah!" Suara yang terdengar polos disamping kanan, membuat mereka terlonjat kaget, sampai Sasuke terjengkang kebelakang.

Mereka terkejut karena Naruto telah berada didisini, terutama Kuroura dan Kazura yang tak mendeteksi keberadaan Naruto didekat mereka. Terlebih jarak mereka ada 10 meter lebih, dan tak terdeteksi pergerakkan sedikitpun.

"Ba-bagaimana kau ada disini!" Ucap Sasuke yang telah bangun dari terjengkangnya.

"Berjalan!" Ucapnya kembali dengan nada polos, masih diposisi yang sama, kaki menyilang dan menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menopang dagu, seolah-olah sedang menikmati percakapan dari mereka.

" **Itu tidak mungkin! Jika kau hanya berjalan kesini tanpa terdeteksi oleh kami!"** Sangah Kuroura yang tak percaya akan ucapan Naruto.

"Memang kenyataannya aku berjalan kesini!" Balas Naruto, 'dengan menggunakan kemampuan Flame yang mampu memperlambat waktu!' Sambungnya dalam hati.

Kemampuan lain Flame yang menjadikannya Naga Surgawi terkuat, memperlambat waktu. Saat waktu melambat, hanya penguna saja yang tak terpengaruhi dan membuat pengguna akan terlihat bergerak dengan cepat atau bahkan tak terlihat. Dan dalam kasus ini, Naruto yang sudah tau bahwa dia di intip, menggunakan kempuan Flame untuk mengejutkan para pengintip.

Namun dalam kondisi tanpa menggunakan Balance Breaker menguras stamina Naruto, meski tak banyak menguras stamina saat tidak menggunakan Balance Breaker.

" **Aku tak percaya, katakan siapa kau sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa bergerak sangat cepat melebihi kecepatan cahaya, terlebih jarak antara tempatmu berada tadi lebih dari 10 meter, jika pun kau berjalan pastinya kami bisa mendeteksi keberadaanmu yang mulai bergerak!"**

 **"** Oi, Oi kau bertanya seperti detektif saja! Dan yang seharusnya bertanya siapa kau? Itu aku karena kalian telah mengintipku!" Dengan protektif Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Semua sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Naruto tentang mengintip, namun Sasuke yang mulai sadar dari sweatdropnya, berdecak kesal. Bagamanapun kata itu menggangap mereka mesum.

"Huh! Untuk apa kami mengintipmu bodoh!"

Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar itu, siapapun yang dipanggil bodoh pasti tak terima. "Nanda to temeyaro!" Dengan tajam Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Apa kau tuli, untuk apa kami mengintipmu! Tak ada manfaatnya sama sekali, jika kau perempuan sekalipun, aku juga tak akan mau mengintipmu!"

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. "Sialan kau, sini akan kujadikan samsak wajah datarmu itu!"

"Sasuke-kun, kau tak boleh bicara begitu! Bagamanapun ini juga salah kita yang memang mengintipnya!" Tutur Haise, menggingat itu memang salah mereka yang memang hanya ingin mengecek saja.

" **Naruto tenanglah! Biarkan aku yang bicara."**

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika terus melihat wajah datarnya itu!"

 **"Hahh sudahlah tak akan ada habisnya jika terus kau lanjutkan Naruto! Yang lebih penting, ada apa kalian kemari Kuroura,Kazura!"**

Naruto diam tanpa mengoceh kembali, Flame tau mahkluk yang ada didalam tubuh kedua remaja itu. Bisa jadi kenalan lamanya, atau mungkin sahabat karib Flame dulu.

 **"Flame! Bagaimana bisa kau tersegel dalam Sacred Gear?"** Kuroura terkejut saat mendengar suara itu, yah dia kenal suara tersebut. Sangat mengenalinya malahan, bukan cuma dia yang kenal suara itu saudaranya juga kenal dengan Flame.

" **Jangan pikirkan hal tersebut terlebih dahulu, ada apa kalian kesini?"**

 **"Baiklah! Tapi kuharap kau mencerikannya pada kami! Tujuan kami kesini adalah untuk melatih mereka."**

 **"Begitu ya! Mungkin kita bisa berlatih bersama, kebetulan inangku ini juga sedang melatih dirinya untuk andil dalam dunia supranatural."**

 **"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus!"**

Kuroura sangat setuju dengan saran yang diberikan Flame pada mereka, tentu itu bisa mempermudah latihan yang akan dijalani nanti. Karena ada Naruto yang telah menjalani latihannya terlebih dahulu dan bisa memberikan masukan dalam latihan nanti.

"Oyy Flame jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" Ucap Naruto yang tak setuju dengan ide dari patnernya itu.

" **Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir aku memutuskan ini tanpa alasan yang jelas ha!"**

"Alasan? Kuharap alasanmu itu baik untukku!"

 **"Dengar ya, selama ini kau hanya sparing dengan Baraqiel, hal tersebut tak akan membuatmu berkembang! Karena kau sudah tau seluk beluk semua tentang kekuatannya-"**

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan latihan bersama mereka." Potong Naruto terlebih dahulu, menurutnya meski sudah tau tentang serangan dari pamannya itu tetap tak memungkiri bahwa jika terus sparing kemampuannya meningkat.

 **"Jangan potong ucapanku bakkayaro!"** Naruto hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. **"Dengan adanya mereka nanti bisa menjadi lawan sparingmu, untuk melihat sejauh mana hasil latihan yang kau jalani sampai saat ini."**

"Hanya itu, kau tau Flame aku bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah jika kau mau!" Dengan sombongnya dia berucap.

 **"Jangan sombong dasar bocah!"** Dengan geram Flame memperingati inangnya itu, dia tidak suka dengan kesombongan. **"Jangan berpikir bahwa kau sudah menjalani latihan selama bertahun tahun menjadikanmu kuat melebihi siapapun, hingga kau bisa sombong seperti ini. Ingatlah dirimu dulu, kau memulainya dari nol hingga sekarang mampu menggusai semua kekuatanku! Ingatlah aibo diatas langit masih ada langit! Yang berarti jangan kau bangga hanya dengan kekuatanmu saat ini, bisa sombong dengan yang lebih lemah darimu!"**

Ceramah panjang Flame membuat Naruto terdiam, terlebih dengan nada tak suka yang digunakan Flame membuat Naruto tak berani membantahnya sama sekali. Flame tak pernah menggunakan nada yang seperti itu selama bersamanya, yang berarti menandakan ketidaksukaan Flame akan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

Menundukkan kepalanya, menyesali perkataanya yang terlontar tadi. "Maaf Flame! Kau benar, masih ada yang lebih kuat dariku. Terima kasih! Sudah menggingatkanku, kau bukan cuma pelindungku, namun juga teman yang akan memberiku nasehat jika aku salah jalan seperti tadi!"

Dia sadar, bahwa tadi hampir jatuh kedalam jurang kesombongan. Beruntung Flame langsung menegurnya untuk tidak jatuh kedalam jurang, dia merasa beruntung memiliki rekan seperti Flame.

 **"Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk selalu menginggatkanmu Aibo, aku tak ingin inangku salah jalan."**

Mereka berempat hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, Sasuke dan Haise tak terlalu memikirkan pembicraan mereka. Meski tadi Sasuke sempat tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto yang meremehkan mereka.

 **"Sifatmu tak pernah berubah heh Flame!"** Kuroura mulai angkat bicara.

 **"Selalu tak menyukai kesombongan."** Timpal Kazura.

 **"Mau bagaimana lagi itu sudah menjadi sifatku!"**

"Huh! Jadi kalian akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka, dia memutuskan untuk menerima saran dari Flame.

"Kami akan tinggal dihutan ini!" Dengan kalem Haise menjawab.

"Hah! Apa kalian yakin? Dihutan ini banyak tamanaman beracunya! Jika kalian sampai memakannya, maka kalian akan demam selama seminggu!"

" **Ada baiknya kalian tinggal bersama kami!"**

"Oy Flame lagi-lagi kau memutuskan seenak pusarmu!" Protes Naruto yang sangat menolak keras usulan itu.

" **Aku tidak punya pusar dasar bodoh! Jika mereka tinggal bersamamu akan membuat suasana lebih baik, setidaknya kau harus berinteraksi juga dengan remaja seumuranmu Naruto. Jangan cuma latihan saja yang kau pikirkan, menjadi kuat itu boleh, namun jangan lupa bahwa kau butuh orang lain suatu saat nanti!"**

Mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hah! Aku tak terlalu mengerti maksudmu!"

 **"Intinya teman itu penting, kau mengertikan?"** Jelas Flame dengan singkat.

"Yah kalo itu aku mengerti!" Dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya.

" **Huh, sebaiknya kita kembali Naruto, ini sudah hampir senja."**

"Yah kau benar!"

Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, menandakan waktu akan berganti. Naruto harus segera pulang agar tak mendapatkan ceramah dari bibinya.

Baru saja Naruto melangkah dia teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada paman dan bibi, kalo ada tamu yang menginap?" Bagaimanapun harus ada persetujuan dari paman dan bibinya itu, karena mereka lah yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya.

" **Kalo soal itu, serahkan saja padaku!"**

"Baiklah! Kuserahkan semuanya padamu!" Dia hanya pasrah saja, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Patnernya itu. Naruto pun berjalan menjauh atau lebih tepatnya berjalan pulang.

" **Ayo! Kita ikuti mereka Sasuke."**

"Apa mereka bisa dipercaya Kuroura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan jarak agak jauh.

" **Tenang saja, mereka bisa dipercaya! Terlebih Flame, kami sangat percaya padanya!"**

"Itu berlaku untukmu, bukan untukku!"

 **"Hah! Apa kau tak lihat Sasuke, Flame menghentikan inangnya itu untuk menyerangmu! Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa dipercaya, terlebih dengan adanya kami."**

"Apa ada yang kau khawatirkan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Haise yang berada disamping kiri Sasuke, dia melihat Sasuke yang belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan Naruto.

"Tak ada Hiase!" Jawabnya dengan tenang, sambil menatap punggung Naruto.

"Begitukah!" Ucapnya dengan pelan, dia tau bahwa Sasuke tidak mudah percaya pada orang asing meski orang itu terlihat baik sekalipun.

.

Saat ini mereka telah sampai dikediaman Naruto tinggal, rumah khas jepang yang terlihat sederhana, tak ada cat pada rumah tersebut.

"Tadaima!" Ucap Naruto membuka pintu, sementara Sasuke dan Hiase masih berada diluar.

"Niii-tann!" Teriak Arata mengema sampai luar, hingga Sasuke dan Hiase bisa mendengarnya.

Arata berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dari ruang tengah, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur kedepan.

"Huwaaa, cakiitt! Hiks hiks hiks!" Pecah sudah tangis Arata, membuat Shuri langsung menghampirinya. Naruto pun langsung berjalan menuju Arata, karena dia waktu akan menangkapnya tapi tak menjangkaunya.

Mendudukkan Arata dari telungkapnya. "Sshhh! Cup! Cup! Cup!"

Dari belakang Arata ada Shuri. "Sshh! Anak Kaa-chan jangan nangis ya!" Shuri mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu mengusap lutut putranya. "Sakitnya sebentar lagi akan hilang jika sudah diusap Kaa-chan!"

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!" Arata masih tetap menangis sambil merentangkan kedua tangan, meminta gendong ibunya.

"Cup! Cup! Cup!" Shuri mengendong putranya dengan pelan, sambil mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Bibi ada yang akan menginap disini, apa boleh?" Tanya Naruto secara langsung.

"Boleh saja! Apa temanmu yang akan menginap nanti?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, apakah mereka itu temannya. Tidak! Dia tak mengenal mereka dan mereka juga tak mengenal dirinya, lalu harus dia jawab apa? Berbohong bukanlah sifatnya.

"Y-ya!" Dengan agak ragu dia menjawab.

Shuri tersenyum simpul sambil terus mengusap punggung putranya. "Jika begitu baguslah, dan dimana mereka?" Dia tak melihat teman dari Naruto, mungkin masih diluar.

"Mereka ada diluar bibi."

"Kita temui mereka kalo begitu!"

Mereka berjalan keluar untuk menemui Sasuke dan Haise, Shuri melihat dua remaja yang seumuran dengan Naruto, memiliki rambut yang berbeda, wajah yang berbeda pula, namun membawa ransel yang sama besarnya dipunggung mereka.

"Jadi kalian ya teman dari Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shuri pada remaja yang beberapa meter didepannya.

"Hai! Perkenalkan saya Haise Sasaki!" Dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya Haise memperkenalkan dirinya.

Lalu pandangan Shuri beralih pada Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri. Merasa jika diperhatikan terus, Sasuke merasa cangung sendiri.

Menghela nafas pelan. "Sasuke Uchiha domo!" Sasuke berucap dengan pelan.

"Sasuke-kun dan Haise-kun ya, Shuri Himejima bibi Naruto-kun, dan ini putraku Arata!" Ucap Shuri yang masih mengusap lembut putranya. "Bibi senang jika Naruto-kun memiliki teman seperti kalian, dia selalu saja memikirkan latihan saja, seolah yang lain itu tak penting! Meski sudah kubilang beberapa kali masih saja tetap tak mau untuk mencari teman, namun sekarang, bibi senang karena Naruto-kun punya teman, karena teman itu sangatlah penting!"

Ucap Shuri dengan panjangnya membuat Naruto sweatdrop ditempat, bibinya hanya bicara dengan panjang saat menceramahinya saja.

"Bibi sudah jangan diteruskan, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam saja!"

"Kamu benar Naruto-kun! Nah ayo masuk, anggaplah rumah sendiri ya!"

Sasuke terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Shuri itu, 'Teman'. Dia hanya memiliki satu teman, yaitu Haise. Hanya Haise yang menjadi temannya, karena kekangan orang tuanya membuat dia tak boleh keluar. Sehingga dia tak bisa berteman dengan anak lain, berbeda dengan Haise yang dirawat oleh keluarganya.

Karena orang tua Haise dulu bekerja pada keluarganya, dan saat Haise ditinggal orang tuanya meninggal. Ibunya memutuskan untuk merawat Haise dan menjadi temannya, meski ucapan Shuri tak ada benarnya bahwa mereka berteman. Namun, entah mengapa Sasuke cukup merasa senang mendengarnya.

Mengela nafas pelan setelah melihat bibinya telah masuk kedalam rumah. "Baiklah, karena aku belum memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian. Maka, namaku Naruto Namikaze, hm! Kurasa hanya itu saja!"

"Yah, senang berkenalan dengamu Naruto-kun!" Balas Haise dengan senang.

.

.

8 bulan, Sasuke dan Haise tinggal bersama Naruto. Selama 8 bulan ini, banyak perubahan terjadi. Mulai dari sifat Sasuke yang bisa mempercayai Naruto, meski Sasuke masih tetap tak banyak bicara.

Namun perubahan sikap dan interaksi sangatlah drastis, saat pertama dulu Sasuke masih banyak cangungnya, kecuali jika dia diejek oleh Naruto. Tak ada rasa cangung sama sekali, Sasuke akan langsung membalas ejekan dari Naruto, hingga akhirnya berakhir saling mengejek terus menerus.

Namun tak ada main kekerasan, hanya saling menjelekkan satu sama lain, tapi jika ejekan yang dilontarkan terlalu dalam. Maka akan berakhir melempar serangan, seperti saat ini.

Naruto melontarkan ejekan pada Sasuke dengan menyebutnya kepala ungas, Sasuke yang tak terima langsung memberikan serangan petir hitam miliknya. Sambil mengucap sumpah serapah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Naruto menghindari serangan petir Sasuke yang tercipta dari ketiadaan, inilah perbedaan Sacred Gear milik Sasuke dan Naruto dengan yang lain. Mampu mengeluarkan element mereka tanpa menggunakan lingkaran sihir, meski dalam jumlah yang besar.

"Kesini kau kepala kuning!" Teriak Sasuke dengan penuh kekesalan.

Menciptakan lagi ribuan tombak petir dilangit, sehingga membuat cuaca yang tadinya cerah menjadi mendung.

"Wow!" Ungkap rasa kagum Naruto pada hasil karya Sasuke. "Tapi itu masih belum cukup kepala ungas hehehe!"

Dengan cepat ribuan tombak petir hitam itu meluncur kearah Naruto, meluncur dari atas kebawah seolah tertarik gravitasi membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat. Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya yang terselimuti gauntlet miliknya keatas.

 **[Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn] [Burn]**

Tombak petir yang mulai mendekatinya hilang tanpa tersisa, semua serangan yang mendekatinya dalam radius 50 meter akan menghilang saat dia mengaktifkan kemampuan milik Flame.

Beberapa saat serangan petir mulai berhenti, begitu pula suara mekanik gauntlet ditangan Naruto ikut berhenti. "Apa hanya segini saja?" Jarak antara keduanya cukup jauh, namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. "Keluarkan semua yang telah kau pelajari selama ini kepala ungas!" Teriaknya sekeras mungkin.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, aura hitam menyelimutinya. Tak hanya itu percikan petir hitam disekitar tubuh Sasuke, semakin banyak. Menandakan bahwa Sasuke saat ini benar kesal dengan Naruto.

"Sialan kau kepala duren! Kali ini kupastikan kau merasakan petir hitamku." Dengan luapan kekesalan yang tinggi dia berteriak. "Kuroura!"

 **"Wakatta!"** Tanpa diberitahu Kuroura sudah tau keinginan Sasuke.

 **[Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning]** **[Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning]**

 **[Lightning Move]**

Dalam sekejap Sasuke menghilang meninggalkan percikan petir hitamnya, membuat Naruto mengedarkan padanganya kesegala penjuru. Namun instingnya berteriak bahaya diatasnya, melompat kebelakang dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan.

Pukulan Sasuke yang meleset harus menghantam tanah, namun dia dengan cepat melaju kearah Naruto, dalam sekejap dia telah berada didepan Naruto dan langsung memberikan beberapa pukulan dengan cepat.

Naruto dengan tenang menangkis pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke, dari kiri dan kanan. Sasuke terus menyerangnya dari sisi itu, lalu Sasuke mengayunkan kaki kanannya menyerang tulang rusuk Naruto.

Menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan, dengan cepat bergerak membelakangi Sasuke, lalu menundukkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan masih memegang kaki Sasuke yang dia tangkap tadi. Dengan satu langkah kebelakang Naruto melewati Sasuke, dengan lewat bawah sambil menarik kaki yang dipegangnya, membuat Sasuke keheranan dan melongo dibuatnya akan tingkah Naruto.

Merapatkan kedua kaki Sasuke yang ada digenggamananya, seringai iblis tercipta dibibir Naruto. "Nikmati ini kepala ungas!" Dengan kuat dia menariknya keatas, membuat Sasuke terbalik.

"Uuwoohh!"

Kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah yang akan menghantam tanah, namun reflek yang dimiliki sudah lumayan terasah. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menyangga menggunakan kedua tangannya, namun belum sempat dia mengubah posisinya. Sebuah tendangan mengenai tepat perutnya dan membuatnya terlempar dengan punggung menghantam tanah.

"Ahahahaha, ya ampun! Hahaha!" Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, Haise sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Menikmati semilir angin, dia hanya geleng kepala melihat itu. Sudah hal yang biasa terjadi jika Naruto mengejek Sasuke begitu pun sebaliknya.

Bukannya dia tak ingin melerai keduanya, tapi percuma saja jika dipisahkan, karena pasti kembali lagi saling mengejek, dan berakhir saling lempar sihir.

"Sialan si kepala duren itu! Selalu saja membuatku kesal karenanya!" Sasuke bermonolog sendiri.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, dia melihat Sasuke telah berdiri dan menghadapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Hooo, kau membuatku takut kepala ungas, jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu." Dengan nada yang dibuat-buat Naruto mengejek kembali.

"Akan kubuat kau gosong menerima seranganku!"

Sasuke mulai meningkatkan kekuatan dalam tubuhnya, aura hitam mulai menguar mengelilinginya, lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Percikan petir pun tak hanya ditubuh. Namun juga disekirtarnya,

'Belum! Ini masih belum cukup!'

'Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!'

 **[Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning]** **[** **Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning] [Lightning]**

Suara armband Sasuke mengema dengan keras, Sacred Gear dalam tubuhnya merespon dengan baik keinginannya.

 **[Lightning Armor : Black panther]**

Aura hitam telah menutupi seluruh tubuh Sasuke, dengan perlahan armor dari ketiadaan menempel pada kaki, lengan, perut, dada dan wajah Sasuke. Semua armor telah menutupi tubuh Sasuke, dari balik aura hitam mata berwarna emas menyala dengan terang.

Kini mereka bisa melihat bentuk Balance Breaker, dari hewan yang menjadi bawahan langsung dewa penjaga arah mata angin. Armor kepala terdapat gigi yang tajam, menunjukkan kegarangan seekor hewan buas.

 **Note : armor milik Sasuke aku ambil dari anime garo honoo koukin Gaia, saat tanpa jubah.**

Naruto dibuat terperangah melihat armor yang terlihat garang itu, sangat berbeda dengan miliknya. Benar benar menunjukkan keganasan dari seekor binatang buas, dengan menampilkan gigi tajamnya. Ini sama kerennya dengan armor milik Haise, menurutnya.

Namun kekaguman Naruto hanya beberapa saat, dia harus merasakan sakit pada uluh hatinya. Terkejut! Saat sebuah tangan memukulnya, dia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Namun sebuah bogem mentah harus dia terima kembali, tepat mengenai pipi kanannya.

Naruto terlempar kebelakang dengan cepat, hingga berhenti menabrak pohon hingga tumbang. Sasuke pelaku yang memukul Naruto itu hanya menatap datar, itu belum seberapa bagi Naruto. Menurutnya Naruto itu gila latihan, tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya maniak latihan, bahkan setelah latihan pagi sampai sore, malam masih melakukan latihan lagi.

Bangun dari jatuhnya, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan seringai, inilah yang dia tunggu tunggu. "Lumayan kuat pukulanmu Kepala ungas!" Mengusap darah yang sedikit mengalir dari bibirnya. "Namun, itu belum cukup bagiku!"

Tuh kan! Seperti yang dia duga, Naruto itu maniak latihan dan pukulan sekeras itu masih dibilang belum cukup katanya.

"Kalo begitu ayo, akan kubuat kau babak belur kali ini!" Yah dia sering dibuat babak belur jika bertarung seperti ini, mulai dari ejekan dan saling serang, namun dia yang berakhir mengerikan.

Seringai Naruto melebar mendengar itu, yah inilah yang dia inginkan, bertarung dengan lawan yang kuat, meski Sasuke belum memaksimalkan kekuatannya, namun ada perasaan berbeda saat bertarung dengan orang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih.

"Bersiaplah Sasuke, saat ini aku sedang bergairah bertarung!" Tepat setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto menghilang dari tempat dia berdiri.

Namun Sasuke yang memakai Balance Breaker mampu melihat pergerakan Naruto meski terlihat samar, selain memberikan perlindungan pada penguna, Sacred Gear ini juga menajamkan penglihatan seperti predator.

Naruto kini telah berada didepan Sasuke dengan pukulan tangan kanannya yang telah terarah kewajah, mengelak kekiri untuk menghindar. Lalu memberikan pukulan balasan dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto langsung mengkaitkan tanganya dengan tangan Sasuke.

Lalu dengan sedikit lompatan membelakangi Sasuke, Naruto mengkaitkan kedua kakinya dikepala Sasuke, dan dengan kuat menariknya kedepan membuang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakan yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya, membuatnya harung rolling kedepan beberapa kali. Dan dengan cepat dia memposisikan tubuhnya berjongkok, menghadap Naruto kembali untuk mencegah serangan dadakan.

Dan benar saja Naruto telah berada didepannya dan memberikan tendangan kaki kanan, Sasuke menyilangkan kedua lengannya untuk menangkis serangan itu. Namun dia harus terseret kebelakang sedikit, menandakan kuatnya tendangan itu.

Menarik kakinya lalu menggangkatnya dengan tinggi, dengan kuat Naruto menghentakkan kebawah, Sasuke langsung mengambil insiatif melangkah kedepan, dengan pukulan tangan kiri.

Bukh.

Pukulan Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengenai Naruto, namun pukulan itu sepertinya nyasat ketempat yang salah. Dan benar saja, pukulan itu tepat mengenai sarang Naruto. Membuat yang memiliki sarang itu memutih wajahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"A-ahh-!" Hanya itu yang Naruto ucapkan sebelum tumbang kebelakang.

Mereka yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya, Haise dengan cepat menghampiri mereka, Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto.

"Oy Naruto, Oy bakka, kau dengar aku kan!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh yang tak berdaya itu, namun tak ada respon sama sekali.

Haise yang telah tiba langsung mengecek keadaan Naruto. "Pingsan Sasuke-kun! Sebaiknya kita bawa pulang saja, kita juga harus mempersiapkan barang untuk pulang."

Menghela nafas pelan, menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. Dia khawatir bukan Naruto akan mati, tapi pembalasan yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto itu yang bisa dibilang membuatnya waspada. "Kau benar Haise, biar aku saja yang membawanya agar lebih cepat sampai!" Haise mengganguk sambil membantu Naruto naik dipunggung Sasuke.

"Kau juga gunakan lingkaran sihir atau kekuatan Kazura agar kita cepat sampai."

Haise mengganguk, Sasuke pun berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Haise sendirian. Dan Haise berjalan dengan pelan, dia tak terlalu suka menggunakan sihir teleportasi yang telah Naruto ajarkan pada mereka.

.

.

Kini didepan tempat tinggal Naruto, semua berkumpul dihalaman rumah kecuali Arata yang tertidur. Sasuke dan Haise yang telah siap dengan barang mereka, ada beberapa ekspresi yang terlihat diwajah orang yang berkumpul disini. Mulai dari ekspresi datar Baraqiel, sedih Shuri yang akan membuat Suasana rumah ini agak sepi karena penghuninya akan pulang, dan ekpresi kesal dari Naruto.

Dia kesal tak bisa memberikan pelajaran pada Sasuke, yang telah membuatnya pingsan karena pukulan telak mengenai sarangnya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima kamu disini, Baraqiel-san, Shuri-san dan Naruto-kun!" Dengan sopan Haise memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada mereka. "Maaf jika adanya kami membuat semuanya kerepotan!"

"Tidak Haise-kun, justru bibi senang dengan adanya kalian, membuat suasana disini semakin ramai!" Jawab Shuri.

"Terima kasih, hanya itu yang bisa kami ucapkan atas kebaikan kalian!"

"Maaf jika ada kata yang tak enak, pernah keluar dari mulut saya!" Kali ini Sasuke berbicara seperti akan mengakhiri pidato. "Dan terima kasih sudah menggingatkanku tentang penting orang tua!"

Mereka semua sudah tau bahwa Sasuke kabur dari rumah, karena Baraqiel yang menceritakannya, Baraqiel tau bahwa Sasuke anak dari keluarga Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan terbesar dijepang, dan Haise menceritakan hidup Sasuke yang terkekang terus dirumah, membuatnya tak bisa bersosial dengan remaja lainnya.

Naruto dan Shuri menggingatkan Sasuke bahwa yang dilakukan orang tua itu semata untuk melindungi anaknya, meski harus menghancurkan kebahagiaan anak sekalipun. Naluri orang tua hanya ingin melindungi anaknya dari dunia luar, dan Haise meminta ijin kepada mereka untuk tinggal disini sementara waktu agar Sasuke dapat meraskan kebebasannya meski sebentar.

Mereka mengijinkan asal nanti Sasuke mau kembali kerumah dan meminta ijin jika ingin keluar kembali, Sasuke hanya menyetujuinya saja, meski dia hanya bisa merasakan kebebasan sedikit tapi itu tak masalah baginya.

Naruto maju kedepan. "Hora, jika kalian memang ingin pergi cepat sana!" Ucap Naruto dengan mengusir keduanya.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Tak apa bibi, aku hanya bercanda!" Berjalan hingga melewati keduanya, dengan posisi ditengah. "Akan kuantar kalian!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang datar.

Dari bawah tercipta lingkaran sibir motir kepala naga berwarna biru, dan perlahan menelan mereka.

"Apa tak apa membiarkan Naruto-kun mengantar mereka Anata?"

"Tak apa! Naruto sudah besar, dia bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Shuri mengela nafas pelan, dirinya terlalu khawatir dengan menantu masa depannya itu akan berbuat yang tidak tidak. "Kurasa kau benar Anata!"

.

.

Lingkaran sihir muncul ditempat biasa mereka latihan, mengeluarkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Haise. Mereka berdua dibuat binggung, kenapa Naruto mengajaknya kemari? Bukankah katanya ingin mengantar mereka.

"Apa maksudnya ini Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini menjauh dari mereka.

"Salam perpisahan!" Ucapnya ambigu.

Mereka menyeritkan dahi mendengar itu, apa maksudnya salam perpisahan disini. Namun pertanyaan mereka terjawab saat aura biru gelap menyelubungi tubuh Naruto.

"Sebenarnya tadi siang aku ingin memberikannya pada kalian, namun karena aku pingsan aku putuskan sebelum kalian berangkat pulang" dia berencana setelah bertanding dengan Sasuke dari ejekan itu akan langsung dengan Haise.

"Balance Breaker!"

 **[Burning Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **[Nightblue Gear Scalle Mail]**

Mulai dari kaki, tangan, tubuh Naruto terpasang armor Balance Breakernya, dan setelah menutupi wajah, dua mata berwarna biru itu menyala dengan terang.

"Jadi majulah kalian berdua, dan bertarung sebagai salam perpisahan dari seorang teman!"

Haise maju satu langkah dan menaruh ranselnya dibawah. "Tentu Naruto-kun, akan kukeluarkan semua hasil latihan yang telah kita jalani bersama, meski aku tau tak akan menang darimu. Namun aku pastikan tak akan mengecewakanmu dalam pertarungan kita kali ini!" Ucapnya dengan nada tanpa ragu dan pasti. Aura keperakan menguar dalam tubuh Haise.

 **[Cyclone] 20X**

 **[Wind armor : Silver Wolf]**

 **Note : armor Haise dari anime yang sama, milik german luis Kiba.**

Dari bawah sampai atas, tubuh Haise mulai tertutupi armor berwarna Silver. Mata kuning yang menyala dengan terang, gigi tajam memberikan kesan teror yang menakutkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, lalu menaruh ranselnya juga. "Aku terima salam perpisahan darimu Naruto, meski ini ada pembalasan untuk yang tadi siang! Aku tak masalah, karena kita teman!" Mengobarkan aura dalam tubuhnya semaksimal mungkin.

 **[Lightning] 20X**

 **[Lightning Armor : Black Panther]**

Tubuh Sasuke pun dengan perlahan tertutupi armor miliknya.

"Ayo/ majulah!" Ucap mereka bersamaan, dan melesat dengan cepat kedepan.

Saat jarak semakin tipis, mereka menyiapkan pukulan masing masing.

 **Blaaaaarrrrr**

 **Flashback off.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Penyakit itu Tbc**

.

.

.

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan bagi para reader yang sedang mengisi waktu luangnya, dan bagi yang telah fav dan foll, aku ucapkan terima kasih. Diakhir chapter ini flashback berakhir, maaf harus aku potong dari sini, aku mau menunjukkan kekuatan dan kemampuan Sasuke dan Haise dichapter selanjutnya.

Yah sekian itu dariku, lalu. . .

 **Kami segenap author Fanfiction Indonesia berisikan :**

 **.**

 **-Shiba Tatsuya**

 **-Red Saber-Mordred**

 **-hdpbgrd**

 **-Jock'ztheblackdevil**

 **-Chic White**

 **-unknownman 18**

 **-dwight's**

 **-Azainagamasa dan PembawaCeritaIsekai**

 **.weed, Azumamaro, dan RFI collection.**

 **-Afly /**

 **-Tandrato**

 **-RayNaruKushi/Neon-Blue Sapphire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo para reader, kami sederet author tengah mengadakan event update serentak. Apa itu event update serentak? Kita para author ffn membuat sebuah kesepakatan dan menjadikan nya sebuah event berupa update bersama sama yg ditentukan pada tgl 27 oktober ini. Tujuannya, untuk menarik minat para reader lagi di ffn.. dan memancing adanya author author baru. Eit, belum selesai karena pada awal November nanti akan ada event update serentak gelombang kedua yg akan diisi oleh :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Hyuugadevit-cherry**

 **-Jangkryx**

 **-Kuroyukki**

 **-Rain no Lancelot/Uzumaki Naruto'chii**

 **-Da Cinvi**

 **-RyukaRa**

 **-Arubatarion**

 **-Apocalypse of Yami**

 **-Shooting Quasar**

 **-Author-Gorilla**

 **-Phantom no Emperor/Cronos rose**

 **-Brengzeck-id**

 **-Kaze Riku**

 **.**

 ***#Publish &UpdateSerentak2018***

 **.**

 ***- Ayo majukan Perfanfiksian Indonesia -***


End file.
